


Harry Potter and The Serpent King

by slashpervert



Series: The Bound Prince [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blood, Character Deaths (H/D live), Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Monogamy, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 147,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: Harry and Draco, with the help of Ron, Hermione, and their extended chosen family, have destroyed nearly all the Horcruxes. They are preparing for the final confrontation with Voldemort when a family member is kidnapped and the day is upon them to take the fight to the madman.





	1. No One Knows

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors:** **slashpervert** and **sayingsorry_hh**.  
>  **Beta(s):** **TheBostonDyk** , **Nomeci** , **Mearowen** , **Kyrana** , **Rivendellelf** , **brknhalo241** and **Indie**.  
>  **Warnings:** Language, M/M Sex, Explicit Sex, Anal, Oral, Rimming, Fisting, Bondage, Dom/Sub, SM, Threesome, Dubious Consent, Monogamy, Jealousy, Implied Mpreg, Humiliation, Exhibitionism, Pain, Violence, Blood, Torture, Character Deaths (H/D live), Child Abuse and Child Death (not Valen).  
>  **Notes:** This story was first posted on Slashpervert's livejournal beginning on June 13, 2007. AU from Chapter 24 of HPB, written before the release of DH. It was written in dual-character fixed third person point of view. It will change with paragraphs but not within. It as an experiment to allow more active voice for both co-authors.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).
> 
>  **PLEASE NOTE FROM SLASHPERVERT:**  
>  1) This story is complete and finished years ago (see above), so we will not be rewriting it.  
> 2) I will correct typos though. So if you find typos or formatting errors, please let us know so I can fix them. I'm also willing to add tags if you spot ones you'd like to see. You can send email to: slashpervert at gmail.  
> 3) There is _a lot of sex_ in this story. It began as "porn without plot" but grew a plot, a big plot. It was originally serialized at the rate of a couple chapters a week, so we tried to balance episodes so they had a porn/plot mix. (Yes, that makes it about 50/50.) If you only read a couple a week, this will feel balanced. If, on the other hand, you are like most people, you will binge read these novels and it will most likely feel as if there is "too much sex." And, ironically, if you skip the sex scenes, you will risk missing important plot points. At least a third or more of them have elements that become import later in the plot. Read at your own risk and at your own rate. And really, what did you expect from an author named _Slashpervert_? Just roll with it if you want to have fun.

Everything was very dark. Harry was in an unrecognisable room, confused about what he was doing there. He looked around himself but the room _seemed_ to be empty. It was huge and so dark, he couldn't be sure what was at the end of it.  
  
He absently wondered why there was a creeping sensation throughout his body, like something wasn't right, but he couldn't stop walking towards the end of the room now that he had started. The closer he got, the worse he felt, and yet there was something he badly wanted at the end of the room as well. It was strange.  
  
As he moved his heavy-feeling legs he could make out a tall figure with his back turned. Harry didn't like whomever this was at all. He wanted to run away and attack at the same time and he couldn't make up his mind. He'd almost decided to run when the figure began to turn.  
  
Harry saw the terrible white skin, the snake-like nose, the gleaming red eyes and the spider-like hands. Lord Voldemort stood before Harry and smiled, a smile that made Harry's blood run cold. Voldemort was clutching something in his hands, something Harry hadn't been paying attention to, but now couldn't tear his eyes from.  
  
Voldemort held the bundle out, just where Harry might be able to touch it with his fingertips and it suddenly came into focus. A very, very small boy with blond hair stared up at him. Voldemort laughed as Harry's eyes widened in horror. He laughed and laughed until he seemed to be screaming with it. Valen began screaming as well and Harry couldn't tell if it was in fear or if it was the same as the laughter of the monster holding him. The baby's eyes turned red. Was it with blood, or did his child resemble Lord Voldemort? Harry opened his mouth and was screaming too as his scar seared with pain. He flew up in bed, drenched in sweat and panting as the last note of the scream left his lips.  
  
Draco felt the spike in magic wake him before his husband began screaming. Suddenly the room was full of both Harry and Valen's cries. He made a quick decision, deciding that one must have caused the other, and wrapped his arms around his struggling husband. "Harry," Draco said, "it's me, Draco. I'm with you. It's a dream. You are dreaming, Harry. Wake up."  
  
Harry opened his eyes, convinced that he would see Voldemort standing before him with his son. When he realised where he was, could feel Draco's arms around him, and hear Valen's actual cries, he scrambled out of bed to get the baby from his cot. He picked him up and held him firmly to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut as he continued to shake from the nightmare he'd had.  
  
Draco let Harry go to Valen, watching him. "Come here," he said, scooting to the edge of the bed and holding his arms out.  
  
Harry let out a shuddering breath and moved over to his husband, pressing himself against him and into his arms. "He knows," he whispered. "He knows."  
  
Draco didn't need to ask who or what he knew. The fear in Harry's eyes was enough. "Walden," he whispered. Then he coaxed Harry to sit down, holding both of them.  
  
Harry closed his eyes again when he was on the bed with Draco and Valen. He couldn't get the sound of that strange scream out of his head or the image of little red eyes. Blood or evil? His mind asked. Scared or laughing? Harry shivered violently.  
  
"Shhh, calm down, Harry," Draco soothed. "You are scaring Valen."  
  
Harry tried to calm down, taking deep breaths. He handed Valen to Draco and got to his feet again, moving to stand with his forehead pressed against the cold glass of the door to the stone patio outside. It felt soothing against his throbbing scar and helped him calm down a little more, but his heart was still beating madly and his breaths were coming quick.  
  
Draco held Valen and began rocking with him, humming a tune has he did. He kept an eye on his husband while he calmed their baby.  
  
Harry clenched his fists and teeth as his fear began to morph into anger, strong anger, and he knew he still wouldn't be able to go near Valen without making him cry again.  
  
Draco sang a lullaby. He hadn't even been aware that he knew any. He rocked and sang, trying to keep his voice gentle while his husband's magic flared like lightning.  
  
It was several minutes before Harry's scar finally wasn't hurting anymore and his anger had turned into something manageable. He turned his head and looked over at Draco rocking Valen, watching them.  
  
Draco was looking down into Valen's green eyes. He smiled gently at him, still repeating the same soft little song. His hair fell around his face and little baby hands reached for it.  
  
Harry sighed quietly and took a few steps towards the bed, testing to see if he could come near.  
  
Valen managed to catch a handful of Draco's hair and pulled it to his mouth, chewing on it. Draco felt his husband approaching and looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. He trailed off on the lullaby.  
  
Harry sighed again and sat down next to Draco, rubbing his eyes and his forehead.  
  
"Not a regular nightmare then," Draco said, keeping his voice soft.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, not a regular one," he said.  
  
"Can you talk about it?" Draco asked, grimacing as their son slobbered on the ends of his hair.  
  
"He sent it to me," Harry said, fingers still rubbing his eyelids. "He sent it to me to let me know that he knows about Valen."  
  
Draco nodded, not wanting to ask but knowing Harry needed to talk. "What was it?" he asked.  
  
Harry was silent for a long moment. "He had Valen," he began quietly. "He was - holding him and when he let me see I - I couldn't reach him and Voldemort started laughing and Valen started screaming and ... his eyes turned red and ... I couldn't tell if he was - if he was ... bleeding or scared or - or if he was ...."  
  
Valen whimpered and pulled hard on Draco's hair. Draco hissed but took a deep breath.  
  
Harry's breathing had sped up again but he fell onto his back to try and control it, staring firmly up at the blurry 'H' that he knew was there but couldn't quite make out without his glasses on.  
  
Draco began to sing again. It was a soothing melody that he could play on the piano too.  
  
Harry's eyes slowly made their way from the 'H' to stare at Draco's pale back as he sang to their child. He found it comforted him a great deal too.  
  
Draco could feel both Valen and Harry relaxing. He smiled. Valen's eyelids dropped slowly closed and his hand relaxed. After a minute, Draco gently uncurled his son's hand, freeing the damp strands from among the little fingers. Valen wiggled a bit but settled down when his hand was released. Draco carefully leaned forward and set the infant in the cot, nearly holding his breath as he sat back.  
  
Harry's breathing was normal now, but he had not fallen asleep. He simply rested there on his back, still staring at Draco, a far-away expression on his face.  
  
Draco turned and smiled at his husband. He reached a pale hand out and tucked a wayward strand of hair back. "We won't let him," he said. "Never."  
  
Harry nodded, taking another deep breath. "We won't," he agreed.  
  
***  
  
Harry's eyes were bloodshot. He hadn't slept well the previous night, and kept playing the nightmare he'd had over and over again in his head. He knew it was what Voldemort wanted, but he couldn't help it. He held Valen close to him, having hardly wanted to let him go at all that day. He was in the library with Draco and his friends, looking over his parents' journals with them, though his mind was hardly there. It had only been a few days since Hermione had destroyed the dagger Horcrux and it felt like it had made something click, something that seemed to speed up time terribly. Harry would have been very glad for it only those few days ago. The endless research had truly seemed endless, and it had driven Harry mad. He had felt like he would never get to Voldemort, but now, he felt as if he could literally see that battle with him on the horizon, and it only seemed too soon, and the nightmare he'd had made it even more terrifying.  
  
He knew that the only thing stopping him from going after Voldemort at that very second was his own lack of power - or lack of control over it according to Draco. He knew that he needed to train before facing him, knew that he needed to learn Legilimency, knew that he needed to use the power held in the locked room in the Department of Mysteries. It made him reluctant to find the answers in his parents' notebooks, for he knew that they would undoubtedly be able to help him with all of their studies on love. He knew that they would also be able to help him in harnessing whatever power resided in that room. It would only speed things up even more.  
  
Harry wanted to kill Lord Voldemort. He wanted the murders of innocent people to stop, he wanted the world safe for his friends and family, but he couldn't help his feelings of selfishness whenever he looked at Valen or Draco. He didn't want Valen to live without parents and he didn't want Draco to die if Harry himself did. Like Draco had said in what felt like forever ago, Harry wanted to take him, and now Valen, and run away with them so that he didn't have to do any of this, so that they wouldn't have to deal it, but he also knew he could not live with that. His head hurt from all of the thinking he had done in one night.  
  
He kissed the top of Valen's head, staring at a random place in the carpet. The others' voices meshed together so that he couldn't actually distinguish their words.  
  
As usual, Draco was buried in books. They surrounded him like satellites. He glanced up at Harry, frowning. Harry had been moody and withdrawn since the dream. Even Valen had been subdued, probably reacting to Harry. The dream worried Draco too, but it made him all the more determined to get their job done. "Harry?" he asked when he realised the man was no longer following the discussion with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry didn't even hear Draco, lost in his thoughts.  
  
Hermione looked up and her brows met in a frown. "Harry," she said, trying to get his attention as well, and when he still didn't answer, she said his name again.  
  
He finally looked over, starting slightly. "What?" he asked.  
  
Hermione nodded her head toward Draco and Harry turned his head to look at him.  
  
Draco stared up at Harry. "Love, we need you with us for this," he said.  
  
Harry sighed, bringing his hand up to rub at his eyes. "Sorry," he said. "I know."  
  
Hermione was still frowning, but she took a breath and went back to what she had been saying. "If you look at these logs on their experiments, it's easy to tell they were working with some sort of power - how to use love to increase magical ability."  
  
"Hate fuels the Dark Lord's magic, and this implies that love could be used the same way, to fuel magic," Draco said, pointing out a line in Latin.  
  
Hermione nodded. "And here," she said, pointing to a passage, "they were using the love between a mother and her child in one of the experiments, so it's most likely all forms. Love between friends, love between parents and children, love between lovers. And Harry has all of it." She smiled up at him from her place on the floor.  
  
Harry nodded. "And that's good," he said quietly.  
  
"Of course it is," said Hermione, though Harry hadn't actually asked a question.  
  
Draco frowned again at his husband. This wouldn't work if Harry wasn't involved. He sighed and stood up, stretching.  
  
All three of the others looked at Draco. Harry raised his eyebrows only a very small bit in question, absently stroking Valen's hair.  
  
Hermione and Ron both sighed, turning eyes on Harry then.  
  
Draco reached for his son.  
  
Harry frowned, but handed Valen over after a moment, not really wanting to.  
  
Draco kissed his son on the forehead and then handed him to Hermione.  
  
She nodded to Draco and smiled at the baby, giving his hair a light kiss.  
  
Harry frowned some more, staring up at his husband.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. He took Harry's hands and pulled him to his feet. "Excuse us," he said to the other two, and Apparated himself and his husband to their bedroom.  
  
"What?" Harry asked upon arrival, still staring at Draco in much the same way.  
  
"You don't have the luxury of wallowing in self-pity!" Draco snapped at him.  
  
Harry's face contorted in unexpected anger. "Self-pity?" he asked, voice shaking. "You think this is self-pity?"  
  
"Yesss," Draco hissed, glaring at him.  
  
"Piss off, Draco," Harry said, glaring at him in turn. "I'll wallow in whatever the fuck I want. A fucking murderer, who would kill _anyone_ without giving it a second thought, sent me a threat in a dream. A threat to my _baby_ , and you don't want me to think about that? I'm not a fucking god, okay? No matter how much everyone wants to think I fucking am!" His voice grew louder towards the end of his short rant until he let off with a shout.  
  
"He's my son too," Draco sneered. "And I intend to do something about it. Not sit around staring at the floor!"  
  
Harry let out a growl of frustration, pushing past Draco roughly to sit heavily on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands.  
  
Draco turned and stood in front of his husband. "Look at me," he snapped.  
  
Harry didn't, out of spite, not moving an inch.  
  
Draco reached out and grabbed the back of Harry's hair, forcing his head back so he had to look up.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth in anger, reaching to pull Draco's hand from his hair.  
  
Draco gripped Harry's hair harder and looked him in the eyes. "Every day people die because of Him. Other people's babies die," he hissed. "You can't lose it now. We need you. Valen needs you."  
  
"I don't need you to tell me!" Harry shouted at Draco. "You think I don't know? You think I didn't spend the whole night thinking about it? You think I haven't spent practically my entire _life_ thinking about it?"  
  
Green fire. Harry's magic crackled and a smile spread across Draco's face. That's it, he thought, and brought his mouth down on Harry's.  
  
Harry was startled and his eyes widened as Draco kissed him. He pulled back, his face full of confusion. "Why do you do this to me?" he asked, voice pained.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow. "Because you need it," he said, grey eyes serious.  
  
Harry let out a shaky sigh, moving forward to press his forehead to Draco's, unsure of what to say to that.  
  
Draco stood with his hand still in Harry's hair and their foreheads resting together. "You back now?" he asked. "Because we can have another fight if you need it."  
  
"I'm back," Harry whispered, "but we can fight if you want to."  
  
"I'd rather skip to the make-up sex, if it's all right with you," Draco whispered.  
  
"It's all right with me," Harry breathed, kissing Draco gently.  
  
Draco covered Harry's mouth again, licking and sucking at his lips and pushing him back onto the bed as he did.  
  
Harry made a small sound, wrapping one arm around Draco's shoulders as he was pushed onto his back.  
  
Draco pressed his husband into the bed, one knee between Harry's legs.  
  
Harry steadily pressed himself against Draco's leg, his cock hardening in his trousers. He could hardly believe sometimes how well Draco could play him. They were fighting one moment and moving against each other on their bed the next. Harry wondered if there were buttons on his body for his husband that were invisible to everyone else.  
  
Draco's fingers were still wrapped in Harry's hair and he tugged, pulling his lover's head to one side while he nibbled his way along his jaw to his ear.  
  
A long, heavy breath escaped Harry's lips and he closed his eyes, still pressing down against the knee between his open legs.  
  
Draco licked the edge of his husband's ear and then whispered in it. "I push you because you are at your best when I do, Harry," he said. "No one knows you like I do."  
  
"No one makes me as angry as you do either," Harry whispered back. "No one makes me feel _anything_ like you do."  
  
"Good," Draco said, nibbling Harry's earlobe. "I am a selfish brat, and that is just the way I want it."  
  
Harry sighed in pleasure. "My selfish brat," he said softly, squeezing his arms around the blond.  
  
Draco began to bite and suck on Harry's neck, grinding his arousal against Harry's thigh through their clothes.  
  
Harry moaned quietly, squeezing Draco again. "Tell me," he breathed, his eyes closed tight. "Please tell me it's going to work. Even if you feel like you're lying."  
  
Draco lifted his head and looked into his husband's eyes. "We will find a way to destroy him," he said. "You are the most naturally powerful wizard in the world. You have what it takes to do this. We just have to learn how to control it. Now use some of that limitless power to strip and fuck me."  
  
Harry raised his head up and brought their mouths together again. He moaned at Draco's last words and used his hands to rid his husband of his clothes and then himself. "I want you to ride me like you're fucking me," he whispered against his lips, moving his hand firmly down Draco's back to grasp his arse.  
  
"Oh, yes," Draco moaned. He stood then. "Sit up with your back to the headboard," he told him.  
  
Harry pushed himself up and then moved across the bed, sitting where Draco wanted him to, and it was exactly what he wanted as well. He stared at Draco, waiting for him as his heart sped up.  
  
Draco grinned, crawling up the big bed with a nearly feral look. "I am going to ride you," he agreed.  
  
Harry took in a slow breath through his teeth, his body burning with lust. "Going to fuck yourself on my cock," he said, using a hand to feel down his own stomach and then stroke his length, using the Lube Spell as he did.  
  
"Yes." Draco grinned mischievously. "But first, bend your knees and spread your legs."  
  
Harry did so, watching Draco with darkened eyes as he bit his lip.  
  
" _Accio dildo_ ," Draco said, holding his hand up. The toy flew from where they stored it.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he gasped and flushed, his breathing quickening. "Merlin, Draco," he whispered, feeling his cock twitch in his own hand.  
  
Draco smirked at him. "How big do you want it?" he asked.  
  
Harry gasped again, squeezing his cock as he stroked himself. "How big do you think I can take?" he asked huskily, staring into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Well, you've had up to my wrist size," Draco pointed out, his own erection twitching as well.  
  
"Not that big," Harry said with a small breathless laugh. "A little smaller." He opened his legs even wider, sliding down the headboard a bit so that his entrance was more easily accessible.  
  
"We'll start it out my size and if you want it bigger, I can adjust it," Draco said, casting the spell to adjust the dildo and setting it nearby. Then he used his wand to cast the Lube Spell on his own fingers.  
  
Harry licked his lips as he watched Draco, eyes lingering on his long, slick fingers.  
  
"Keep stroking yourself," Draco said. He pressed his wet fingers against his husband's hole, pushing gently inside.  
  
Harry moaned, continuing to move his hand over his cock. He licked his lips again, eyelids fluttering.  
  
"Yes," Draco hissed, twisting and stroking with his fingers until he was sure his husband was relaxed enough for the dildo. Then he used his silver hand to reach for the toy. He slid his fingers out and the dildo inside in one motion.  
  
Harry groaned deeply, increasing the pressure on his own cock as he was filled. "Fuck," he panted, looking down between his own legs.  
  
"Don't come yet," Draco warned, slowly pumping the purple phallus in and out of his lover.  
  
Harry made a sound of frustration, letting up on his cock as he was fucked with the toy.  
  
Draco loved watching the toy sliding in and out of Harry. He reached his other hand, still slick from his husband, to push into himself.  
  
Harry whimpered, meeting the thrusts inside him with tiny movements of his hips. "Mmm, I want you on my cock so fucking bad," he hissed.  
  
"Gods, yes," Draco gasped, withdrawing his fingers from his own body. He pushed the the dildo in further and then cast the charm to widen one end slightly so that it was held inside Harry's body.  
  
"Yes," Harry agreed, cock throbbing. He released it, using both hands to grasp the headboard behind him.  
  
Draco crawled up his husband's body, straddling his hips and reaching back to take hold of his shaft. He looked down into those green eyes as he did.  
  
Harry was panting as he looked up at Draco. "Let's fuck," he said to him in a particularly raunchy way.  
  
Draco grinned and then gasped, eyelids fluttering as he pressed himself down on Harry's cock, feeling the head breach him.  
  
Harry hissed again. "Oh, yeah," he groaned, feeling Draco's heat and tightness surrounding him and the press of the dildo inside anytime he made any sort of movement.  
  
"I want you to imagine you are fucking me and being fucked by me at the same time," Draco said, voice rough with his arousal.  
  
Harry practically growled out a groan, imagining two Dracos and thinking there would probably be nothing better.  
  
"Oh, fuck, yes; the feeling of you inside me and me inside you," Draco moaned, beginning to rock forward and feeling Harry's cock sliding part of the way out.  
  
Harry thrust up a bit and felt his arse stretched with the dildo. He cried out, seeing two silver hands moving over his body, two pale, long-fingered ones accompanying them. "God, so fucking hot," he breathed. "Two of you."  
  
Draco chuckled, rocking back onto his lover's cock and reaching to pinch his nipples as he did.  
  
"Fuck," Harry gasped, bringing one hand from the headboard to hold Draco's side, soon letting the other one down to rest on his other side. He pushed Draco onto his cock as he thrust up into him.  
  
"Yes, oh, yes," Draco gasped, rocking with those thrusts. "Fuck me and feel me fucking you!"  
  
The pleasure in Harry surged and he nearly came. "Oh, fuck, Draco," he whimpered. "Everything about you feels fucking amazing."  
  
"Yes, we are amazing," Draco agreed, rocking faster, shuddering with each slide deeper into his body. He could feel Harry's magic rising fast.  
  
Harry was so fucking hot and he gripped Draco tighter, thrusting into him as firmly as he could manage. And then when the dildo hit his prostate as he moved, he screamed with pleasure, coming inside his husband, his arse clenching around the toy.  
  
Harry's seed and magic filled him and Draco threw his head back, crying out as he came.  
  
Harry sat back, panting as he floated through his orgasm. He pulled Draco gently forward and kissed his collar bone, licking his salty skin.  
  
Draco cupped the back of Harry's head, kissing his forehead as the man licked him. The blond was still shuddering, the magic still tingling in his body.  
  
Harry pulled back and looked up at Draco, giving him a sated smile. "I needed that," he said quietly. "On all levels."  
  
"I know," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"You really did, didn't you?" Harry said, reaching up to cup Draco's cheek and stroke it with his thumb.  
  
Draco kissed his thumb, smiling happily. "Yes," he said softly.  
  
"I love you more and more every second," Harry whispered reverently.  
  
"And together we can do anything," Draco assured him.  
  
Harry nodded, letting himself believe it. "As long as I have you," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see the boys back?


	2. Legilimency Lesson

Draco closed the door of his and Harry's sitting room. Fleur had agreed to take Valen for the morning, and the blond walked back into their bedroom. Harry was still in bed, having just fed their infant. Dressed only in his black silk dressing gown, Draco crossed his arms on his chest and stood looking down at his husband.  
  
Harry crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at Draco. "What?" he asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
Draco smirked but didn't say a word. He continued waiting.  
  
Harry snorted and grinned. "Is that your I-want-to-shag pose?" he asked.  
  
Draco considered the man in his bed for another minute. "I have a new game for you, Harry," he purred.  
  
Harry licked his lips and smiled slyly. "And what is that, my love?" he asked, his interest quite piqued.  
  
"I will think of something I want to do to you, or have you do to me," he smiled, "then you tell me what it is and we enact it."  
  
Harry smirked. "Why do I feel like I should have known it would be something like that?" he said, thinking that perhaps learning Legilimency wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't respond otherwise.  
  
"You're going to have to move closer for me to read your mind, Draco," Harry said, beckoning with a finger.  
  
Draco stood beside the bed, his heart speeding up already as he tried to keep the image in his mind.  
  
Harry looked up into Draco's face, focusing in on his eyes. He tried to remember what he had done the last time, concentrating on that little pull he had felt into Draco's mind. He let out a growl of frustration when it wouldn't work and broke eye-contact, bringing his arms from behind his head to rub at his temples for a moment. "Okay," he said to himself, opening his eyes and taking a large breath through his nose. He stared into Draco's eyes again.  
  
After several more tries as his cock grew steadily harder in anticipation, Harry finally felt that pull and was once again staring at a blurry picture. The image was of Draco standing and tied to the bed post.  
  
Harry groaned at the picture and blinked, breaking the connection. He practically sprung from the bed and attacked Draco's dressing gown, pulling and tugging at it roughly to get it off the blond.  
  
The image of a cat pouncing came to Draco’s mind as his husband jumped. He did his best not to laugh as Harry stripped him.  
  
Harry flung the material away, grabbed Draco's arm, and pulled him over to the nearest bed post, pressing him against it. "I love the way you think," he whispered in his ear.  
  
Draco held the post and smirked, waiting to see what Harry would do next.  
  
Harry didn't have enough patience to try and conjure ropes without a wand, so he silently Summoned his and tied Draco to the post with a nonverbal spell. He tossed the wand on the bed and then delivered a flat lick to the skin of Draco's shoulder, squeezing his arse cheeks with both hands.  
  
Draco trembled as Harry bound him. He arched his back, pressing himself into Harry's hands.  
  
"Mmm," Harry moaned, squeezing harder and letting his teeth graze Draco's skin threateningly.  
  
Draco hissed, his cock twitching as well.  
  
Wondering when he'd come to like biting so much, Harry took Draco's flesh into his mouth and closed his teeth down on it, not enough to make it bleed, but hard enough to hurt. He pressed closer to let Draco feel how hard he was.  
  
Draco began to pant, breathing into the pain of the bite and the feel of Harry's cock against him.  
  
Harry licked the mark on Draco's shoulder as he moved his hands inward to spread Draco apart and rub his cock between his arse cheeks. "Mmm, want this?" he said huskily as he licked the mark again and then moved to make another.  
  
"Yes," Draco hissed again, feeling Harry's teeth sink into him and pushing his own hips back against Harry's cock.  
  
"Fuck," Harry growled, nails biting into Draco where his hands now rested on his hips. He passed one of those hands over his cock quickly so that rubbing against Draco was suddenly much easier with the lube there. He gripped Draco's sides again and held him firmly against him as he moved.  
  
Draco moaned as Harry teased him. It was glorious. Harry's thick cock pressed against him as his magic flared over Draco's skin. "Yours," the blond gasped.  
  
Harry smirked widely and ceased the movement of his hips, instead reaching a hand to move his cock against Draco. "I'm going to fuck you," he whispered to him.  
  
Draco loved the feeling of being helpless to anything Harry would do to him. "Yes," he whispered, spreading his legs wider and holding on to the ropes that bound his hands.  
  
Harry moved slightly aside and slid fingers between Draco's arse cheeks, slicking them with more lube and pressing them in. "You like this?" he asked, voice deep as he pressed his fingers to Draco's prostate, stroking it.  
  
"Gods, yes!" Draco gasped, swaying in the ropes as his knees went weak at the feel of Harry's fingers stroking him.  
  
"How much?" Harry asked, continuing to tease Draco with his fingers, his cock twitching with what he was doing.  
  
"I need you," Draco moaned. "I love the feel of you inside me."  
  
Harry moaned quietly, moving his cock to replace his fingers at Draco's entrance quickly. He pushed inside of him and rested his forehead against Draco's neck, revelling in the feel of being inside his husband. It never got old. "Fuck," he moaned again, licking Draco's skin because he felt like he needed something to do with his mouth.  
  
"Yes, fuck me, bite me, use me," Draco moaned as Harry filled him. "I am yours, all yours!"  
  
Harry couldn't resist biting Draco again after those words and slamming his hips forward, panting. His hands roamed Draco's body, twisting and pulling his nipples, scratching down his chest and stomach, all as he fucked and bit him.  
  
Draco moaned and thrashed under his husband's rough treatment. It was like being fucked by a lion again and the very thought brought him closer to orgasm with every bite, scratch and thrust.  
  
"Fuck, Draco!" Harry cried, releasing a mouthful of Draco's skin as he threw his head back, body tingling on the edge of orgasm. One more thrust and he was coming, pressing firmly against Draco's body as he emptied himself into him.  
  
Every scratch and bite mark tingled as Harry's power surged, bringing Draco to orgasm as well. Thick jets of come marked the bed in front of him and he was screaming incoherently as he shuddered with it.  
  
Harry leaned into Draco as he panted in the aftermath of his orgasm. When he felt he could move without falling flat on his arse, he pulled out of Draco and fell to the bed on his back, staring up at the canopy with a sated smile.  
  
Draco hung in the ropes, panting. He smiled as Harry fell onto the bed. "Not bad," he drawled.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?" he said. "I'd say I just fucked you pretty damn good." He snorted with pretended indignance.  
  
Draco chuckled. "Yes, that you did." He smiled. "I was referring to your Legilimency."  
  
"Oh," Harry said with a laugh. "Well, then yeah. I guess I did okay."  
  
"Next time you might even get the details," Draco teased him.  
  
"There were details?" Harry asked, reaching beneath himself to grab his wand, which he had landed on. He flicked it at Draco and released him from the ropes.  
  
Draco fell forward, barely catching himself before falling into the mess on the bed.  
  
Harry snorted. "Nice one," he said.  
  
"Git," Draco said with a laugh.  
  
Harry laughed too and sighed happily, putting his arms behind his head once again.  
  
Draco got control of his shaky limbs, pushing back enough to crawl around the messy area and collapse beside his husband.  
  
Harry sighed again and moved one arm to pull Draco closer. "So, how long do you think until I have this Legilimency down?" he asked.  
  
"Depends on whether you can focus well enough to get the whole picture before you tear me apart," Draco said, chuckling.  
  
Harry smiled crookedly. "We'll see next time," he said with an eyebrow waggle.  
  
"You need a lot of practise," Draco tried to say seriously, but he ended up with a crooked smile as well.  
  
Harry nodded. "I know," he said, and he was being serious, but it didn't stop him from kissing Draco gently on the lips, the smile still on his face.  
  
***  
Draco had been using sex to teach Harry Legilimency for the past few days and Harry still wasn't great at it, but the images were getting a bit clearer. It made him feel better, but once again, Harry was torn between wanting to get good so he could get all of this over with, and never getting any better so that the day wouldn't come. He shook his head to chase those thoughts away, trying to relax for at least one day. It had been a while since everyone staying at the Manor had all gathered in one room to simply be together. Harry found that he'd rather missed it. He pressed closer on the sofa next to Draco and smiled at Fred and George amusedly as they took turns doing small bits of magic from different places in the room. They were trying to see if Valen would look at them, whooping when he did.  
  
Fleur was holding the baby and she laughed delightedly every time he searched around for the source of magic.  
  
Draco watched the antics with a big smile on his face, his arm around his husband. He was comfortably sore from his latest Legilimency lesson with Harry and feeling content.  
  
"Merlin, he catches everything," George said, coming nearer to Valen and shooting sparks into the air with his wand. He grinned widely when Valen wriggled harder than ever and actually smiled.  
  
"My goodness," said Fleur with amusement.  
  
"Here," said Fred, grabbing one of Valen's blankets and spreading it out. "Set him on the floor."  
  
Fleur passed Valen to George and George laid the baby on his belly and watched as he tried to lift his head.  
  
"Does he have any toys?" Fred asked, getting to the floor on his stomach to make noises and faces at Valen.  
  
"Toys?" Draco asked. It really hadn't occurred to him.  
  
"We haven't been out to buy him any," Harry said. "So, no. He doesn't have them." He frowned, realising that he hadn't thought of toys either.  
  
"What kind of kid doesn't have toys?" Fred asked, raising his eyebrows at Harry and Draco.  
  
Draco was frowning. "There are probably some of my old toys," he said, "in the nursery."  
  
Fred and George both made disapproving noises.  
  
"Aww, that's no good," said George. "Especially with your money!"  
  
"George," Mrs Weasley said sternly.  
  
George rolled his eyes. "Please, Mum. He knows he's rich."  
  
Harry snorted. "We just haven't been out. It's not exactly safe to just go in some toy shop right now. Come to think of it ... I've never even been in a wizarding toy shop."  
  
Draco looked at his child and thought about what life would be like if they didn't have to hide in the Manor. Or even hide the existence of their child period.  
  
"Well, that's why you order things, Harry," George said, shaking his head.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't know where to order from and he's seems happy. He likes magic."  
  
The twins both nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess he does," said Fred. "You know what would be cool though? If he had a toy that let off magic. I bet he'd love it."  
  
"Yeah, or even like ... a teether or something like that. He'll need one of those soon," said George.  
  
Harry's eyes widened slightly. "Hopefully _not_ soon," he said, thinking of the horror that would be for his nipples.  
  
The twins snickered.  
  
Draco leaned over, whispering in Harry's ear. "But I thought you liked teeth," he said.  
  
Harry grinned and raised an eyebrow. "I like your teeth," he said very quietly.  
  
Fred and George laughed.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at them, shaking his head. He always forgot that the twins picked up on almost every little thing he and Draco did, even if it was simply whispering into each other's ears.  
  
Draco blushed, thinking of ways to use his teeth later and rolling his eyes at the twins as well.  
  
Draco's blush only made Fred and George laugh harder and Valen seemed awed by the sound of it. His little eyes were wide as he watched them.  
  
"Your dads are perverts," Fred told him, grinning.  
  
"Fred, honestly. Must you talk to a baby that way?" Mrs Weasley asked.  
  
Fred snorted. "He doesn't know the difference. I can only imagine the things he hears being with Harry and Draco all day."  
  
Even Ron laughed at that one.  
  
Draco blushed to his ears. He was glad that the twins didn't know about the way Harry's and his magic reacted when they came.  
  
"Oh, Merlin," said George, laughing as he watched Draco blush. "We can't help it. You're just too bloody easy."  
  
"Yeah, well, you two are prats," Harry said, not actually being serious as he flushed slightly too.  
  
"I'll take being a prat if it provides me with laughs like these," said George with a sigh, reaching over and picking Valen up to play with him.  
  
Draco shifted uncomfortably, wondering if he dared risk taking his husband back to their room while the others played with Valen.  
  
Fred rolled onto his back, looking up at his brother holding the baby. "You know," he said, "I bet we could make him something."  
  
"Make him something?" asked George.  
  
"Yeah," said Fred. "Like a magical baby toy. They have stuff like that for older kids, but not for little babies like him. It's too dangerous."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
"We could make something I bet though," Fred continued.  
  
George stared thoughtfully at the baby in his arms. "Yeah, I bet we could," he said.  
  
"Um, well," said Harry, eyebrow still raised, "you can do whatever you want, but Valen is not your test subject."  
  
The twins rolled their eyes. "Oh, darn," said Fred sarcastically. "We were just about to ask if we could use him." He snorted.  
  
Draco slid a hand down Harry's back until it was pressed between the sofa and his lover's arse. He gently squeezed him through his trousers.  
  
Harry turned his head slightly to Draco, giving him a sly questioning look as Fred and George bounced ideas off each other for toys they could make.  
  
Draco looked into his husband's eyes, smiling and raising an eyebrow.  
  
Harry grinned and glanced around the room quickly to see if anyone was looking at him.  
  
Everyone was listening to Fred and George and watching Valen, none of them paying any attention to his parents.  
  
Harry pressed his arse back against Draco's hand, simply looking like he was situating himself to get more comfortable.  
  
Draco worked his fingers along the crack of Harry's arse, pressing downward until his hand was completely under him.  
  
Harry bit his lip, flushing slightly again. He started a bit when he realised that he had unknowingly been staring right at Mrs Weasley.  
  
She gave him a small smile.  
  
He laughed nervously.  
  
Draco leaned over, his mouth against Harry's ear like he was only whispering. He licked along the edge as his fingers squeezed again.  
  
Harry held very still, very aware of the tingling in his lower half. He swallowed and resisted a sharp inhale as Draco's tongue slid against his skin.  
  
"You fucked me raw this morning," Draco whispered. "I think I should return the favour."  
  
Harry nodded quickly, clenching his fists. He went very still again when Valen turned his head and looked right at him, not looking away for anything, even as George snapped fingers in his face.  
  
The twins looked over at Harry and Draco and Harry tried to give them a nonchalant smile, not knowing if he was actually succeeding.  
  
Draco wasn't watching Valen at the moment, his eyes completely focused on Harry as he played with his arse and nibbled on his ear.  
  
Fred raised an eyebrow. "See," he said to the infant. "Perverts."  
  
Harry cleared his throat, flushing once again.  
  
"I think they know," Draco whispered against his husband's ear.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell," Harry said quietly, turning his head to look at Draco. "Let's just go, yeah?" he said breathlessly.  
  
"Watch Valen for a bit?" Draco asked the others, smirking at the twins.  
  
Fred and George laughed loudly.  
  
"Sure, mate," said George. "Take Harry away before he whips it out right here in front of all of us."  
  
Harry glared. "Prats," he muttered, but he wasn't very concerned with anyone else at the moment.  
  
Draco stood and hauled his husband to his feet, put his arms around him, and Apparated them to their room.  
  
"Merlin, you make me want to shag at every opportunity," Harry said, licking Draco's lips as he wrapped arms around his neck. He was practically climbing him he was so turned on.  
  
"I love that I can do this to you," Draco whispered against his lips.  
  
"Me too," Harry said. "I love it very much." To prove this, he pressed his hard cock firmly against Draco's front, staring pointedly into his eyes. "Now what was it you said about being fucked raw?"  
  
Draco grinned, waiting for Harry to do the spell to find out what he wanted.  
  
"Merlin," Harry whined slightly, wanting to get right to the fucking, but he knew Draco wouldn't unless he did the Legilimency. Being so close to Draco's face made it a little easier, but it still took him a few tries before he was able to enter the blond's mind and see the blurry picture.  
  
"Focus," Draco said. "Get it clearer this time."  
  
Harry stared harder into Draco's eyes, trying to will his magic to pull him deeper. It was almost as if he were focusing a camera lens. He was able to make the image sharper - still not the greatest, but it was an improvement. He saw himself on their balcony outside their room. He was naked and facing outward, looking over the gardens. Slightly confused, Harry wondered if this were one of those times where he was supposed to wait for more details. Not blinking or looking away from Draco's eyes, he said, "I see myself on the balcony naked. Am I supposed to focus longer?" As he spoke, the image slipped slightly, but after a moment of concentration, it returned to how it had been.  
  
In the vision, he was alone on the balcony, leaning forward with his elbows on the railing. He thrust his arse back and moaned.  
  
Confused even further, Harry focused harder, determined to try and see what was making him moan.  
  
Draco smirked as he continued his fantasy. Harry moaned, pushing his arse back and spreading his legs.  
  
Keeping his mouth shut so that he wouldn't lose the image, Harry could only watch, his cock twitching at the thought of whatever it was that could make him do what he was doing in Draco's head.  
  
"Do you want it?" Draco whispered. "Do you want to know?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly so that he could be sure eye contact wasn't broken. He did want to know, very badly.  
  
"Strip and stand on the balcony," Draco whispered.  
  
Harry grinned and finally blinked. Unable to resist one last lick to Draco's lips, he kissed him slowly before pulling away, his cock even harder now that he knew he was about to get it. He stripped quickly with a simple wave of his hand and made as much of a show as he could as he strutted out to the balcony and assumed the position he'd been in in Draco's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a tease...


	3. Unseen

Harry leaned on the balcony for a couple of minutes, the night air a little chilly but not cold. Then he felt a whisper of a caress against his arse. He gasped very quietly and turned his head to look behind him, expecting to see his husband.  
  
He saw no one and the touch stopped.  
  
Harry was as confused as he'd been during the Legilimency, if not more so as he could actually feel the touch this time. Frowning slightly, but very intrigued, he turned his head to face the grounds again.  
  
The touch came back stronger. It felt like fingers stroking the swell of his arse. Harry's arse muscles clenched instinctively and he grasped the balcony railing harder, resisting the urge to turn again.  
  
Fingers stroked and kneaded Harry's arse.  
  
"Mmm," Harry moaned, despite the strangeness of not knowing what was doing this to him.  
  
Harry felt something spread the cheeks of his arse and the breeze along his spine. He pressed back into the hands, if that's what they were, and moaned softly again. He burned with curiosity, knowing that it was Draco who had to be doing this to him, but not knowing exactly _what_ he was doing.  
  
Something soft and wet ran along the cleft between his spread cheeks.  
  
"Fuck," Harry let out in a whisper, wanting to press back even more. The warm wet spread to Harry's balls. He was open to the night air and the breeze tingled over the wet spots left behind. He hissed quietly at the sensation, his cock jumping.  
  
The wet travelled back up to Harry's entrance, slickness tracing the circle of muscle.  
  
"Fuck," he said again as a whimper this time, biting his lip. "Yes." The wetness pressed inward, stretching Harry open and wiggling just inside. The fingers holding him open pressed harder, spreading him wide.  
  
"Oh, Merlin. Oh, fuck yes," he said, arching his back and spreading his legs. Harry felt something soft and wet thrusting into him now. He was panting and he threw his head back. Whatever it was felt very much like a tongue, and the mere thought made his cock twitch.  
  
The wet drove deeper and faster. Harry's skin shivered in the breeze and it only intensified the feeling of heat in his arse.  
  
"Fuck, yeah," he moaned. "Oh, fucking hell, yes!" He leaned over more, bracing himself on the railing. The tongue withdrew and his arse was suddenly released.  
  
He whimpered pitifully at the loss, his head falling forward as he panted heavily. The fingers returned, sliding down his crack, and then a slick digit caressed the edge of Harry's opening.  
  
Harry arched again, moaning loudly. "I want to be fucked," he groaned. "Merlin, I want to be fucked." The finger pushed inside and Harry knew the feel of it as it twisted to find that bundle of nerves. He cried out, throwing his head back again and pressing against the finger. "Draco," he moaned. "Draco, please."  
  
Another finger joined the first, working him open and twisting.  
  
Harry was so hard, his entire body seemed to ache with it, not only his cock. He shuddered and gasped under the assault of the fingers, knowing he would have fallen if it weren't for the railing. There were three fingers now, twisting and stretching in Harry's arse.  
  
"Oh, fuck," Harry groaned, his eyes rolling and his toes curling. His arse clenched around the fingers and he pressed back against them further. The fourth finger slipped in on the next thrust and Harry felt another hand slip between his legs, cupping his balls.  
  
"Shit," he gasped, breath coming quickly. "Oh, God, fuck." He shut his eyes tightly and spread his legs further, preparing himself for what he assumed was going to happen. The hand between his legs continued forward, wrapping fingers around Harry's cock just as the one in his arse also pressed deeper, slipping past knuckles and inside Harry.  
  
Harry hissed from the pain of being stretched, but also at the pleasure of his cock being touched. He didn't dare move now, not just yet anyway. He stood there panting, leaning so heavily on the stone railing he felt like he might break it and fall to the ground below.  
  
The slick hand on his cock began stroking him as the hand in his arse slowly rotated. Harry clenched his teeth, breathing heavily out of his nose as he tried to relax his body completely. "So full," he said in a growling voice. "So fucking full."  
  
The fingers around his cock sped up as the fingers in his arse moved, wiggling inside him.  
  
Harry hissed again and could feel the pleasure building up, both from the feeling of his cock being pumped and the hand in his arse. "Yes," he moaned in a very low voice. "Merlin, yes."  
  
Draco could feel his hand inside his husband - slick and warm with muscles and magic pulsing around him. He pumped Harry's cock, his own twitching in response.  
  
Harry knew he wasn't going to last much longer when a strong surge of pleasure sped through him. He gripped the balcony railing very, very hard, his knuckles and the tips of his fingers white. "Draco!" he cried when his release was finally triggered, the knuckles inside him brushing his prostate. He came hard and loud as he yelled hoarsely.  
  
Harry's muscles clenched powerfully around Draco's hand, trapping it in place as magic roared up his arm and over the blond's body. Draco gritted his teeth hard to keep from making a sound as his husband's magic caused him to shudder and come where he knelt as well.  
  
Harry went limp as his orgasm died down, breathing loudly and very heavily. He finally opened his eyes again and stared out into the night.  
  
When Harry relaxed, Draco slid his hands back slowly, withdrawing from his lover's body. He Summoned his wand nonverbally and did equally silent Cleaning Charms on both of them, before setting the wand aside.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked weakly, pretty much knowing that his husband was there, but just making sure.  
  
Draco smiled weakly, not responding yet. He knelt on the ground behind his husband, but he knew that even if Harry looked, he wouldn't see him.  
  
Harry frowned slightly when Draco didn't answer and he turned his head to look behind him, raising his eyebrows in surprise when he didn't see him. "Draco?" he asked a little louder. There was no way that hadn't really been him. No way.  
  
Draco got to his feet as silently as he could, standing behind his husband. He noticed that his own seed on the ground was visible.  
  
Harry used the railing to push himself into a standing position and turned, still frowning and looking around. He winced as he took a step forward, pulled a face, and looked down as he stepped in something wet and sticky. Looking behind him, he could see where he had come dripping down the stone railing and it was not under his foot. "Draco," he said more firmly, wondering if he had been so out of it that he hadn't even noticed Draco leave. He reached a hand out, feeling silly, but searching the air around him for his husband.  
  
Draco grinned, keeping just out of reach for another minute before stepping up and pressing his very nude, but at the moment, invisible, body against his husband.  
  
Harry let out a quiet gasp of surprise, his eyebrows shooting up. "Is that you?" he asked, although he would know Draco's chest and back anywhere.  
  
Draco's answer was to lick his husband's lips.  
  
Harry smiled and let his tongue out to meet Draco's, kissing him for a moment. "Why can't I see you?" he asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. Draco didn't feel like he had Harry's Cloak on.  
  
Draco was very naked and loved the way Harry's hands roamed over him, testing.  
  
"Are you going to talk to me?" Harry asked, wrapping arms around Draco's invisible neck. He pressed his lips to his husband's again - or tried to. He laughed when he missed and kissed just below them.  
  
Draco moved his mouth, his lips moving over Harry's.  
  
Harry sighed and let his eyes fall shut as he kissed Draco. "Why are you invisible?" he whispered after a minute, his curiosity too much to wait any longer.  
  
Draco smiled, pulling away from Harry.  
  
Harry huffed quietly, staring at the spot where Draco had just been.  
  
Draco stepped back, admiring the image of Harry in the moonlight.  
  
"Draco," Harry whined, a smile behind his exasperated expression.  
  
Draco stood silent and unmoving, waiting to see what Harry would do.  
  
Harry waited a few moments and when Draco didn't say anything or touch him, he huffed once more and reached his hand out for him again, feeling the air around him and knowing he must look like a buffoon.  
  
Draco had to clench his teeth to keep from making a sound, easily avoiding Harry's attempts to find him.  
  
"You know I could just order you to come here," Harry said, ceasing his searching, but one corner of his mouth was quirked in a smile.  
  
Draco realised it was true but waited anyway. Besides, in the right circumstances, he liked Harry ordering him around.  
  
Harry waited a few more seconds, peering around himself with slightly narrowed eyes. "I'm going to do it," he said in a teasing, warning voice.  
  
Draco considered going back inside, out of hearing range, but decided against it.  
  
Harry waited yet another few seconds and then opened his mouth. "Draco, come here," he said, waiting for him with a smirk.  
  
The compulsion hit Draco, making him shiver as Harry's magic pulled him forward.  
  
Harry grinned as Draco's skin met his own again. "You still haven't told me why you're invisible," he said, kissing whatever part of Draco was nearest to his lips.  
  
Draco shivered at Harry's touch and kissed him back.  
  
Harry wrapped arms around Draco and kissed him deeply.  
  
Draco relaxed in his husband’s embrace, enjoying the feeling of his arms and body against his as they kissed.  
  
Several moments passed and Harry pulled back a bit, but not enough so that their lips weren't touching. "You're hot even invisible," he whispered with a small, quiet laugh, his lips moving against Draco's as he spoke.  
  
Draco breathed in his husband's breath, smiling.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and gave Draco one last slow kiss. "Are you going to tell me, or are we just going to stand out here all night and snog?" He really didn't have a problem with either options.  
  
Draco replied by kissing Harry again.  
  
Harry's laugh was a happy hum against Draco's lips. "The latter then, I see," he whispered, teasing the tip of Draco's tongue with his own.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, his tongue sliding against Harry's and his hands coming up to hold his face.  
  
Harry pulled Draco firmly against him as they kissed. He wasn't even aware of having backed up, but suddenly his skin was against cold glass and he found himself pressed to the door. He wondered how odd he looked with his bare arse cheeks flat against glass as he French-kissed air.  
  
Draco rubbed against and kissed Harry, feeling himself getting hard again.  
  
It didn't take long for the kiss to turn into something completely different. Harry was suddenly pulling Draco's hair, rolling his hips against his and nipping and biting at his lips as he trailed nails down his back.  
  
Draco trembled, his breath speeding up as he fought to remain quiet under the onslaught, surrendering himself to Harry.  
  
Harry wanted to make Draco make a noise, any noise at all, just _something_. "I want to fuck you," he said with a hard grind of his hips, seeing if Draco would say anything.  
  
The only sound was Draco's panting as he ground his hips back against his husband's.  
  
Harry certainly couldn't keep quiet and he groaned as their cocks touched and at the wonderful friction between them. He reached to the side of himself and opened the door, nearly bringing them both crashing to the floor as the support of it was lost.  
  
Draco stumbled as Harry pulled him into the room, nearly making a sound as he did.  
  
Harry fumbled and tripped over to the bed with Draco and pushed him down on it, kissing all over his face until he found his lips again. He forced Draco's legs open and placed himself firmly between them, grinding against him again.  
  
Draco spread himself, loving Harry's power and desire.  
  
"I'm gonna make you scream," Harry said huskily against Draco's lips. He slicked his fingers and moved them down blindly to the blond's entrance. It was so strange. As far as he could see, it was like he was about to attempt to fuck a bed, but he could feel the hot body beneath his, feel his own fingers as he found that tight opening and pushed them past it.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth, breathing though his nose as he tried to remain silent, arching onto Harry's fingers.  
  
"I know how fucking hot for me you are," Harry whispered as he stretched Draco out. "I know how much you want to scream my name." He brought his mouth to Draco's again, hitting the target directly this time.  
  
Draco nearly whimpered, trembling as Harry's words made his body arch. Those fingers made him want to beg.  
  
Harry kissed from Draco's mouth to his ear. "I know you want to," he whispered, licking the shell slowly. "I know you want to so badly, Draco. I know you want to beg for my cock." And he did know that, normally, Draco _would_ be begging for it, especially as Harry did what he did then and stroked his prostate, smirking.  
  
Draco was panting quickly, shuddering. He wanted Harry inside him. He wanted him to make him beg.  
  
"I want you to beg," Harry continued, still whispering. "I want you to beg for it. I want you to beg for it loud, and I want you to scream my name, and I want you to tell me how fucking good it feels to be fucked by Harry Potter, how good it feels to have my cock in you."  
  
Draco whimpered. It was enough to release the spell. His body shimmered, its outline showing even though he was still transparent.  
  
Harry celebrated his small victory with firmer strokes to Draco's prostate and stared at the strange sight that was his husband. He looked like some sort of human chameleon.  
  
"Fuck me," Draco whispered, and he could feel the spell lessen further as his body became more visible.  
  
"Mmm, that's it, love," Harry replied, licking along Draco's strange, nearly transparent jaw. He slid his fingers out and slicked his erection, not completely through with teasing Draco as he rubbed his cock between those lovely arse cheeks.  
  
"Yes, please fill me," Draco begged, whimpering louder at the feel of Harry's cock.  
  
Harry loved the needy sounds Draco made. He could probably get off on them alone. He pressed the head of his cock inside Draco's body, filling him achingly slowly.  
  
"Gods, yes," Draco gasped. "Please!" He reached for Harry, his left hand tangling in the man's hair.  
  
Harry hissed and pressed the rest of the way into Draco in a quick slide, moaning as intense tingles shot up his spine.  
  
"So amazing," Draco gasped again. "Gods, I love you. I love the feel of you inside me." After forcing himself to be quiet for so long, Draco let go, whimpering and clutching at his husband's body.  
  
Harry felt as if he were in a completely different world when he was with Draco this way. A world in which only they existed. He let go of his thoughts and let his body do the talking, skin sliding against slick skin, tongue licking up salty beads of sweat, fingers tangled in strands of damp hair. He loved it.  
  
"Yes, yes," Draco chanted with each thrust, feeling his lover's cock moving inside him, his body pressing against his own and his mouth tasting him. Magic tingled at every point and did little dances over his skin. He clutched at Harry's thick locks and strained to meet every thrust.  
  
"I love you," Harry breathed into Draco's ear as he felt his climax approaching. He gasped as he thrust smoothly into his husband a few last times before his second orgasm overtook his body, sending him moaning Draco's name and shuddering.  
  
"Harry, yes!" Draco screamed as Harry filled him with his seed and magic. He shuddered too, arching up into his husband and clinging to him.  
  
Harry was content to simply lie there, held close in Draco's arms forever. The sound of his own name leaving Draco's lips was like music to his ears and he could imagine nothing more heavenly than the feel of being pressed to the man, both on top of him and inside him. "I love you," he whispered again, unwilling to move at all just yet.  
  
"Yes, I love you, I need you, and damn, that was hot," Draco said, chuckling and holding Harry tight.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded in agreement, his face pressed to Draco's neck. "Yeah," he said quietly, still a bit out of breath. "Hot, but strange." He laughed. "It looked like I was snogging and fucking nothing."  
  
Draco laughed. "You moaned a lot for nothing," he said.  
  
Harry snorted. "I said it _looked_ like I was fucking nothing. What I was feeling - now that's a different story."  
  
"Very different." Draco raised his eyebrows.  
  
Harry nodded. "What the hell was that anyway?" he asked as he gently lifted himself from Draco and rolled beside him. "What did you do?"  
  
Draco smiled. "A potion. Something I found while doing research. I modified it."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "A potion that makes you invisible without a Cloak or anything? Merlin, Draco. You could give Snape a run for his money easily."  
  
"It has its problems though," Draco said, sighing. "For example, if I make a sound with my voice, it stops working."  
  
"It's still brilliant, though," Harry said. "If you weren't already rich you'd be able to make a fortune. Well, I guess you could and just add to what you have. I bet Fred and George would love to work with you. You'd be good at that stuff."  
  
"The last thing we need is other people able to become invisible," Draco said, but was pleased with the compliment. "But it might be useful for the Order. I just needed to find an effective way to test it." He grinned and kissed Harry.  
  
Harry grinned too. "And a very effective way it was. I'm impressed you held out so long," he said with a laugh.  
  
"You certainly made it ... hard," Draco said, smiling as he patted his husband's arse.  
  
Harry chuckled. "But of course, my love," he said, kissing Draco lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only potions had been this much fun at Hogwarts?


	4. Bad News

"... and another attack in Leeds and lastly, five more deaths in London - Muggles. Muggle Law Enforcement reports seem dodgy. They're still spreading the Muggle terrorist rumours, but that can't work forever. We're losing people left and right, and after the attacks on Christmas, it's harder and harder to cover up these deaths. This is on the verge of possibly starting a war or an epidemic in the Muggle world. They know that something is happening," Mr Weasley finished, lowering the parchment he'd been reading from.  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, having already heard Hermione say this.  
  
"And we haven't caught a slimy piece of Death Eater scum since those Christmas attacks," growled Moody.  
  
"Their numbers are climbing," said Bill. "It's getting too difficult to monitor all of Britain. They're everywhere. It's proving even more difficult to get anyone involved in this. Everyone's afraid. Not even Harry's article months ago brought too many new fighters. This is a damn war. You'd think people would take some notice."  
  
"Bloody hypocrites. The lot of them," said George.  
  
"Harry's poster did help some," Hermione put in only half-heartedly.  
  
"Yeah, now ickle tweens have something to paper their walls with," said Fred.  
  
Mrs Weasley sighed at her son in an exasperated sort of way.  
  
"He's right," said Harry, lowering his hand to the table. "That stupidity hardly did anything."  
  
Remus sighed. "Voldemort's not exactly having trouble with numbers, as Bill said. Fenrir's werewolves are getting bolder. They are 'recruiting' from the Muggle criminal world now."  
  
Shacklebolt nodded. "As Harry and Draco reported," he said, "some of the Death Eaters who were supposed to be in Azkaban are gone. We didn't even know until Aurors showed up and demanded a count of the prisoners."  
  
"So basically," Harry said, voice bitter, "things aren't looking too good for us."  
  
Mr Weasley winced slightly. "For lack of better words, yes," he said.  
  
Harry let out a large breath. "Well, for fuck's sake, don't we have any better ways to recruit?"  
  
Mrs Weasley pursed her lips at his language, but didn't actually say anything.  
  
"It's hard," said Charlie. "It's not just about getting new people for the Ministry. _We_ just need fighters and we can't bloody well let every Dick and Tom into the Order."  
  
"This is a covert war," Draco said. "Death Eaters can be anyone and that is more frightening than an enemy who wears a uniform. We will never win by numbers. We need strategy that doesn't rely upon the amount of people we have. We need information and ways to get it. And there, I think I have some ideas."  
  
Everyone in the room looked at Draco with interest, even Moody.  
  
"Ideas?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have been experimenting with some new potions," Draco said. "Potions have the advantage in that it doesn't take a powerful wizard or witch to use them. For example, a new one that allows a person to be invisible for a fairly lengthy time."  
  
"That would be very helpful for Aurors and others tracking down information," Shacklebolt said, looking interested.  
  
Moody nodded, grudgingly impressed, though he growled, "What's the catch?"  
  
Harry sighed quietly. "Making a sound causes you to appear again - making a sound with your voice anyway. I saw the potion used."  
  
"Still though," said Mr Weasley, "that's very impressive. One can't expect perfection."  
  
"And it doesn't make objects invisible, not even clothes." Draco smirked. "So it better be warm where you are using it."  
  
There were chuckles around the room and Harry smiled a little.  
  
"Draco," said Fred, "we've been working on a few new defence items ourselves. Some of your potion materials could help a great deal. Perhaps a collaboration? It's not as if we live in a different house."  
  
George nodded next to him. "We've been working on a new 'automatic Apparation' device if you will - for those people who were unable to master it, only we can't seem to get it quite right. Interested?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Sounds good," he said. "Let's compare notes and see what we can come up with."  
  
"Excellent," said Fred, George nodding next to him.  
  
"So what else have we got?" asked Harry, leaning forward on the table.  
  
"Scrimgeour's getting off his arse, eh, Dad?" said Bill.  
  
Mr Weasley nodded. "Everyone here probably already knows, especially Kingsley and Tonks, but the laws have had a few changes made. Just last week one was passed. Shield Charms around Muggle houses are now legal. Just got the note not to arrest anyone doing them in my office."  
  
"Well, that's something," said Harry, who had known something of the sort would be happening, having corresponded with the Minister a few times. "Good."  
  
"I have another piece of information that might be helpful for Aurors and the Order," Draco added, and pulled out a scroll.  
  
Everyone leaned closer, looking at Draco once again.  
  
Draco held out the parchment to Shacklebolt who took it and unrolled it, frowning. "A list of addresses?" he asked.  
  
The blond nodded. "That is a list of Malfoy estate holdings which list no current use or tenants. It would be better to check these out discreetly, as I wouldn't want to give the Ministry a reason to seize our legitimate assets," he said. "I believe that it is possible that these locations might be used by our enemies."  
  
Harry nodded, not mentioning that he knew quite well that one of the places had already been used.  
  
"Looks like that potion of yours might come in handy quite soon," said Mr Weasley, leaning over to look at the list.  
  
"Yeah, and then maybe we can catch some of them," said Charlie.  
  
"Your dungeons still open for prisoners, boy?" asked Moody, his magical eye on Draco.  
  
"Certainly," Draco said. "And if we can get access, it might be useful to have someone check the financials on other Death Eater families as well. Wars cost money. Find where the money is going and we might find them."  
  
Shacklebolt nodded and tucked the parchment into a pocket. "Good idea," he said.  
  
After a minute, Remus spoke up. "We have word from Hagrid," he said. "Looks like he will be heading back soon."  
  
Harry looked over. "Good," he said, genuinely happy to hear it. "Hopefully he's had more luck than he had the last time he went. I don't think I need to say how bad it would be if Voldemort won the giants over."  
  
"As bad as last time," said Mr Weasley seriously. "Ultimate tools of mass destruction, giants are."  
  
Everyone muttered and nodded. Draco frowned but didn't have much to add to that.  
  
"So, okay," said Harry, "we're going to have a lot to do with checking out all of those properties. There are quite a few of them if you didn't notice. We've got Fred, George and Draco working on a defensive line, and I myself am training right now. If anyone's interested, I think it'd be good to have another training session at our place. Maybe even test some of the twins and Draco's stuff out?"  
  
There was general agreement and a few training dates set up. Draco was grateful the meeting was over but felt they had accomplished a fair amount.  
  
Harry chatted for several minutes, but didn't want to leave Valen with Fleur for too long. Looking up at the clock and standing up from the table he said, "Well, I should get going. Stuff to do, but it was a good meeting, all."  
  
Draco had been answering questions from Shacklebolt, Tonks, and others about the new potions. He nodded and promised batches to them as soon as he could have them ready, then made his way over to his husband.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked as Draco approached, holding an arm out for him.  
  
"For you?" Draco smiled. "Always."  
  
***  
  
Draco was counting the requisite 88 times while he stirred a potion. He found it tedious but it was not a step one messed with or the entire potion was ruined.  
  
As he stirred, there was a sudden pounding on the door and a muffled, "You in there, mate?"  
  
"Yes!" Draco yelled. "77, 78, 79 ..."  
  
The door opened and Fred and George walked through it together, staring appreciatively around the room.  
  
"Not bad," said Fred, leaning on the table where Draco was working.  
  
"Not bad at all," said George, leaning on the blond's other side.  
  
"80, 81, 82 ..." Draco counted aloud as he stirred so it was clear to the twins what he was doing.  
  
"Ah," said George, looking into the cauldron. "Always hate that step."  
  
Fred nodded.  
  
"83, 84, 85 ..." the blond continued, worried that the twins might pull something.  
  
Fred's lips twitched and he glanced at his brother.  
  
George grinned and cleared his throat. "83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88 ..."  
  
Fred laughed and joined his brother in counting.  
  
"87, 88 and done," Draco said, sighing and pulling the glass rod out of the cauldron to set it aside.  
  
"Aw, damn, too late," Fred said with a chuckle.  
  
"What is it anyway?" asked George, taking a sniff of the potion.  
  
Draco lifted an eyebrow at them. "Treatment for magical burns," he said.  
  
"Big batch," said Fred. "Probably a good idea, that."  
  
Draco nodded and set the lid on the cauldron, leaving it to cool before he would bottle it later. "So, you two want to discuss ideas," he said, suddenly aware that he had a twin standing on either side of him. Standing pretty close actually.  
  
"Yep," said George, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small device greatly resembling a wrist watch. "This is the thing we were talking about at the meeting the other day."  
  
Fred reached across Draco to take the Apparator from his brother. "We've designed it for easy everyday use, but it doesn't work right yet."  
  
George winced. "How many times we been splinched now?"  
  
"I lost count after 12," said Fred, wincing as well.  
  
Draco frowned and looked apprehensively at the device. "Do you know where in the process the fault is?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it seems to be malfunctioning during the actual Apparation. You disappear, but only a part of you goes," said Fred.  
  
George nodded. "It's why we're interested in what you put in that Invisibility Potion. We think our problem is that the charm we have isn't strong enough to transport the entire body. It's so solid."  
  
"I'm guessing Demiguise hair? You're rich enough to get hold of the shit," said Fred.  
  
"I import supplies from a number of places," Draco said, nodding. "Not all are Ministry approved sources."  
  
Both Fred and George grinned.  
  
"Nothing wrong with a little black market action," said Fred.  
  
"Make me a list of ingredients you need for Order equipment and I will see what I can do," Draco said. "What other ideas do you have?"  
  
"We've been thinking of a number of things," said George.  
  
"Yeah, we just updated our bondage line. We need a few testers. Perhaps you and Harry would be interested?" said Fred, face completely straight as he stared at Draco.  
  
Draco flushed, closing his eyes. "I meant ideas for the Order," he said, words a bit clipped.  
  
Both twins burst with laughter.  
  
"Sorry, mate. Couldn't resist," said Fred, not sounding very sorry at all. "All serious now."  
  
George snorted. "We've got a few new ideas - for real. We've just started developing a powder for distraction - throw it and it sends out powerful sparks that look like actual spells. We've got ideas for a few similar aides for distraction as well - noise makers, more visuals, all made to look and sound like a wizard is actually there to get complete attention. No cheap bangs and whizzes and the like."  
  
Fred nodded. "We've been thinking of developing a few weapons as well. Shoddy wand-work is rampant among the Wizarding world; there are also those who can't do magic at all - Squibs and people who are nearly Squibs with how horrible they are. Anyone could fight with some of our stuff."  
  
Draco frowned but was nodding to the ideas. "Can Muggles use them?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe," said George, thinking, a frown on his face. "Most of it requires at least a little bit of magic from the person to work, but with the right ... ingredients, I suppose we might be able to make that a possibility."  
  
"We should test some of the simpler powders with some of our Muggle allies," Draco said. "And how are the powders activated?"  
  
"Depends on their uses," said Fred. "But most of them you simply throw. We haven't finished developing all of it yet though, obviously."  
  
"What about some type of container that breaks open on contact? So that they could be thrown?" Draco suggested.  
  
Both twins nodded. "Good idea," said George. "They could be thrown further that way."  
  
Draco nodded again. "Maybe even propelled," he suggested. "I was thinking of putting together mobile kits for in the field. Include in them useful items, even a selection of different types of Healing Potions."  
  
"Mmm, yeah, that would be good," said George. "How many times you heard Moody's speech about his scars and how they could have been prevented?"  
  
Fred snorted. "I'd say at this last meeting was about the twentieth time."  
  
George laughed, nodding.  
  
Draco looked at the two and smiled softly. "So can you come up with something we can use to contain the supplies and that unpacks itself quickly when needed?"  
  
"Sure," said George.  
  
"Yeah, piece of cake compared to some of the other stuff we've been working on," said Fred.  
  
Draco looked around for a piece of parchment and began making a list of things to include in the field kits.  
  
"You got any dragon's blood?" Fred asked as Draco wrote. "Not to mooch or anything. We'll pay you for it, but the stuff's been so bloody hard to get lately. We're running low."  
  
George sighed and nodded. "Used to get some free from Charlie, but not since he's been back in England. Damn, I wish we would've asked him if it's safe for babies before he left. He is gone, isn't he?"  
  
"Yep. Left for The Burrow yesterday," Fred answered.  
  
"Damn," said George again.  
  
"I have some," Draco said, going over to his drawers of ingredients and pulling a vial out. "Just be careful with the baby toy ideas," he said. "Valen's gift makes his reaction to magic different from that of other babies."  
  
The twins nodded.  
  
"Oh, yeah, we know," said Fred. "We wouldn't make anything strong anyway. He'll probably be able to barely feel the magic."  
  
"Just enough to catch his interest," said George.  
  
"Good," Draco said. "And one other thing. I am working on a potion that involves gillyweed and extends the duration of the underwater properties. Do you have any ideas on that?"  
  
"Hmm," George hummed. "Where are you at with it?"  
  
"Gillyweed lasts about an hour or so, and with the use of some longevity ingredients I have doubled that," he said.  
  
"Well," said Fred, lowering his voice like someone else could actually hear them. "We've got an inside contact in the Ministry. Remember Lee Jordan? Unspeakable now."  
  
"Gets us loads of shit," said George, nodding. "We could ask him about getting anything that might increase the time span to even double what you've done."  
  
"Top, top, _top_ secret though," said Fred. "Lee could lose his job if anyone found out, and we could have our memories modified. You're the only person we've told."  
  
"Lee Jordan?" Draco stopped, still thinking. "And he works there?"  
  
"Yeah, our best mate," said Fred. "How do you think we've developed half the stuff in the shop?"  
  
"Yes," Draco said, slowly. "I can see he would be quite useful. Where are his allegiances?"  
  
George snorted. "Well, he's not an Order member, but he's definitely on our side. And not too faithful to the Ministry, but I would think that was pretty obvious."  
  
"Do you think he would be a good recruit for the Order?" Draco asked. "We don't have anyone inside the Department of Mysteries."  
  
Fred nodded. "George and I have talked about asking him before," he said. "He's busy a lot, so I don't know how much he'd be around, but we can talk to him about it."  
  
"Soon," Draco said, "because I have some questions about the research there that are important and I need answers."  
  
"Sure," said George. "We'll write him today." He looked over as there was a knock on the door.  
  
The door opened and Harry's voice floated in. "Is it safe to bring Valen in there or are you making stuff?" he asked.  
  
"It's safe for now," Draco called, smiling as his husband came in with their son.  
  
Harry walked over to the table. "I thought he'd take a nap but he's wide awake," he said as Valen looked around the room, seeming excited.  
  
"This room is pretty intense for someone like him," Draco said, reaching for the baby. "You like all that bottled magic, don't you?" he asked the infant.  
  
The twins grinned at the baby and they both reached to lightly shuffle his hair at the same time, laughing when they bumped hands.  
  
Harry smiled and leaned against the wall, facing everyone else as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Come up with anything good?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Draco said, glancing up at Harry and then kissing the top of Valen's head. He watched the way the infant eyed the lidded cauldron.  
  
"Like?" Harry prodded.  
  
"Mostly talked about a few of the powders we've been developing," said Fred. "Draco had some good ideas on that. And we're going to put together a kit for people out in the field. We're taking care of the actual kit part; Draco's going to fill it."  
  
"Mmhmm," said George. "And don't say anything, but we're going to help out with a potion of Draco's too. Lee Jordan's an Unspeakable and he gets us stuff all the time. We think he could probably be of use with that."  
  
Harry perked up. "Lee's an Unspeakable now?" he asked, throwing Draco a glance.  
  
The twins nodded.  
  
Draco nodded to his husband, raising his eyebrows to show he understood the implication.  
  
"Draco suggested asking Lee to join the Order," said George. "We've been thinking it's a good idea for a while now. How about you?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry quickly, nodding. "That'd be great."  
  
***  
  
"... and Fred told me this morning that Lee's coming over to the shop next week," Harry said, explaining to Ron and Hermione Lee's possible Order membership. "They're going to discuss some more about it before he comes here to talk to me."  
  
Ron nodded. "I knew Lee was an Unspeakable, but I didn't know he'd been helping Fred and George out. He could be brilliant for the Order."  
  
"That's what I'm thinking," Harry agreed.  
  
"And of course, it would make it all too easier to get in the Department of Mysteries," said Hermione.  
  
"That's why I asked the twins to talk to him. We need to get in there soon," Draco said with a sigh.  
  
Harry sighed as well and nodded to what Draco said.  
  
"Well, how are you coming with your Legilimency, Harry?" Hermione asked. "You need that to even use the room in the Ministry."  
  
"I guess I'm doing okay," Harry said with a shrug as a pink flush crept across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.  
  
"He is getting better," Draco said, nodding. "But he needs more practise."  
  
"Well, at least you _are_ getting better, Harry," said Hermione. "You did terribly with Occlumency lessons."  
  
"Draco's method is much more effective than Snape's," Harry said with just a hint of a grin.  
  
Draco smirked, flipping through the pages of one of the Potters' research journals.  
  
"Well, that's good," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, very," said Harry.  
  
"So what is it that you're supposed to be feeling for when you get in the Department of Mysteries?" Ron asked Draco.  
  
"I think he's supposed to see if that 'love power' feels the same as mine, right?" said Harry.  
  
"I am curious about it," Draco said. He was also worried. He didn't know what this room would do.  
  
Harry sighed. "Well, we'll see, I guess," he said.  
  
Leakey popped into the room then. "Masters Draco and Harry? Auror Tonks is here," the elf said.  
  
"Let her in," Draco said, and the elf disappeared again.  
  
"Wonder what she's here for?" said Ron.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
Tonks entered within a few moments, but instead of the usual smile she had for them, she looked very serious. "Hey," she said. "Is Mrs Weasley here?"  
  
Harry didn't much like the way she sounded, and frowned slightly.  
  
Ron, who was frowning at Tonks as well, nodded. "Yeah. Mum's got Valen, doesn't she?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Probably in the main sitting room or something," he said.  
  
Tonks shifted nervously from one foot to another. "Maybe we should get her in here for now. I have something important to tell her," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What now? Who now?


	5. Death's Cry

_Vultures a-wing have sullied the glory of the sky;_  
The winds bear on their pinions the horror of Death's cry;  
Assassining one another, men rage and fall and die.  
-Ruben Dario  
  
***  
  
Harry felt a bit more uneasy and he got to his feet. "I'll go and get her," he said slowly.  
  
Draco set the journal aside and glanced at Ron.  
  
Ron was staring at Tonks, serious and silent.  
  
A few minutes passed before Harry returned with Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Well, Tonks," she said cheerfully, "I didn't know you were coming. Perhaps you can stay for ...." She trailed off and her expression fell slightly when she took in Tonks's face and the thick silence that seemed to fill the room.  
  
Draco stood and held out his hands for Valen, taking the infant from Mrs Weasley and gesturing for her to sit down.  
  
She did, staring nervously around at everyone. "What is it?" she asked, making a weak attempt at being cheerful again.  
  
Harry moved close to his husband and son, his heart beating quickly as he found himself sorting through the Weasleys he had already seen that day.  
  
Tonks closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know how to tell you this," she began, "but there has been another attack."  
  
Harry closed his eyes as well, reaching a hand over to grasp Draco's shirt.  
  
Mrs Weasley faltered, but looked determined not to assume the worst.  
  
Ron slumped back into the couch, looking disbelieving, Hermione covering her mouth with her hand next to him.  
  
Tonks was shaking a bit. "I ... there was a Dark Mark reported over the Burrow and we were sent to investigate."  
  
Ron and Mrs Weasley both went deathly pale at the same time.  
  
"He's okay," Mrs Weasley said insistently, her eyes wide. "He's okay, right? False alarm?"  
  
Tonks shook her head. "Charlie was there," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Ron sunk even lower into the couch, his wide blue eyes filling rapidly with disbelieving tears.  
  
"No," Mrs Weasley breathed, beginning to tremble.  
  
Harry couldn't look. He couldn't even hardly believe what Tonks had just said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tonks said. "It was over before we even got there."  
  
"No," Mrs Weasley said firmly now, looking very angry. Her voice shook violently.  
  
Ron looked over at his mother as the first few tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"No," she repeated, seeming like she was unravelling completely. "No." Her eyes landed on Ron and she dissolved into tears.  
  
Ron leapt up from the couch and went to his knees in front of Mrs Weasley, pulling her violently trembling form into his long arms and holding her tight as he sobbed as well.  
  
Tears fell from Tonks's eyes and she sat down on a chair. Draco didn't know what he should do, so he rocked Valen and stood beside his cousin.  
  
Hermione had started to cry too as she stared at Ron and Mrs Weasley, her hand still covering her mouth as her tears streamed down her face.  
  
Harry could feel intense anger building up and he knew he would make Valen cry if he allowed it to break loose. He turned and headed out the door, his fists clenched. He leaned against the wall outside in the hall and covered his face with his hands.  
  
Draco was torn. He didn't know if he should go to Harry or stay with their friends. Valen was squirming and seemed on the verge of crying too. Draco rocked him and hummed, hoping to soothe the infant.  
  
Tonks looked up. "Can I hold him?" she asked, holding her hands up.  
  
Draco nodded and handed Valen to her. "Thank you," he said. "I will check on Harry." She nodded and he headed after his husband. He found Harry in the hall and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
Harry hadn't been crying, but when he felt Draco he started to, feeling selfish for being out in the hall, although he wasn't sure what he could do to help Ron or Mrs Weasley.  
  
Draco cradled Harry's head against his shoulder and held him.  
  
"This is my fault," Harry whispered as his tears fell. "All of this is my fault."  
  
"No, it isn't," Draco said. "It is the monster and his followers' fault."  
  
Harry shook his head. "They would have never - if it weren't for me they would have never went for -" He couldn't even finish.  
  
"You didn't create that monster," Draco said. "You didn't make this situation and you are fighting him with everything you can. This isn't just about you and him."  
  
Harry sniffed and wiped his face, but he couldn't help how he felt. Not even Draco's words made him feel any different.  
  
"I love you," Draco said. "I know you want to save everyone. It hurts you every time you hear of another attack. And this hurts even more because they have attacked your family."  
  
Harry never knew what to say when Draco explained all of his feelings even better than he could himself. He could put them out there even when Harry didn't quite know what he was feeling.  
  
"I hate this prophecy and I hate that monster," Draco said. "It isn't right that the entire wizarding world expects you to stop him. They should have done it. They shouldn't have put it all on you. And I will do whatever it takes to help you destroy him."  
  
Harry simply clung to Draco, wrapping arms around him. "I hate it," he whispered. That word summed up a lot of things he was feeling at the moment. "I hate it."  
  
"Yes," Draco said, and held him tighter. He wished he could take Harry and Valen and run away. Get away from the nightmare. Even if it was possible, Harry would never do it. He knew that. And it scared him.  
  
A few moments went by as Harry held his husband and tried to pull himself together. "Do the others know?" he said quietly, gently pulling away from Draco and rubbing at his slightly red eyes.  
  
"I don't know," Draco said. "We should ask Tonks."  
  
Harry took a quiet, deep breath and nodded, turning to head back inside the room.  
  
Everything was almost exactly as he had left it. Mrs Weasley and Ron were still crying and clinging to one another and Hermione still watching them. The only difference was Tonks sitting with Valen. He made his way over to her, trying his best not to disturb mother and son as they wept.  
  
Draco stayed close to Harry and moved with him.  
  
Tonks looked up at them, eyes still watery, but she was smiling a bit at the baby who was clutching one of her fingers in his hand.  
  
"Do the others know?" Harry asked, voice so quiet he was nearly whispering. He didn't think they did, or else Mr Weasley would surely be with his wife.  
  
"Remus was going to get Mr Weasley and will be meeting us here," she whispered. "We still need to contact the rest of the family."  
  
"Harry," Draco said, "you stay here and I will go to the shop."  
  
Harry's head snapped and he looked at Draco with fear in his eyes. He didn't much want to let Draco go anywhere, not even with him, especially not on a day when there had been a Death Eater attack.  
  
"You need to stay here with them." Draco gestured toward the room. "And Valen will need to be fed soon."  
  
"I can go," Tonks said quietly.  
  
"You can go with me," Draco smiled softly at her, "but I want to be there. They are my family too now."  
  
Harry bit his lip and stared at Draco intently for a few moments. He sighed quietly and moved close to him. "Be careful," he whispered, looking up into his face. "I mean it."  
  
Draco looked into those emerald eyes, lost for a moment in the love he saw there. "With you to come home to," he whispered, "of course."  
  
Harry sighed quietly again and nodded, pressing his lips to Draco's gently before turning to take Valen from Tonks.  
  
Draco kissed him back, savouring his touch. "We will bring them back here," he said.  
  
Tonks got to her feet and nodded to Draco. "Where are Bill and Fleur? Are they here?"  
  
"I think so," Harry said, taking the seat that Tonks had just been in and cradling Valen to his chest.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco asked. "Will you go find them and bring them back here? The family needs to be together."  
  
Hermione sniffed, wiping at her face, and nodded to Draco. "Yes, I'll get them," she said in a squeaky voice as she got shakily to her feet.  
  
Draco nodded, then gestured to Tonks and they made their way to the entrance hall. Once out of the room, Draco turned to her. "And Percy?" he asked.  
  
"One of the other Aurors was sent to tell him," she said, her voice almost flat.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes, looking at her. "It's not your fault either, you know," he said quietly.  
  
She looked like she was about to argue with him but then shut her mouth and nodded.  
  
They Apparated to Diagon Alley and made their way to the Weasley brothers' shop.  
  
As the tinkling bell rang when Tonks and Draco entered, they were immediately greeted with a loud, cheerful voice from among the shelves of colourful items. "Hey! What are you two doing here?" It was Fred and he walked over to them. He gave Draco a slightly confused look. "Where's Harry?" he asked, looking around like he might see him materialise.  
  
Draco schooled his features into a calm expression. "We need the two of you back at the house," he said. "How quickly can you close up shop?"  
  
Fred raised his eyebrows and he looked at Tonks. He frowned, seeming to just now question why she of all people would be there with Draco. "A few minutes," he said, and more quietly, "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Yes," Draco said quietly, "but we can't talk here. We need you and your brother to come with us."  
  
Fear passed over Fred's face and he nodded, turning and heading up the staircase in the back. He returned a minute later with a confused-looking George and the two of them began locking up and setting their wards. Another few minutes passed and the one customer in the shop went on his way, taking the hint it seemed.  
  
"We're ready," said Fred, joining Draco and Tonks again as George secured one last window. He was pale now, a definite sign of Weasley fear.  
  
The tension was high as the four made their way out and Apparated back to the Manor. Draco turned to them when they arrived.  
  
Both twins were standing a bit closer to one another than they might normally, hunkering together as if that might cushion the obvious blow Draco was about to land on them.  
  
Draco wanted to do or say something to take away the pain he saw. He realised then how much these two meant to him. "I can't make this easier," he said, stepping close to them. "It's Charlie."  
  
Identical looks of extreme disbelief took over Fred and George's faces, despite them both having suspected something terrible.  
  
After a moment of very heavy, terrible stunned silence, George reached out and gripped the material of Draco's shirt at his shoulder. "Are you ... serious?" he asked, though if he and his brother's faces were any indication, they didn't truly need that question answered.  
  
Draco lay a comforting hand over George's and nodded.  
  
Tonks inhaled sharply, pausing before speaking. "They left the Mark over The Burrow," she said. "I was there."  
  
George closed his eyes and released Draco, burying his face in his hands. Fred looked like he was either going to pass out or be sick. "Where's Mum?" he asked shakily, taking a hold of the back of George's robes.  
  
"In the small sitting room," Draco said, gesturing.  
  
Fred and George practically ran from the entrance hall, both of them moving in a slightly twitchy way, like they were going to collapse.  
  
Harry was still sitting in the same chair, face stricken as he watched the Weasley family huddle together, Ron and Mrs Weasley in the core of it all. Mr Weasley had arrived a few minutes ago and sat cradling his wife and children, face so pained Harry thought he might die of grief.  
  
Hermione stood slightly to Harry's left and Fleur very close to him on his other side, tears streaming down her face as she watched her husband with his family.  
  
Fred and George burst into the room and rushed over to their parents and siblings, all of them babbling and crying, the same word repeated over and over again. "No, no, no, no." It was the most intensely sad thing Harry had ever witnessed.  
  
Draco stood in the doorway, almost afraid to enter the room. Tonks seemed equally at a loss, hovering next to him.  
  
Harry looked over and could barely even feel the relief that came from knowing Draco had made it back okay. He rocked Valen, who seemed restless among the distraught Weasleys.  
  
Draco's eyes met his husband's. He felt a twinge of guilt at his relief that they were still alive and together. He made his way quietly across the room and dropped to one knee in front of him.  
  
Tears leaked from Harry's eyes as all the incredible pain caught up with him again. Holding Valen to his chest with one arm, he reached a hand out for Draco, needing the contact.  
  
The blond took his husband's hand and laid his head in his lap.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, the sounds of the sobbing bad enough without the sight of the pain.  
  
Suddenly there was a cry of, "Oh, Percy!" from Mrs Weasley, and Harry had to open his eyes again.  
  
There stood the third Weasley brother, slightly away from the rest of them, twisting his hands and looking just as grief stricken as any of them. "Mother," he choked out. His voice shook terribly. "I just heard and -" He didn't seem able to go on and Mrs Weasley got to her feet and came to him, squeezing her son in a tight embrace.  
  
The others followed, all of them forming a many-armed hug around their wayward brother in the middle of the sitting room.  
  
Draco opened his eyes too, looking at the sad and beautiful scene in front of him. He knew little of the history behind it, but it didn't matter.  
  
Harry felt like he had back when Mr Weasley had been attacked by the snake - like he was intruding. He felt like perhaps he should leave the Weasleys to themselves, let them grieve and cry in private. It only worsened when Ginny showed up a few minutes later, covered in soot - the tell-tale signs of Floo. When he looked over, it was to see Tonks still hovering in the doorway, now accompanied by Remus, who had to have brought Percy and Professor McGonagall, who was also covered in a light dusting of soot.  
  
Draco got to his feet and went to talk with the others in the doorway. He led them to another room and sent a house-elf for tea service.  
  
Harry began rocking Valen again, not knowing what else he could do except sit there and let it calm down on its own. He knew Valen was going to need feeding soon as he was squirming more and making his little sucking noises, but he didn't want to leave the room without Draco knowing where he was going.  
  
Draco took a big breath and returned to where the Weasley family still sat together. He sent a second house-elf to get food and drink for them as well. Then he went to his husband. "Come on, love," he said, holding a hand out to him.  
  
Harry sighed and nodded, taking Draco's hand and using it to get to his feet with the baby. He gave a small, sad smile to Hermione and Fleur. The others didn't even notice him leaving in their state.  
  
Draco led his husband upstairs to their room and closed the door behind them.  
  
Harry didn't even really know what to say to Draco. What _was_ there to say? Nothing. He made his way to the sofa and routinely placed Valen in his lap, removed his shirt, and set the baby at his nipple. He was silent and staring down at Valen without any real expression on his face.  
  
Draco stood watching for a minute and then made his way over to the piano. He sat down, opened the lid and began to play the lullaby he had been singing recently.  
  
Harry actually smiled softly, the music as calming as it had been when Draco had been singing it. He sighed quietly and stared into his son's eyes, the look of them even more calming. He relaxed back into the sofa, listening to Draco and staring at Valen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No words left for me here...


	6. Affirmation of Life

Harry stared down at his son as he slept in his cot, having just put him there after feeding him. He smiled at him gently, but he was wondering if he'd ever had a more miserable day. Well, of course he had, but it didn't feel like it. He'd helped care for the Weasleys all afternoon and early evening - not that he was complaining, because he certainly was not. He felt horrible for them. He didn't know if he'd ever seen a greater pain than that of Mr and Mrs Weasley. He didn't know what to say to any of them, not even Ron. Hermione had done a better job with him anyway.  
  
He sighed and petted Valen's hair very softly before leaning in to give him a small kiss. He shuffled over to his and Draco's bed, flopping upon it as he waited for his husband to finish settling everyone else in.  
  
Draco was both tense and tired. In times like these, the Malfoy calm came in handy. He was able to hold it together enough to take care of things. He had owled the other Order members, made arrangements for Percy and Ginny to stay at the Manor, and then he had owled his solicitor and started arrangements for the funeral. It was a day of managing what others could not. He was grateful the day was over. Draco walked into his and Harry's room and saw his husband lying on the bed.  
  
Harry looked over as Draco entered. He stared at him, face weary, but he gave him a smile similar to the one he had given Valen.  
  
Draco nodded and walked over to the side of the bed with the cot and stood looking down at their son. He was a month old now but he was still such a tiny fragile-looking thing. What would it be like to protect and love this child until he was a grown man, only to lose him? The thought terrified him.  
  
Harry stared at Draco still as he looked at Valen. He thought he knew what Draco was thinking, as he himself had been thinking the same thing all day long. What would it be like to lose a child? It was something Harry dearly hoped he would never have to find out.  
  
Draco looked up, his eyes silver in the dim light, unshed tears making them shine. He looked into the green eyes and knew that Harry understood. He took a deep breath and let it out in a long shuddering sigh.  
  
"We'll never let anything happen to him," Harry said. "Never will I ever let a single person - or _anything_ touch a hair on his head." He said it seriously, eyes focused on Draco's.  
  
"Not to harm at least," Draco said with a smile, thinking of the way Harry played with Valen's hair all the time. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes.  
  
Harry sighed and waited for Draco to settle next to him, his shoes already removed, along with his shirt, as he had been feeding Valen.  
  
Draco slowly undressed, enjoying the feel of Harry watching him. He didn't try to make it seductive. It was comforting to be watched by Harry.  
  
Harry waited a few more moments as Draco undressed before passing a hand over his lower half. He hardly ever undressed manually anymore. What was the point? He got under the covers, glad that at least this day was over, although he knew tomorrow would not be much better, if it was better at all.  
  
Naked now, Draco stood and stretched, bracing himself on the frame of the bed. He felt the shiver of magic as Harry used the spell to undress. Most wizards would've been amazed at the casual use of such power. Harry still rarely understood the significance of what he could do.  
  
"You getting in?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn. He'd hadn't realised how tired he was.  
  
"Depends." Draco smirked as the crawled into bed beside him.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows slightly. "On what?" he asked. "It seems like you got into bed without it depending on much of anything," he said with a small snort.  
  
"Am I getting in you or you getting in me?" Draco asked softly.  
  
Harry smiled gently and sighed, reaching arms up to pull Draco down next to him. "I thought that was what you were talking about," he whispered, kissing him softly.  
  
Draco allowed himself to be pulled down, mouth opening against Harry's. He shivered at his touch and found himself feeling suddenly very needy. How did a touch, or even sometimes just a look from Harry, do this to him?  
  
"How about you get under the covers with me?" Harry whispered between soft, open-mouthed kisses.  
  
Draco tried to do as Harry suggested without breaking away from the kisses, and was frustrated when he found himself fumbling with the blankets.  
  
Harry smiled against Draco's lips and helped him, pulling the blankets up for him.  
  
As his skin slid against Harry's, Draco whimpered into his husband's mouth, licking at his lips.  
  
Harry groaned as if all the tension he'd been dealing with all day was suddenly released. Draco's skin was so warm against his own. He only wanted to touch him and never stop.  
  
Draco felt a flare in Harry's magic and it pulsed over him, making him moan and press against the other man. "Yes, yours," he said, wanting to surrender to him.  
  
Harry stared at Draco through heavily lidded eyes, panting slightly from their kissing. "You are mine," he said very, very quietly, running his hand gently over Draco's cheek and then into his hair. "I love you so much," he whispered reverently.  
  
"Mmm," Draco hummed quietly. He felt like he melted under Harry's touch. All day the blond had been husband, father, friend and host in the crisis. Now he let go. He was Harry's love. That was the best of all.  
  
Harry was in absolutely no hurry. He wanted to touch every inch of Draco's heated skin, wanted to kiss his lips until they were red, wanted to pass his fingers through his hair until it stood on end. He wanted to thoroughly make love to Draco in every sense.  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered closed and he lay back, shivering. "Yes," he whispered.  
  
"I love you," Harry whispered as he kissed down Draco's neck. "I love you." He kissed across his collar bone, licking the hollows there. He ran slow, gentle hands down the blond's sides, feeling the dips where his hips were and tracing them with careful fingers.  
  
"Oh, yes," Draco moaned, each touch and kiss and word sending shivers down his spine. "I love you," he answered.  
  
Harry moved his careful fingers across Draco's pale skin, up his body again to run flat over his chest. He felt the man's muscle, and his ribs, and his nipples, and his heartbeat. Running hands down again, he passed them over Draco's belly button, across that trail of hair, over his hips again, completely unable to get enough.  
  
Draco felt like Harry played his body like an instrument, eliciting shivers and sighs as music. He was lost in the sensation.  
  
Harry sat up, poised between Draco's long legs. He ran hands over them too, feeling the tickle of the blond hairs there and the softness of the skin beneath. Over his thighs, his knees, his shins - everywhere Harry could reach, he trailed his hands. He scooted a little farther back on the bed, holding Draco's legs up to kiss each one of his toes on each foot. He began to make his way up Draco's body again with his mouth, kissing and licking up his right leg.  
  
Draco almost pulled his feet back when Harry kissed his toes. Instead, he breathed deep, trying to relax into the other man's control. As Harry began up his leg, Draco moaned aloud in anticipation, his cock already hard and achingly untouched.  
  
Harry closed his eyes when he reached the middle of Draco's body. He was very aware of Draco's erection and he found his way there without having to look. He breathed the blond in, licking slowly at his balls and then up his length, moaning in pleasure.  
  
Draco's fingers clutched at the sheets and his toes curled as Harry's tongue teased him. "Yes, yes," he chanted.  
  
"Yes," Harry whispered in agreement, sliding his hands against Draco's inner thighs, right close to where his mouth was very much occupied. He licked and kissed and sucked along that velvety skin, loving the way it felt against his lips and tongue.  
  
Draco spread his legs wider as Harry's hands slid up his thighs, opening himself to his lover physically as he knew he was on every other level.  
  
Harry moaned again at Draco's obvious surrender, taking his cock into his mouth. If he could be allowed to do this all day long, he doubted if he would ever leave the bed.  
  
"Yours," Draco whispered. "Always yours." His cock twitched inside Harry's mouth as he spoke, the knowledge a comfort as well as exciting.  
  
Harry moaned again, sucking Draco's cock like he was born to do it. He slicked his fingers with the Lubrication Spell and pushed one gently inside Draco, his own cock twitching now.  
  
Draco's moan was a sound of relief and desire rolled in to one long syllable. Harry would take him. That was what he needed.  
  
As Harry bobbed his head, lips sliding over that gorgeous cock, he added another finger inside Draco, lubing his entrance well with the oily substance. He released Draco's erection and let it rest back against his skin, but still licked at it as he pushed his fingers quickly in and out of him.  
  
Draco lifted his knees, pulling them up and spreading himself wide while Harry finger-fucked him. He panted in time with the movements and waited for more.  
  
Harry finished and slicked his own cock, delivering one last lick to Draco's before he rose up and positioned himself, rubbing the skin of Draco's legs again. His heart beat quickly with feeling and pleasure.  
  
Draco looked up at his husband, his eyes glazed with passion. "I need you," he whispered.  
  
_Not as much as I need you_ , Harry thought, because even though Draco literally needed Harry to live, Harry truly didn't know if he would be able to live without the man. In that particular moment, Harry felt that way for his husband so strongly, like he would die without him, and he breached his body gently, letting out a moan that was mostly a sigh.  
  
"Yesss!" Draco gasped. Harry's cock fit so well and felt amazingly good inside him. "Perfect," he said. "You are perfect."  
  
Harry slid his hands back up Draco's skin, his body seeming to follow them as he leaned down to kiss Draco's lips, thrusting into him firmly, but not hard.  
  
Was there anything in the world that felt better than this? If so, Draco didn't know it. Harry's cock and magic filled him and he opened his mouth to him as well.  
  
Gasps and moans and the sounds of sex filled Harry's mind, intoxicating him. His panting breath mingled with Draco's and their lips and tongues met over and over, like they were trying to mimic the movement of their lower halves.  
  
Draco released the covers, his hand reaching for that familiar and beloved dark hair. His silver hand rested against Harry's side, sliding over warm skin. The blond's body quivered and rose, meeting every thrust, riding the rhythm set by his lover.  
  
"Yes," Harry whispered, everything seeming to be moving in slow motion. He could barely hold his eyes open and he felt almost as if he were in a trance, but he wanted to look at Draco, wanted to see his face as they kissed and made love.  
  
"Oh, Gods, yes," Draco moaned, feeling a delicious sensuality in the long slow fuck. Harry's complete, undivided and focused attention was a wonder. It was what he had always longed for and now had. It turned him on and filled him up.  
  
Harry's breathing turned into something heavier as that familiar heat rose in him, bringing with it a pleasure so intense, he thought it possible that he might catch fire. He knew his orgasm was coming, his skin tingling with it and his body feeling lighter.  
  
"Oh, Merlin," the blond moaned as he felt the power rising like a wave about to crash ashore. He wrapped his legs around his husband's hips and his fingers tightened in the man's hair.  
  
Harry's breathing sped up even more and then, with a loud cry, he was coming inside Draco, his eyes finally falling shut. Merlin, he felt like he came for hours, the sparks continuing to shoot up his spine as every last drop of semen he could give was emptied out of him. He couldn't have even remembered his name then, not even in the few moments afterwards.  
  
Warmth and power filled Draco as Harry's orgasm rippled out from inside him, his own spilling seed between them even as his husband filled him. Draco's hands, legs, and body convulsed around Harry, pulling him tight and close. In the aftermath, he floated in a kind of dream-like tranquility.  
  
Harry lay atop Draco for what felt like a long time, breathing with him and feeling very calmed. He stroked his skin with his fingers like he didn't even know he was doing it. He simply needed to touch Draco, never mind that he was touching him nearly everywhere.  
  
Draco sighed, rubbing his face against the side of Harry's. He hooked one foot around the other so that he could relax with his legs still around his husband. "Always inside me, part of me," he whispered. "My love, my husband."  
  
Harry lips quirked in such a small, peaceful smile, it was easy to miss it. "I love you," he said, sighing and breathing deep. He didn't even think saying that was efficient. He felt like there should be some new word invented to describe his love for Draco, because there were none that he could think of that did it justice.  
  
The words were simple, but they still made Draco shiver with pleasure. Harry loved him. Truly loved him. He could handle anything as long as he had Harry.  
  
Harry held Draco close to him, unwilling to move for the longest time, but he didn't want Draco to be uncomfortable and he knew he would have to move eventually.  
  
"I don't suppose it would be practical to stay this way," Draco whispered, chuckling a bit and finally allowing his legs to relax and slide down Harry's thighs, resting on the bed.  
  
Harry smiled again and sighed, rolling off Draco only to immediately press against his side.  
  
"Mmm," Draco hummed contentedly as Harry wriggled up against him.  
  
Harry threw his leg over Draco's and then an arm across his chest, yawning and still delighted with his husband and the way he made him feel.  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow at Harry's usual entanglement and kissed the top of his head. He looked up at the "H" and thought about the changes in his life. At the end of the month, it would be one year since he had first kissed Harry.  
  
Harry yawned yet again, his eyes closed as he shifted around to make himself more comfortable against Draco. "Mmm, love you," he said quietly, voice slightly slurred.  
  
Draco Summoned his wand, doing silent Cleaning Charms on them, and then pulled the blankets up around them. "Sleep well, my love," he whispered.  
  
***  
  
Harry was still curled tightly against Draco as he slept, but he was so used to being woken up at the same times during the night, that he could nearly wake before Valen nowadays. Yet on this night, the baby's cries made him start and lift his head. He groaned a little and laid his head back down for a few moments, trying to wake completely before he retrieved the infant.  
  
"I'll bring him to you," Draco said, easing away from Harry and rolling over to the cot. He yawned as he lifted the crying baby and scooted back over to his husband.  
  
Harry rolled his shoulders and neck, yawning as well as he sat up and turned around to lean against the headboard. He held his arms out, blinking the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Draco settled Valen in his husband’s arms and then lay back to watch. It had become a kind of happy routine for them. The blond sighed and pushed his hair out of his face.  
  
Harry yawned yet again as Valen latched onto him and he smiled sleepily at Draco.  
  
Draco pulled himself up and moved closer, running the tip of his finger over the tiny fingers of their son's. Valen opened green eyes and considered him as he suckled.  
  
Harry smiled down at the baby. "What would you say he's thinking?" he asked Draco quietly.  
  
Draco raised eyebrows at his husband. He wondered if Legilimency worked on infants. Definitely something to read up on first. "I think he is content at the moment. But he has probably been worried today," he said.  
  
Harry sighed quietly and nodded. "Probably," he agreed, although he didn't like the thought of their son being anything but happy, no matter how unrealistic it was.  
  
"I started the arrangements," Draco said, "for the funeral."  
  
Harry was silent for a few moments and then nodded. "It'll take place in the next couple of days," he said. It wasn't really a question; he was thinking aloud.  
  
Draco nodded. Funerals were becoming almost routine to them - almost. Neither the procedure nor the feeling of helplessness was new to them, but this one was so much closer to home than before.  
  
"I wish ... I wish I could say something to them," Harry said quietly and slowly, but then he shook his head. "You did really good today," he said truthfully, looking at Draco. "You didn't have to do any of it and you made it ... much easier. I know you don't need to hear it, but ... thank you."  
  
Draco shrugged. "They didn't need to have to deal with all that with what they were feeling," he said.  
  
Harry nodded. "No, they didn't," he said. "It's amazing to me how much you ... care for them now." He gave a small smile. "I can see it."  
  
Draco snorted quietly. It amazed him too. Not because they didn't deserve it. He just felt ... like he hadn't earned it.  
  
"Even Ron likes you," Harry said, smile extending to his eyes. "Merlin, I never thought that would happen." He sighed, knowing his best friend was in terrible pain right now. He hoped he was asleep.  
  
"Yeah, the Weasel has gotten better." Draco grinned to show he was teasing.  
  
Harry smiled again, but it slowly slipped from his face as he thought about Ron and the rest of them. "I've never seen him look like that," he said quietly. "Any of them."  
  
Draco nodded, knowing exactly what Harry was talking about. "I ... I don't know what to say or do around them," he confessed.  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "Neither do I," he said quietly. "I know there isn't really anything we can do ... but I felt like I was ... obligated to do something around them, and I felt bad when I couldn't think of anything."  
  
"You will need to be at the funeral," Draco said quietly, watching Valen's eyelids droop and mouth go slack as he fell asleep again.  
  
"Yes, I know," Harry said slowly, raising an eyebrow slightly at Draco as he lifted Valen to his shoulder to burp him.  
  
"Valen can't," Draco said softly.  
  
Harry sighed quietly as realisation hit him. "No, he can't," he said, frowning as he rubbed the baby's back.  
  
"We will wait here for you," Draco said quietly, gently lifting the infant from Harry's shoulder to put him back in his cot.  
  
Harry was silent, but he knew Draco was right. He needed to be there, not only for Charlie, but he needed to be there for ... his family if any of them needed him.  
  
"You have to promise me to be careful," Draco said.  
  
Harry turned and kissed Draco gently. "Of course," he said quietly, passing fingers through his blond hair.  
  
Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, but kissed his husband. He loved his lion, but he didn't trust him to stay out of trouble.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco, but didn't question the snort or the eye roll. He fell onto his back and pulled the covers up again.  
  
Draco nodded and laid back, waiting for Harry to curl about him as usual.  
  
On cue, Harry rolled to his side, threw his arm and leg over Draco, and kissed his cheek gently. "Night," he said, closing his eyes and settling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comfort in grief. Sigh.


	7. Made Flesh

Draco was sitting on the carpet in the main sitting room, Valen lying on a blanket in front of him. "So, you are doing very well with holding your head up," he told his child. "Today's game is rolling over."  
  
Valen burbled and looked at him, head wobbling as he indeed held it up and stared at his father.  
  
Draco reached down and gently rolled the infant onto his back. "Now, you tuck your arm down to your side like this ...." he explained, moving his son's arm into position. "Then you throw your weight toward that direction, and it helps to use the leg like this." He took the leg on the other side and crossed, gently tipping the child over until he rolled onto his stomach.  
  
Valen squeaked loudly and happily.  
  
"See, that worked well," Draco said. "Let's try it together a few times and then you can try it on your own."  
  
Out in the entrance hall, Harry appeared with the rest of the Weasley family. Two house-elves arrived to take the cloaks of the very subdued, red-eyed group. If the other funerals Harry had attended had been hard, this one had been a thousand times worse. There was not a family in the world who Harry thought didn't deserve this more.  
  
He told the elves to prepare lunch for everyone and he, along with Hermione and Fleur, ushered the family through the house to the sitting room. Harry gave Draco a small smile when he set eyes on him and then helped Mrs Weasley to sit down before sitting himself on the floor next to his husband.  
  
Draco gave Harry a sad smile as he looked at him. He reached over and took his husband's hand. Valen squeaked again and began pushing hard against the blanket beneath him. Draco looked back just in time to watch his son roll onto his back.  
  
Harry's eyes grew rather wide. "Did you - did he just?" he spluttered, staring at his tiny little son. Valen was squeaking and burbling loudly and happily.  
  
Draco laughed. "Brilliant son!" he told the baby.  
  
Harry was staring wide-eyed and he let out an amazed laugh. Even Mrs Weasley, who seemed rather far-away, gave a watery smile.  
  
"What happened?" asked George, who hadn't said much of anything all day long.  
  
"Valen rolled over," Draco said, beaming at his son.  
  
Harry was beaming as well, and Valen reminded him that happy, good things still happened, even in the midst of absolute horridness.  
  
There were very small, sad smiles around the room, but at least they were smiles.  
  
Draco leaned over and kissed his husband. "I love you," he said softly.  
  
Harry smiled gently as he kissed Draco back. "I love you, too," he whispered.  
  
Draco squeezed his hand and was about to lean in for another kiss when Valen squealed loudly. He turned his head to the infant. "No one is ignoring you," he chided the baby. There were a few quiet laughs around the room as everyone seemed keen on watching the little family on the floor.  
  
"I still can't believe that's your baby," said Ginny quietly as she, too, watched the three.  
  
Harry looked up at her and gave a smile and a nod. "Mine and Draco's," he said. He'd forgotten that both Percy and Ginny hadn't been around at all while he'd been pregnant, and had spent a long while the previous few days explaining it to them. Percy had taken the news a bit strangely, reminding Harry much of Ron when he'd first found out Harry was pregnant, though Percy was much stiffer about it, and it had taken much more explaining to get him to believe it. Ginny had taken it well enough, though was also disbelieving at first. She very much liked Valen though, and Harry thought she actually seemed a bit comforted by him.  
  
Draco picked up the infant and cradled him against his chest, looking down into his green eyes. "Yes, you are ours, aren't you?" he said to the baby.  
  
"Sorry we didn't tell you before," Harry said to Ginny, though he'd already told her that. "We didn't want it getting out." He didn't mention that the one person they'd most wanted to keep it from now knew about Valen. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone but Draco.  
  
Draco looked up at Ginny too. "My condolences on your loss," he said, mostly to the room. Looking down at Valen and then back up, he asked, "Would you like to hold him again, Ginny?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, holding her arms out. "Well, hello," she said to Valen once she had him. After staring at him for a few long moments, she looked over at Harry. "You know, now that I think about it, I saw you at Christmas," she said, looking confused. "You didn't seem-"  
  
"I was pregnant then," Harry said, answering her before she could even get the question out. They really seemed never-ending, but he didn't mind answering them.  
  
"But ... even if you were pregnant then ... it still wouldn't have been long enough to have a baby ...."  
  
"It went fast," said Harry. "I was only pregnant, what? About five months?"  
  
"Five months." Draco nodded. "And Valen is small, but healthy."  
  
"And it was magic that did it," said Ginny, seeming glad to have something to talk about, even though much of this had already been explained. Everyone in the room seemed glad to have something to listen to too. Harry knew how they felt. It was easier to deal with pain when one wasn't focused entirely on it. He smiled crookedly. "Some sort of combination of my magic and some sort of magic from the Manor. It wanted a Malfoy heir, and thus, it allowed Draco to knock me up." He was trying to keep everyone smiling and was glad when there were a few more little laughs.  
  
"And Harry wanted a baby." Draco smiled fondly at him.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, and that," he said. "Although I wasn't aware I would be getting one so soon. I was fairly certain I would have a cat first." Everyone else didn't really understand the joke, but Harry grinned at Draco.  
  
Draco snickered and nodded.  
  
Ginny was looking down at Valen again. "He has your eyes," she said to Harry. "But, Merlin, he looks like you," she said to Draco.  
  
"A combination of our seed and magic, apparently," Draco said.  
  
Ginny smiled a bit crookedly herself and Fred and George couldn't resist grins.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes slightly, but he smiled as well.  
  
Draco shrugged, not embarrassed by the way Valen was made. He found it was one of the most amazing and powerful acts of magic of which he had ever heard.  
  
"What's it like?" Ginny asked. Valen had grabbed a hold of one of her fingers.  
  
"What? Being a father?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"It's ... brilliant," Harry said, smiling. "I can't even really explain it. Him rolling over just made my whole day."  
  
Draco nodded, smiling proudly.  
  
Ginny smiled. "He's one of the most adorable babies I've ever seen," she said. "And I'm not just saying that. Look at those eyes!"  
  
Harry beamed again. He knew his son was gorgeous, but he liked it when others said so as well.  
  
Draco looked at Percy. "He isn't registered at the Ministry for a good reason," he said to the man. Percy looked back at him.  
  
Harry looked at Draco when he spoke and then at Percy as well. "You can't say anything about this," he said seriously. "It's for his protection that he's kept a secret."  
  
Percy started a bit and then nodded quickly and jerkily. "Harry, I wouldn't - I mean I know that I've - I wouldn't tell anyone. I _won't_ tell anyone."  
  
"Very good," Draco said, "because we will register his birth when it is safe to do so and not before."  
  
Harry nodded. "Thank you, Percy," he said.  
  
Percy seemed relieved that Harry wasn't screaming at him or anything of that sort, and relaxed a little more.  
  
One of the house-elves that had taken the cloaks earlier popped in suddenly. "Lunch be ready, Master Harry," it squeaked.  
  
Harry gave it a smile and a nod. "Thank you," he said.  
  
Valen was squirming and starting to make his fussing noises. Draco laughed. "Well, Valen is ready for lunch," he said.  
  
"Oh," said Ginny with a small laugh as she held the squirming infant.  
  
Harry smiled again and got to his feet. "I'll go feed him," he said, taking Valen from Ginny. "You lot can all go ahead."  
  
Draco looked torn. He would've rather gone with Harry but he also knew he should be a proper host to their friends. He nodded, kissing his husband's cheek and his child's forehead before going to see to their guests.  
  
***  
  
May 1  
  
Harry smiled sappily at Draco as he patted Valen lightly on his back, having just finished feeding him. His smile was so sappy in fact, Fred and George would have laughed simply at the sight of it, but he didn't care. The two of them were in one of the sitting rooms as Harry fed their son, and he was quite ready to have his husband all to himself on the day that they had first kissed. After everything that had happened with Charlie, it felt good to know they could take a day to be alone together.  
  
Draco watched his husband and child, feeling like a total fool he was so in love. He wondered that it had now been a whole year since he'd first kissed Harry. It seemed like yesterday and yet so much had happened since then.  
  
There was suddenly quite a loud burp coming from someone so small and Harry laughed. "Well, I think he's finished," he said happily to Draco, eyes bright.  
  
"Good," Draco said with a laugh, standing up and taking the infant from him. "Come on with you," he told the child. "I want your Daddy Harry to myself for a while." They took the child to Fleur who had agreed to watch him.  
  
Fleur took the baby cheerfully and Harry practically dragged Draco from the room, kissing him when they were in the hall.  
  
Draco groaned, pulling his lover against him and returning the kiss passionately.  
  
Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, arms tight around him as he slipped his tongue inside, vaguely wondering if they would even make it to their bedroom.  
  
"Mmm," Draco hummed, sucking on his husband's tongue.  
  
"Mmm," was definitely right, Harry thought as he made a similar noise.  
  
Draco tried to concentrate, pulling back a moment and then looking into Harry's eyes. "To our room?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded, smiling goofily as he panted.  
  
Draco Apparated them to their bathroom. Candlelight flickered off the tiles and the room was warm and scented, a bath drawn already.  
  
Harry smiled softly around at the room, delighting in his husband's romantic ways. "You are utterly perfect," he whispered to him.  
  
Draco pushed Harry against the tile wall and smirked down at him. "Is the kiss worth the kiss?" he asked, and then brought his mouth down over Harry's again.  
  
Harry moaned softly as Draco kissed him, pushing fingers through his hair. "It's worth more than that," he whispered.  
  
"That's good," Draco whispered, "because I want more than a kiss. Always have."  
  
"You've got it all now," Harry whispered, and smiled. "And I promise I won't walk out of here this time claiming you're fucking mental."  
  
"I agreed with you then," Draco said, chuckling and pressing his body against the other man's, his knee between his legs.  
  
Harry hissed quietly. "Maybe you were," he said, a small smirk on his lips. "That was quite a risk to take."  
  
Draco rotated his hips against Harry's and licked at his lips. "Very worth it," he whispered against them.  
  
Harry hissed again and moaned. "Very, very," he agreed, pushing up against Draco.  
  
Draco wound the fingers of his right hand into his lover's hair and nipped at his chin. "My love, my husband," he whispered.  
  
"Yes," Harry said in answer, giving himself over to Draco as much as he had pushed him away exactly a year ago.  
  
Draco licked and sucked at Harry's neck as he rotated his hips, rubbing his erection against his husband's leg.  
  
Harry moaned yet again, tilting his head to make more room for Draco to suck at his sensitive skin. He wished they were back in the same bathroom at Hogwarts so that he could bend over a sink and offer himself in a way he most certainly had not when Draco had first kissed him.  
  
"Strip us," Draco whispered in his ear.  
  
Harry licked his lips, Draco's voice and the little puff of breath that accompanied his whisper sending a shiver down his spine. He ran hands over Draco's back until he was sliding them across smooth skin instead of fabric. "Mmm," he hummed at the feel, reluctant to pull his hands away to strip himself even, but he did and hissed with pleasure, their naked skin pressed together feeling more amazing than it seemed should be possible.  
  
Harry's magic and his hands sent shivers down Draco's spine and then he was pressing their naked bodies together and groaning at the intensity of how he felt. His desire for Harry had not lessened in the slightest even after a year of sex every day, and he hoped it never did.  
  
"Take me, Draco, please," Harry whispered, clutching at Draco's skin with his roaming hands. "I'm yours - right now; forever."  
  
The blond moaned at Harry's words and grasped Harry's arse as he pressed his other knee between the man's legs, pushing them open.  
  
Harry's legs opened wide with Draco's nudging, his cock twitching as he felt Draco's hands on him so near to where he wanted them.  
  
Draco moaned as he felt their cocks press together between their bodies. "Put your arms and legs around me, Potter," he whispered, "because I am going to fuck you against the wall of this bathroom."  
  
Harry felt like he was going to pass out, the impact of Draco's words was so strong. He flushed and his breath came quick. "Merlin, yes," he groaned, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. He tried hoisting himself up, using Draco and the wall for support.  
  
Draco's fingers dug into Harry's arse as he lifted him so that Harry could wrap his legs around his waist. Draco pressed him tightly to the wall. Moments like these, Draco wished he could do wandless magic. Once he had Harry in place, he held out a hand and Summoned the lube.  
  
Harry rested his head back against the wall, the position he and Draco were in a complete and total turn-on. He stared at Draco's face through his lidded, lustful eyes, his heart beating quickly as he waited for Draco to fuck him, to take him, claim him, _fuck_ him.  
  
Draco watched Harry's face, his heart beating fast as he slicked his fingers and pressed them inside his lover.  
  
"Fuck, yes," Harry hissed. "Fuck, yes." He didn't know how it was possible that this could still feel so good. Just as good as the first time - better than the first time.  
  
"Going to fuck you, Potter," Draco whispered again. "Just the way I fantasised about doing that day a year ago. I wanted to shove you against the wall and fuck you." The blond positioned himself and thrust up, groaning loudly as he entered the other man.  
  
Harry arched as best as he could against the wall, legs and arms tightening around Draco. "And now you can," he panted, squeezing the muscles in his arse around him. "You can shove that fucking gorgeous cock in me as far as it'll go." He moaned and whimpered.  
  
"Oh, Gods," Draco gasped as he did just that, his body pressing Harry against the wall as he slid in deep. Gripping Harry's arse, he pulled back and thrust in again, feeling Harry's cock sliding against his belly as he did. "Yes, fucking you, Potter," he cried out.  
  
"Fucking me," Harry responded, voice deep with intense arousal. "Fuck me, Malfoy. I want you. I want your cock in me like this."  
  
"Yes, yes, my cock in your arse," Draco growled. "Inside you deep." He thrust harder, faster, sweating with the effort of fucking and holding Harry.  
  
Being in the hot room and simply because he was having sex, Harry was sweating as well, his hair sticking to his forehead. He kept eyes focused on Draco the entire time as he panted and moaned and whispered filthy words to the gorgeous man, getting closer with every thrust.  
  
"Fucking you deep, so that you can feel me all the way inside you," Draco continued to gasp and talk, desire and emotions taking control as he remembered how he'd felt before Harry was his. "Wanted you, always wanted you," he growled. "Now you want me too!"  
  
"More than anything," Harry gasped. "Want you more than anything. You own me, Draco Malfoy. You completely won me. Completely."  
  
"Mine," Draco growled again, getting close and feeling Harry's magic crackling over him as he thrust faster.  
  
"Yours," Harry gasped, gritting his teeth as his orgasm approached. After a few more delicious thrusts from Draco, he was coming between them, his head thrown back as he cried out in ecstasy.  
  
"Fuck, yes!" Draco gasped. "Mine!" He came hard, filling his lover and pressing him tighter against the wall, his own face pressed against the side of Harry's and into that thick dark hair. He trembled, his body shuddering with the orgasm and magic as his heart swelled with joy.  
  
Harry let out little sighing whimpers as he remained pressed tightly to the wall, his chest heaving. "Yours," he whispered, his eyes shut and a sated smile on his face.  
  
"Yes," Draco said, panting and rubbing his face against Harry's. "I love you," he continued. "It feels so good it almost hurts. To love you any more would be impossible, and yet I feel like I love you more everyday."  
  
Harry's smile grew and he wished he could express his feelings even half as well as Draco could. Draco's words made him feel like the most loved, important person in the entire world. He felt he might burst with it. "I don't know how to tell you how much I love you," he whispered. "I feel like there's no way. It's impossible."  
  
"I feel it in your body, in your magic," Draco said, pulling his face back enough to look at him. "It's in your eyes and in your smile. And it's made flesh in Valen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love made flesh...mmm.


	8. A Long Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You still with me?
> 
> I'm posting early tonight because I get to go out to a concert. Jethro Tull!

Harry felt his eyes start to tear up as he stared at Draco, and he snorted at himself and shook his head. "I'm a bloody sap," he said, a few tears escaping. He sniffed and would have wiped his face if he didn't still have his arms around Draco's neck.  
  
"Yes, you are." Draco smirked. "And, I suppose, so am I." He kissed his lover tenderly. "Happy Anniversary," he whispered against his lips.  
  
Harry smiled and let out a small laugh as he kissed Draco back. "Happy Anniversary," he answered, kissing him softly one last time before pulling back to stare into the grey eyes he loved so much.  
  
Draco smirked, looking down between them at the mess they had made. "You want to take a bath now?"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "Help me down?" he asked, as his legs and arms were still around Draco.  
  
Draco lifted Harry a bit, sliding out of him and then holding him while he brought his legs down. He was grinning at his husband.  
  
Harry grinned back at Draco as he stretched his tight legs and arms.  
  
Draco watched appreciatively at the play of muscle while Harry stretched. "I suppose it's a good thing I put a Warming Charm on the bath," he said, smiling.  
  
Harry chuckled, kissing Draco lightly on the lips. "Yes, good thinking," he said. "You know us well."  
  
Draco smirked and rolled his eyes. He took his husband's hand and led him to their large bathtub.  
  
Harry allowed himself to be led over to the tub and happily slipped into the warm water, sighing.  
  
Draco hummed happily as he sank into the water beside Harry and leaned back against the sloped end. "Yes," he said, "this is the way to celebrate."  
  
Harry smiled widely and nodded, turning his body and then moving into Draco's lap. "Indeed it is," he said, eyes alight with happiness as he rested their foreheads together.  
  
Draco placed little kisses at the corners of his husband's mouth.  
  
The kisses made Harry smile even more and he wondered if he would ever be able to stop. He pulled back a little and bit his lip, though he was still smiling. "I ... have something for you ... sort of," he said, flushing a bit.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and looked expectantly at the man in his lap.  
  
Harry stared at Draco with a sheepish grin. "The water might ruin it," he said. "Maybe I should wait."  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked, unable to contain his curiosity.  
  
"Well, it's not really anything. Kind of stupid really, but ..." Harry shrugged. "I thought maybe you might like it."  
  
Draco huffed. "Well, are you going to tell me?" he whined.  
  
Harry snorted quietly. "Are you sure you want to know right now? Or do you want to wait for me to give it to you? Not that it's anything great. I told you it's sort of stupid."  
  
"You are going to drive me crazy talking about it but not telling me," Draco said, huffing again as he pinched his lover's arse.  
  
"Hey," Harry said with pretended indignance, jumping a little at the pinch. He waited a moment before he said simply, "It's a letter."  
  
"You wrote me a letter?" Draco asked, smirking.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes playfully at Draco's smirk. "See? Stupid," he said.  
  
"No." Draco smiled. "Sounds wonderful. You have never written me anything before." He wound his arms around Harry, pulling him closer so that he was lying against him.  
  
"You might think there's a good reason for that when you've finished reading it," Harry joked, happily taking in the amazing feeling of being pressed so closely to Draco.  
  
Draco didn't say anything, choosing to press his lips over Harry's instead.  
  
"Mmm," Harry let out, sighing. He moved his legs and feet gently against Draco's, playing with them under the water.  
  
Draco hummed too, loving the silky feel of their bodies sliding against each other. He had removed his silver hand before getting in but was sliding his right hand along Harry's back and side.  
  
Harry shivered at Draco's touch and kissed from his mouth to his chin and then back to his mouth again. Slow, gentle kisses so that he could savour this day, this moment.  
  
Draco sank lower in the water and leaned his head back, offering his throat to Harry's attentions as he closed his eyes. The sensation of floating not just in the water but in Harry's attention was peaceful and erotic.  
  
Harry smiled and gladly moved his mouth to Draco's neck, kissing there as well and adding just a bit of tongue and teeth.  
  
Draco moaned, lifting his hips under Harry to rub against him more  
  
Harry licked his own lips and smirked, bearing down against Draco as best he could. He slid his hands beneath his own chest to rest against Draco's, rolling his nipples gently between his fingers as he continued to suck, lick, and nip at Draco's neck.  
  
"Oh, yes," Draco whispered, his breath speeding up.  
  
Harry's smirk grew at the sound of Draco's quickened breathing and he ground their groins together, stirring up life there again effortlessly.  
  
"Yours, yes," Draco gasped, his cock hardening quickly against Harry's.  
  
"I suppose it's my turn with you now?" Harry said huskily, bringing his head up to lick at Draco's lips.  
  
"Please, yes," Draco said, resting his left arm on the side of the tub so that he wouldn't slide under the water.  
  
"Very good," Harry whispered, twisting Draco's nipples again before moving one hand down to rest tantalisingly close to Draco's cock.  
  
Draco trembled, gasping again at Harry's treatment of his nipples and fighting the urge to thrust against his hand.  
  
Harry licked his lips again and slid down Draco's body until his head was just above the water. He stared at Draco's face and waggled his eyebrows before taking a quiet, very deep breath and then slipping beneath the surface. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it for long, but he closed his mouth over Draco's cock, sucking on it as he moved fingers to his entrance, not pushing in yet, but very ready to.  
  
"Oh, Gods!" Draco gasped, eyes widening in surprise. He grabbed the edge of the tub with his right hand and hung on.  
  
Harry kept at it for as long as he could until he had to come up to breathe. He nearly laughed at the fact that he would rather be sucking Draco off than taking in air. He moved up again, sliding their skin together purposely before he closed his mouth over Draco's, still probing his entrance with his fingers.  
  
Draco opened his mouth and spread his legs, giving over control to Harry.  
  
Harry only had to think the spell before he was sliding oily fingers inside of Draco. He slipped his tongue into the blond's mouth, his eyes falling shut as he kissed him deeply.  
  
"Mmm," Draco hummed, his tongue sliding against Harry's.  
  
Harry took his careful time preparing Draco as he kissed him. He wanted Draco to feel every bit of this, wanted to give him the most pleasure possible, trying to make up for what he had done at Hogwarts a year ago, no matter if that one instance had led to all of this.  
  
Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, trembling at his touch. He marvelled at the way his husband knew exactly how to touch him now.  
  
Harry gently removed his fingers from Draco after several moments so that he could prepare himself to enter his lover. He licked softly at Draco's lips as he quickly lubed his own cock, the substance too oily for the water to wash away. "Do you want it like this?" he whispered. "I want to give you what you want."  
  
Draco smiled, looking into those green eyes. "Yes. I want you inside me," he whispered.  
  
Harry smiled too and kissed Draco softly. "I know," he whispered in return. "Do you want it like this? On your back?"  
  
"Yes," Draco said, smiling again. He felt treasured and desired. It was perfect.  
  
Harry nodded and kissed Draco softly again. He grasped Draco's legs in his hands and pulled them up slightly to make it easier to push into him, the movement effortless with the weightlessness the water provided. He guided his cock to Draco's entrance and slipped slowly inside him, inch by inch.  
  
"Ahhhh," Draco sighed as his husband entered him, the water keeping him warm and relaxed.  
  
Harry sighed shakily and kissed the skin just under Draco's chin, hands resting on the blond's sides. The small little hums and noises they both made were as incredibly sexy as they ever were and the sound of the gently lapping water made it all even sexier for some reason. The heat, and the noise, and the feel, and the smell of the candles even, all added to it.  
  
"So good," Draco sighed. At the moment, Harry's magic was as warm and gentle as the water. He felt surrounded and filled with it.  
  
"Yes," Harry whispered in agreement, moving a hand up Draco's side and then down his chest, grasping his hard cock lightly.  
  
"Gods, yes," Draco gasped at the feel of Harry's hand on him and his cock moving inside him. The water formed little waves now as Harry fucked him.  
  
Harry couldn't move too fast in the water, but that suited him fine. He wanted this to be slow, the way he knew Draco liked it. He stroked him in time with his long, deep thrusts, watching his face through heavy eyelids.  
  
Draco's expression was a picture of ecstasy as he relaxed into the slow movements, feeling filled and pleasured deep inside. He forced himself to open his eyes and look into Harry's.  
  
It was always so erotic to look at Draco when they fucked. There was just something about staring into those nearly silver eyes turned steely while he was inside Draco, something so ... soul connecting that it made Harry melt inside every time.  
  
Draco felt like he could float there forever, rocked by Harry and looking into those green depths. Yet, he also felt his body building energy alongside Harry's and knew it would be a fantastic orgasm.  
  
Harry was panting now, the movements getting to him and his lower half flooding with heat and pleasure. Keeping his hand moving expertly over Draco's cock, Harry continued his thrusting, mouth open slightly as he gasped.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes," Draco began to chant softly, feeling the rise in power and pleasure.  
  
Hearing Draco voice his pleasure, watching his face as his lips formed the words, sent Harry right over the edge without him even knowing it was going to happen so soon. He gasped loudly and moaned low in his throat, feeling blinded for a moment despite the fact that his eyes were still open.  
  
Power rippled up his spine and over his skin, as Harry filled him with his heat. Draco's mouth was open in a long low moan, hand holding tight to the tub to keep from drowning.  
  
Harry trembled and panted in the few moments after his orgasm, feeling weak and utterly delicious. He still felt very fucked from earlier and now he had done the fucking and he didn't know if there was a better way to feel. Satisfied in both places. He smiled.  
  
Draco lay trembling and breathing deep, still feeling completely filled with his lover. "Definitely worth it," he said, remembering those early conversations in the Room of Requirement.  
  
Harry hummed with happiness and kissed Draco before pulling out of him. "More than worth it," he said again.  
  
Draco's eyes were soft in the afterglow, showing his affection as he looked at his husband. "I would not trade a minute of my life with you," he said, "for anything."  
  
Harry beamed. He knew there was not an ounce of falseness in Draco's words. "Nor would I," he said, stroking Draco's wet hair.  
  
"We should wash up, love," Draco chuckled, "because there is a little part of our life who is going to start demanding food soon, if he hasn't already."  
  
Harry snorted. "Yes, he is quite the demanding type, isn't he?" he said, smiling.  
  
"Cross between a dragon and lion." Draco laughed. "Oh, look out world!"  
  
Harry laughed as well, grinning widely. "Let's get washed up then before he terrorises Fleur too much."  
  
***  
  
As they expected, Valen was crying for Harry by the time they went to collect him. Luckily, he calmed down quickly when he saw his fathers. Draco was now lying on his stomach in their bed watching his husband and child. He sighed happily at one of his favourite sights.  
  
Harry grinned at Draco, sheepish again as he fed Valen. He didn't know if he wanted to bring the letter up again or just forget about it but, "Erm ... that letter's in my top dresser drawer if you want it. I'd planned on giving it to you myself, but our bundle of joy begs to differ." He smiled.  
  
Draco grinned at his husband and slid out of bed, walking to the dresser and opening the drawer. He pulled out the parchment and brought it back to the bed. "Do you want to read it to me?" he asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "It'll sound stupid if I do," he said, flushing a little again. He didn't know why it was so embarrassing. It wasn't like he'd not said what was written on the parchment before.  
  
Draco shrugged, smiling and sitting down where he could read and watch Harry at the same time. He unrolled the parchment and read:  
  
_Draco,_  
  
_I know I have terrible handwriting, but I figured I'd give this a go. I don't know what you've done as I'm writing this, but I'm sure it's a million times better than this stupid letter. So, wow, we've been together a year. Does it seem that long to you? Not to me. Some days I feel like I should be waking up with you in the Room of Requirement. I can't believe how far we've come. I know how real it is - nothing has ever been more real to me - but I really can't believe it sometimes. I can't believe my luck at ending up with someone like you. I love you. I really, really, really love you. I would literally walk around the entire world for you - barefoot without giving it a moment's hesitation. Looking at you is amazing because no matter how often we're together, it never ceases to make me tingle - yes, you make me tingle. (I can see you smirking.) Just hearing your name makes my entire body respond. (And another smirk.) If looking at you and hearing your name does that to me, you can't even imagine what your touch does. We've been together every day and I still want to jump you at every opportunity; it sounds funny, but, Merlin, it's true. Even for something as simple as holding your hand. All of that still isn't enough to describe how much I love you. If love is my magic, the love I feel for you may possibly be enough to blow up the entire earth and then some. Okay, so that was cheesy, but I mean it. I love you, Draco. I love you and I always will. You've given me, literally, the best year of my life, no matter what we've already been through. You've given me everything I could possibly ever want and I know you'll continue to do it for the rest of my life. You make me the happiest man on the planet simply with your smile. I love you, my husband, the father of my child, my best friend. I want to spend many, many, many more years with you and I only hope they're half as good as this one has been. I love you._  
  
_Yours forever,_  
_Harry_  
  
Draco read the letter, smirking in all the appropriate places and maybe a few inappropriate ones. By the time he'd reached the end, he had to read it again, and again. He wasn't even aware of the tear that slid down his cheek.  
  
Harry watched Draco read his letter, biting his lip the entire time. He hoped he hadn't sounded too ridiculously thick and sappy.  
  
Draco looked up with watery eyes and a very sappy smile on his face. He blinked and another tear escaped. He took a shuddering breath and then crawled across the bed to where his husband sat against the headboard, a now sleeping infant in his arms. The blond reached a trembling hand out and cupped Harry's face. "You never cease to amaze and delight me," he whispered. "I love you, Harry James Potter."  
  
Harry let out a very quiet, happy laugh, staring at Draco adoringly. "I didn't mean to make you cry," he whispered, kissing Draco's tears.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. Harry had always made him cry more than anyone. He shuddered as the little kisses sent thrills down his spine. "Shall I put him in his cot?" he asked his husband.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "He's out," he said quietly, looking down at the sleeping baby.  
  
"Happy, contented baby," Draco said with a grin, knowing just how the infant felt. He reached and gently lifted Valen from his husband’s arms and placed him in the nearby cot. Then he turned back to Harry. "We have come a long way, you and I," he said, smiling.  
  
"A very long way," Harry said, smiling gently too. "From throwing punches and hexing each other, to putting our son to bed."  
  
Draco was already undressed and he pulled the covers down, sliding under them and pulling Harry down with him. "You can still punch or hex me if you like," he teased. "Even that turned me on."  
  
Harry chuckled and settled in close to Draco, a hand on his chest. "You're amazing," he said, shaking his head. "Completely amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much in so little time. And time is running out...


	9. True Colours

Harry and Draco stood waiting for Fred and George to arrive with Lee in the entrance hall. Harry was leaning against the wall, picking at his robes out of boredom. Valen had been given to the women to look after, as Lee didn't know about him. While Harry pretty much trusted Lee, a fellow Gryffindor and a good bloke, he would rather not show his son to everyone who passed through the house.  
  
Fred and George had said they would be coming around three and it was currently quarter after. Harry wasn't surprised and had only been waiting for a few minutes, having anticipated the lateness.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry and shrugged. He knew Lee Jordan was a friend of Fred and George's from their year in Hogwarts, but he didn't know Lee well enough to know what to expect. He wasn't surprised that the twins were late though.  
  
Harry smirked at Draco. "How about you entertain me while we wait?" he asked, knowing it was rather idiotic to pass the time snogging while waiting for the twins of all people, but he was bored and Draco was tempting.  
  
Draco smirked and swaggered over to where his husband stood, making a show of it as he did. "So, Potter," he began, "what are you doing loitering in the hall?"  
  
Harry grinned, despite thinking that maybe he shouldn't. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Always sneaking about, Potter," Draco drawled, "following me like this. Someone might get the idea you fancied me."  
  
"I didn't realise you paid such close attention, Malfoy," Harry said nonchalantly, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses.  
  
Draco moved closer, not touching Harry, but close enough to feel his warmth. He put his hands on the wall on either side of Harry's head so that he was blocking him in. "Oh, you might be surprised by what I notice," he drawled.  
  
Harry stared up into Draco's face, eyebrow still quirked upwards. "Oh?" he said. "What is it exactly that you've noticed?"  
  
Draco leaned in so that he could feel Harry's breath on his face and looked directly into those sparkling green eyes. "Maybe I know your true colours," he said, still smirking.  
  
Harry licked his lips. "My true colours?" he asked, voice lower and quieter now. "And what do you presume those are?"  
  
Draco stepped in so that his body was now barely touching Harry's from knee to chest. His gaze flickered to Harry's lips and his breathing sped up. He raised both eyebrows and whispered against Harry’s lips, "Green, like your eyes."  
  
"Maybe," Harry whispered, sliding his arms around Draco's waist and slipping his tongue into his mouth.  
  
"Mmm," Draco hummed, pressing his husband against the wall and tilting his head to better accommodate his kiss.  
  
Harry twisted his tongue with Draco's, eyes shut and hands clutching at Draco's outer robe. He hadn't planned on getting turned on.  
  
Draco moaned, aroused by their role play and Harry's reactions to him. He was no longer even thinking about why they were in the hall. Or that they were even in the hall ....  
  
Harry licked and sucked Draco's lips, wanting to drop to his knees and lick and suck something else. He was seriously considering doing just that when there came the rather loud sound of three people Apparating within a few feet of the couple groping and grinding against the wall.  
  
Draco was lost in his husband's attentions and was startled by the loud noise. He flushed bright pink, realising the position the twins and their guest had just found them in.  
  
Harry's eyes went slightly wide and he withdrew his tongue quickly.  
  
"This is rather normal, Lee," said George as if they had walked in on Harry and Draco simply holding hands, but Harry could hear the laughter in his voice.  
  
"Yes," Fred agreed. "It's quite common."  
  
Harry flushed to the roots of his hair.  
  
Draco backed up so that he was no longer pressing Harry against the wall, but didn't turn around, trying to get control of his face and body before he did. He could feel his ears were pink.  
  
Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, glad that he had worn robes today. "Erm ... hi, Lee," he said, face still red.  
  
Lee took Harry's hand and shook it, grinning amusedly. "I suppose there's no need to question the stories in _The Prophet_ then," he said.  
  
Harry cleared his throat again.  
  
Draco managed to pull it together and turned around to face their guests. "There is always reason to question _The Prophet_ ," he said with a smile, and held his hand out.  
  
Lee chuckled and nodded, shaking Draco's hand as well. "So, wow. In a Slytherin's house," he said. "And I must say, what a place." He stared around at the very large entrance hall.  
  
Fred snorted. "Told you," he said.  
  
Harry smiled, relieved to feel the heat finally leaving his face. "Would you like to sit down? We can move into a sitting room to get more comfortable."  
  
"Yeah sure," said Lee.  
  
Draco led the way to a smaller sitting room and called for Leakey to bring them tea.  
  
Once they were all settled, Lee looking very impressed, and even more so when he took his tea from the house-elf, Harry cleared his throat once again.  
  
"So you're interested in becoming a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" he asked.  
  
"Well, that's what I'm here for," Lee answered.  
  
"He already knows that we told you both," Fred said. "About what he's done for us while he's been in the Ministry."  
  
Harry nodded. "It's always good to have new members, but with you being an Unspeakable, we're even more interested."  
  
Draco sat back, sipping his tea and watching Lee as Harry took the lead. Harry was officially the head of the Order, after all. Draco was watching Lee's body language, judging whether or not to trust him.  
  
Lee nodded understandably, moving one of his dreads from his face. They were longer than Harry remembered them being in school.  
  
"So, what do you know about the Order?" Harry asked.  
  
"Only what Fred and George have told me," Lee answered, pulling his dread locks into a very thick ponytail at the base of his neck. "I know you lot are fighting You-Know-Who, and that's reason enough for me to want to join." He held his head up slightly higher in true Gryffindor fashion.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked quietly.  
  
Lee snorted. "As if anyone needs a reason to want to wipe him off the face of the earth," he said, "but if you're looking for something more personal, some of my good mates were killed in those attacks on Christmas. My mum was nearly caught up in one of them and she's still too afraid to leave the house. I don't think the damn Ministry is doing nearly enough and I want to do my part."  
  
Harry nodded, understanding Lee's feelings completely.  
  
"And you are willing to risk your job for this?" Draco asked calmly.  
  
"I've been at risk of losing my job since I got there," Lee answered. "It'd be nice to keep it, but if it helps, I'm willing to get you anything you need from the D.O.M."  
  
"Oh, it could help," said Harry seriously. "Very much actually."  
  
Draco nodded. "And what guarantee are you willing to make so that we know you are sincere and not under Imperius?" he asked.  
  
Lee raised his eyebrows. "Well, what would you like? I mean, I guarantee that I'll fight. I guarantee that I'll die willingly before I give any secrets away or pass any information on to anyone. Whether it be Death Eater or Ministry member."  
  
"You'd die?" Harry asked intently.  
  
"That's what an Order member is, isn't it?" Lee asked.  
  
"Do I have your permission to use Legilimency to verify this?" Draco asked.  
  
Lee opened his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Do your worst," he said, making eye-contact with Draco.  
  
Draco had his wand beside him in the chair and he cast the spell. Lee's mind supplied visions of the words he had said. His own dead body lying on the ground. Him standing with wand drawn as spells flew at him in every direction. His mind was open and Draco could detect no falsehoods.  
  
Harry and the twins sat watching, waiting to see what the verdict would be.  
  
Draco released the spell and nodded, leaning back. He looked directly at Harry and gave him a small smile to indicate his approval.  
  
Harry smiled back and then looked to Lee again. "Well, it looks like you'll most likely be cleared," he said. "We're going to have to submit your name for admission, of course, and any information we have for you will have to wait until you're a member, but I don't think we'll have any problems getting you in."  
  
Lee grinned. "Excellent," he said, saluting Harry jokingly.  
  
"Glad to have you, mate," said George, wringing Lee's hand.  
  
Draco relaxed, sitting back and letting more of himself show in his face. "So, what is your job?" he asked casually.  
  
Lee shrugged. "We do a lot of research there," he said. "My key study is thought and the mind. Tricky stuff, that," he said, and he pulled up his sleeve to show marks on his arm. "Got welted on my first day."  
  
"Like Ron's," said Harry, looking at the marks.  
  
Lee nodded, dropping his sleeve again. "That whole fiasco is legend at work. If there wouldn't have been so much coverage, they would have modified your memories. You lot are lucky."  
  
Draco had heard Harry's account of the event and nodded. "How many people work in your department?" he asked.  
  
"Only three," Lee answered, "including myself. One just retired two weeks ago. They keep everything pretty tight there - well, they keep _admission_ pretty tight. Once you get in, there's not really too much they can do to blame anyone for any mishaps. It's not like a normal Ministry job."  
  
"How'd you get in?" Harry asked.  
  
Lee grinned. "Hey, you aren't friends with these two for ten years without picking something up." He indicated Fred and George, who both smirked.  
  
"Indeed." Draco smiled, remembering the twins' last year at Hogwarts and the way they had kept him and the rest of the Slytherins at a run with their pranks.  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"Well, we better be heading back to the shop," said George, looking at his watch.  
  
"Mmm, yeah," said Fred. "We've got a huge order of Peruvian Darkness Powder and Shield Cloaks from some witch in Brighton to take care of."  
  
Harry got to his feet with the twins and Lee. "Home for dinner?" he asked Fred and George.  
  
"Yeah, we should be," said Fred.  
  
"Lee? You're welcome to dinner if you like."  
  
"Oh, thanks, but no thanks," said Lee. "I've actually got to get back to work, too. Report due on Friday."  
  
Harry nodded, shaking Lee's hand again. "Well, I'll see you then," he said. "I'll get in touch with you when I've got something set up with the Order, or I'll have Fred and George let you know."  
  
"Either one," said Lee with a friendly smile, setting his cup of half-finished tea back on the table. "See you, Harry. Malfoy."  
  
Draco nodded and showed them out, shaking Lee's hand as he did. When they had left, he turned to his husband. "This might just work," he said.  
  
Harry smiled. "Yes, it might," he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a way into DOM...


	10. What You Do To Me

Draco stepped in close, smiling down at Harry. "And then there is the matter of where we left off when they arrived," he whispered.  
  
Harry's smile softened and grew mischievous at the same time. "Yes, there's that," he said quietly. "And if I'm not mistaken, we have an hour before our son is demanding to be fed."  
  
"Yes, we do, Potter," Draco said, smirking.  
  
Harry grinned wickedly at Draco. "So, what do you prefects do with students loitering in the halls after curfew?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I suppose I would have to take off house points," Draco sneered. "Unless ...."  
  
Harry nearly held his breath. "Unless what?" he asked.  
  
"You come to my room, Potter," Draco drawled.  
  
"Such a Slytherin thing to do," Harry said, voice low again. "Bargain with house points." He took half a step towards Draco.  
  
"Of course," Draco said, raising an eyebrow, one hand on his hip, "unless you would rather I report this infraction and take the points."  
  
"Well, I couldn't _possibly_ let my housemates down," Harry said, licking his lips in a subtle way. "I'm a Gryffindor."  
  
"So you will work those points off then?" Draco said, stepping in close to his lover.  
  
"I think I may have to," Harry replied, looking up Draco's body slowly before he met his eyes again.  
  
Draco reached for Harry's arm, grabbing it by the wrist and Apparating them directly into their private sitting room. He squeezed Harry's wrist, twisting slightly, and commanded, "So, on your knees, Potter."  
  
"Why, Malfoy," Harry said teasingly as he slid to his knees, "if I didn't know any better I'd think you were flirting with me."  
  
"You know nothing, Potter," Draco sneered. "That's your problem." He dropped Harry's hand and began unfastening his robes in front.  
  
"Now that's a bit unfair, don't you think?" Harry said, staring up at Draco's face as the blond fussed with his robes.  
  
"What's that?" Draco asked. "You want fair from a Slytherin?" He reached in and freed his erect cock from the folds of the traditional robes.  
  
"I suppose you have a point there," Harry conceded, knowing Draco's cock was right in his face, but forcing himself not to look at it. "But you don't have a clue about what I know."  
  
Draco began to stroke himself. "Do you know what I want to know, Potter?" he drawled.  
  
Harry snorted. "What?" he asked, still forcing himself not to look at Draco's crotch, even though he knew what he was doing. His cock twitched at even the peripheral sight of it.  
  
"I want to know if the Boy-Who-Lived can suck cock," Draco said, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, I bet you do," Harry said, expression matching Draco's. "What if the Boy-Who-Lived can reduce you to a quivering pile of limbs on the floor?"  
  
Draco raised both his eyebrows. "Show me," he challenged.  
  
"Perhaps you should remove your hand," Harry said testily, but his eyes, as always, totally gave away the fact that he was beyond aroused.  
  
Draco placed both hands on his hips and then raised both eyebrows again. He stood, fully clothed except for his erect cock, and waited.  
  
Harry rose up a bit more on his knees and grasped Draco's cock in his hand, looking at it as if examining it. "Not bad," he said teasingly as he stared back up into Draco's face.  
  
Draco gave him a scowl and rolled his eyes. "Quit stalling, Potter," he sneered.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Touchy," he said before he moved in closer to Draco's cock and ran his tongue around the head.  
  
Draco tried to control the moan that Harry's touch always provoked. He gave him a shrug and tried to look unimpressed.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, determined to break Draco's cool indifference. He pumped gently with his hand, licking around the ridge as seductively as he could.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth and his fingers gripped his own hips, but he kept up the calm mask. "Is that it?" he asked.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed further and he closed his mouth over the head of Draco's cock, making sure to keep his tongue moving over it as he sucked.  
  
Draco's breathing sped up and he tried to hold still, his body trembling a bit as Harry's wet mouth took him inside.  
  
Harry knew he was winning, no matter what Draco's face looked like. He moved his head down further, sucking tightly before moving back up and releasing Draco with a quiet popping noise. He licked quickly up the shaft, keeping eyes on the man above him. "You Slytherins sure do have fun," he said quietly and huskily with another slow lick to the sensitive head of Draco's cock. "Imagine what the teachers would think of such behaviour from a prefect."  
  
"Our rules are different," Draco drawled. "And you certainly are taking a long time there."  
  
Harry didn't remark on how Draco always wanted to take things slow because, of course, he wouldn't know that. Merlin, Draco was a prat. Harry closed his mouth over the blond's cock again, tempted to scrape a bit with his teeth before he remembered that this was indeed his husband. He nearly laughed at himself but simply began sucking Draco off again, switching the angle of his mouth repeatedly as he moved it over him.  
  
"Mmm," Draco hummed. "That's a bit better."  
  
Indignant, Harry sucked harder, very determined to give Draco the best head he had ever gotten. He knew the most sensitive spots on Draco's cock and he very much played that to his advantage, pressing his tongue strategically to those spots and keeping his hand moving in time with his mouth.  
  
Draco was panting now, hands twisting in his robes. He closed his eyes as Harry's tongue and lips worked him over.  
  
Feeling a tad more triumphant, Harry doubled his efforts, bobbing his head even quicker and more enthusiastically. He moved his tongue to the back of his throat so that he didn't choke, but he used it on the head on Draco's cock whenever it came into contact.  
  
Draco reached for Harry's head, gripping his hair and pulling. "Stop," he said.  
  
Disgruntled, Harry pulled his mouth from Draco and raised an eyebrow at him. "Too much for you?" he asked cheekily, face slightly flushed from what he had been doing.  
  
Draco acted nonchalant again and shrugged. "I think we will try something else instead," he drawled.  
  
"And what is it you have in mind?" Harry asked, pulling even further back and staring up at Draco.  
  
"Stand up," the blond ordered.  
  
Harry huffed and pushed himself to his feet, his robes efficiently hiding his straining erection.  
  
Draco smirked at him, pretending not to notice how aroused his husband was. "Close your eyes," he said, and took Harry's wrist again.  
  
Harry looked at Draco suspiciously, but did close his eyes, something he probably would have never done in school, but he wouldn't have ever sucked Draco off either.  
  
Draco smiled and Apparated them. He hissed at the suddenly cooler air outside. "Don't open your eyes," he said.  
  
Harry hadn't been expecting the Apparation, and he shivered slightly, both with excitement and chill. He didn't open his eyes and was fighting to keep the grin off his face.  
  
Draco was amused by his husband's clear excitement. He stepped close and leaned in, claiming the other man's mouth in a possessive kiss.  
  
Harry sucked in a breath through his nose. He let Draco plunder his mouth for a moment before kissing him back flirtatiously, despite the way Draco was kissing him. It was not an easy thing to do.  
  
As he kissed Harry, Draco backed the other man up until he was against a tree and then ground his still-hard cock against Harry's covered one.  
  
Harry gasped quietly and couldn't resist a small moan, his eyes still closed.  
  
"We're not in Hogwarts now," Draco whispered, trying to sound menacing. "Out here, no one can hear your cries," he continued.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, whispering as well. He trembled with arousal.  
  
"Fuck you until you scream," Draco whispered against his ear.  
  
Harry bit his lip, his face pained-looking as those words alone sent him panting.  
  
"Turn around and grab the tree," Draco ordered.  
  
"All of this for house points," Harry whispered, turning. "I think maybe this is about a little more than house points."  
  
"Is it?" Draco sneered, pushing against him from behind and grabbing a handful of hair again.  
  
Harry hissed. "I think so," he whispered. "But what do I know, right?"  
  
"Bend over and hold the tree," Draco ordered.  
  
Harry's heart was pounding as he did what he was told. He still had his clothes on, but he felt very naked.  
  
Draco lifted the hem of Harry's robes, pulling them up around the other man's waist so he was exposed.  
  
Harry's breath quickened and he gripped the tree harder, his eyes still shut tight.  
  
Draco took a hold of the waistband of Harry's shorts and drew them down to his ankles, leaving them there.  
  
Harry tried to resist his groan, but it halfway escaped anyway, sounding strangled.  
  
Draco admired the view, running his right hand over those naked cheeks and enjoying the sounds Harry made. It was very clear how much he was enjoying it.  
  
Harry moved his arse the tiniest bit to make more contact with Draco's hand and gritted his teeth, another strangled moan escaping him.  
  
"Want something, Potter?" Draco drawled, running fingernails over the sensitive globes of flesh.  
  
"The question is, do you?" Harry said, wincing as his voice came very close to cracking. He was panting even more heavily now, and Draco's hand on his skin was driving him mad.  
  
"Yes." Draco smirked. "I am going to punish your arrogance, Potter."  
  
Harry snorted. "That's rich coming from you," he said quietly to keep from squeaking. "Come on, Malfoy. You know you want to fuck my tight arse."  
  
"Remain where you are," Draco said. He looked around until he found an appropriate branch and then began stripping the leaves.  
  
Harry was confused and strained to hear, but he couldn't tell what Draco was doing.  
  
Draco removed all the leaves until he had a reasonably smooth and long switch. He stepped to the side, switch in his right hand. His breath caught as he looked at the beautiful muscled arse on display. Then he brought the switch down across it.  
  
Harry's eyes flew open and he gasped loudly. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, jerking forward against the tree.  
  
"Eventually," Draco answered, and watched for Harry's reaction.  
  
Harry licked his lips, his cock twitching. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, trying to remain in character.  
  
"Because I wanted to," Draco said with a smirk, and laid on two more, watching the red stripes appear on Harry's golden skin.  
  
Harry hissed, his arse moving upwards again of its own accord. He couldn't believe how much this was turning him on. Merlin, he was a fucking pervert.  
  
"Such pretty marks," Draco purred, running his hand over the raised red welts, enjoying Harry's squirming.  
  
Harry hissed again as Draco touched him, feeling so utterly exposed and used. "All for you," he said, tone sarcastic.  
  
"Yes," Draco said with another smirk. He stepped back, adding several more stripes.  
  
Harry cried out, his eyes tightly shut as he jerked each time Draco brought the switch down. His skin stung, but it was thrilling and made his blood rush.  
  
"Now that arse of yours is going to be very sensitive," Draco said, running his fingers over it to make his point. "You won't be able to move without thinking about what I have done to you," he explained.  
  
Harry held in a moan as Draco touched him again. "I'm sure that's wank worthy for you," he said as he panted. "So who really wins?"  
  
"I do," Draco said, moving behind Harry and whispering the Lube Spell, slicking his own cock.  
  
Harry's stomach swooped in anticipation as he waited to be fucked.  
  
The blond slid fingers into Harry's crack and pushed into him. "You are going to feel every thrust inside you and against those welts," Draco sneered.  
  
Harry didn't let on that that was exactly what he wanted. "Happy to help you get off," he said, sarcastic again.  
  
Draco chuckled darkly and pressed his cock into Harry, reaching for those damaged cheeks and pulling them open so he could watch as his cock slid in.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth again, his skin stinging where Draco touched. He tried to relax, to allow Draco into his body.  
  
"I marked you and now I am going to fill you," Draco said, trembling a bit. His harsh words didn't match how carefully he pushed in, letting Harry's body adjust as he did.  
  
Harry took deep breaths, pressing back against Draco as he still hung on to the tree.  
  
Draco panted now, face flushed as he took the signal from Harry and pushed into him until he was tight against his arse. "Fuck yes," Draco hissed.  
  
Harry's breathing was still deep and he took the breaths through his nose, groaning as Draco pressed as deep as he could go.  
  
Draco stood gasping and looking down at the amazing sight before him. Harry was bent over, robes lifted around his waist, bare arse marked with welts, and impaled on the blond's cock. It was so hot he wondered if he would come just standing there looking at his lover. He forced himself to take hold of his arse and slide back a bit before thrusting in again.  
  
Harry grunted, eyelids fluttering as he spread his legs wider, his arse muscles clenching instinctively as the welts were pressed against and his entrance stretched.  
  
Draco twitched when Harry's arse clenched around him and he held still for a moment and then proceeded to slide back and in again. "So, Potter," he drawled. "Do you want it slow or fast? 'Cause either way I am fucking your arse until you scream."  
  
"Why don't you just fucking do it," Harry said, fighting his gasps.  
  
Draco took Harry at his word and began to thrust hard and fast into him, hands digging into his marred flesh, his body slapping against his lover's.  
  
Harry hissed and groaned, head hanging limply. His arms were aching from hanging on to the tree and his entire body rocked as Draco fucked him hard, working every sore muscle he had, and the sensitive skin of his arse.  
  
Sweat poured down his face and his hair had come out of its tie as Draco drove himself to fuck Harry with the speed and strength the Gryffindor enjoyed. He could feel Harry's magic responding to the combination of pain and pleasure with a swell of power.  
  
Harry gasped, unable to hold himself back anymore. "Oh, God, yeah, right there!" he shouted as Draco hit his prostate. "Right there, Malfoy! Fuck!"  
  
Draco concentrated on keeping the angle that brought Harry's enthusiastic response. He grinned as he panted. His lover's shouts were accompanied by a spike in his power and Draco was intoxicated by the entire scene.  
  
"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come!" Harry screamed. "I'm gonna fucking come!" His heart was beating so fast and he knew he was going to come very hard.  
  
"Yes," Draco agreed, feeling the power already roaring over his skin and his own orgasm cresting.  
  
Draco's quick, hard thrusts against Harry's prostate made him scream with pleasure, his body alight with it and on fire. Harry came so hard he felt like he nearly passed out from it, his arms and legs trembling.  
  
"Yes, mine!" Draco yelled, thrusting deep and holding himself inside Harry. He swayed but stayed upright as the heat of Harry's magical flare felt like it scalded his skin. He was holding him tightly and panting, not sure who was holding who up at this point. Probably the tree, he decided.  
  
Harry was rendered completely speechless for several moments as he caught his breath. "Not bad, Malfoy," he said with a breathless chuckle.  
  
Draco chuckled too, squeezing Harry's sore flesh and slowly withdrawing, watching his own seed drip from his husband as he did. "You're a mess, Potter," he said, smirking again.  
  
"Mmm," Harry groaned as Draco backed off. "That was the whole point, was it not?" he said, still bent over.  
  
Draco couldn't help sliding his fingers down that crevasse again and coating them in his own seed, then he rubbed that over his lover's red welts.  
  
Harry hissed through his teeth. "Damn," he said, biting his lip. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, his glasses resting on the very tip of his nose.  
  
Draco chuckled at the image. He shook his head at his beautiful husband. He slid his finger back down, very gently touching the hole he had just been fucking. "Sensitive?" he asked softly.  
  
"A bit," Harry quipped, raising his eyebrows with a quirk of a smile on his lips.  
  
Watching for Harry's reaction, Draco slowly slid a finger back into him.  
  
Harry's eyes nearly crossed at the unexpected movement. "Shit," he whispered, staring at Draco still.  
  
Draco's mouth quirked in a half smile and he raised an eyebrow, moving the finger around in that slick passage.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?" Harry asked, voice strained. He let his head fall forward again, unable to believe himself or Draco.  
  
Draco grinned and slipped two fingers in, the combination of lube and his own come making the movement easy and very hot. He rotated his fingers, grazing Harry's prostate again.  
  
Harry moaned. He'd just come, _just come_ , and he could feel his body responding. _Yes, he is trying to kill me, but it will be a joyous death_ , Harry thought.  
  
"Gods," Draco gasped, amazed at his lover and himself. "You are such a gorgeous pervert," he marvelled as he added two more fingers, easily entering his stretched partner.  
  
Harry wondered if Draco was about to fucking fist him _again_ , right after hot sex - hot sex that, apparently, did not hinder his libido in the slightest.  
  
"I feel like I could crawl inside you," Draco whispered, narrowing his hand again and slowly working it inward. "The way your body swallows me," he said in an awed voice.  
  
"I don't think you should ... fuck ... attempt that," Harry said, smiling open-mouthed as he panted and pressed back against Draco's hand.  
  
Draco smiled, ignoring Harry's comment and watching the way the other man pushed back on his hand, taking him inside. "Gods!" he said when his hand was surrounded by Harry.  
  
"Indeed," Harry gasped, fingers actually tearing some bark from the tree.  
  
Draco moved up until his own erection brushed against Harry's balls. He leaned forward a little and reached around Harry, wrapping his silver fingers around Harry's cock.  
  
Harry moaned, not able to decide whether he should press back against Draco's hand in his arse, or into the hand on his cock.  
  
Draco began to stroke Harry's cock as he twisted his hand inside him, rubbing against that soft inner passage.  
  
Harry's body jolted and he closed his eyes, breathing deep, his back arched.  
  
Draco was panting again, wondering if he would come just from the feel of his hand inside his lover. He stroked Harry's cock as he concentrated moving his right hand gently, making a fist inside him.  
  
"Draco," Harry whispered, chest rising and falling slowly. "I fucking love you so much."  
  
"Oh, yesss," Draco whispered. "I love you." He began to gently pump his fist inside of Harry, so that as he moved, it rubbed against Harry's prostate. Harry's cock was still slick from coming earlier and he used the man's own come to stroke him faster.  
  
Harry cried out quietly, whimpering as Draco stroked his cock and abused his insides in the most deliciously pleasurable way. His toes curled in his shoes and his legs trembled again.  
  
"You are fucking amazing," Draco whispered. "Every time I think I know what you are capable of, you surprise me. Your mind, your body, your heart and your magic."  
  
Harry smiled, sighing and rolling his hips just the slightest bit. He wanted to be more than what Draco had said. He wanted to be a thousand times better than that for Draco.  
  
"You going to come again for me, Harry?" Draco asked, his hand on Harry's cock sliding up and down faster as he gently pumped his other hand inside of him.  
  
Harry moaned, knowing he would. As the moments went by and Draco continued this form of intense lovemaking, the pleasure in Harry's body slowly built up until he was whimpering with every stroke, sweat making his hair cling to his forehead and his body and face flushed.  
  
"Yes, so beautiful," Draco crooned. "I can't believe the things you let me do to you."  
  
Harry would lay on hot coals and let Draco walk on him if that was what he wanted. "Anything," he whispered, breath and heart speeding up now as he felt his second orgasm approaching.  
  
"Yes," Draco whispered. "I can feel your magic, Harry. I can feel how much this turns you on. You are going to bring us both when you come." Draco panted, his own cock leaking and his hands working in rhythm with Harry's body.  
  
Harry moaned loud and long as Draco's hands brought him to completion, his muscles seizing up and relaxing as he came, utterly exhausted.  
  
Draco felt his hand squeezed by Harry's body and his magic flooding them both. The blond came too, his seed coating Harry's balls as he did.  
  
Harry felt like he was going to collapse, but he was somehow able to keep himself standing bent over, although he didn't know how long he would be able to, as spent as he was.  
  
Draco gasped and gently slid his hand out of his lover. He wrapped his silver arm around Harry's waist, supporting his weight as he did. "Back to our room?" he asked.  
  
Harry groaned and then nodded, grasping the arm around his waist.  
  
Draco pulled Harry against his own body and Apparated them to their room, where he laid him on the bed.  
  
Harry continued to take deep breaths and he kicked off his shoes and the underwear at his ankles, holding out his arms for Draco.  
  
Draco drew his wand, removed Harry's clothes, and did a Cleaning Charm on them both. Then he lay down, still mostly clothed himself, holding Harry in his arms.  
  
Harry sighed contently, smiling softly. "That was amazing," he whispered.  
  
Draco's grey eyes were soft as he looked down at his husband. "Yes, it was," he said with a gentle smile.  
  
Harry sighed again and then laughed quietly. "I wish we were that hot in school," he said.  
  
"We would never have gone to class," Draco teased, kissing him gently.  
  
Harry hummed amusedly against Draco's lips and then he reached to take his glasses off, flinging them as he usually did when he didn't want to move away from Draco.  
  
"I will be right back," Draco said. "I think Valen is probably having something to say about how long we have been gone." He grinned at the image of their child's wilful behaviour.  
  
Harry snorted and nodded. "I will be waiting for you, my love," he said with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my, that is one of my favourites! You?


	11. Leaving Your Heart Behind

"It's really very simple, Harry," Mrs Weasley told Harry as he stared from his bare chest to the empty and, to him at least, rather ominous baby bottle. He frowned at the bottle as if it had insulted him and then slowly looked back to Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Don't look like that, dear," she said, giving him a small understanding smile. "We all have to do it some time - or, that is to say, that everyone who nurses has to."  
  
Harry huffed quietly. He was not fond at all of the idea of feeding Valen with a bottle. He didn't want to do it because it meant that he was leaving him home for longer than the time between feedings. He and Draco had never been away from Valen so long before. "What's the incantation again?" he asked Mrs Weasley, even though he very well knew what it was.  
  
Mrs Weasley stared at him still with the same smile. "It's _Deducere Lactis_ , and if you ask again," she said, giving his arm a little squeeze, "I'm going to start thinking that you don't want to learn it at all."  
  
Harry gave her a very small sheepish smile and a shrug.  
  
Draco was standing nearby, leaning on the back of a chair and trying to hold his tongue. He knew why his husband was upset. He didn't like the idea of leaving Valen either. But they couldn't carry an infant on potentially dangerous missions.  
  
"What's the wand movement?" Harry asked, glancing at Draco and sighing.  
  
"Well," said Mrs Weasley, "you really only have to prod yourself a few times - in the breast area, of course - and then say the incantation. Then you quickly point your wand at the bottle, or any container, and it fills. You may have to do it a few times to get as much milk out as you need. Why don't you try it?"  
  
Harry sighed again, and found he was too preoccupied with his worries about leaving his baby to be embarrassed about any of this. He took his wand out of his back trouser pocket and prodded his chest a few times. " _Deducere Lactis_ ," he said, hastily, pointing his wand at the nearby bottle. It filled about halfway up.  
  
"Very good," said Mrs Weasley. "Especially for your first try."  
  
Harry shrugged. He'd been almost wishing that it would be something he'd have to practise.  
  
Harry was stalling. Draco knew it. Valen was lying in his cot, playing with some odd magic ball that the twins had made for him. It looked like an ordinary ball, but it had enough magic embedded inside that, to someone like Valen, it was kind of warm and glowy. Valen cooed as he clutched it with both little hands.  
  
Harry looked over at Valen and smiled at his noises, wondering if the baby would miss him or even be able to tell the difference.  
  
"Well, dear," said Mrs Weasley, claiming Harry's attention once again, "you should fill a few bottles just in case. What time are you leaving?"  
  
"Just in a little while," Harry answered quietly.  
  
"I suppose I should let you get to it then. You can hand Valen over whenever you're ready." She smiled sadly at Harry's look. "And don't worry. He'll be perfectly fine. I promise you."  
  
Harry sighed for the millionth time and nodded, though he was not very convinced.  
  
She patted Harry's cheek with her hand gently and then left the room, leaving him and Draco with their son.  
  
Draco picked up the baby and cradled him in his arms as he sat down on the sofa beside his husband.  
  
"Am I mad, Draco?" Harry asked, stroking Valen's cheek with a finger. "Do you want to leave him?"  
  
"Never," Draco whispered, looking lovingly at Valen and back to his husband.  
  
"I don't either," Harry said quietly. "What if something happens and we're not here? What if he needs us? What if he's crying and they can't get him to stop? He could get ill that way!"  
  
Draco was torn between agreeing with his husband and wanting to reassure him. He looked seriously at Valen for a minute. "You will be a good boy while your daddies are out, right?" he said to the child.  
  
Valen's large green eyes seemed to contemplate the question and then he returned to trying to eat his magic ball.  
  
Harry sighed again and couldn't help a small smile, despite himself. "I hope you will be," he said to his son, kissing him on the forehead. "You're a handful when you _are_ being a good boy."  
  
"We trust Mrs Weasley and Fleur," Draco said to Harry, trying to reassure himself as well.  
  
Harry half frowned and half winced. "Yeah," he agreed half-heartedly.  
  
"Finish filling the bottles, Harry," Draco gently prodded.  
  
Harry looked over at the bottle and made another face at it, but he resignedly pulled his wand again and repeated the spell. He did it several times until he had five filled bottles, probably far too much, but one could never be too safe. "What if he won't drink it?" he asked Draco when he was finished, reaching for his shirt on the back of the couch and pulling it back on.  
  
Draco looked at their baby again. Valen was over a month old and he was growing well, but still so very small-looking. Draco's heart seemed to spasm at the idea of leaving him without either himself or Harry. He reached over and picked up one of the bottles, looking at it. "It still has the feel of your magic," he said, and then dangled the bottle in front of the infant.  
  
Valen looked curiously at the thing his father showed him. He released the ball with one hand and reached for the bottle with the other.  
  
Draco gently pulled the ball from the baby and replaced it with the bottle. Valen wasn't strong enough to lift it, even if he had known what to do with it, but he shook it the way he had been playing with the ball. Draco helped guide the nipple to his son's mouth and ran it over his lips a few times. Valen seemed to chew on anything, particularly if it had magic, and this was no exception.  
  
Valen mouthed the bottle and looked startled when milk spurted out. After a moment or two of confusion, he did it again and it wasn't long before he was sucking on it.  
  
Harry was torn between being glad that Valen would have food when he left him and being disappointed that the baby was drinking. "I guess that solves that," he said quietly, frowning slightly at the sight of his son drinking from somewhere besides him. Hadn't he recently been complaining about sore nipples? He couldn't believe he'd ever done such a thing.  
  
Draco shook his head and sighed. "I am sure he still likes you better," he chided the other man.  
  
Harry shrugged, wondering if he was truly jealous of an inanimate object. "I guess," he said, muttering slightly.  
  
Draco shook his head again. "Do you want to feed him yourself before we go?" he asked, holding the infant out to his husband.  
  
Harry tried to act like he didn't care, but quickly removed his shirt and took Valen, pleased when the infant latched on right away, knowing what he was doing. "There, that's better than that old bottle, right?" Harry said quietly to Valen, smiling as the baby looked up at him.  
  
Draco chuckled, shaking his head and setting the bottle with the others. "And I still like you better than the purple dildo," he teased.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he flushed, looking at Draco and rolling his eyes, though he had to resist a laugh. "I should hope so," he said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Draco reached over, running a finger down Valen's little pointed nose. "No contest," he said. "Nothing better than Harry Potter."  
  
Harry snorted, grinning lopsidedly. "Not even Draco Malfoy?" he said.  
  
"Better together," Draco smirked.  
  
Harry smiled. "I would have to agree," he said.  
  
It wasn't long before Valen was finished and burped, though it seemed like it had gone far too fast to Harry. He sat holding him, watching him sleep in his arms, still on the sofa next to Draco. "I don't want to leave him," he said, voice embarrassingly whiny.  
  
"We aren't taking him out of this house until our enemy is dead," Draco said. "Which means we have to leave him here to do that." He knew Harry knew this; he just needed to say it, for both of them.  
  
"I know," Harry conceded. "I just-" He sighed. "Never mind. I suppose I'm being irrational."  
  
"In a rational world," Draco said quietly, "we wouldn't have to leave him until he was older."  
  
Harry frowned and nodded, remembering the absolutely terrifying dream Voldemort had sent to him.  
  
Draco held out his hands to take the sleeping child, waiting for his husband.  
  
Harry bit his lip, staring at Valen for a few more moments and kissing him on the forehead again before he handed him over to Draco, his heart hurting already, and it wasn't even time to go yet.  
  
Draco laid the baby in the cot and then reached for Harry's hands. "Let's go so we can come back sooner." He tried to smile encouragingly at his lover.  
  
"But Lee's not here yet," Harry protested, knowing that the man would likely be arriving any minute.  
  
"He will be," Draco said, standing and pulling on his husband's hands.  
  
Harry huffed quietly and got to his feet at Draco's urging. "We'll have to get Mrs Weasley," he said, staring at the cot.  
  
Draco nodded and led his husband to the door. He stuck his head out into the hall and signalled Mrs Weasley, who had been waiting for them.  
  
She smiled and came forward. "Is he sleeping?" she said, stepping into the room.  
  
Harry held Draco's hand, his heart giving another painful pang.  
  
"We'll be back as soon as we can," Draco told her, feeling he was reassuring himself and Harry more than her.  
  
"Oh, you know I don't mind," she said gently. "He'll be perfectly fine."  
  
Harry nodded, trying to give her a smile and a thank you, but all he could manage was a pseudo-cheerful, "Thanks."  
  
Just then the Floo activated and Lee stepped through. Draco turned to face their visitor.  
  
Harry looked over and tried not to frown as Lee spotted him and Draco and began making his way over from across the hall. Harry closed the door of the sitting room quickly, but not quick enough for Lee to think that he was hiding something. Lee had indeed been inducted into the Order, but even most members didn't know about Valen.  
  
"You blokes ready to go?" Lee asked with a raised eyebrow at Harry's shirtless form.  
  
"Oh, I'll just get my shirt real quick," Harry said, looking down at his exposed chest, and he opened the door again quickly and then snapped it shut.  
  
Mrs Weasley had taken a seat on the sofa with a book and looked up with a raised eyebrow when Harry entered.  
  
"My shirt," he said, pointing.  
  
Mrs Weasley looked behind herself and grabbed the indicated garment, handing it to Harry.  
  
Harry slipped it on, perhaps taking a little too much time making sure his glasses didn't fall off, and then he walked over to Valen's cot, unable to resist another small kiss and a head rub.  
  
Mrs Weasley smiled sadly at him again. "I know you don't want to leave him," she said. "I understand completely, and I promise he'll be fine."  
Harry sighed. "Thank you," he said after a moment, straightening and walking back over to the door. He stared at the cot for just a tiny bit longer before he left the room again.  
  
Draco nodded to Lee, and rolled his eyes at Harry. He thought about making a quip about Harry going off naked if he didn't think about it, but held his tongue.  
  
"You have your Cloak?" Lee asked.  
  
Harry nodded, patting his pocket where his shrunken Invisibility Cloak lay.  
  
"Can you both fit?"  
  
"We should be able to if we walk close together," Harry replied. "And you're not that much taller than me, so my feet should stay hidden," he said to Draco.  
  
"I have a couple bottles of the potion with me, just in case," Draco said, nodding.  
  
Harry nodded too, taking a deep breath. "All right, Lee," he said, "I suppose we're ready."  
  
"All right, good," said Lee. "Now, what we're going to do is go in through the entrance that's strictly for Ministry employees. It's a bit more complicated to get into magically - quite a few enchantments to lift, but obviously, we can't go the normal way as you have to pass through inspection to get to the lifts. There are guards where we're going too, but they're easier to get past and there is no inspection, which I think is ridiculously thick on the Ministry's part, but there you have it. You two can come with me, invisible, and we can get on the lifts and into my Department from there."  
  
Harry nodded. "Sounds pretty straightforward," he said. He looked at Draco. "You ready, or are we forgetting anything?"  
  
"Silencing Charm on us," Draco said, "because you do not walk softly, my love."  
  
Harry shrugged and nodded.  
  
"You should do that here before we go," said Lee, leading the way back into the entrance hall from which he'd come. "We're going to Floo, which will make quite a bit of noise, but take the precaution, just in case."  
  
They got under the Cloak, Draco pressed against Harry and feeling a bit silly. He cast the Silencing Charm on the two of them and then signalled their readiness to Lee.  
  
Lee nodded and took a pinch of Floo powder, throwing it into the fire. "Ministry of Magic, Employee Entrance," he said, and was gone in green flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To find a way to keep baby safe...


	12. The Ribbons

Harry stepped carefully into the fireplace with Draco, and despite no one being able to hear them outside the Cloak, when Harry repeated what Lee had said it worked; the two of them were spinning off to the Ministry as well. When they arrived, Harry saw that Lee was talking animatedly with a wizard nearby who looked over at the fireplace, seeming confused by the noise. Harry readjusted the Cloak quickly to cover the side that had risen during the Floo travel.  
  
They shuffled out of the fireplace and Draco was relieved that he had thought of the Silencing Charm.  
  
It was not a moment too soon, as the wizard talking with Lee walked over towards the fireplace and ran a hand inside it. "Strange," he said with a shrug, turning back to Lee.  
  
"Well, Hooper, I must be going," Lee said, shaking the man's hand. "You know me, always working."  
  
"You should take a break now and again, boy," Hooper said cheerfully and Harry waited impatiently as Hooper and Lee made plans for Lee to come over for lunch.  
  
Finally, Lee had shaken the man off, who had wanted to start a conversation about the Tutsill Tornadoes.  
  
They followed Lee down the hall. Draco had his silver hand around Harry, holding him tight while Harry held the Cloak closed. He kept his wand in his right hand.  
  
Every now and again, Lee would stop to lift complicated spells and then discreetly nod Harry and Draco ahead of him. They had to stay rather close to the wall, as people kept heading past them in the opposite direction. More than a few people wanted to stop Lee and talk to him but, thankfully, he politely went about his way. It still took just under twenty minutes simply to get to the lifts.  
  
Draco watched carefully, taking mental notes of the route they took. It was hot under the Cloak, and being pressed against Harry was always distracting, but he did his best to focus on the task.  
  
Harry had not been in a terribly good mood when they had left, and this journey had not improved it. He was sweaty, his glasses had slid all the way down his nose and he couldn't fix them with his hands full. They'd had to wait on the stuffy lift all the way to the lower ninth level with several people who had all been going to a different floor it seemed, because Harry was sure they had stopped at all of them as the annoying memos flapped above his head. Eventually, Lee led them to the familiar stretch of hallway and the door that had haunted Harry's dreams for the greater part of his fifth year.  
  
Draco had never been to this part of the Ministry before. He was quite intrigued by the circular room and its multiple doors.  
  
Harry remembered the room less than fondly, but then again, none of this brought back very fond memories. He could almost hear the pounding on the door and Bellatrix Lestrange's horrible baby-voice. When Lee shut the door behind them and the room started to spin, Harry would swear he could see the red X's.  
  
"Clever," Draco whispered next to Harry as he saw the way the room concealed the location of the entrance, as well as which door was which. He looked curiously to see how Lee knew which was the correct door.  
  
Lee had watched the spinning very closely and when it stopped, the way he was nodding his head at each door in turn, it was like he was counting. "The room spun eight times," he said, walking over to a seemingly random door. "So my room is the fourth from the door that was behind us." He unlocked the door with a silent spell and it was, indeed, the room that held the tank with the brains.  
  
Draco had been counting too and nodded in understanding, shuffling with Harry to follow Lee.  
  
Lee stood to the side for a moment to let Harry and Draco in and then snapped the door shut after them. "All right, blokes. You can take that off in here. No one's working today except for me."  
  
Draco sighed gratefully and dropped the Silencing Charm as Harry opened the Cloak.  
  
"Bloody hell," said Harry, fixing his glasses and wiping his face.  
  
"Hot?" said Lee with a small grin.  
  
Harry nodded, throwing his Cloak over his shoulder.  
  
Draco walked over and began looking at the brains in the tank.  
  
"Careful, mate," said Lee, watching Draco.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry with a snort. "Try not to _Accio_ one."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, but didn't get closer. "What are they for?" he asked.  
  
"For studying, of course," said Lee, coming up next to Draco. "No better tool than a brain to study thought with."  
  
"Are they human?" Harry asked, moving to stand beside Draco.  
  
"Some of them are," said Lee, nodding. "But we study the difference between animal thought and human. Right now there are ten human brains - different ages - one dog brain, and I think we just got a lion's in yesterday."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing inhuman though," Lee assured them. "The bodies are dead before the brains are removed and the human brains are donated, too damaged to be used for anything else. Despite the damage, the thought remains untouched."  
  
"Remind me not to donate my brain for research," Draco whispered to his lover.  
  
Harry smiled amusedly and nodded.  
  
"Look at this," said Lee, sticking his wand end into the tank of greenish water. One brain came floating purposely over, leaving a ribbon of pictures behind it that slowly faded as it moved. "We got this one in last month. It was an old woman's. Helped solve a missing person's case over twenty years old. That kind of stuff happens a lot here, of course not always with the brains."  
  
"Interesting," said Harry nodding.  
  
"Who?" Draco asked, thinking.  
  
"Oh, no one you would know," said Lee. "The girl was killed those twenty years ago. Her name was Danielle. It was awful, but at least her parents finally got some closure."  
  
"How old was she?" Harry asked.  
  
"Five," Lee answered quietly. "Very sad, but what can you do?"  
  
Harry shivered involuntarily, forcing himself not to think of losing Valen in five years.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and turned away from the tank. "So, where is the room we are here to see?" he asked.  
  
"Back out there," Lee answered, pointing to the door they had come through. "I just wanted to bring you in here first to let you take a breather."  
  
"Is it locked? Can you get in?" Harry asked, thinking of how the door had melted the blade of the pocket knife Sirius had given to him.  
  
"It is locked, but I can get in," said Lee. "Mind you, be thankful I got it. No one goes in there anymore and only a few people even know _how_ to get in. I nearly had to sleep with Julianne Dumance to get her to tell me."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Think Millicent Bulstrode," said Lee, making a horrible face. "Er, sorry if she was a friend," he added to Draco.  
  
Draco shrugged, not finding Millie very attractive himself.  
  
"Sorry about that," Harry said, face similar to Lee's. "Rest assured that it's greatly appreciated."  
  
Lee nodded, giving Harry a careless shrug. "Eh, well, I didn't have to actually sleep with her - but I do have a horrible date next weekend. If I don't get you two in there, it will all be for nothing, so, shall we?"  
  
Draco nodded and drew the Cloak around them both again, kissing the side of Harry's cheek as he pressed against him.  
  
Harry smiled and followed Lee back out the door, watching as the room started to spin again.  
  
Lee began counting when the spinning stopped. "Okay, that one's my room," he said, pointing to a door on the left. "Next to that is the Hall of Prophecy, and then we have the Time Room, next the Death Chamber and," he took a few steps forward and stopped in front of the next door, "your room."  
  
"How do you open it?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"I'm going to need one of you for that," said Lee.  
  
Harry frowned confusedly.  
  
"You have to be in love to open the door," Lee continued with a wry smile. "It's part of the design."  
  
"Do we need to stay under here?" Draco asked.  
  
"You probably should," Lee answered. "No one can hear us, but they can certainly walk in on us."  
  
Harry sighed, hot again already. "So, what do we do?" he asked.  
  
"One of you put your hand on the door. You can barely see them in this blue light, but there are five little burn marks. Make sure all five fingers of your right hand are touching the five marks. I say the incantation and we're in."  
  
"You're going to have to do it," Harry told Draco. "I'm holding the Cloak."  
  
They shuffled forward and Draco reached his hand out, pressing his fingers against the marks. He thought about his lover and how much he felt for him, hoping that would help.  
  
Harry watched as Lee pulled his wand and muttered the spell. What looked like some sort of strange and very red ribbon shot out and wound itself around Draco's hand and through his fingers, flowing like it was made of some sort of gas or air. After a few seconds of Harry watching nervously, hoping that that was what was supposed to happen, the ribbon let off a very, very bright white light and then burst from Draco's hand, transforming into dozens of little bright diamond-looking sparks that disappeared before they hit the floor. Draco's hand was completely unscathed and the door clicked unlocked, but didn't swing open.  
  
"That's some fancy door-opening," Lee remarked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Draco laughed at the feel of the spell. "It doesn't usually do that?" he asked.  
  
"I've never seen this door open," said Lee. "As a matter of fact, it hasn't been opened in a long time from what I heard."  
  
"Since my parents," said Harry. "Makes sense that they would choose a couple to work in this room."  
  
Draco laid his hand on the door, trying to sense what was inside before opening it.  
  
"Well, you heading in?" Lee asked.  
  
Harry took a breath and nodded before remembering that Lee couldn't see him. "I suppose we should," he said. "Draco?"  
  
Draco huffed, unable to sense anything more through the door. He pushed it slowly open.  
  
As it swung inward, Harry saw that it led into a decent-sized room with a few desks and some strange instruments that looked similar to the ones he had seen in his parents' basement. The room had huge tinted windows that spanned from mid-wall all the way to the ceiling. When Harry looked out of the windows, the room looked to be a light brown because of the window's colour and there seemed to be swirling, airy ribbons filling the place, but he couldn't see anything else in the vast room. Harry wasn't even sure where it ended.  
  
Draco paused in the doorway, eyes wide as he stared into the room on the other side of the window.  
  
Wanting to get a closer look at the gently moving red patterns, Harry stepped through the door and out from under the Cloak. All of the ribbon-things seemed to stop for at least a few seconds and then they wiggled right towards the glass and squirmed against it as if trying to get in and at him. He raised his eyebrows and looked over his shoulder at Draco and Lee, but he could only see Lee as Draco was still under the Cloak.  
  
Draco startled when the ribbons moved toward them. He stepped inside, reaching for Harry. He couldn't stand the idea of not touching him right then.  
  
Lee moved in too, closing the door behind him. "What are these things?" he said, peering through the glass.  
  
Taking Draco's hand in his, Harry moved closer to the glass and the ribbons followed him, more of them moving to the window he was standing at. "I don't know," he said slowly in answer to Lee's question.  
  
"Feelings," Draco whispered.  
  
Harry glanced at Draco and then back to the glass, putting a hand flat against it and watching as the ribbons gathered there frantically.  
  
"Why are they doing that to you, mate?" Lee asked. He had his hand pressed to the glass too, but there were only a few ribbons clinging to where he touched as opposed to the pack of them at Harry's.  
  
"They are attracted to him," Draco said. "As you said before, they only work for someone in love."  
  
"Why don't you see what it does for you?" Harry murmured, letting Draco's hand go. Quite a few ribbons left his hand when he did this. Curious, Harry took Draco's hand again and they came wiggling back. He let go and they left. "Hmm."  
  
Draco trembled, but lifted his silver hand up and rested it against the glass, not sure if it would have the same effect.  
  
The ribbons came like a swarm towards him, like they had with Harry, still wiggling as hard as ever.  
  
Draco took his hand away, startled.  
  
"Can you feel it even in here?" Harry asked, finally taking his hand away.  
  
Draco's eyes were wide and he nodded. "Strong," he whispered.  
  
"What's it feel like?" Harry asked, standing close to Draco.  
  
"I can't really feel it as much as ... sense it," Draco whispered still. "Power in a different form," he said distractedly, his eyes narrowing as he concentrated on it.  
  
"There's another door," said Lee, pointing, and there was another door leading into the main room off in the corner.  
  
"I don't know about going out there ...." Harry said uncertainly.  
  
"Did the notebooks mention ribbons?" Draco asked, trying to remember and finding it hard to concentrate on anything but the swirling in front of him.  
  
"I think so ...." said Harry. "Maybe ... but that's probably not technically what they're called. Did any of the Latin words or spells say anything that could be these? I think there was a word that was mentioned a lot, but, Merlin, what do I know? I couldn't read half that."  
  
"I think we need to go read those again," Draco said quietly, "before we go in that room."  
  
"Yeah, we need to do something before we go in there", Harry agreed. "I don't want them to attack us. I mean, it doesn't seem like they would, really, but just to be safe ...."  
  
Draco nodded, entranced by the swirling ribbons of power.  
  
"Do you mind bringing us back here?" Harry asked Lee without looking away from Draco.  
  
"No, not at all," Lee answered. "It'd have to be on another day like this when the place is mostly empty. Most of the time those are Sundays."  
  
"That would be fine," said Harry.  
  
Draco didn't reply, reaching his right hand up and laying it on the glass, closing his eyes to see what he felt.  
  
Harry watched and Lee looked too, having only recently been told that Draco was a sensitive.  
  
Draco moaned, his body shivering.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. That moan sounded awfully familiar. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Draco splayed his fingers out on the glass, not even hearing the question.  
  
Harry waited a few moments before laying a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco?" he asked, wondering what he was feeling.  
  
Draco felt the power surge between Harry and the power in the room as it raced through him like a conduit. He groaned loudly.  
  
Harry couldn't resist a slightly amused yet confused laugh. "Draco, what's going on?" he asked, wondering if his husband would be able to hear him this time.  
  
Draco reached his silver hand back and pulled Harry against him, trembling at the sensation. In the room, the ribbons flocked to his hand, swirling faster.  
  
Harry watched the ribbons and remained pressed to Draco. Curious once again, he kissed Draco simply on the cheek. There seemed to be a small wave through the mass of red dimmed by the tinted windows.  
  
Draco turned his head and pressed his lips to Harry's, trembling at the waves of power.  
  
Harry kissed back, keeping his eyes open and watching the glass. There was a stronger wave and it kept waving as they kissed, getting stronger if the kiss did.  
  
Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, opening to his lover.  
  
When Harry slipped his tongue inside Draco's mouth, the wave was so strong that it pushed some of the ribbons out and then they wiggled back as quick as they could. Harry wondered what they would do if they were to have sex, and all it took was for Harry to _think_ about sex and nearly every ribbon in the room flocked to try and press to Draco's hand.  
  
Draco's arm around Harry tightened and his whole body shuddered with pleasure. He rubbed against his lover and thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth.  
  
"Er, still here ...." said Lee, and Harry heard him, but he knew Draco didn't. Now Draco was getting _him_ worked up and they were getting close to the dangerous zone of public sex again. Very gently, Harry slid his hand down Draco's arm, still kissing him. When he reached Draco's hand pressed to the glass, he slowly took it away, taking it in his own instead.  
  
Draco was very worked up and he resisted his hand being moved, but then turned to press even more of Harry against himself.  
  
Harry pulled away from Draco's mouth and kissed along his face to his ear. "I'm right here," he whispered, trying to calm Draco, "but I don't think this is a very proper place for having sex, do you?" He actually wanted nothing more than to strip his clothes and allow Draco to have his wicked way with him, and perhaps they could do that ... when Lee wasn't in the room.  
  
"Yes. Here," Draco whispered.  
  
"Draco," Harry whispered back, stroking his hair, "someone is in here. Don't you think we should do it alone?"  
  
"Mmm," Draco responded, completely intoxicated with the strength of what he was feeling as he began to nip and suck at Harry's throat.  
  
Harry's eyelids fluttered and he glanced over and gave Lee a pleading look.  
  
Looking like he hoped he was making the right choice, Lee frowned slightly and nodded, exiting quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Harry thought research was no fun...


	13. Oh, For the Love Of...

As soon as Lee was gone, Harry responded to Draco quickly, moaning loudly as Draco sucked on his neck. He grabbed Draco's arse to grind into him.  
  
Draco was beyond noticing Lee or anything besides Harry. He moaned delightedly when Harry rubbed against him.  
  
"Here," Harry panted, moving Draco against a desk and then pushing him to sit on top of it with his back against the glass of one of the windows. The ribbons were going positively mad, swarming and waving, wiggling and jumping.  
  
"Gods," Draco gasped, not letting go of Harry as the magic surged again.  
  
With a single passing of Harry's hand, Draco's clothes were gone and piled on the floor, his bare skin pressed against the window. Almost immediately, Harry descended upon Draco's cock, closing his mouth over it quickly.  
  
Draco's head smacked into the glass barrier as he threw it back in a moan. He didn't even feel the pain. His hands wrapped in Harry's hair as he shuddered.  
  
Harry looked up in slight alarm when Draco smacked his head, but when he seemed okay, Harry went back to the task at hand, sucking firmly as he played his tongue over the head and ridge of Draco's cock.  
  
"Mmmm," Draco hummed, Harry's magic answered by the room behind him.  
  
Keeping up until Harry could feel that Draco would come soon, he pulled away. "You want me to finish you off or do you wanna fuck?" he asked, his own brain clouded.  
  
"Fuck," Draco gasped, "against the glass!"  
  
"Get on your knees, face the glass, and press against it," Harry said, getting quickly to his feet and stripping himself. "But it's not an order."  
  
Order or not, Draco moved quickly to comply, trembling with need.  
  
Harry climbed up onto the desk as well, fingers already slicked. He nearly slipped off in his haste and he was thankful that the desk was rather wide. He slid his fingers down the crack of Draco's arse and then gently into him, moaning at the knowledge that his cock would be there very soon.  
  
Fire crackled over Draco's skin and surged from every point of contact with Harry. The blond moaned, pushing against his lover's fingers as he pressed his hands and face to the glass.  
  
It didn't take very long at all for Draco to be ready for Harry. Draco being so turned on was turning Harry on strongly too. He slicked his cock and then moved forward on his knees, finding Draco's entrance and breaching him slowly. "Fuck," he let out in a whisper, one arm around Draco's waist to steady himself and the blond.  
  
Draco moaned loudly, hips pushing back against his lover. Power ran through his body like a kind of loud vibrating hum.  
  
Harry moved moderately slowly for a few minutes, rolling his hips against Draco and completely drowning in the feel of him, but it wasn't long before he was really fucking him, his thrusts pinning Draco pressed firmly to the glass. The ribbons were reacting so crazily, Harry wondered if they might explode.  
  
Draco moaned and thrashed, magic swirling through and around him in waves with each of his lover's thrusts.  
  
"I love you," Harry whispered, and a few of the ribbons did actually go still and then float to ground, as if shorted out from that statement.  
  
Draco was beyond words by this point, his heart beating so fast that it pounded in his ears. He turned his head to kiss Harry's lips.  
  
Harry leaned forward, catching Draco's lips with his own, his release fast approaching. He placed hands on the glass near Draco's and was amazed when he could feel a small something himself. It spurred him on and he thrust into Draco deeply, pausing for a very short moment with each push inside to make sure he was going as far as he could.  
  
Draco began a kind of keening noise as the magic became so intense that he couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure anymore.  
  
Breaking away from the kiss to throw his head back, Harry came with a very loud shout and several following moans, still pumping into Draco as he emptied himself inside him.  
  
Draco's entire body spasmed with Harry's and his combined release, and the magic reached a level that made the world go white.  
  
Harry wrapped both arms around Draco's waist, holding him tightly with his eyes closed as he panted. He was sweatier now than he had been before and the glass in front of them was very marked up and somewhat foggy.  
  
Draco floated in some place wonderful, held in Harry's arms. He breathed deeply, feeling content.  
  
Harry didn't feel like moving and he pressed his cheek against Draco's skin, his spine curving slightly. He remained pressed inside Draco, still holding him.  
  
Draco hummed happily at the feelings of love, his husband's body pressed against him.  
  
Harry couldn't bring himself to pull away, not even when his knees started hurting. "Draco," he whispered.  
  
"Mmm?" Draco hummed.  
  
"Should we move?" Harry asked, kissing the blond's shoulder.  
  
"I love you," Draco managed to whisper, unable to think of anything else.  
  
Harry smiled and gently swayed back and forth with Draco, deciding that he was unconcerned with moving for the moment.  
  
Draco had lost all sense of time. He hummed happily with his lover, holding him.  
  
Harry rocked with Draco for another few minutes before his legs really started hurting and he remembered that Lee was probably waiting for them, and they _were_ putting him at high risk of losing his job. "Draco?" he said quietly. "My knees feel like they're going to fall off."  
  
"Mmmm?" Draco hummed, still caught in the power of the magics.  
  
Harry snorted and slowly backed away from Draco and got gingerly to his feet, rubbing the skin that had been pressed to the desk. "How can you not feel the same way?" he asked, looking at Draco and where his knees were still against the wood.  
  
Draco shuddered and whined when Harry pulled away.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Draco, we can lay in bed together all day, but as for right now, you know that bloke? That bloke that kindly let us in here, risking his job and mind? He's probably waiting and getting more annoyed by the second because we can't keep it in our pants." He laughed. "Perhaps we should go."  
  
Draco was trying to think, but the magic was making if difficult to think of anything but touching Harry. He took several slow, deep breaths and pushed himself away from the window. He winced when he realised his knees were bruised.  
  
Harry bent and began dressing himself after doing a quick, wandless Cleaning Charm.  
  
Draco climbed shakily from the desk and looked about for his wand. He found it and did a Cleaning Charm as well before starting to dress.  
  
Once clothed, Harry observed the ribbon-like things again and saw that the ones that had floated to the ground, as if unable to take the sex they'd had, were slowly raising up again, regaining their flowing movement.  
  
Draco glanced back at the window, his breath catching when he did, and then he forced himself to look away. "I'm ... ready," he said in a still-shaky voice.  
  
Harry turned back to Draco and nearly kissed him, but then thought better of it as they _had_ just gotten their clothes back on. He picked up his Invisibility Cloak instead, holding it up for Draco to get under.  
  
Draco groaned as he stepped close to Harry and wrapped them in the Cloak.  
  
Judging from Draco's groan, Harry figured they should get out quickly, and he led them over to the door, shuffling his feet as fast as he could go with Draco pressed close behind him and restricting his movement. He opened the door a small crack to make sure the coast was clear and was relieved when he saw only Lee, looking perhaps a small bit disgruntled.  
  
Harry stepped out of the room with Draco and shut the door. "Sorry," he said quietly to Lee as the room began spinning. He was glad the man could not see his face as he would then see the deep flush. He wondered if he would tell the twins and hoped he wouldn't.  
  
"It's okay," Lee said, shaking his head. He snorted amusedly. "Fred and George told me to be prepared."  
  
"Merde'," Draco whispered.  
  
Harry sighed, wondering what else the twins had told Lee. "You back?" he asked Draco, looking over his shoulder to raise a slightly amused eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yes," Draco hissed, his body tense.  
  
Questions could wait for when they got home so Harry turned back to Lee, even though the man wouldn't be able to tell. "We've done all we had to do today," he said. "We can head out now."  
  
"You mean all you had to do and then some?" Lee asked with a small snort.  
  
Harry flushed again. "Sure," he said quickly. "You ready to go?"  
  
Lee chuckled. "Yeah," he said, "just follow me again - and you might want to do that Silencing Charm."  
  
Draco cast the charm and they followed Lee out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, powerful ... magic. Snickers at blissed-out Draco.


	14. Constant Vigilance

It took less time to get out of the Ministry than it had to get in. No one stopped them this time and Harry was very glad, as it wasn't any less hot beneath the Cloak. It only took about fifteen minutes before they were standing in the entrance hall of the Manor and Harry ripped the Cloak off, fixing his glasses again and adjusting his twisted and slightly damp shirt.  
  
Draco sighed, shaking out his damp hair. "Thanks, Lee," he said.  
  
"No problem at all," said Lee, nodding. "Like I said, Sundays are best for when you need to go back. Tell Fred and George I'll see them, yeah?"  
  
"Sure thing," said Harry, giving the man a small wave as he stepped back into the fireplace to Floo home. He turned to Draco when Lee was gone.  
  
Draco had been controlling his face and now he allowed himself to relax, rolling his eyes and blushing.  
  
Harry gave him a small grin. "Let's get Valen," he said, "and then we can talk about ... whatever it is that happened."  
  
Draco nodded, smiling and relieved.  
  
Harry reached his hand out and took Draco's, finding Mrs Weasley, Fleur, Hermione and Ron in the large sitting room. Valen sat in Ron's lap, playing with his little ball again.  
  
"Hey, look, your dads are home," he said to the baby. "How'd it go?" he asked Harry.  
  
Harry crossed the room, his arms held out to take his son. "It went fine," he answered, feeling relieved to find Valen in one piece, even though he'd known he would be all right. He smiled at Valen and kissed the tip of his Draco-like nose, smile growing as Valen made a face at him.  
  
Draco put his arm around Harry and smiled down at the infant.  
  
Leakey popped into the room then, holding a silver tray with a parchment in the centre.  
  
Harry turned his head to look at the elf, raising an eyebrow as Valen jumped happily at the Apparation.  
  
Draco smiled and reached for the parchment, which was addressed to him. He frowned when he saw the handwriting. He stepped away from the others to read it.  
  
Harry didn't like it much when Draco moved away and he exchanged meaningful glances with Ron and Hermione. He absently patted Valen's back, waiting for what he dearly hoped wouldn't be any sort of bad news.  
  
Draco read the letter a couple times and then folded the parchment and tucked it in his pocket.  
  
Sort of taking that to mean that he should ask later, Harry didn't say anything.  
  
Everyone in the room was silent for a bit before Harry asked, "Was he good?"  
  
"Oh, of course he was, dear," said Mrs Weasley, looking away from Draco hastily.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "Good boy, Valen," he said, kissing him again. "Did he eat okay?"  
  
"Yes, he was perfectly fine."  
  
Harry nodded again and patted Valen's bottom, pretending to feel wetness there. "I think he just went - better go change him," he said, turning to leave through the door. He raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Coming?"  
  
Draco nodded and followed them to their rooms. He understood that Harry wanted to talk to him and he wanted some quiet time with Valen.  
  
Harry sat on the couch in the sitting room against the armrest, bringing his knees up to lean Valen against them so that he could play with him properly. He took both of Valen's little hands and smiled when the infant wrapped them around Harry's index fingers.  
  
Draco leaned over the back of the sofa, his face alongside his husband's. "How is our pretty boy?" he asked the infant.  
  
Valen tried to put one of Harry's fingers in his mouth as he looked at Draco, but Harry wouldn't let him. "Daddy's hands aren't clean enough, love," he told him, wiggling his finger in Valen's grasp. He kissed Draco lightly on the cheek. "What was that letter?" he asked quietly.  
  
Draco sighed and pulled out the parchment, reopening and looking at it. He read aloud something in French.  
  
"Ah, right," said Harry sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Severus's handwriting," Draco said, "and it says we have a spy in our home."  
  
Harry went very still. "What?" he asked, eyes going wide. "Who the hell - how could that be?"  
  
Draco sighed and came around the sofa, sitting down beside Harry. "I don't know," he said.  
  
"He didn't say who it is?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"No," Draco said with a sigh, and reached to pull on the little boy's foot.  
  
"A spy for _Voldemort_?" Harry asked, feeling that Draco was being far too calm about this.  
  
"Yes," Draco answered, leaning back and closing his eyes. His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt ill.  
  
Harry's mind was racing. "We have to get out of here," he said. "No fucking way is Valen sleeping here tonight if there's a spy for fucking Voldemort. We have to go."  
  
"We can't," Draco said.  
  
Harry's eyes widened further. "What do you mean we can't?" he said. "Yes, we damn well can."  
  
"We don't know who it is," Draco continued. "If we let on that we know there is a spy, then we won't be able to figure it out."  
  
Harry clutched a hand in in his own hair, unable to believe that any of the Weasleys would ever do such a thing. "Who do you think it is?" he asked, his hands shaking.  
  
Draco reached out and took the infant, who was now squirming.  
  
Harry sighed as shakily as his hands were moving and he rubbed at his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep or even let Valen out of his sight _once_. He thought about ignoring that they didn't know who the spy was and leaving anyway.  
  
Draco stood up, putting Valen on his shoulder and rubbing his hand on the baby's back.  
  
Harry took deep breaths, trying to control himself, but feeling the edge of panic. "No one touches him except for us," he said after a moment, voice higher than usual. "And I'm dead serious."  
  
Draco transformed a chair into a cot and laid Valen in it. Then he sat next to Harry on the sofa, putting his face in his hands.  
  
Harry moved so that he was on his knees next to Draco and wrapped arms around him, eyes shut tightly and face pressed against Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Someone could be under Imperius," the blond said quietly.  
  
"Then it could be ... anyone who leaves the house," Harry whispered.  
  
"Yes," Draco sighed, "anyone."  
  
"What do we do?" Harry asked, his hold on his husband tightening.  
  
"I don't know," Draco said, trembling.  
  
"Can Valen sleep in our bed with us?" Harry asked. "I don't even want him in his cot."  
  
Draco looked up sadly at his husband and smiled. "When we are asleep, I suppose that would work," he said.  
  
Harry nodded, still trying to remain calm. "Is there anything else we can do to lock our door or something?"  
  
"We can lock our door," the blond answered. It had felt so good to live with people they trusted and now that trust was gone. It made him feel very tired.  
  
Harry swallowed. "Merlin, now how do we know who we can talk to about anything? Voldemort can't find out I'm going to the Ministry to ... he can't find out our plan." He suddenly felt very sick, finding that it was very possible that Voldemort could have found out tons of information already.  
  
"This was always a possibility," Draco said. "We forgot that. There is a reason no one knew who to trust before."  
  
Harry rubbed furiously at his eyes again, thinking. "If it's one of the twins we're fucked, if it's Mrs Weasley we're fucked, if it's Mr Weasley we're fucked," his breathing was escalating as he spoke, "if it's Ron or Hermione we're very, very, _very_ fucked, but I don't think it can be either of them as they don't ever leave and haven't for a long time."  
  
"More likely one of the Weasleys, but not Ron," Draco said. "It could also be one of the Muggle family members but that would be less likely, since they don't have access to the Manor House."  
  
"Fred and George know about the Ministry plan, and Mr and Mrs Weasley know about everything except for Horcruxes. Draco - Draco, if it's one of them, Merlin, what the hell do I do? Everything will fall apart. He'll know about it." Harry was paling quickly and shaking even more now.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth and forced himself to be calm. "Stop," he snapped.  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes shut and moved away from Draco, sitting properly on the couch now and resting his elbows on his knees, head in his hands.  
  
"You can't do this, Harry," Draco said. "You can't fall apart."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He simply sat there, breathing deeply.  
  
"We can't act any differently," Draco said, "or He will know."  
  
Harry knew that was going to be hard for him, but he nodded, still not sitting up though.  
  
"We must still behave as if we trust everyone," he said. "We can just be more careful about who we share information with."  
  
"No one if we can help it," Harry said, voice muffled. "We say nothing to anyone unless we have to."  
  
"We still trust Hermione and Ron," Draco said, "because if they are compromised, it is too late. We need them."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, they have to be safe," he said. "We need to tell them not to say anything either if they can help it."  
  
"But we can't tell them this," Draco said. "I don't think they could behave the same."  
  
Harry groaned. "Then we just have to keep conversation away from anything we don't want Voldemort to know, which is bloody everything."  
  
"Yes," Draco said, knowing how hard this would be for Harry. Draco himself had spent too many years keeping secrets; he wasn't worried about his own ability to do so.  
  
"I'm not going back down there," Harry said, flopping limply back against the couch and frowning heavily up at the ceiling. "I can't deal with this right now."  
  
"No, not now," Draco said. "Now we are going to bed."  
  
Harry nodded, but he would be highly surprised if he slept.  
  
Draco stood up and held hands out to his husband.  
  
Harry was still for a few more moments and then reached for Draco's hands with his own, allowing himself to be pulled up.  
  
Draco led him over to the cot, where he picked up their sleeping infant and then led them to their bedroom.  
  
Harry did three very strong Locking Charms on the door, not stopping until he was satisfied, but of course, he wasn't very satisfied, even _with_ the door locked. He even locked the patio doors and all of the windows.  
  
"We aren't any less secure now than yesterday," Draco said, sighing again as he placed their infant in the cot beside the bed.  
  
"So what?" Harry snapped but then sighed too, knowing it would not do to get angry with his husband.  
  
Draco put a Silencing Charm on the cot. "Come here," he said in a commanding tone.  
  
Harry frowned and looked over at Draco. "Why?" he asked.  
  
"Potter," Draco said, sounding annoyed. "Because you are being a git."  
  
"I am not," Harry said. "All I did was lock everything, or would you rather I not and leave the room open for the Voldemort spy?"  
  
"Like we did last night?" Draco challenged, walking to stand in front of Harry.  
  
"I didn't know about it last night," Harry replied scathingly. "And honestly, we should have been locking up like this every night, even before Snape sent the damn letter."  
  
"So why didn't you?" Draco sneered, standing face-to-face with him.  
  
"Because I got too bloody stupid and careless," Harry said, eyes glinting behind his glasses. "Is that what you want me to say? That what you want to hear?"  
  
"Maybe this is my fault, after all," Draco snapped. "I brought us here. I suggested living here."  
  
"Maybe it is," Harry snapped meanly. "Bloody hell, Draco."  
  
"Maybe you should never have trusted me," Draco said, glaring.  
  
Harry glared back, but didn't say anything for several seconds. "Why don't you stop being an idiot?" he hissed through his teeth.  
  
"Make me, Potter," Draco sneered, eyes flashing.  
  
"So, what, you want to fuck now?" Harry spat. "Bloody fucking hell, Draco."  
  
Draco scowled and turned his back on Harry.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Harry said angrily, striding around Draco and getting into bed with his clothes on, but he didn't close his eyes, only stared up at the canopy, still glaring.  
  
"You give up too easily," Draco snapped, and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Harry flew up out of the bed and angrily followed after Draco, pausing in the doorway of the bathroom. "Where the hell do you come up with that?" he said, looking at Draco like he was mad. "You wouldn't fucking be here if I 'gave up too easily'."  
  
Draco turned and strode back to Harry, face inches from the other man's. "No," Draco said, "I would be dead."  
  
Harry stared straight into Draco's eyes. "So why the hell would you say that?"  
  
"You tell me," Draco said, an eyebrow raised as his heart pounded.  
  
Harry glared and then pushed with his mind inside of Draco's. It wasn't hard to get inside anymore, but he still had a hard time focusing. His anger didn't really help him, but he concentrated hard.  
  
Draco was startled when Harry used the spell and immediately put up a defence, which crumbled before he had a chance to react. What Harry heard was Draco's words of long ago, "Harry always does better when he is angry, not scared."  
  
"You're making me angry on purpose then," Harry said, blinking to break the connection. "Just like you did before."  
  
Draco shivered, moaning in the aftermath of the magical attack.  
  
Harry sighed and looked down at the floor. "Sorry for doing that ...." he said, now feeling guilty for reading Draco's mind without permission.  
  
Draco reached out his hand, cupping Harry's chin and tipping his face up to look into those green eyes. "I am yours," he said.  
  
Harry nodded and pulled Draco into a tight embrace. "I _am_ scared," he whispered, "but you're right. I can't be."  
  
"We need you strong," Draco whispered against Harry's ear.  
  
"I know," Harry replied, closing his eyes. "Valen's changed ... everything."  
  
"Not everything," Draco whispered. "I am yours and I love you and I will do anything for you."  
  
Harry sighed very quietly and nodded. "I'll do this for him, for you - for everyone, but for my family the most," he whispered.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tightly.  
  
Harry simply stood there in Draco's arms and held him close in turn. "I'm supposed to be a Gryffindor, right?" he said finally with a small smile. "Not a five-year-old little girl."  
  
"My lion," Draco agreed. "And I am scared too."  
  
"I suppose if we weren't scared we'd be mad," Harry said quietly, "but this really isn't just about us anymore - I know it wasn't before, but now more so than ever. We have a son now and I don't want to be fighting this in eleven years. I don't want to be fighting this in _one_ year, but I really don't want Valen to grow up in hiding. I want him to be safe in school. I have to do this. I _have_ to do this." He felt like he was mostly talking to himself, simply voicing his thoughts aloud.  
  
Draco held his husband, listening and nodding. He understood how he felt. He was equally eager to have it over, and terrified of the final conflict.  
  
Harry finally sighed and pulled away slightly. "But let's keep everything locked ... just in case," he said with another small smile.  
  
"Agreed," Draco said with a smile. "Now, will you take me to bed?"  
  
Harry nodded, kissing Draco's nose gently and pulling on his hands to walk with him back into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No safety even among family for them now...


	15. Watched

Harry awoke that morning just as paranoid as he had been the previous night, although he was determined not to show it and thought he was doing a pretty good job of it. He hadn't left Valen with anyone alone and no one was permitted to hold him unless he was in very close distance, but he wasn't obvious about it. He probably wouldn't have even come downstairs if he hadn't been trying to behave normally, but he'd had to so that he wouldn't arouse suspicion. Harry was very glad when he was able to sneak back upstairs with Draco to feed the baby, and wondered how long they would be able to stay in their suite before everyone wanted to know why they weren't coming back down.  
  
He was sitting on the bed feeding Valen now and staring at Draco.  
  
Draco was worried about Harry. His husband was doing his best to hide it, but his fear was seriously affecting his behaviour. It reminded Draco of the days before that night on the tower at Hogwarts. At least, here, in their room, he seemed to relax some.  
  
"You doing okay with this?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "With what?" he asked from his place on the bed, watching.  
  
"What do you mean with what?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "What do you think I mean?"  
  
"With the fact that someone in our household is probably a spy for the Dark Lord?" Draco asked and then gave derisive snort. "I'm a Slytherin," he said.  
  
Harry frowned slightly. "What's that have to do with anything?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think it means, Harry?" Draco sighed.  
  
Harry sighed too. "That you're used to this?" he said.  
  
"I was raised by Lucius Malfoy," Draco reminded him unnecessarily. "I lived in the Slytherin dorms where there were constantly shifting alliances."  
  
"I know," Harry said, "but this is our family." He sighed again. "I ... I keep wondering why he didn't just have whoever it is kill me. It would have been so easy. Wouldn't that make the most sense?"  
  
Draco frowned, thinking about that. Harry actually had a point there.  
  
"He probably wants me for himself," Harry said bitterly.  
  
Draco was still thinking about it. "Maybe whoever it is does not have the ability to kill you," he suggested, eyebrows still furrowed as he thought through different possibilities.  
  
"Well of course they have the ability," said Harry. "Why would they not?"  
  
Draco actually almost laughed at that. He rolled his eyes. "You have proven yourself to be very difficult to kill," he pointed out.  
  
"With a great deal of luck," Harry replied. "I'm not immune to the Killing Curse or any other means of demise."  
  
"Yes, luck ...." Draco said thoughtfully. "But is it luck?" he asked.  
  
"Seems like it to me," said Harry. "There's always been some sort of fluke thing if I'm recalling correctly, and I'm fairly certain that I am."  
  
"Fluke?" Draco said, "You were hit with the Killing Curse by one of the most powerful wizards known and lived. At age fourteen, you fought him in the graveyard and lived. Is that a fluke?"  
  
"My mother saved me or I wouldn't have lived, and in the graveyard we both happened to throw a spell at the same time and our wands connected. I didn't do any of that," Harry replied.  
  
"Wandless magic, accidental bindings," Draco listed, "as well as being a man who has had a baby and feeds that child from his own body. Fluke?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Luck, then," he said. "Or maybe I'm just very odd."  
  
"Powerful and unpredictable magic," Draco said. "I am not saying you can't be killed. But things have a way of going sideways where you are concerned."  
  
"I guess," said Harry with a shrug, which annoyed Valen who was still drinking. "Sorry, love," Harry told him, smiling gently.  
  
"And we have been more careful than you realise," Draco said. "When are you ever alone?"  
  
Harry looked up again. "Never," he said. "No one's ever let me be alone, not even when I thought I was. And I'm pretty sure Dumbledore followed me around throughout the entirety of first year."  
  
Draco blushed and averted his eyes for a minute.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?" he said.  
  
"Is he done?" Draco asked, indicating the infant who appeared to have fallen asleep.  
  
Harry looked down but then right back up. "Yes, but are you trying to change the subject?"  
  
"Put him in the cot and I'll tell you," Draco said quietly.  
  
Looking at Draco curiously, Harry carefully moved with their son and placed him gently in his little bed. He looked back at Draco, face questioning.  
  
Draco rolled onto his back, looking up at the "H" carved on the canopy beam. He sighed.  
  
Harry scooted close to Draco and then lay down on his back beside him, pressed arm to arm.  
  
"He caught me once," Draco whispered.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow again. "Dumbledore?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," the blond answered, huffing.  
  
"What were you doing?" Harry prodded further.  
  
"Following you," Draco whispered.  
  
"In first year?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco nodded, smiling softly. "Couldn't help myself," he said.  
  
Harry smiled too, highly intrigued as always. "When? What was I doing?"  
  
"Which time?" Draco nearly laughed.  
  
"I thought you said he only caught you once," Harry said, eyebrows high on his forehead.  
  
"He saw me other times," Draco said.  
  
Harry grinned widely. "What on earth was so interesting about eleven-year-old me?"  
  
Draco blushed. "You know that already," he said. "You just want to hear it again."  
  
Harry snorted, kissing Draco on the cheek. "You delight me," he said.  
  
"I always wondered why he didn't stop me," Draco said. "It wasn't until we went back in time that I understood."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "It probably made him laugh."  
  
"Here I was, thinking I had him fooled into thinking I hated you," Draco said, shaking his head, "and all along, he knew."  
  
"You certainly fooled me," said Harry.  
  
"I fooled _me_ sometimes," Draco said, laughing. "I think it did make me a bit crazy."  
  
"Judging from a lot of the stuff you did," said Harry, kissing Draco's cheek again, "I'd agree." He smiled, lying back again and thinking. "I don't know why this suddenly popped into my head, but what did you think when you saw me sitting in the top box with you at the Quidditch World Cup?"  
  
"Oh, merde'," Draco hissed, blushing furiously.  
  
Very highly interested in this reaction, Harry turned so that he could look at Draco. "What?" he said, grinning very widely.  
  
"I was excited, afraid, angry and thrilled," Draco said breathlessly, his pulse speeding up.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, wondering how Draco would have gotten all that simply from Harry sitting with him in the top box.  
  
"Oh, Gods," Draco moaned, remembering. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was not to show all that?"  
  
"You hid it well," said Harry. "All you did was throw me a dirty look."  
  
"Looks," Draco said. "As many as I could manage without Father figuring it out."  
  
Harry made a face at that but also smiled at Draco's words. He thought some more about that day and what had happened, and laughed. "I never looked back around," he said, "but did the Veelas affect you? I know I started to climb out of the box to jump."  
  
"I don't think I was paying any attention to them," Draco said, laughing again. "But I did notice when you got up."  
  
Harry snorted. "You must've thought I was an idiot. I didn't mean to get up, I just - did."  
  
"You bent over the rail," Draco said, blushing.  
  
Harry smirked. "Were you checking my arse out?" he said.  
  
Draco nodded, ears colouring again. "I was so worried someone would expect me to stand then."  
  
"Well, I suppose it would have been a bit odd for a fourteen-year-old boy not to stand for Veela," said Harry.  
  
"I suppose no one would have known that my condition was your fault," Draco said. "But I was so worked up about it that I wasn't really thinking clearly."  
  
Harry suddenly realised what Draco meant. "I made you hard?" he asked, unable to keep the smile off his face.  
  
"Harry," Draco complained, "I'm hard now just remembering it."  
  
Harry smirked again. "I love doing that to you," he said.  
  
"Pervert," Draco teased, trembling as he lay there, still clothed and very aroused.  
  
"You know it better than any, my love," Harry said, and paused for a bit, biting his lip. "Speaking of ..." he said slowly. He sighed. "Eh, never mind," he said.  
  
"Oh, you don't get away with that." Draco huffed. "Not after getting me to admit what I did."  
  
"Well, it's really not that big a thing, and sort of stupid, and you'd probably think I was a prat," said Harry, colouring very slightly himself now.  
  
"Spill it, Potter," Draco said amusedly, turning his head to look at him.  
  
Harry huffed. "Well ..." he said very slowly, stalling. "I saw Fleur putting on eyeliner the other day ...."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, not sure if he should be jealous, but waiting to hear what Harry had to say.  
  
"And ..." Harry continued, "Iwonderedwhatyouwouldlooklikeinit," he said in a rush.  
  
"In make-up?" Draco asked, both eyebrows raised.  
  
Harry flushed deeply. "Well not _make-up_ make-up ... I don't want you to look like a girl. Just eyeliner. Told you it was stupid."  
  
Draco was thinking about it. "And the idea turned you on?" he asked.  
  
"Well ... perhaps a bit," Harry said quietly. "I was just a little curious is all. But it's stupid. You don't have to do it."  
  
"You are a strange man, Harry Potter," Draco said, his own erection now painful in his trousers, he reached his hand down to rub himself.  
  
Harry snorted. "At least my strangeness doesn't hinder this," he said, reaching his hand down and gently moving Draco's away as he began to rub the blond's cock himself.  
  
"No, definitely doesn't ... hinder," Draco gasped, head falling back on the bed and hips arching into Harry's touch.  
  
Harry pressed his hand firmer to Draco's crotch, the hardness there making his mouth water and his own cock fill. He licked his lips at the way Draco looked.  
  
"Oh, Gods." Draco trembled, watching Harry's face and wanting more, but wanting his partner to decide what.  
  
Harry smirked slightly and moved so that his cheek slid against Draco's. "If I'd known you were hard for me at the World Cup, maybe I would have done this," he whispered into Draco's ear.  
  
The blond groaned, imagining it. "Yes," he whispered, "tell me, show me."  
  
"Somehow, we could've snuck away," Harry continued, his hand still moving. "Could've hidden under the stands with everyone above us watching the game. Would you have liked that, Draco?"  
  
"Yes, please," Draco moaned, closing his eyes to picture it clearly.  
  
Harry breathed hotly over Draco's ear, nipping at the lobe a bit. "I would've kissed you," he whispered, "so sweetly at first, but if I felt your cock, that would have been the end for me - or perhaps for you. I would've tried to eat you alive."  
  
Draco trembled, seeing in his mind a younger Harry kissing him and then pushing him against one of the stadium supports.  
  
"I would've slid my hand down your trousers, the crowd roaring, but I wouldn't have heard it. I would've been too preoccupied with your hot mouth and your thick cock." As Harry said this, he slid his hand into Draco's trousers really grasping his erection.  
  
"Harry, yes," Draco gasped again.  
  
Harry was panting quietly now, the vision in his mind hotter than hell. "You would have loved it," he whispered, stroking Draco slowly. "You would've been gasping and panting my name and arching into my hand."  
  
"Yes, wanting you," Draco said, "touching you."  
  
"Yes," Harry agreed, eyelids fluttering. "And you would have begged me to let you come, to never stop."  
  
"Touch me, suck me, Potter," Draco moaned. "Yes!"  
  
"Oh, fuck, and if you would've said that I would've dropped to my knees right there," Harry gasped, his hand tightening on Draco's cock a bit as he wondered if the blond would last long enough for him to suck him off right now.  
  
Draco reached his hand up into Harry's hair and gently pushed. "Suck me, Potter," he said again.  
  
Harry moaned and moved quickly at Draco's urging, pulling Draco's trousers down his thighs and freeing his cock. He went at it immediately, much better than any fourteen-year-old would be, but he was sure Draco didn't mind.  
  
"Oh, Gods, yes," Draco cried out as Harry's mouth took him inside. "Your mouth is fantastic," he told the man in his bed and the boy in his fantasy.  
  
"Mmmm," Harry groaned, his eyes closed as he sucked and remembered what Draco had looked like at fourteen. His hair had been shorter, his body had been shorter too and a bit skinnier, but the long legs were still the same, the smooth white skin, the perfect lips, those grey eyes and his amazingly wonderful, gorgeous cock.  
  
"Gods, Potter," Draco said, pulling his thick hair. "On your knees and sucking my cock!"  
  
Harry felt like he was going to come in his trousers. He was amazed when he could actually see fourteen-year-old Draco saying that in his mind, thrusting into his mouth. He could see himself, on his knees in the grass, treating Draco how he should've always treated him and absolutely fucking getting off on it like he had with nothing before.  
  
"Yes, suck it," Draco whispered. "You love sucking my cock, don't you?" He felt his body tensing and knew he would come soon. He tightened his grip in that dark hair.  
  
"Mmm, fuck yes," Harry said, pulling back for only a moment. He kept his eyes closed and the vision alive, bobbing his head over Draco's erection.  
  
"Going to come in that gorgeous mouth," Draco told him, trembling on the verge of his orgasm.  
  
Harry groaned one last time, sucking powerfully on Draco's cock, hoping to push him over the edge.  
  
Draco arched, coming into that amazing warmth, trembling and crying as he did.  
  
Harry pulled back a bit and swallowed as Draco came. Then he pulled back completely and sat up, spitting some of Draco's come into his hand and shoving it into his trousers to finish himself off.  
  
Draco opened his eyes, still panting as he looked up at his husband. "Pull it out," he said. "I want to watch."  
  
Harry was flushed and panting as he did as Draco asked, surprised that him simply asking hadn't made him come. His hand flew over his cock, the heat pooling in his lower abdomen and rushing through his cock, his legs muscles twitching. He was getting closer, closer, _so_ fucking close.  
  
"So fucking hot," Draco said, unable to take his eyes off of Harry.  
  
Harry threw his head back, his hand tightening as he shot come over himself and the bed, groaning loudly.  
  
Draco reached up and pulled Harry down on top of him, his mouth closing on his husband's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided H/D are bonobos. Look it up!


	16. Body Bound

Harry kissed Draco back deeply, still partly imagining him as a boy at Hogwarts. "And then I would have fucked you raw all through the year when we got to school," he whispered against Draco's lips.  
  
"Maybe I would have fucked you," Draco said, smirking and raising an eyebrow.  
  
Harry snorted. "Maybe," he agreed, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Tell me where you would have fucked me," Draco whispered.  
  
"Everywhere," Harry replied, licking Draco's lips slowly with the tip of his tongue. "Anywhere I could have you. I would've fucked you in my bed, I would've fucked you in yours, I would've fucked you in closets and empty classrooms and even on Snape's desk if I could've. I would've had your arse anywhere I could bend you over."  
  
Draco groaned again, his mind filled with images and his body shuddering, cock still half-hard and filling again.  
  
"And we could have staged fights to get detention, just so I would have another chance to fuck you all over again," Harry whispered. "Besides, we both know how hot fighting can be." He smirked. "I would've ripped at your clothes and skin in front of everyone just so I could rip at them later with no one there."  
  
"You could Body-Bind me and have your way with me," Draco suggested.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, a hint of a wicked smile in his eyes. "Yes, that would be rather hot, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Draco whispered. "Being held captive by your magic while you did wicked things to me with your body."  
  
"Mmm," Harry hummed. "I could fuck you as long as I wanted. Fuck that tight arse until you wanted to scream but couldn't."  
  
"Please, yes," Draco begged, unable to think of anything but the feel of Harry inside him.  
  
"You want me to do those things to you, Draco?" Harry said huskily, rubbing himself against the blond.  
  
"Yes," Draco whispered, the images in his mind making him writhe. He felt as mad as he had before he'd become Harry's lover. "I want you to take me," he agreed.  
  
Harry kissed Draco's lips gently before he sat up and tucked himself back in his trousers, which was a bit difficult to do with a half-hard cock. He got up from the bed and stood at the side of it, looking down at Draco with slightly cold eyes. "I saw you staring at me in Potions today, Malfoy," he said.  
  
It took Draco a moment to focus, and then a sly grin spread across his face. He sat up and cocked his head. "In your dreams, Potter," he answered in his infamous sneer.  
  
"I don't think I was imagining it," Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "As a matter of fact, Hermione told me she caught you staring at my arse the other day. I think I believe her over you."  
  
Draco snorted and shook his head. "I don't care what you believe, Potter," he responded.  
  
"So you're saying you weren't staring at my arse or staring at me in Potions?" Harry said, eyes challenging.  
  
Draco rolled off the bed, turning away long enough to hide his own cock back in his robes, and then turned with hands on his hips, smiling. "Why would you think such a thing, Potter? You are the one always following me around," he said.  
  
"Are you sure you want to bring that up, Malfoy?" Harry retorted.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Where's your entourage, Potter? Isn't it dangerous for you to be going about alone?" he asked.  
  
Harry snorted. "It's not dangerous ... for me," he said, a hint of implication in his voice.  
  
Draco's heart was beating fast, this little play of theirs making him tremble. He reached for his wand, as he would have done with such a threat.  
  
"Ah ah," Harry said, noticing Draco's movement and taking a step so that he was very near him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"Afraid, Potter?" Draco sneered.  
  
One side of Harry's mouth quirked the slightest bit upward into an amused smile. He moved closer still so that Draco could practically feel his breath against his lips. "I could have you on this floor in a split second, Draco," he purred, using Draco's first name purposely.  
  
Draco gasped at his bold words and the use of his name. "Why?" he whispered.  
  
"Because," Harry replied simply. "And I know you want it. You tossed off last night thinking of me, didn't you?" he breathed, mouth dangerously close to Draco's now.  
  
Draco trembled now, eyes widening as they would have then. "You're mental, Potter," he whispered.  
  
"Didn't you?" Harry said again, demanding. He grabbed the wrist of the arm Draco was using to hold his wand.  
  
Draco struggled against that grip, as if trying to get away. "Let go," he said.  
  
"You don't want me to," Harry whispered. "Not really." He tightened his grasp and used his other hand to feel the front of Draco's robes, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Draco whispered, unable to move now as he looked into those bright green eyes.  
  
"Because I feel like it," Harry replied. "Perhaps I'm showing my true colours," he said with an amused smirk, using Draco's own words.  
  
The words had the desired effect, making Draco's breath catch as he licked his lips. "What are you going to do?" he whispered again.  
  
Harry moved closer as if he were about to kiss Draco, but he didn't. "Whatever the fuck I want," he said, pressing his hand against Draco's erection.  
  
Draco moaned then, unable to stop himself. He was panting now and he felt dizzy with such intense desire.  
  
"Quite literally, in fact," Harry whispered as he cast the Body-Bind right then with his bare hands, catching Draco's limp form in his arms.  
  
Even knowing it was a game, Draco tried to struggle against the Body-Bind, and the feel of Harry's magic holding him made his cock so hard it hurt.  
  
Harry lowered Draco to the bed, even though he didn't know where they would have gotten a bed in the middle of a corridor in Hogwarts. "Nothing you can do about it now, is there?" Harry said, pulling his cock out again and stroking it.  
  
Draco's heart was beating fast and his eyes were wide as he watched Harry stroke himself. It was amazing. He struggled against the bind but still enjoyed the sense of helplessness -- of freedom -- to let Harry do as he wished.  
  
Harry stripped Draco of all his clothes, feigning surprise when they were gone. "Well, isn't that convenient?" he said, cocking his head and smirking as he reached over and fingered the skin very close to Draco's balls.  
  
The rush of magic and then the release from the cloth made Draco's body shiver, and he would have moaned had he been able.  
  
"Damn," Harry said, still smirking as he ran his hands flat over Draco's stomach and chest. "I admit you're a lot hotter than I thought. Who ever thought a skinny little prat like you would have a body like this? Very fuckable." He nodded as if stating his approval.  
  
Draco's cock was hard and leaking as he lay helpless under that touch, listening to those sexy words. Just the idea of the younger Harry calling him "hot" and "fuckable" was amazing.  
  
Harry made a small movement with his hand and his fingers were suddenly coated in lube. He rolled the substance around between the fingers in front of Draco's face, licking his lips. "Know what I'm going to use that for?" he said, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
  
Draco's breath came in gasps now and his eyes widened in excitement. When Harry became dominant like this, it made every part of him feel like he was on fire.  
  
"I think you do," Harry said, moving his fingers and then gently pressing them inside Draco, watching his face and wondering what Draco would have done had he really done this to him in school.  
  
Draco wanted to spread his legs, to open up for Harry. He lay there moaning inside his head as Harry pushed fingers inside him.  
  
"Mmm, fuck you're going to be tight, aren't you, Malfoy?" Harry said. "And you're fucking loving this. Fucking hell, your cock's so fucking hard for me." He moved his fingers inside Draco, kneeing his legs open wider.  
  
Draco forced himself to keep his eyes open, watching Harry as he prepared to fuck him. His cock bobbed as if in answer to Harry.  
  
Harry smirked at that and added another finger, making sure that Draco was ready to be fucked hard, and he told him so. "Your arse is about to be pounded, Ferret," he said, using a name he hadn't in forever. "And you're gonna fucking take it."  
  
Draco tried to make his eyes look defiant. The use of the old insult just made his blood rush faster and he thought he might pass out from need. Harry's magic surrounded him and he was eager to feel it fill him too.  
  
Harry licked his lips again as he withdrew his fingers and slicked his achingly hard cock. He gave Draco a what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it look as he grasped his legs, spread them apart, and pushed them up, preparing to slide into him.  
  
Draco swallowed convulsively at the wicked-looking sight of Harry like this. He waited eagerly for that feel of Harry's flesh and magic penetrating him.  
  
Harry had to release one leg and let it fall to guide his cock to Draco's hole, but as soon as the head was close to pushing in, he held the leg up again and slid slowly forward, groaning as he did. "Fuck, yes," he said, buried in Draco. "Your arse is as good as I fucking thought it would be."  
  
Draco thought he could come just from being entered like this. He was helpless and his cock twitched hard as Harry's cock stretched him, magic radiating out from it.  
  
"Fuck," Harry said, unable to stop saying the word it seemed. He hadn't sworn this bad during sex for a while and wondered about the change as of late. He pulled slightly out of Draco and then slammed back into him, watching his limp body jolt with the movement.  
  
The Body-Bind kept Draco's body relaxed even when he would have arched to meet Harry's thrusts. It was amazingly hot to lay there and just take it in, not being able to move meant not having to move. He concentrated on the sensation, able to feel Harry's cock inside him as if it were more real than his own body.  
  
Harry thrust with his entire body, fucking Draco hard and deep. He was sweating now, and had to keep throwing his hair to the side to watch Draco, to look into his eyes and see the true emotion there. "Fucking you so hard, Malfoy," he panted, "you'll fucking feel it for days. Hope Quidditch isn't too rough." He groaned at even the thought of a Draco in school sore on a broomstick from his cock.  
  
The image of playing Quidditch against Harry with that sore feeling between his legs made Draco's body shudder. It brought to mind their agreement of a one-on-one Quidditch match and it made him more determined than ever to win that.  
  
Soon, Harry was gasping for breath as he thrust, his hips moving impossibly fast. "Fuck," he gasped over and over. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm gonna come! I'm gonna fucking come inside you." And he could feel it, could feel it building up and ready to burst out of him.  
  
Magic swelled inside him and Draco felt the power rising fast, his own magic responding. Untouched, his cock still felt caressed as Harry's power crackled over Draco's skin.  
  
A few more seconds and Harry was brought over the edge, this orgasm as good as his first if not better. He shouted nonsense and then nearly toppled over, but caught himself and stood there panting heavily.  
  
Every inch of his body, inside and out, burned with magic, and Draco's cock was so full it hurt. To his dismay and surprise, the Body-Bind Spell seemed to prevent him from coming when Harry did. He lay there, aching with need while Harry panted above him.  
  
It took Harry a few seconds to realise that Draco hadn't come. Draco _always_ came with him. He looked at him, confused and still panting a bit, but then released the Body-Bind, thinking that was what it had to have been.  
  
The moment Harry released the spell, Draco's body arched and he came, screaming wordlessly. The release was so intense he nearly passed out.  
  
Harry watched Draco come in awe. He'd never seen something so beautiful as his lover in complete rapture, and it had to be one of his favourite sights in the world. He pulled gently out of Draco and then flopped on the bed next to him, breathing a bit heavily.  
  
Draco was still shuddering and moaning, as if every sound he hadn't been able to make before now tumbled from him. He curled to his side, pressing against Harry.  
  
Harry wrapped an arm around him and held him close, turning slightly to press against him.  
  
It took a while for his body to calm down enough to allow words. When he could, Draco clutched Harry back. "Mine," he whispered against his lover's chest.  
  
"Completely, totally, and unbelievably yours," Harry replied, stroking Draco's hair.  
  
Draco lay curled in Harry's arms, sated and happy. "Yes," he said, sighing.  
  
Harry smiled and sighed too. "Merlin, I think I enjoyed that far too much," he said amusedly.  
  
"It was perfect," Draco whispered, his face pressed against Harry's chest.  
  
Harry smiled again. "Yeah," he said, voice goofily dreamy. "Sometimes I wonder how it would have really worked out had we done some of the things we've done now in school - right out of the blue. I mean, I know you kissed me right out of the blue, but I wonder what you would have done if I'd come onto you, even though I probably never would have."  
  
Draco huffed gently against his lover's chest, amused by his rambling. He kissed the skin in front of him and then tipped his head back to see Harry's face. He smiled happily at him. "My fierce lion," he teased.  
  
Harry snorted. "Whatever you say, my sexy snake," he said, grinning. "Or perhaps you prefer devastating dragon."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else notice that the more stressful their lives the more sex they seem to want and the more they are escaping into their fantasies.


	17. Going Strange

Harry chuckled gently as Draco kissed him and was still smiling when he pulled back. "So, what else is on the agenda today? Besides very probably more sex tonight, of course."  
  
A high-pitched squeal startled them both. Draco rolled his eyes again. "We forgot the Silencing Charm," he said, laughing.  
  
Harry laughed too, shaking his head. "I'm surprised he was quiet this long," he said.  
  
"He just wants attention," Draco said with a sigh. "You just fed him."  
  
Harry kissed Draco and then sat up. "Cleaning Charm?" he asked, intending to get Valen from his cot.  
  
Draco nodded and Summoned his wand, casting charms for both of them. "I am always covered in goo." He chuckled.  
  
Harry snorted as he moved across the bed and retrieved their squirming son. "You bring it upon yourself," he said, grinning crookedly. "You're always turning me on."  
  
"Yeah, all my fault." Draco smirked. "And when it's not you, it's that one spitting up on me."  
  
Harry chuckled. "He makes sure we both get our fair share," he said. "Don't you?" he said to Valen, rubbing his nose against the baby's gently.  
  
Valen squealed, happily babbling and making faces at Harry.  
  
Draco laughed, laying back and stretching out on the bed.  
  
Harry couldn't describe how happy having his family made him. Indescribably happy beyond any words. Just their sounds made his heart full to bursting and he knew his life would be over if he ever lost them. He could hardly bear to think of any existence without the two.  
  
"Hand him over." Draco smiled, reaching for the baby.  
  
Harry smiled too and passed Valen to Draco, lying next to them and propping his head up on his hand.  
  
Draco laid the infant on his chest, so that the boy lay face down. Valen pushed so that he was holding his head up. Green eyes looked into Draco's. "Pretty boy," Draco cooed at him, patting his back.  
  
Harry sighed happily, watching Draco and Valen with soft eyes. He sighed yet again. "What do we do?" he asked quietly, his previous thoughts leading him to thinking of Voldemort.  
  
"We keep doing what we can to fight Him," Draco said, looking over at his husband. Then he turned back to Valen, lifting him above himself and smiling up at the infant. Valen squealed and wiggled his arms and legs.  
  
Harry nodded. "I know," he said, still quiet. "I mean now. We have an Order meeting this week. I only just remembered."  
  
Valen squealed even louder. "He wants to fly," Draco said, rolling off the bed with the baby still in his hands.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled, despite thinking about what he'd just brought up. "Of course he does," he said. "He's half Potter."  
  
"And the other half Malfoy." Draco laughed, holding Valen and "flying" him around the room. "Which means no one will catch him!"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows as he watched Draco run around the room completely naked with Valen, pretending to fly him no less. It wasn't long before Harry was positively choking with laughter at the sight, his stomach cramping from it.  
  
Valen squealed happily and Draco was laughing too. Panting, Draco stood next to the bed, holding their son in his hands. "What?" he asked his husband, who was curled into a ball on the bed, laughing.  
  
Tears were gathering in Harry's eyes and he tried to catch his breath, although it was hard as he couldn't seem to _stop_ laughing. He didn't know if he could explain how incredibly, unbelievably funny his usually dignified husband had looked running about the room with his cock out.  
  
Draco's eyebrows shot up and he smirked. He held Valen up to his face. "I think your Daddy Harry has gone barmy on us," he told the baby.  
  
That only made Harry laugh harder. "Oh ... Merlin!" he managed to get out between laughs. "I can't ... breathe!"  
  
"See, totally mental," Draco told the wide-eyed baby.  
  
Harry's laughter finally mostly subsided after another minute and he wiped his eyes, sighing with amusement. "Ahh, I needed that," he said. "Perhaps I won't call you sexy snake _or_ devastating dragon. Waggling wonder might be more appropriate." Harry began laughing again, clutching his stomach.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Making fun of that might get you in trouble, Harry," he teased.  
  
"How so?" Harry said, looking up at Draco with sparkling, happy eyes as he panted from his laughter.  
  
"Git," Draco snorted, lying back down with Valen beside him.  
  
Harry hummed happily and turned to look down at his son. "I think you liked it, too," he said to Valen. "Just wait till I get you on a real broom."  
  
Valen burbled happily up at the two of them.  
  
"You know," Harry said to Draco, "now that I think of it, how could he not be a brilliant Seeker with us as dads? I'm the only one in school you couldn't beat."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "You still owe me a match," he drawled.  
  
Harry grinned slyly. "Are you sure you want to risk it?" he said smugly.  
  
"Risk beating you." Draco smirked.  
  
"Risk losing you mean," Harry said challengingly with a smirk of his own.  
  
"Not likely, Potter." Draco grinned. Valen squealed again.  
  
"Oh, we'll see, Malfoy," Harry said. "Youngest Seeker in a century here, remember? Which you are responsible for I might add."  
  
"What?" Draco looked sceptical.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "If you hadn't taken Neville's Remembrall, I would never have come after you and McGonagall wouldn't have put me on the team."  
  
Draco snorted. "Of course," he drawled. "They always did reward you for breaking the rules."  
  
"Hey, I was good, damnit," Harry said with pretend indignance. "And you broke the rules first, not me."  
  
Draco smirked. "It was brilliant," he said. "You were so angry and so hot."  
  
Harry snorted. "We were eleven, love," he said, grinning.  
  
"I know." Draco grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "And I had so much fun messing with you."  
  
"Prat," said Harry, smiling. "You tried everything you bloody could to get me in trouble."  
  
"I did anything I could that got your attention," Draco corrected, "and you already know why." He looked at the infant and told him, "Don't be as thick as your Daddy Harry, okay?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "If there's someone you fancy in school," he said to the baby, "do not take Daddy Draco's approach."  
  
"No," Draco said, "corner him in the locker room and shag him senseless. You will both feel better."  
  
Harry snorted. "Yes, hopefully that works out for you," he said. "Mind you, you will be gorgeous, so you probably won't need to do any cornering."  
  
Draco chuckled. "Yes," he cooed to the baby. "My pretty boy can have anyone he wants."  
  
"Probably quite literally," Harry said, grinning. "Look at him."  
  
"He is amazing," Draco said with a sigh, looking fondly at the wriggling baby.  
  
"Very," Harry agreed. "Very, very amazing. I still wonder what he will be, although it's quite hard to tell when he still can't talk."  
  
"With both our primary magical talents?" Draco asked. "Anything he wants to be."  
  
Harry snorted. "I meant in Hogwarts," he said.  
  
Draco snorted. "Oh, don't start that again."  
  
Harry chuckled. "I don't care what he is," he said, kissing Valen's forehead. "I don't even care if he's a Hufflepuff."  
  
"Merlin forbid." Draco laughed. "In the meantime, no brooms until after he can walk."  
  
Harry smiled amusedly and nodded. "He can't even eat solid foods yet."  
  
"Just a steady diet of magical milk." Draco smirked.  
  
"Yep," Harry said. "And quite luckily it didn't come at the expense of my flat chest. Do you have any idea what I would've done if I'd gotten breasts?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and made a face. "I don't think they would suit you," he said.  
  
Harry made a face too, shivering at the very thought of what he would look like. "I enjoy being a bloke," he said.  
  
Draco smirked. "I think I quite enjoy it too."  
  
Harry grinned again. "Very good," he said. "I wouldn't know what to think if you didn't."  
  
"Well, I have touched breasts, you know," Draco teased him. "And they were fun to play with."  
  
Harry made a face again, half amused. "Would they have been on me?" he asked.  
  
Draco made another face too. "You are going strange, Potter," he scoffed.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't saying they would be," he said. "I must say, I'm rather glad you don't like the thought of that. If there's one thing I would never do if it turned you on, it would be getting girl parts."  
  
"Good," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not the one who had a baby or suggested someone wear make-up."  
  
Harry flushed deeply. "Having a baby has nothing to do with anything. And it isn't really make-up. I didn't tell you to put lipstick on or any of that crap. Frankly, I think that would turn me off. And I said you didn't have to do it."  
  
Draco laughed and shook his head. Valen went quiet, his eyes wide. "That my son," he said softly, "is why I did it all. Look at the green fire!" The infant seemed to being doing just that, staring at Harry.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, still flushed slightly,  
  
Valen reached his hands out and burbled at Harry.  
  
Harry smiled softly and lifted Valen into his arms. "You have that green fire, too," he said quietly to him. "Maybe when you're older we can gang up on him."  
  
Draco lay back, smiling up at them.  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at Valen and laughed quietly when Valen tried to make the same face. Harry snorted and then made another face, wrinkling his nose. "Did you go to the bathroom on me?" he asked the burbling baby.  
  
"Your turn to change him," Draco said from the bed.  
  
Harry huffed, knowing Draco was right. He laid Valen on the bed and took the little pyjamas off him before he Summoned a nappy and wipes from where they lay next to the cot. He'd grown used to this, but he still thought it was rather gross. When he opened the nappy, he made yet another face. "Merlin, son, you're trying to kill me," he said, leaning slightly away as if he were in danger of being harmed, which wasn't completely uncalled for. Valen had peed on him many times already when his nappy was off him.  
  
"Hey, you peed on me," Draco pointed out.  
  
Harry wiped at Valen with as little of his hand as he could, not breathing through his nose. "What does that have to do with being peed on by our son?" he said. "I swear he tries to get me every time! It's like he holds it until he's naked!"  
  
"So, are we staying in the room all day?" Draco asked his husband.  
  
Harry sighed. "Well, we can't, can we?" he said, wishing they could.  
  
"Not every day," Draco said. "We have an Order meeting day after tomorrow."  
  
"I know," Harry said, finishing up with Valen and dressing him again. "I mentioned it earlier."  
  
"How do you want to handle it?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered. "How _do_ I handle it? I'd call it off if I could."  
  
Draco sighed. "We have work to do," he said.  
  
"I know, but I'm going to have to keep it off everything important," Harry said. "You know everyone who lives with us will be there and you know what that means."  
  
Draco sat up. "Harry, you can't do this," he said angrily. "If you let this stop the Order, then He wins."  
  
Harry looked at Draco incredulously. "How am I supposed to just spill everything with a spy there? If he finds out our plans, He wins that way too."  
  
"Do you have an alternative?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry sighed and Banished the old nappy with a wave of his hand. "No, and that's the problem," he said. "I don't know what to do. What's the right course of action?"  
  
"I don't know either," Draco admitted. "We can't stop everything because of a possible leak. We need a way to find out who it is."  
  
"I know," Harry said, rubbing his forehead. "But how do you find out if someone is under Imperius?" He refused to think that any of the Weasleys would work for Voldemort of their own free will.  
  
"It has always been a possibility," Draco said. "That's why it was such a problem last time. And we don't have time to just wait until they tip their hand."  
  
"So we've got to find out who it is before they can get the information to Voldemort after the meeting," said Harry. "Of course, it would be better to find out before the meeting at all, but I suppose we can't guarantee that."  
  
"I think we need to talk to Snape directly," Draco said. "He might have more information."  
  
Harry frowned. "What do we do with Valen?" he asked.  
  
"We can't take him outside, and we can't leave him behind," Draco groaned.  
  
Harry sighed. "Can Snape come here?" he asked, but he knew how risky that would be. Snape would be majorly jeopardising his cover.  
  
"And then the spy tells Voldemort and he is dead," Draco said, closing his eyes, a headache forming behind them.  
  
Harry sighed heavily again. "Well, what are we going to do with Valen when the meeting comes up anyway?" he said. "We'll be in the same situation."  
  
Draco took several deep breaths. "The leak is in our household," Draco said, "and Voldemort knows about Valen. So there is no point in keeping him secret from the rest of the Order."  
  
Harry bit his lip and stared at their son. "I suppose you're right," he said to Draco after a pause. "What choice do we have?"  
  
"I wouldn't take him to Hogsmeade," Draco said, rolling on his side to look at the little one, "but maybe we should bring him to Grimmauld with us for the meeting."  
  
"He would be safe there," said Harry. "It's even safer than here. Who's to say Voldemort can't get past these wards? He already has in a way."  
  
"Do you want to move back to Grimmauld?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry sat thinking for a few moments. "I love it here," he said finally. "I’ve come to think of here as much more than a home than Grimmauld was, but perhaps we _should_ move back. At least until it's safe."  
  
Draco reached his hand out, putting his finger against Valen's palm and watching the infant curl his own fingers around it. "How are we supposed to fight a war with an infant if we can't trust anyone else to watch him?" he asked.  
  
"I did trust the Weasleys ... but I can't." Harry sighed. "Not with my child anyway. Voldemort can get to anyone and I hate that I hadn't thought of that."  
  
"Well, we trust Ron and Hermione," Draco said, "so we may have to ask for more help from them."  
  
"Yes," said Harry, nodding. "They're the only ones I think we can trust completely anymore."  
  
"So the five of us move back to Grimmauld," Draco said, "and we tell people that it's because we can better handle Order business there."  
  
Harry nodded again. "And, well, truthfully it would be easier to handle Order business."  
  
Draco knew Harry was probably right, but he hated giving up the comfort of the Manor. "I'll tell the house-elves to pack our things. Who do we leave in charge of things here?" he asked.  
  
"I think Mr and Mrs Weasley could handle everything all right," said Harry. "And Mr Weasley is the one who does most of the stuff with the Muggles anyway."  
  
"So we leave them in charge," Draco confirmed. "When?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "When what?" he asked.  
  
"How soon do we move?" Draco asked, looking up at him.  
  
Harry gave a small shrug. "Well, I figured the day of the meeting," he said. "Why? Do you want to go sooner?"  
  
"How do we manage there? Do we bring a house-elf with us?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry snorted. "We didn't need a house-elf the last time we were there," he said. He kissed the corner of Draco's mouth, smiling gently. "Will you miss snapping your fingers to get what you want?"  
  
"I will miss not tripping over your clothes on the floor," Draco drawled.  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly. "We can bring one, I suppose," he said. "If you want."  
  
Draco nodded. "One that can cook well."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at that. "You didn't like my cooking?" he said, though he didn't have a particular fondness for the job, and didn't care if he did the cooking one way or the other.  
  
Draco considered possible answers and the ramifications. "I think we will have our hands full fighting a war and taking care of Valen," he said cautiously.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess," he said simply, and then he lay down on his back and sighed. "I'm going to miss this bed rather a lot," he said, feeling the mattress below him.  
  
Valen had fallen asleep holding Draco's finger. Draco looked over at his husband and smiled.  
  
Harry smiled back and then moved to kiss the top of Valen's head. "I will give up my bed for you, my son," he whispered to him.  
  
Draco carefully pulled his finger out of his son's hand and then gently picked him up and moved him to the cot. "I am going to miss the extra large bathtub," he said, sighing.  
  
Harry smiled softly and reached a hand over to pull Draco down to the bed with him. "We'll move back when we've won," he said quietly into his hair.  
  
"Anywhere with you is home," Draco whispered, curling up against his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to business now...


	18. Security Risk

After a long morning of moving back into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and painfully bidding his and Draco's beautiful, comfortable home goodbye, Harry actually felt better. He felt good knowing that Voldemort couldn't get to his family in the Black house. He felt safer knowing that he could keep an eye on Valen and Draco at all times much easier. Yes, he missed their bed and his huge closet and their enormous bathroom, but he could very much live without it.  
  
He looked over at Draco lying with Valen on their old bed as he himself finished stuffing the rest of his clothes into the dresser, which he had neglected to do earlier. He suspected Order members would be arriving soon and some of them were probably already there, but he and Draco had kept out of sight so that they didn't have to explain the baby a thousand times. It was better to get it done all in one go.  
  
"I forgot how musty this place smells," Draco complained, wrinkling his nose. He was dressed for the meeting, lying on the bed with Valen on his chest.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes a bit. "It's not that bad," he said. He wasn't too affected by the smell, having lived in a cupboard most of his childhood.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, wondering if his husband's sense of smell was dead. "You should see if he will eat now," he suggested, "so you don't have to stop in the meeting."  
  
Harry was vainly trying to get a shirt into the small space in the drawer, but he simply surrendered and balled the shirt up, stuffing it in roughly. "Yeah, all right," he said to Draco's suggestion, turning and pulling his top off before reaching for the baby.  
  
Draco's eyes turned soft as he watched Valen suckle. It was a beautiful sight. Then he tried to remember what he'd been about to say. "So, we need to go over the list of prisoners brought in by the raids and which ones are in our dungeons," he reminded Harry.  
  
Harry nodded. "And Hagrid will be here soon, too," he said. "And we have to see if Lupin's actually gotten any of the werewolves on our side. I know things don't look too good with that, but maybe he's managed a few."  
  
Draco nodded, noting it on the parchment he had written the agenda on. He smiled a bit when he noticed his son's toes curling as he suckled.  
  
"I don't know if Lee's coming today or if he's working, but are we going to the Ministry on Sunday?" Harry asked. He looked down at Valen as he said it, realising that there was going to be no way possible that they could be with him at all times.  
  
"That's the plan," Draco said, knowing what Harry was thinking. "So Ron and Hermione will need to watch him."  
  
Harry nodded. He knew they could trust Ron and Hermione, knew that they would die before letting any harm come to Valen, but he still intended to spend as little time in the Ministry as was needed.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Draco looked up to see if Harry was ready.  
  
At that precise moment, Valen released Harry's nipple, but was still wide awake, having taken a nap a short time ago. Harry Summoned a cloth to put over his shoulder and then lifted Valen to it, calling, "Come in," at the door.  
  
Hermione stepped into the room and gave the small family on the bed a smile. "Pretty much everyone's here," she said. "Just waiting for you before we start."  
  
Harry nodded. "Be down in just a minute," he said, patting Valen's back lightly.  
  
Draco rolled off the bed and reached for their son. "I'll burp him," he said. "You get dressed."  
  
Harry handed the cloth and the baby over to Draco and then pushed himself up from the bed and to his feet. He pulled out a new shirt to put on and pointedly picked up his old one, grinning crookedly at Draco as he did. "See, I'm getting better," he said, throwing the article of clothing into the laundry basket in the room.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything, rubbing Valen's back until the baby made a loud belch and spit up on the rag. He cleaned the messy baby and shook his head, thinking that it must've been something Valen had gotten from Harry.  
  
"So we just take him down right like this?" Harry asked, selecting a baby toy from Fred and George out of Valen's cot. He figured it would keep him occupied and quiet during the meeting.  
  
Draco tucked the baby in the crook of his arm and nodded. "After you," he said.  
  
Harry gave a short nod and then opened the door and stepped through it. He made his way quietly down the stairs, being careful not to wake Mrs. Black as he was sure Valen wouldn't like that one single bit. He could hear the voices of the crowd gathered below, and travelled down the kitchen steps, waiting for Draco at the bottom and nodding to the people who voiced their greeting.  
  
It didn't take long before half the room was staring at Draco. He ignored them for the moment, sitting down beside Harry and adjusting Valen so he could see people.  
  
Harry scooted his chair up to the table and folded his arms across it, smiling slightly.  
  
Moody was the first to speak up. "Who's that?" he growled, pointing a gnarled finger at Valen.  
  
There were a few quiet mutterings as the group confusedly took in Valen's looks and big green eyes.  
  
Draco smiled and looked at Harry, waiting for him to explain.  
  
"That would be my son," Harry said, watching the rather predictable reactions as eyes widened and mouths dropped.  
  
"Son?" asked Lee, who had indeed been able to get off work, it seemed.  
  
Harry nodded and chuckled as old Dedalus Diggle dropped his top hat in a start of surprise.  
  
"How ...?" asked several people at once.  
  
"To put it rather shortly, and rather shockingly I would presume, I was pregnant. It's why I didn't go to meetings for a couple months," Harry said, watching as eyes grew even wider and more disbelieving at that.  
  
Valen burbled, shaking a magic rattle the twins had made for him. Draco smoothed the blond fluff that was Valen's hair back from his face. "Valentine Leander Malfoy," he said, introducing their son.  
  
"Dung," said Moody, waving Harry and Draco off with a scarred hand. "That kid isn't yours and don't try to tell me he is. You aren't going to tell me two men made a baby."  
  
Harry raised an amused eyebrow. "I assure you he came out of me and was ... put there by Draco," he said.  
  
"Rubbish," said Moody.  
  
"How?" asked Lee, looking sceptical but interested.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Valen's head. "Magic," he said, shrugging.  
  
"You were _pregnant_ , Harry?" asked Sturgis Podmore.  
  
Harry nodded again, wondering if he was actually going to have to show them all the scar on his belly.  
  
"Harry's wild magic has been explained here before," said Hermione in a voice of reason. "That, combined with the power of Malfoy Manor, allowed Harry to carry a child. The Manor accepted Harry, as it could sense that he would be able to produce a Malfoy heir. The pregnancy was faster than that of a woman's, and while we can't be exactly sure, it was most likely because Harry's body wouldn't have been able to carry a baby for nine months without nearly killing him. The pregnancy was magical and really not the only odd thing Harry has done."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, smiling amusedly. "Well said, Hermione."  
  
Draco smiled and nodded, not actually commenting. You only had to look at Valen to know the truth of it.  
  
"We were all there through the mood swings," said Ron, grinning.  
  
"And the vomiting," said George.  
  
"And the cravings," said Mrs Weasley, smiling gently at Valen.  
  
Harry sighed guiltily, unable to erase the thoughts of there being a spy among the people he loved most.  
  
Draco snorted, remembering the last and very messy part. "We have tried to keep him a secret," he said, "but the Death Eaters know about him."  
  
Harry nodded, anger flitting through him quickly. "We've decided to move back here, though, as it will be much easier for me to head the Order, obviously, and so we thought we'd introduce our boy." He smiled. "We can't keep him a secret forever."  
  
Shacklebolt looked toward Tonks who shrugged and nodded that she had known. He frowned. "This does add to our security problems," he said.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look. "Security problems?"  
  
"He will be a target," Shacklebolt said bluntly.  
  
Harry's fists clenched for a moment. "He already has been," he said. "That night when you were called from London, Tonks called you to help save Draco after I had escaped with Valen by the skin of my teeth. Macnair captured us both and I had the baby on a dirty mattress in a Muggle basement with no wand to use. It's a wonder Valen and I are alive."  
  
There were several horrified gasps around the room. "I see," Shacklebolt said, "and without knowing about the baby, we would be caught unaware."  
  
Draco nodded, understanding why Shacklebolt didn't like being left out of information. "The house we were held at is one of the Malfoy estate holdings," Draco said. "How have the investigations of the others on the list been going?"  
  
That seemed to improve the Auror's attitude. "We found three different buildings that had Death Eaters living there and were able to round up a dozen of them. Two other buildings had signs of recent occupation and we're keeping an eye on them."  
  
Harry's eyes widened and his blood ran slightly cold. "A dozen?" he asked. He supposed that he really shouldn't have been surprised by the number. Voldemort was known for snatching up followers quicker than lightning.  
  
"Thanks to the information you gave us," Tonks said, "we caught 'em by surprise."  
  
Harry nodded. "That's good," he said. "I just didn't know his numbers were already so large."  
  
"Of course they are," growled Moody.  
  
"It will be hard to know their true strength," Draco said. "Secrecy and fear protects them."  
  
"Always has," squeaked Dedalus.  
  
Harry sighed and nodded. "So what's our status? Numbers might not be the most important thing, but it will be important eventually."  
  
Remus cleared his throat before speaking. "Most werewolves will side with him," he said. "Even those who don't approve of his methods are angry for the way the wizarding world has treated them."  
  
Harry winced slightly. "And Voldemort's promising them rights, isn't he?" he said.  
  
"More than rights." Remus frowned. "Power, and the chance to punish those who have hurt them."  
  
"This is risking turning others then," Harry said. "Do any of them want to fight against him?"  
  
"Yes," Remus sighed, "but they are afraid of both him and the others of their kind. One werewolf I heard of was literally ripped apart by his pack when he tried to argue against joining."  
  
"Well, there's no question that we're going to need them. If we go into battle ...." Harry trailed off unpleasantly.  
  
"Then a lot of us will be ripped to shreds or turned," said Moody, popping his magical eye out to clean it.  
  
"It's the solitaries we have the best chance with," Remus explained. "But they are, for obvious reasons, harder to find."  
  
Harry nodded. "Well, we still have time, though I'm not going to pretend like it's much."  
  
"What's that plan of yours with the Ministry, boy?" Moody asked.  
  
Harry tensed slightly. He had told the Order a bit of his plan when Lee had been inducted, but the only people that knew about it fully were the twins, Lee, Ron, Hermione, and Draco, of course.  
  
Everyone looked at him expectantly.  
  
"We are still researching that," Draco said firmly but quietly. Valen squirmed in his lap and he frowned, realising the infant needed a change.  
  
Harry nodded. "We don't have all the details ourselves yet."  
  
"Sunday?" asked Lee.  
  
"If you can manage it," Harry said, trying not to wince at the fact that it had just been made rather obvious that they would be out on Sunday.  
  
Valen was making the face he usually did just before he started crying. "Excuse us a moment," Draco said, standing up and making his way out of the room.  
  
Harry watched him go, realising that he didn't even like Valen and Draco out of his sight even now.  
  
***  
  
Harry was pretty much certain that Order meetings were only a source of frustration for him anymore. They only served to remind him of how difficult everything was going to be and how very dirty Voldemort played. It was hard to fight a moral-less enemy. Anything was game as far as Lord Voldemort was concerned. Anything.  
  
Hagrid was coming the next week and perhaps he would have good news. Harry had hope at least. They had caught twelve Death Eaters, which was encouraging and yet disconcerting at the same time. Harry couldn't help but think that the twelve hadn't been too large a chunk from Voldemort, while it would have killed his own side. And Voldemort had a bloody spy. Voldemort couldn't use Snape anymore inside the Order, and had improvised, but it was worse now, as this spy was real, unlike Snape had been. Harry grew more and more anxious about it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the worst is yet to come...


	19. Only the Invited

It had been a long day and Harry had much to mull over. He was glad they had brought the house-elf now, no matter how many disapproving glances it earned him from Hermione. It allowed him to be able to sit in bed with Draco and Valen privately while they waited for their food, which he felt was very nice, as his head was pounding with trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Draco had been quieter than usual both during the meeting and since. He lay back, watching Harry play with Valen as he thought about their position at this point. He had always known that the final battle would really be about Harry and the Dark Lord. It was like seeing an oncoming train and being unable to move out of the way.  
  
Harry smiled gently at Valen as he lay on his chest and gummed his little toy ball. He sighed and looked over at Draco. "Did you see anyone acting oddly?" he asked, although he himself hadn't noticed anything of the sort.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Besides us?" he asked.  
  
Harry blew out a breath heavily through his mouth. "I suppose that answers that question," he said, petting Valen's hair and frowning slightly.  
  
"We need to talk with Hermione and Ron about this," Draco said. "I don't think we can handle it without them."  
  
"You're the one who said we shouldn't tell them about there being a spy," Harry said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I know I did," Draco sighed, "but that was before I realised how much it was going to complicate how we take care of Valen."  
  
"They already think something is going on," Harry said. "We decided to move back pretty much out of the blue. They're not idiots."  
  
"Certainly Granger isn't," Draco couldn't help saying with a smirk.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes but smiled. "They both have their strengths," he said fairly.  
  
"Yes," Draco shrugged but also smiled, "they do."  
  
"I guess my plan for eating in bed is shot then," said Harry. "Should we go down? I think everyone's cleared out by now."  
  
Draco nodded and reached for Valen, picking the infant up and waggling his eyebrows at him. This move always seemed to fascinate the boy.  
  
Harry pushed himself up as well and crossed to the door, making his way back down into the kitchen to find Ron sitting at the table there, seemingly finishing up tea. Fossey, the house-elf they'd brought, was stirring up something in the cauldron, watching Hermione warily, who seemed to be trying to help.  
  
Draco held Valen against his chest with his silver hand and poured himself a cup of tea, sitting down at the table. He smirked and rolled his eyes at Hermione's behaviour, shrugging in sympathy with Ron.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes too and sighed.  
  
Harry snorted quietly and took his seat next to Draco.  
  
"Done ... feeding him then?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah," said Harry. Feeding Valen had been his excuse for getting away to talk to Draco.  
  
"Is everyone else gone?" Draco asked, looking around. He suspected Remus and Tonks were "catching up" in the older man's room, since he'd mostly been away for the last couple weeks.  
  
"Yeah ..." said Ron, eyeing Harry and Draco with slight suspicion. "Mum's a bit sad that the baby won't be with her every day anymore."  
  
Harry looked at him. "You know something's up, don't you?" he said.  
  
"See!" said Ron suddenly, turning towards Hermione. "I told you."  
  
Hermione sighed, abandoning her work for a moment. "What is it then?" she asked Harry. "Why have we moved back here?"  
  
"We received a message from Severus saying he believes there is a spy in our house," Draco explained.  
  
Ron started slightly, putting his mug down on the table with a clunk.  
  
"Spy?" said Hermione, sounding like she thought that was rather ridiculous.  
  
"It was in that letter Draco got last Sunday," said Harry.  
  
Draco nodded. "It has always been a possibility," he sighed, "but this means that Severus has reason to believe it is true."  
  
"Are you suggesting someone in my family - _my family_ , is a spy for You-Know-Who?!" Ron spat, ears going red.  
  
"We're not suggesting anything," said Harry. He knew how touchy Ron was about family since Charlie had ....  
  
Draco frowned and shook his head. "The person need not even be aware they are doing it," he said. "They would most likely be under Imperius."  
  
Ron was breathing slightly heavier after his outburst and sat back in his chair forcefully, the flush spreading to his cheeks now.  
  
Hermione stepped over to the table and sat beside him, laying a hand on his arm in understanding.  
  
"Snape said there is a spy," Harry said quietly after a minute. "I don't think he would lie about such a thing. But we're not saying that anyone has betrayed us."  
  
Draco nodded, petting his son, who was a bit distressed by the tension in the room.  
  
Ron picked his tea up to take a drink but then he clunked it back down again. "One of my brothers or - or Mum or Dad is being - being ... controlled by You-Know-Who?"  
  
Harry winced slightly and nodded. "According to Snape," he said.  
  
"Have you spoken to Snape?" Hermione asked, hand still on Ron's arm.  
  
"Not yet," Draco said, not looking up from his tea.  
  
"Well don't you think you should go?" Hermione said seriously.  
  
"We've wanted to," said Harry, "but we didn't have anyone to watch Valen. We can't ... leave him with anyone anymore ... just in case."  
  
"We need you to take care of him when we go," Draco said, looking up, meeting Ron's eyes as he did. He wanted him to see how much he trusted the other man and how important that was.  
  
Ron stared at Draco and then at Valen. "You trust me with-"  
  
"Of course we do," said Harry. "Ron, I'd trust you with anything. You know that. Both of you."  
  
Draco only nodded, still looking at Ron.  
  
Ron looked up again. "I - He'll be safe with me - us. He'll be safe with us. I swear to you."  
  
"I know," Draco said, smiling.  
  
Harry took a large breath and smiled softly as well.  
  
"So ... you're going to see Snape then?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry nodded. "And we'll be heading back to the Ministry on Sunday, like Lee said."  
  
"So that means we should go to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Draco pointed out.  
  
Harry sighed and nodded. "So, can you two watch him tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"I know I don't need to tell you this, but it's important that Valen _only_ be with you two," said Harry. "No one else."  
  
Draco looked down at the now sleeping child. He smiled at the little faces their son made in his slumber.  
  
Ron nodded firmly but was quiet.  
  
"You don't need to worry, Harry," said Hermione. "We'll take care of him. Only us."  
  
***  
  
The following day found Harry and Draco leaving Valen with Ron and Hermione as they made their way to Hogsmeade and then to the Hog's Head, hoping that Snape would be available. Aberforth ended up Apparating them to the boulder in the forest to check, as he didn't know himself, and there the three stood after prodding the rock, waiting for Snape.  
  
They stood nervously, waiting. It took a lot longer than previous times and finally Snape showed up, looking a bit annoyed. "What are you two doing here?" he snapped.  
  
Harry frowned. "I would think that would be rather obvious," he said.  
  
"Since you are here," he sneered, "we had better get inside." He stepped forward and took hold of Draco, Apparating them into the room.  
  
Harry sighed and held his arm out to Aberforth, shaking his head. Once inside the room, he turned to his former professor. "We're here about the information you sent about the spy," he said, although he figured Snape knew that from what Harry had said a moment ago.  
  
Snape frowned. "So why didn't you tell me about your son?" he asked.  
  
Harry frowned too. "You knew he was coming," he said quietly before glancing at Draco quickly.  
  
Draco sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, gesturing for everyone else to sit down.  
  
Snape crossed his arms and still stood, glaring at his his godson. "He can't have been due for months," he insisted.  
  
Harry sat next to Draco and Aberforth sat in another empty seat. The man was looking confused about the whole conversation.  
  
"It only took about half the time of a normal pregnancy," said Harry. "And yes, I was pregnant," he said for Aberforth's sake.  
  
The old man's eyes grew only slightly wide and he stroked his beard absently, nodding for the conversation to continue.  
  
Snape regarded them both suspiciously for a moment and then nodded. "Finding out about it through Macnair was disconcerting," he said.  
  
"I would expect so," Draco said. "Did he tell you what happened?"  
  
"Not in detail," Snape answered. "He bragged that he had killed you and that Potter had a son."  
  
Harry's hands tightened slightly at Snape's words. "Draco was dead," he said quietly.  
  
Snape's frown deepened. "Explain that," he said harshly.  
  
Draco put his face in his hands.  
  
"I can bring him back to life with my magic," Harry said, still quiet. "It's because of the bond. I don't think ... I don't think that it's the first time it's happened."  
  
Draco took a deep breath and uncovered his face. "Like that time in here last June," he explained, "only I was cold longer and, apparently, not breathing."  
  
Harry nodded, wincing again from that unpleasant memory.  
  
"I ... see," Snape answered, looking more grim than usual. "So you were captured again?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "I had the baby then. Went through ... labour all through the night and some of the morning too."  
  
"Mother was there," Draco said. "It's how he was able to get us out of the Manor."  
  
Snape closed his eyes, looking pained and nodding. "So that's how he knew," he said.  
  
"Knew what?" asked Harry, watching Snape's slightly odd behaviour closely.  
  
"About you having a child," Snape said with a huff. "I couldn't understand how he had found out. He made it sound like he had captured Draco and got the information out of him before he died. He didn't mention Narcissa."  
  
Harry frowned. "So then ... where is she?"  
  
"I do not know," Snape said quietly.  
  
"I believe she was under Imperius to help him," Draco said, very quiet as well, "but she resisted him when it came to killing me."  
  
Harry sighed sadly. He found he didn't really know what to say on the matter.  
  
"When Harry and Valen got away and I ... died," Draco said, "he seemed to abandon his plan."  
  
"I don't know what happened after I left," said Harry, "but I came back with Order members and ... brought Draco back to life."  
  
Snape winced at the description but didn't say anything more.  
  
"His name is Valentine," Draco said softly.  
  
Harry nodded. "Voldemort knows about him," he said quietly. "He sent me a dream."  
  
"Yes," Snape answered. "And someone in your household has told him details of the lives of those in your Manor."  
  
And this is where Harry was interested. "And you don't know who?" he said.  
  
"No," Snape answered. "Only that they report the comings and goings of everyone under your roof."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and rubbed them. "That could be anyone," he said, voice strained.  
  
"Yes," Snape snapped. "If I knew who, I would have sent the information. Now you risk him figuring out that we are meeting."  
  
"Severus," Draco said, "as of yesterday, we are no longer at the Manor."  
  
Harry looked up again and nodded. "We're back at Grimmauld," he said.  
  
"Probably a wise choice," Snape said. "But where is your offspring?"  
  
"With Ron and Hermione," Harry answered. "They're the only ones we know can't be the spy ... and the only ones we trust completely."  
  
Snape nodded. "So there is only one Horcrux left," he said, "and Albus thought it was Nagini."  
  
Harry nodded. "The snake," he said. "He keeps her with him at all times, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes," Snape said.  
"I wouldn't be able to get in and kill the snake anyway," said Harry. "I'm going to have to do it when ... I'm going to have to get her right before him."  
  
Draco nodded, a smug smile on his face. "I know where he is," he said, waiting for their reactions.  
  
"What?" asked Harry incredulously.  
  
"You know the location of Lord Voldemort?" said Aberforth, looking at Draco seriously.  
  
"Yes. Yes I do," Draco said, smirking and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"How can you know if it's under Fidelius?" Harry asked. "That's impossible."  
  
"It isn't under Fidelius," Snape said. "It's protected by a Propulsare Charm."  
  
"A what?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco snorted. "Similar Warding Spell that we use at the Manor," he explained. "No one can get in that hasn't been invited."  
  
"How do you know the location?" Snape asked, regarding Draco curiously.  
  
"I have known for months," Draco said. "Ever since I did a detailed analysis of the Malfoy holdings."  
  
"How can you know?" Harry asked again. "Where?"  
  
"We own an island, remember?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Off Scotland," said Harry slowly, nodding in remembrance.  
  
"A fair amount of financial resources were channelled into that island, but there is no record of its use," Draco explained. "It's how I found the other places they have been using."  
  
"Very clever," Snape said, nodding.  
  
Harry bit his lip. "It's good to know where he is," he said. "But we still can't do anything if it's under that spell, can we? We wouldn't be able to find his location on the island, even if we know he's there somewhere."  
  
"Either we must go to him, or he must come to us," Draco said.  
  
Harry looked to Snape. "I understand that you can only leak us so much information," he said. "But is there any talk of moving out soon? Fighting?"  
  
"There is always talk of fighting," Snape said with a sigh, "but I suspect he is planning some kind of attack. I don't have information yet."  
  
Harry sighed and nodded, choosing to put up a strong front rather than show his frustration. "We have our own plans," he said.  
  
"Good," Snape said. "I need to get back before I am missed. I will send word if I learn more about your spy."  
  
Draco stood and then frowned. "Does the spy report on Order meetings?" he asked.  
  
Harry looked at Snape intently, waiting for his answer. "We just had one," he said.  
  
Snape seemed to consider the question. "No," he said. "I don't think the spy has given any details of the meetings. Which may indicate he or she is not present during them."  
  
Harry frowned. "But everyone in the house is a member except ... Fleur ...." he said.  
  
Draco winced at the conclusion, knowing it was a strong possibility. "Do we know how long the spy has been in our house?" he asked.  
  
Harry clenched his teeth. It would only figure that Valen's godmother would be the one Voldemort had used.  
  
Snape frowned again, looking curiously at the two of them. "I will see if I can find out how long the contact as been there," he asked. "Now, we really must go."  
  
Draco stood and waited for him to Apparate them out.  
  
Harry got to his feet as well, ready for the routine. Within a moment, he was standing outside with Aberforth and waiting for Draco.  
  
Draco gratefully stepped away from Snape. He was increasingly nervous this close to Voldemort's home-base.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said shortly to both men, taking Draco's arm to Apparate, even though they didn't need to Apparate together anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, more information...


	20. Probably Right

Draco took them to outside Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and led them inside as quickly as he could, sighing loudly once they were in with the door closed.  
  
Harry took Draco's hand, sighing too, and led them through the house to find Ron and Hermione.  
  
He found them in the sitting room, Ron holding Valen as Hermione seemed to be reading a children's story aloud.  
  
"... and then the little boy told the kitten - You're back," she said, sounding relieved.  
  
Harry nodded, finding it slightly amusing that Hermione had been reading to a month-old baby, although Valen seemed to be quite fine. "And we're all right," he said.  
  
Valen squealed loudly when he saw them, wriggling as if to jump out of Ron's grasp.  
  
"I didn't think I was that bad," said Ron with a small smile as he held Valen out to Harry.  
  
Harry snorted and took him, kissing him quite a few times on his little face. "Was he good?"  
  
"Yes, yes, he was perfect," said Hermione. "What happened with you?"  
  
Draco sat down in a large chair and leaned back, closing his eyes. "He doesn't know who it is," he said, "but it is likely they are not an Order member."  
  
Hermione frowned slightly. "And they lived with us?" she said.  
  
Ron was listening and watching intently, eyes hard.  
  
"Enough to report on the activities within the Manor," the blond answered.  
  
"Fleur," said Hermione quietly. "She and Bill have been going to St Mungo's because of the pregnancy and we already know it's easy to get in there."  
  
"It's a strong possibility," Draco said, sighing as he called for Fossey to bring them some tea.  
  
"How can we tell?" said Ron.  
  
"The entire point of the spell is that it’s undetectable - completely. I don't even think Draco could feel this type of magic," said Hermione.  
  
"Obviously or he would've already known," said Harry, wincing as Valen's slightly clammy hands caught in his hair.  
  
Fossey served tea and then was about to leave when Draco snapped his fingers and looked directly at her. "Fossey," he said, and she bowed.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
Hermione did too, having looked disapproving since Draco had called the elf.  
  
"Does Fleur Weasley send owls from the Manor?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Master Draco," the elf answered.  
  
"Tell Leakey I would like a record kept of all correspondence sent from and received at the Manor, both who sent it and who it is addressed to when possible," Draco said.  
  
"Good thinking," said Hermione. "And Fleur would send a lot of letters .... Her parents live in France. It wouldn't seem out of the ordinary."  
  
Harry nodded, turning Valen in his arms to face forward so that he couldn't reach his hair.  
  
"And Fossey, I would also like a record of everyone who comes and goes at the Manor as well," Draco added. He dismissed her then and sat back, frowning.  
  
Harry sighed, kissing Valen's head absently as he stared ahead blankly in thought.  
  
Valen began fussing and pulling at Harry's shirt. "He's hungry," Draco said, unnecessarily.  
  
Harry looked down at their son and then nodded to Draco. "Yes, he is," he said. "I suppose I should go feed him before he starts crying. Thanks, guys," he said to Ron and Hermione.  
  
They nodded and Hermione went back to her reading, moving to rest against Ron so that he could read too, even though Harry could see that the book wasn't exactly what he was interested in.  
  
He smiled crookedly and raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Coming?" he said.  
  
Draco smirked, pulling himself out of the chair. "Wherever you go."  
  
Harry carried Valen up the stairs and into the bedroom, removing his shirt and taking a seat on the bed before situating the baby. "What do you reckon?" he said to Draco.  
  
"What do I think?" Draco sighed. "I think that we don't know enough yet. And that I am tired of thinking."  
  
Harry sighed. "As am I," he agreed.  
  
Draco drew his socks and shoes off, watching as their child suckled his husband. Then he crawled onto the bed, lying down beside them with his arm around Harry's waist.  
  
Harry smiled gently at Draco's touch. "How about something good to think about?" he said.  
  
"Sure," Draco agreed, snuggling closer.  
  
"What do you want for your birthday?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows and smiling again.  
  
Draco snorted. "I have everything I ever wanted," he said.  
  
"Oh, c'mon," Harry prodded. "There has to be something."  
  
Draco pushed up on one elbow so he could look up at Harry. He thought for minute and then blushed, dropping back down to press his face against Harry's body.  
  
Harry smirked at that. "Well, that tells me something," he said. "But you probably shouldn't expect me to guess."  
  
Draco's first reply was lost as he whispered it against Harry's stomach.  
  
Harry's smirk turned into a grin. "I didn't quite catch that, love," he said.  
  
Draco kissed the skin nearest his mouth and then turned his head so he could speak better. "I said, I want you to use more of your birthday presents -- on me," he said.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and was smirking again. "I think that can be arranged," he said slyly.  
  
"Is he done eating?" Draco asked, licking Harry's belly again.  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Why don't you put him to sleep?" he said.  
  
Draco sat up and took the baby from his husband, resting him against his shoulder and rubbing his back. When Valen had burped, Draco laid the sleeping child in his cot. He smiled at his husband and began unbuttoning his own shirt.  
  
Harry's eyes went up quickly as they followed the movements of Draco's slim fingers. He reached a hand down to unbutton his trousers, even though he could get them off by magic if he wanted to.  
  
Draco undressed slowly, his eyes on Harry the entire time. His breathing sped up at the look in his lover's eyes.  
  
Harry slid the trousers and underwear down his legs as gracefully as he could, tossing them gently off to the side, his cock already half hard.  
  
Draco stretched naked on the bed, licking his lips at the sight of his husband naked and aroused. His own body was responding as always and he grinned up at him.  
  
Harry grinned back, rolling so that Draco was underneath him. He teased his lips with his own, mouth open as he ghosted them over Draco's.  
  
Draco moaned softly as his husband pinned him to the bed. He trembled as their skin touched, warm and tingling with desire.  
  
Harry's eyes slid shut as he kissed Draco slow and sensuously, head tilted slightly to one side. He rolled his hips against Draco's, making the smallest noise of pleasure.  
  
Draco whimpered as Harry's hips and cock rubbed against him, making his own erection twitch in response. He kissed his lover back, tongue twisting and right hand coming up to slip into his hair.  
  
Harry kissed Draco's lips softly as he continued to roll gently into him. "What did your dorm look like?" he whispered between hot, wet kisses.  
  
Draco chuckled, returning kisses. "Stone, lots of green hangings," he said.  
  
Harry smiled gently. "Was it round like the tower?" he asked.  
  
"Mmm?" Draco asked, tongue too busy licking to be talking. "Uh, no, rectangles.”  
  
Harry smiled and twined his tongue with Draco's, ideas running through his head. "Stone, green and rectangular," he said as he kissed and licked Draco's lips and skin.  
  
"Mmhmm," Draco agreed, though, honestly, he probably would have agreed with anything Harry said at that moment. He arched against his lover, encouraging him.  
  
Harry smiled once again and thrust against Draco, hands running reverently across his smooth skin.  
  
"Yess," Draco hissed, tilting his head back and spreading his legs, feeling open to Harry.  
  
Harry licked his own lips and moaned softly, grasping Draco's legs behind the knees to push them up.  
  
Draco's breathing sped up and he smiled, looking up at his lover. "Yours," he whispered, almost like a prayer.  
  
"Always," Harry replied, sliding his hands against Draco's legs as he pushed himself up. He scooted back a bit and then lowered his face, nibbling gently where Draco's arse became leg as he still held the blond's limbs up.  
  
Draco gasped. "Such a beautiful mouth," he whispered. "Used to lay in my bed, imagining your mouth on me."  
  
Harry's blood rushed at those words and he slowly kissed Draco's skin with said mouth, taking care to move as fluidly and as sexily as he could.  
  
"Lips so full and always biting them," Draco continued, trembling as Harry kissed his skin.  
  
Harry sighed with pleasure, slowly making his way down and across Draco's arse, keeping his eyes closed so that the sight of Draco didn't spur him on too quickly.  
  
Draco was gasping and trembling. "I used to wonder about this thick hair," he said tugging at it, "and now I feel it on my skin as you kiss me."  
  
Harry moaned and moved his head slightly with Draco's tugging, licking a slow, wet line across Draco's skin, hoping to build the pleasure as he drew this out.  
  
"Mmm," Draco hummed again, a part of his mind remembering the fantasies, while the rest of him was very happy to be living it.  
  
"So hot," Harry breathed, referring to both the way Draco looked and the temperature. He licked very, very close to his opening, the skin just outside it.  
  
Draco was panting now, eyes closed while he concentrated on the sensations. "Yes," he whispered.  
  
Draco's response to his actions always provided Harry with the deepest pleasure, always made him feel ... powerful. Not just having power over another person. No, that wasn't it. He felt _powerful_ while doing this, true power. He pressed his tongue to the hole now, hands situated on either side of Draco's arse as he held him open.  
  
"Oh, yes," Draco gasped. "Your tongue ...."  
  
" _Your_ tongue," Harry replied. "All yours." He delved in, readying Draco with his mouth.  
  
"Yes, yes," Draco chanted, thrashing his head on the pillow as the sensation of Harry's tongue entering him made him feel on fire.  
  
"Mmm," Harry moaned, withdrawing. "Making you wet for me," he said huskily before licking and sucking again.  
  
Draco reached down and wrapped fingers around his own very erect cock, spreading the pre-come that had oozed out. "Yes, for you," he agreed.  
  
Harry's face and body were flushed and he felt like he could very possibly come this way. He kept at it, twisting his tongue and kissing Draco's entrance like he would his mouth, waiting for the beautiful begging.  
  
Draco gasped at the wonderful tingling sensations spreading up his spine with each thrust and twist of Harry's tongue. He was gently stroking his cock now, too. "Harry," he whispered, "yes, please."  
  
Harry began thrusting his tongue like he would his cock, fucking Draco with his mouth. He wanted to hear him beg even more, wanted Draco to practically weep with need.  
  
"Harry!" Draco cried out, moaning and thrashing his head so violently that his hair covered his face. "Please, more, please! Fill me!"  
  
That was more like what Harry wanted to hear, but he still didn't let up, wanting to hear one last string of hot words from Draco.  
  
"I love you tongue, but I want your cock!" Draco gasped. "Please, my love, please fuck me!"  
  
And that was all Harry needed. His cock jumped and bobbed and he moved his face back quickly, moving up Draco's body to plunder his mouth.  
  
Draco gasped when Harry kissed him, his mouth still tasting musky from his caresses. He forced himself to look up into those green eyes. "Please, Harry," he pleaded with him, knowing how much they both enjoyed it.  
  
"Fuck," Harry gasped, reaching a hand down to slick his cock. "Gonna fuck you," he breathed against Draco's lips.  
  
"Yes, love, fuck me," Draco agreed, his own hand reaching between them to stroke Harry's cock as he did.  
  
Harry gasped and bit his lip. "I'd much rather that be your arse," he said, voice strained as he thrust into Draco's hand.  
  
"Yes," Draco agreed, releasing him and arching up a bit.  
  
Harry looked down between his and Draco's bodies, groaning at the sight as he grasped his own cock and guided it to Draco's slick entrance, pressing the head inside and taking hold of a fistful of blond hair with his other hand.  
  
Draco groaned, trembling. "Oh, yes," he said. "Fuck me! Make me feel how much I am yours!"  
  
"Mine," Harry gasped, sliding forward. "Your arse is mine."  
  
"Yes, yours, only yours," Draco agreed, hissing at the burn of entry and then moaning loudly as magic flared along his spine. Harry's hand pulling at his hair made his scalp tingle.  
  
Harry kissed Draco passionately as he thrust inside him, both hands buried in his hair now.  
  
Draco's hands wrapped around Harry, fingers clawing at his back. "Yes, yes," he chanted, the raw power of both Harry's thrusts and his magic making him dizzy.  
  
Harry hissed at the delicious burn Draco's scratching hands provided him. "Only yours," he whispered, half moaning it. "Only yours, love." He was sweating now, still thrusting powerfully, but moving slow so that his thrusts went deep.  
  
"Yes, inside me," Draco said with passion and love so intense that he felt it might glow from his skin. He wrapped his legs around his lover's hips and hung on tight.  
  
Harry's hands moved in Draco's hair, mussing it very thoroughly. The pleasure made him feel restless and he couldn't stop moving - _any_ part of his body that he could move. His toes curled and uncurled, his legs jerked and twitched, and he kept that same rhythm with his hips, rolling his entire body with them.  
  
Clinging with his hands, fingers digging into Harry's back, Draco writhed against his lover's body, arching up to meet his thrusts and trembling every time he drew back.  
  
Feeling Draco clinging to him and picturing it in his mind was the hottest thing Harry could imagine. His stomach swooped every time he thrust back inside, every time Draco's legs tightened just a bit more or his nails scratched down his back again. He moved his hips and fucked Draco until he simply couldn't anymore and his orgasm exploded out of him, taking with it a cry of, "Draco, yes!"  
  
Harry's magic seemed to rip an orgasm from Draco's body -- Harry's hands in the blond hair feeling like it pulled every nerve, while his cock inside him felt like it filled him completely. Draco wept with it, clinging hard to Harry as he shuddered.  
  
Harry let his eyes fall shut and relaxed his body against Draco's, his chest heaving as small tingles still went through him, making him feel weightless.  
  
Draco pressed his face against Harry's neck, still holding him tightly with all of his limbs as well. "You make me feel ...." he gasped.  
  
"What?" Harry whispered, panting.  
  
"Everything," Draco whispered, "and like anything is possible."  
  
Harry didn't know how he made Draco feel that way, but he understood, feeling the same way about his husband. "Maybe anything _is_ possible," he said.  
  
"With you, it is," Draco said, nuzzling the place where Harry's neck and shoulder met.  
  
Harry chuckled very softly. "I’m honoured that you would think so," he said.  
  
Draco pulled back enough to look into Harry's eyes. His own eyes were shining and his face wet with tears. "It's true," he said. "Look at us."  
  
"Us," Harry echoed after Draco. "All of this is your doing. Who knows where I would be if you wouldn't have had the balls to kiss me. You're amazing and I love you."  
  
"Well," Draco smirked, "I think my balls have been well compensated." He squeezed Harry to emphasise his point.  
  
Harry laughed and twitched a bit from over-sensitivity. "I'd say you're probably right," he said, smiling.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and relaxed, letting his legs and arms slide down Harry's body. "Aren't I always?" he teased.  
  
Harry snorted. "I'll admit," he said, "most of the time, yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words may come back to bite his arse...


	21. On the Nature of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistake last night. I deleted the wrong chapter and this should be the right one.

"Harry?" Draco asked after a few minutes of quietly lying in his husband’s arms.  
  
"Hmm?" Harry hummed.  
  
"You want to know what my dorm looked like?" he asked.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "It would be nice to hear about it while you're a little more coherent."  
  
"Coherent?" Draco snorted, wondering how having had his brains fucked out counted. "You should use Legilimency and see it in my mind," he said.  
  
"Hmm, good idea," Harry said. "But perhaps I should get off of you first?" He smiled.  
  
Draco smirked, knowing it would probably be uncomfortable to stay this way too long, but always loving being held close like this by his husband. He nodded and shrugged.  
  
Harry kissed Draco's cheek and then gently pulled away from him. He flopped onto his back beside Draco and then turned to prop his head up on his hand.  
  
Draco lay spread on the bed, feeling tired and sated. He turned his head to the side, looking sleepily at his husband.  
  
"Are you thinking about it?" Harry asked, staring into Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco concentrated on the image of himself lying in his bed in his old dorm. He smirked, making sure that not only did he have a clear picture of the room, but also a clear picture of pleasuring himself on his bed.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco's expression. "I'll take that as a yes," he said before pushing into Draco's mind with his own. Like always, he had a little bit of trouble focusing, but he was getting better at it. He gasped at the image, having not expected it, and nearly broke the connection.  
  
Draco smirked but held the image, seeing himself using both his hands -- one on his cock and the other in his own arse as he moaned Harry's name.  
  
Harry couldn't focus on taking in the details of the room. He wanted to pounce on the Draco in Draco's mind and his eyes were glued to the place where his hands were moving.  
  
"Am I not picturing it clearly enough?" Draco teased when he saw the look on Harry's face.  
  
Harry nearly moaned. "I can't concentrate on the bloody room," he breathed, thinking this gave new meaning to the phrase, "mind fuck".  
  
"Do you want me to change something?" Draco asked sweetly, making sure his "memory" was pumping his cock and his hand in his arse faster.  
  
"No, I think it's quite fine," Harry said quickly, licking his lips and making sure not to blink his eyes.  
  
Draco stared into those deep green eyes and continued the memory. He'd done it enough times in real life. He fucked himself with his hands, panting and sweating until he came loudly, gasping, "Harry!"  
  
Harry swallowed and let out a shaky breath as he watched Draco finish himself off. His eyes were watering from keeping them open but he didn't care.  
  
"Did you get what you needed?" Draco asked in a mock-innocent voice.  
  
"Prat," Harry said, finally blinking.  
  
"Git," Draco answered automatically but with a grin and a quick kiss on his lover's lips.  
  
Harry smiled goofily. "That was hot," he said. "My own personal porn." He laughed.  
  
Draco glanced down and smirked. "I can see that you enjoyed it." He rolled his eyes. "Didn't know my dorm would have such an effect on you." He reached and gently stroked Harry's cock. It never ceased to delight him how fast his husband could get hard.  
  
Harry gasped, thrusting into Draco's hand. "Not your dorm I enjoyed," he panted.  
  
"Did you even see the dorm?" Draco asked, chuckling and wrapping long fingers around Harry's cock.  
  
"Not really," Harry replied, grinning. "Can you blame me?"  
  
"I guess I will have to show it to you again sometime," Draco said, smirking. Harry's cock was still slick with lube from fucking him before and Draco was getting pretty hot just playing with him.  
  
"You should exclude the wanking if you actually expect me to take anything in," Harry quipped, getting closer as Draco stroked him and closing his eyes.  
  
"But then I wouldn't have the opportunity to do this," Draco said, laughing and watching Harry's face. He could feel his husband's magic humming as he got closer to coming.  
  
Harry snorted, slightly breathless. "Oh, you can do this whenever you like," he said.  
  
"I can stroke this gorgeous, thick cock any time I like?" Draco teased.  
  
Harry moaned. "Yeah," he gasped, his eyes rolling back.  
  
Draco leaned over, looking into his lover's face as he twisted his hand, wanking him in just the way his husband liked.  
  
"Shit," Harry gasped, and then he was coming again, throwing his head back and shooting over Draco's hand.  
  
"Gods, yes," Draco gasped, magic tingling over his own body as Harry came. He drank in the look on his husband's face. "I love you," he said as Harry trembled, "with all of myself."  
  
Harry opened his eyes again and stared at Draco, smiling gently. "I love you," he said. "And I love it when you say that."  
  
Draco kissed him gently, hand unmoving now, but still holding his cock. "Always," he agreed. He jumped then when there was a high-pitched squeal from the direction of their son's cot. He rolled his eyes, laughing.  
  
Harry laughed too, shaking his head. "We forgot, yet again," he said.  
  
"Apparently," Draco said, wincing when Valen's volume rose. He reached for a wand to clean himself.  
  
Harry looked at Draco expectantly when the blond did a Cleaning Charm, and waited for his.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, cleaning his husband as well. He muttered under his breath, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, don't act like it's hard to do," Harry said. "Besides, you know I would do it myself if you weren't so amazingly good at them." He chuckled.  
  
Draco huffed. "You can do nonverbal, wandless magic, and you can't do a decent Cleaning Charm?" he drawled. "I think you just like making me serve you like that." The blond played offended but secretly liked doing the spell for his husband. It was an intimate thing and it always reminded him of their first weekend.  
  
Harry grinned and shrugged. "I like you doing anything for me," he said suggestively, teasing.  
  
Draco nodded, smiling and then wincing as Valen reached ear-splitting volume. "You going to get him or shall I?" he asked.  
  
Harry moved across the bed to get Valen from the cot. "What are you making all that noise for?" he said, voice mock-stern. "You already have us at your beck and call." He kissed his nose and moved with the baby back over to Draco.  
  
"You are obsessed with the nose thing, you know," the blond said, reaching for the baby.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Nose thing?" he asked, giving Valen to Draco.  
  
"You are always kissing his nose, and mine for that matter." Draco smiled and waggled his eyebrows at a now cooing infant.  
  
Harry grinned. "They're pointy," he said. "They're fun to kiss."  
  
Draco looked into his son's eyes. "You'll have to forgive your Daddy Harry," he said. "He has a nose fetish."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I have not," he said, leaning over to look at Valen as well. "And let's not even get into Daddy Draco's fetishes." He snorted.  
  
Draco chuckled and blushed. He kissed Valen's forehead and then lay down with the baby on his chest.  
  
Harry lay down on his side so that he could watch Draco and Valen. He sighed and smiled softly. "My two wonderful men," he said, laying a hand on Valen's back and a kiss on Draco's cheek.  
  
"Let's not have him grow up too fast," Draco said, smiling softly and patting the baby's back.  
  
Harry chuckled quietly. "Okay, well, my wonderful man and my wonderful boy," he said, twining his and Draco's fingers together on Valen's back.  
  
"Yes, yours," Draco whispered, sighing happily.  
  
Harry moved closer, kissing Draco again and laying his head right next to his husband's.  
  
***  
  
"He sure wriggles a lot," said Ron, who was smiling and holding the baby. He'd always seemed to like Valen, but had taken to him even more as of late.  
  
Harry snorted and nodded. "That he does," he said from his place on the sofa next to Draco. "He gets excited."  
  
"He was pulling at my shirt a bit ago," said Ron. "Doesn't he do that when he's hungry?"  
  
"He shouldn't be," said Harry. "I just fed him. Sometimes he just likes to pull on things."  
  
"Speaking of," said Hermione. "Don't you need to fill bottles?"  
  
"Hm?" said Harry.  
  
"Well, you're leaving tomorrow. You need to fill bottles, right?"  
  
She was, of course, referring to Harry and Draco leaving for the Ministry the next evening. "Oh. Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah, I'll do that tomorrow, before we leave, though."  
  
Draco had been reading, listening to them while he studied a book on Love Spells. He didn't need the spells, of course, but he was researching different views on what love actually was, magically at least. He had his own theories on the topic and had read nearly everything they had brought back from the Potters' house.  
  
Hermione nodded and simply watched Ron with Valen for a few moments. "What happened there?" she said, looking back over at Harry again.  
  
"Where?" said Harry.  
  
"The Ministry. The last time you went."  
  
Harry flushed the smallest bit. "It was kind of strange," he said.  
  
Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. He waited to see what Harry would say about it.  
  
"There were ... ribbons," Harry said.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Ribbons?"  
  
"Well - I don't know what they were. Draco said ... feelings or something like that. They were red and ... wiggly."  
  
"In that closed room?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. Floating around in there. We didn't go into the room that they were floating around in, though."  
  
"They were magical fragments of the feeling we call love," Draco tried to clarify, not sure whether it helped or not.  
  
"So it is love then," said Harry, realising he hadn't asked.  
  
Draco frowned. "Depends on the definition," he said. "It is the feeling we get when we are in love. Not necessarily love itself. Or the power of love if you think of it as a magical energy."  
  
"Did it feel like my power?" Harry asked.  
  
"Your power is more than that," Draco said. "But certainly one aspect of your power is like what they have there."  
  
"And Voldemort can't feel that. He can't stand it," said Harry. "Literally."  
  
"Well, what are you supposed to do with it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Absorb it ... I guess," said Harry with a small shrug.  
  
Draco blushed, turning his eyes back to the book.  
  
"How are you supposed to absorb it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione," Harry said slowly. "We didn't go inside it."  
  
Draco was doing his best to pretend to be reading the book. Somehow he knew they were going to ask him to explain it.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes slightly. "Oh, Harry," she said with a sigh.  
  
Harry frowned, slightly disgruntled.  
  
"Draco, can you answer a question using a response besides, 'I don't know'?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "The magic in that room seems to be attracted to people who express the same type of energy," he began, trying to focus on a technical description. "And then it magnifies it, so that the energy they are feeling is made stronger."  
  
"Interesting," Hermione mused. "So, you felt ... stronger love for Harry in that room?"  
  
Draco blushed to his ears, not looking up, but nodding. "Yes," he answered quietly.  
  
Harry blushed too and swallowed.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and exchanged a knowing glance with Ron.  
  
"The point is," said Harry, "it looks to be what we need at any rate."  
  
Draco swallowed thickly and tried to think of how to word his next statement. "I have my ... concerns about this plan," he said.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and turned his head quickly. "What concerns?" he said, having not heard anything about concerns before this.  
  
"Even without entering the chamber," Draco continued, "the power seemed to control us - not the other way around."  
  
"We don't really know that," said Harry, and then in an undertone, "It's not like it takes much to get us to have sex."  
  
"Have you ever wondered about that?" Draco asked him.  
  
"About having sex?" Harry asked quietly. "What do you mean?"  
  
Draco sighed, putting a bit of parchment in between the pages of his book and then closing it. "The feelings of love and desire," he said. "What makes them? What makes people who have them behave differently from those who don't?"  
  
There was a short silence and then, "Well, one thing is that you usually care more about that person than yourself," said Hermione.  
  
"That is certainly one component of it," Draco said with a nod, thinking about the number of times Harry and he had been willing to sacrifice themselves for the other, and now Valen.  
  
"As for where it comes from ...." said Harry. "How can anyone know such a thing? It just ... happens."  
  
"Then how can they make a room of it?" Draco asked. "And what about Love Spells? Is that love or just infatuation? How can we tell the difference?"  
  
"There is no Love Spell or Potion that could come even close to what I feel for you," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "I took a Love Potion on accident sixth year, but that feeling was gone the moment I had the antidote."  
  
"Yes," Draco said. "Most potions or spells only mimic love. They aren't love. I believe that love is much more complex than one emotion."  
  
"Maybe that's why there are so many ribbons,'" said Harry with a shrug. "Voldemort's mother had his dad under a Love Potion. Did I ever tell you that?"  
  
Draco frowned and looked at him curiously. "No," he said, "you didn't."  
  
Harry shrugged again. "I guess it's not that big a deal, but that's what happened," he said. "So Voldemort wasn't even made with love. It was only fake - well, I guess his mum loved his dad, but he didn't love her."  
  
Draco was quiet, guessing he understood how she had felt, but not her actions.  
  
"That's a long time to keep someone under a spell," said Ron.  
  
"They were even married," said Harry.  
  
"Even fake love is powerful," said Hermione. "It can take over your entire life."  
  
"So, is that energy in the room the same stuff as the spells or something else?" Draco asked.  
  
"Perhaps ...." said Hermione. "Although I'm guessing it's far more powerful than that."  
  
"I don't know what it is," said Harry with a sigh.  
  
"I think the room is useful for teaching us more about the power of love," Draco said. "And I mean that literally. Power. But I don't think a room can contain real love."  
  
"Because love is only an emotion," said Hermione. "One that brings about powerful responses."  
  
"I'd venture to say the most powerful," said Harry. "At least in my case."  
  
"Love, in your case, is more than desire and affection," Draco said to Harry. "It is also anger, drive, and protectiveness - to name a few."  
  
Hermione nodded. "You've always been driven by that, Harry."  
  
"I suppose," said Harry in agreement.  
  
Draco nodded. "That room may boost your power," he said. "But it can't create it in the first place. It will still be your feelings that matter."  
  
Harry nodded as well. "I don't think those are going anywhere," he said, kissing Draco softly.  
  
"So, what is your plan tomorrow?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, we'll have to go there and find out, won't we?" Harry said.  
  
Draco huffed at that. "Harry," he sighed, "what do you think will happen if we go in there?"  
  
"To be honest, I have no idea," Harry replied. "If it's anything like last time ...."  
  
"Exactly," Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, you're the one who felt it, obviously," said Harry. "I mean, I felt a little something - I don't think anyone could be in there and not, but I was able to keep my head. I knew what we were doing, and I even waited for Lee to leave."  
  
Draco flushed again, shutting his eyes. "Fine," he said in a tense voice. "But I can't say I will be able to act any differently."  
  
"You couldn't even go in there long enough for us to do that, could you?" said Harry. "Remember what my mother said in her journal? She said that the sensitive they worked with could only go inside about ten minutes at a time."  
  
"Now we know why," Draco drawled.  
  
Harry gave a small shrug. "I guess," he said quietly.  
  
"So, let's suppose for a minute that you go in there and absorb the power in that room," Draco said. "What then?"  
  
"Well, then ... I have it," said Harry, looking uncertain. "Voldemort possessed me and couldn't stand to be inside me. But if I pushed the power he can't stand on him, then it will kill him, or at the very least weaken him so that I can finish the job. I can't give him my true power."  
  
Draco gulped, imagining what it would be like to be near Harry if he radiated more power than he already did. It was both exciting and terrifying to think about.  
  
Hermione sighed. "No, you can't give him your true power," she said. "Without exaggeration, Voldemort is the most powerful wizard in the world. Harry, I sincerely think you could beat him if you had to fight, but I much prefer having a plan before you head in there, so keep with the Legilimency and whatever this power is in the Ministry."  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "We'll see what happens," he said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and ready to go on with our story.


	22. Manifest Love

Harry wanted to open the door to the "love room", or whatever it was, this time instead of Draco, just to see if it would work for him. It did, of course, and he stepped through the door with his husband, both of them wrapped in the Invisibility Cloak again.

"I'll just be in my lab," Lee told them. He'd given Harry a slip of parchment containing the number of times the room would spin on Sundays and the accompanying number of doors to count to find his.

"Okay," Harry answered, pulling the Cloak off.

Lee nodded and shut the door for them.

Draco nodded too and stood just inside the room. He looked at Harry - not the window.

Harry took a large breath and let it out in a huff. "So, do we - or I - go in there today?"

"If the point is to see what will happen if you do, then, yes," Draco said, nervous.

Harry bit his lip, taking a few steps over to the glass door that would allow him entrance into the room with the ribbons. They were already following his movements around the room. "Well, I guess it's now or never," he said. He twisted the simple lock on the door and stood poised to pull it open.

"Do you want me to stay here and watch?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged a bit. "I guess that would be better," he said. "Who knows what will happen if you go in there with me." 

Draco pulled his wand, not knowing what to expect but wanting to be ready. He nodded.

Harry took another large breath and pulled the door open, stepping into the other room quickly. He hadn't been expecting to hear anything, but he did. Besides the soft humming noise of the ribbons, which were all crowding around him and trying to touch him, he heard what sounded like very quiet phoenix song. The ribbons seemed to be making that noise as well. It was odd. Harry's heart soared a bit and he was filled with the strange, stomach-flipping feeling he got whenever Draco told him he loved him or when he watched Valen do something new or funny. He could hardly see past the ribbons surrounding him, but he turned to face the glass to try and see Draco.

Draco was staring, eyes-wide and mouth a bit slack, at the sight of his lover surrounded in such powerful magic. Without knowing he had done it, he walked to the window and stood looking at him with an intense longing.

Harry smiled slightly and pulled off his shirt. The feeling of the ribbons was nice, like a gentle breeze, or sunshine on the skin, or both. He couldn't decide. More ribbons attached themselves there, making him laugh a bit from their tickle.

Draco reached his silver hand out, pressing it against the glass and swallowing thickly as Harry took his shirt off.

Harry held out his arms in front of him to watch the ribbons there, such a vivid red. Almost glowing. He swung his arms, surprised to see that the ribbons didn't lose their hold on him, but it was strange, because when he looked closely, it was like they weren't attached at all, just floating there.

Draco's heart was beating fast and he set his wand aside, pressing both hands to the glass.

Harry looked back up at Draco through the glass, a small bit amused to see him looking like a child staring at a toy he wanted very badly. He stepped back over to the door and opened it again, finding that the ribbons left his body and seemed unable to follow him out of the room.

Draco moaned, his eyes never leaving Harry as he turned to meet him when he came through the door. He knew he should be thinking about the effects of the magic, but they were too powerful for him. He wanted to touch Harry - no, he needed Harry.

"Pretty interesting," Harry said, closing the door behind him. "I just wonder how I'm supposed to take them inside my body now."

Draco strode forward and pressed Harry to the wall next to the door, his mouth closing over his and his hands pulling his lover's hips against his own.

Harry's eyes widened and he kissed Draco back, but then pulled away gently. "I see they've had the same effect on you," he said, mouth close to Draco's.

Draco licked and sucked at Harry's jaw, oblivious to anything else.

Harry sighed, knowing they wouldn't get anywhere with Draco behaving this way, although he couldn't say he minded very much.

The blond whimpered, pressing his groin against Harry's, his hands digging into Harry's arse.

"Yours," Harry whispered, thrusting against Draco and throwing an arm around his shoulders.

Draco had forgotten his wand on the desk and he wasn't sure if he could've remembered a single incantation at that point. Harry had already taken his shirt off and Draco began to rip at his own.

Harry slid his hand up Draco's stomach and chest underneath his shirt, his other hand clenched in the material. Sometimes he simply liked to watch Draco strip, but now was not one of those times. He found himself clenching air the next second as he relieved Draco of his clothes with his magic.

Gasping as his erection was freed and rubbing against the fabric of Harry's trousers, Draco sucked hard at Harry's neck and ground himself against him.

Harry sucked in a breath sharply and grasped Draco's shoulder, quickly removing his own trousers and thrusting his hips and groin against Draco's, throwing his head back at the feel of so much bare skin.

Draco rubbed himself against Harry, moaning as their bodies slid together. "I ... know ... how ...." he tried to gasp between nips at Harry's chest.

Harry hadn't the faintest clue what Draco was talking about. "Huh?" he let out in a whimper.

Draco breathed deeply, trying to think coherent thoughts, but unable to find words. Instead, he walked backwards from the wall, pulling Harry with him and toward the door.

Harry followed Draco mindlessly, stumbling a bit as he was led.

Draco pulled him to the door of the enclosed room and then reached to fumble with the handle.

Harry's eyes widened slightly when he realised what Draco was doing. "What ...?" he breathed. "Draco ... what ...?"

"Magic inside," Draco gasped.

Harry still didn't really know what was going on or what Draco wanted inside the room for. He prepared himself to pull Draco out of the room if he couldn't handle it.

When Harry didn't resist, Draco opened the door and pulled them inside. He moaned loudly as the ribbons came at them.

Harry was already so full of the stomach-flipping feeling, he couldn't really tell the difference between being in here and being in the other room. He could hear the music though and feel the feather-light touch from the ribbons on his skin.

Draco's mouth closed over Harry's again, tongue thrusting against his husband's lips as he ground his body against the other man's.

"Mmm," Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, hands pressed flat against his back. "Draco," he panted, "you can't ... stay in here that ... long."

"Fuck me," Draco gasped, body shuddering as he panted.

Harry wondered if that was such a good idea. "What if ... something ... happens?" he said, his body still pressed firmly against Draco's.

Draco pulled his husband back until they reached a pallet in the near corner of the room and then he fell back with him, so that Harry landed on top of him. It should have hurt to fall like he did, but every part of him felt on fire with desire.

Harry hadn't even known there had been a pallet in the room. He hadn't noticed it before, but could hardly think of it now. He gasped and ground down into Draco, despite still wondering if they should do this. He watched as the ribbons around them seemed to glow brighter as the feelings inside him grew.

"Inside!" Draco gasped, wrapping his legs around Harry's hips.

Harry gasped and his eyes widened again at Draco’s movement. "No ... lube yet," he said, trying to clear his head. "You're not ready."

Draco whimpered. The ribbons around them were becoming less distinct, moving so fast they were becoming a red blur.

Harry moved as fast as he possibly could, pressing slick fingers inside his husband in one quick movement. He used his other hand to slick his cock at the same time, holding himself up awkwardly with his legs.

The power in the room was rising so fast that it was like it sucked the air out of his lungs and Draco was panting to breathe.

Harry pressed into Draco gently and nearly didn't give him enough time to adjust before he pulled back slightly and pushed back in, holding Draco close with his hands and arms.

As Harry pushed into him, the energy spiralled up, making Draco's head spin and his body flush. No ribbons of energy, no red blurs - now it was a warm red glow, surrounding and filling them.

Harry groaned from deep in his throat, blood rushing and heart pounding as he watched the obvious pleasure on Draco's face.

Harry's magic always made the rest of the world seem cold in comparison, but now it was like being in the centre of a bonfire as the power rushed into him and Draco. Draco cried out at pleasure so intense it was more like pain.

As Harry's orgasm grew nearer, it was the oddest thing in the world. He could swear he felt like he was being filled, but he couldn't tell if he actually was, or if it was just the sex, but he felt it nonetheless.

An aurora of crimson heat surrounded Harry now and Draco shivered at so much power touching him inside and out. Harry's magic soaked it up and made it his own, while Draco felt he was nearly drowning in it.

There was no doubt in Harry's mind now that something was happening. Not only could he feel it, he could see it. He felt filled up and emptied at the same time as he came hard inside of Draco with a hoarse shout. His very skin seemed to glow a faint red and his heart soared again. He could hear the song like it was inside his head.

Draco felt the pain/pleasure peak as magic roared through his body, feeling like it sizzled his very nerves. Everything went red and then black as he passed out.

Harry was panting with his face pressed into Draco's neck. The ribbons had settled down a bit now and were simply wiggling against them again. "Draco?" he rasped. There was no response.

Harry opened his eyes wide and pulled back a bit. "Merlin," he said weakly when he took in Draco's limp form. He'd known they shouldn't have done this. He quickly pulled out of his husband and got to his feet, Lightening Draco and pulling him into his arms to carry him as fast as he could back into the lab. He laid Draco gently on the floor and removed the charm, getting to his knees next to him. "Draco, wake up," he said, heart beating quickly with the hope that it would be all he needed to do. Draco was warm and breathing, but didn't stir at the command.

Confused, Harry sat and stared. He could see Draco breathing, and he knew he wasn't going cold. He was unsure of what he should do to get him to wake up.

Harry looked around him, but he knew he wouldn't find anything to help him. He considered going to Lee, but he couldn't think of what the man would be able to do. He didn't know any more about this power than Harry or Draco did - probably less. Harry reached and pulled Draco into his lap. "Draco, please wake up," he told him in a very frightened whisper. "Please, please wake up, please."

Draco felt warmth surrounding him, rocking him, and he smiled gently at the feeling. He knew it was Harry, even if he wasn't awake enough to think about it.

Harry's breath was coming quicker the longer he sat there holding Draco. He could feel panic settling because he had no idea what to do. He looked around again, swallowing the lump in his throat. What if this was something serious? It would be all his fault. He could've pulled Draco out of that room if he'd wanted to.

Draco stretched and shuddered, feeling sore but happy as he began to wake up.

Harry let out a groan of relief as Draco moved. He quickly raised his hand and wiped at his eyes embarrassedly and used his other to hold Draco tighter.

Draco blinked, looking up at his husband. "Hi," he said quietly, a small smile on his face.

Harry sighed shakily and pressed his forehead to Draco's. "You bloody scared me," he said weakly.

"Again?" Draco asked, amused. "What did I do now?"

Harry pressed his lips to Draco's softly. "You were ... knocked out or something," he said quietly.

Draco blinked again, then gave up trying to focus on the glowing image of Harry. He closed his eyes and kissed him back. "I'm just tired now," he said softly. "Did you try Ennervate?"

Harry blushed a bit at his own absentmindedness. "No," he said quietly.

Draco chuckled. "You never can remember that spell," he said, patting Harry's arm.

Harry smiled softly and shrugged. "So you're okay?" he asked quietly.

"I think so," Draco said, blinking again as he tried to focus on Harry. "That's an amazing effect," he said. "You are still glowing."

Harry looked down at himself, confused. "No I'm not," he said. His skin looked normal to him.

Draco smiled dreamily. "And you are all warm and tingly," he said, curling against him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Am I?" he said, amused.

"Yes," Draco said, face pressed against Harry's belly.

Harry smiled down at Draco and took his hand to kiss it lightly. "So I guess it worked then," he said. "Did I take the power in?"

Draco licked at the skin in front of him. "Mmhmm," he replied.

"Draco ...." said Harry warily. "Shouldn't we get out of here for today?"

"Mmm?" he replied, rubbing his face against Harry again.

"Draco," Harry repeated, "we do have a son that we left with our friends." He was staring at Draco with raised eyebrows.

"Oh," Draco said, and then chuckled. "Wait until he sees you!"

Harry smiled and snorted. "Is it that strong?" he said.

"Oh, yes," Draco whispered, forgetting everything again as he nuzzled Harry's skin.

"Well, we better get up before you want to shag again," Harry said, leaning away from Draco slightly, still amused.

"Sure," Draco said distractedly, but didn't get up.

Harry snorted again. "I'll make a deal with you," he said. "You let me up now and you can do whatever you want to me when we get home, or have me do whatever you want to you, hmm?"

"Mmhmm," Draco agreed, then blinked. "Where are we?"

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked incredulously. "We're still in the Ministry."

"Oh," Draco said, frowning and looking about in confusion.

"What did you think I was talking about when I said Valen was at home with Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Valen," Draco said, trying to clear his head. Harry's magical presence was so bright it was hard to see anything else.

Harry frowned slightly. "Maybe I should move away from you," he said.

"Cast the spell," the blond huffed.

"Oh," Harry said, laying a hand over Draco. "Ennervate," he muttered.

Draco's eyes widened and he shuddered. "Fuck," he said as his cock twitched too. He forced himself to sit up, groaning at his sore muscles.

"Perhaps I'll give you a massage when we get home," he said, squeezing Draco's shoulders briefly. "If Valen will let me."

Draco nodded, wondering where his clothes were. He looked around.

"On the desk," Harry said, knowing what Draco was looking for. He got to his feet and picked up his shirt which he'd dropped near the door and then walked over to the desk where he'd sent the rest of his clothes.

Draco had to hold on to the wall to get up. It never ceased to amaze him how he could be in pain, aroused, and happy at the same time. It seemed like a normal combination around Harry. He staggered over to the desk and began the process of trying to dress himself.

Harry was able to dress much quicker than Draco was, throwing on his clothes like nothing had happened. "Are you all right?" he asked, coming over to help with the buttons on Draco's shirt.

Draco would have shrugged, but that would hurt. "I will be," he said, trying to tuck his still half-erect cock back into his trousers.

Harry kissed Draco gently again. "Do you want me to take care of that quickly, or will it probably only hinder?" he asked, noticing what Draco was doing.

"As much as I want to," Draco smirked, "I think it is helping keep me awake."

Harry nodded and smiled crookedly. "All right," he said. "I'll go get Lee." And he turned from Draco and strode across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overload for our sweet Draco... smirks.


	23. Cold Burn

Harry and Draco arrived back home in a short while and found Ron and Hermione in the sitting room again, playing with Valen on a blanket on the floor.  
  
"Hey guys," Harry said, stepping inside and laying his Invisibility Cloak on the back of one sofa.  
  
Draco staggered in and dropped gratefully into a chair. Valen squealed and began wriggling. Draco chuckled.  
  
Harry smiled and stepped over to pick the baby up, who immediately put hands on his father's face.  
  
"He sure is excited to see you," said Hermione from her place on the floor, staring up at Harry.  
  
"I bet," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes and then closing them, leaning his head back in the chair.  
  
Harry frowned at his husband as Valen continued to wriggle and squeak in his arms.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a questioning look, glancing at Draco.  
  
"Oh, he's just crabby," Harry said to her dismissively.  
  
Draco snorted at that.  
  
"How'd it go?" asked Ron, sitting up.  
  
"Good," said Harry. "I actually absorbed some of that power."  
  
"You did?" Hermione asked eagerly, sitting up as well. "What's it feel like?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "But Valen and Draco can feel it. Look at him."  
  
Valen chose that moment to begin trying to latch on to Harry's nose. Harry chuckled and lowered him away from his face.  
  
Draco chuckled again. "Feels amazing, actually," he answered.  
  
"Interesting," said Hermione. "Do you feel more powerful?" she asked Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged again. "Maybe a bit," he said. "I haven't done a lot of magic yet."  
  
"He is," Draco said, deciding not to mention nearly coming when Harry cast _Ennervate_ on him.  
  
"And you haven't even taken in all the power there yet?" said Ron.  
  
Harry shook his head no.  
  
"That's very encouraging," said Hermione. "If you're already more powerful. Are you going back next week?"  
  
"I don't know," said Harry. "Maybe, I guess."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, looking over at his husband. "Probably need to find out if the magic remains or dissipates over time," he said.  
  
"Well, if it dissipates this whole thing is pointless," said Harry.  
  
"Not necessarily," Draco said. "It would mean you would need to absorb more right before facing him."  
  
"Hmm, well, I suppose that's true," Harry said. "I guess we'll see."  
  
Valen was pulling at Harry's shirt and making those little sucking noises, meaning he was hungry.  
  
Harry looked down at his son and sighed. "Well, duty calls," he said, indicating the baby.  
  
"Yeah, he should be hungry," said Hermione. "I fed him a little after you left."  
  
Harry nodded and waited at the door for Draco.  
  
It took Draco two tries to get out of the chair, receiving odd looks from the other two. He finally managed to follow Harry.  
  
"You sure you're all right?" Harry asked, brows furrowed as he climbed the stairs.  
  
Draco looked sceptically up the stairs and grimaced. "Sore," he said.  
  
Harry paused on the steps. "Why?" he said quietly, wary of Mrs Black.  
  
"Ask me after," Draco said, pulling himself up the stairs.  
  
Harry shrugged and nodded, making his way to their room. He got situated on the bed with Valen after removing his shirt, and smiled as Valen kept moving his little hands over Harry's skin as he drank.  
  
"I bet it tastes different too," Draco said, lying down and watching.  
  
"I wonder," said Harry, rubbing Valen's head and watching as his eyes rolled back.  
  
"Careful, Valen." Draco laughed. "It's strong stuff."  
  
Harry chuckled. "I swear it looks like it's going to knock him out," he said.  
  
"It did it to me," Draco said.  
  
Harry snorted. "Care to tell me why you're sore now?" he said.  
  
"I think every muscle in my body tightened hard," Draco said.  
  
"In reaction to the magic?" said Harry.  
  
Draco smiled, remembering. "You are always ... intense," Draco said, "when you come. But this time was ... a lot stronger."  
  
"And it hurt you?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"You know how something can be so cold it burns?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry nodded, frowning slightly.  
  
"And how something that hurts can feel really good when you are excited? Like biting?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded again, smirking a bit now. "Yeah," he said.  
  
"Well, this was sort of the opposite, but like that. It felt so good it hurt," he said.  
  
"Strange," said Harry. "It won't hurt you every time now, will it?"  
  
Draco regarded his husband for a minute. "I hope so," he said, smirking.  
  
"You like it to hurt?" Harry said, amused.  
  
Draco chuckled. "How many things have you done to me that would probably hurt most people?" the blond asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Quite a few things, I guess," he said. "I suppose I'm not surprised. Too bad I can't feel it like you can," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Remember what I said about all your magic turning me on," Draco said, "even when you hexed me?"  
  
Harry nodded once again.  
  
Draco grinned and waggled his eyebrows.  
  
Harry laughed, startling Valen, who had been falling asleep. The baby closed his eyes again, though, and settled right back down.  
  
"I'd have been so pissed off if I'd known every time we fought I was giving you things to wank over later."  
  
Draco smirked happily. "Put Valen in his cot," he told his husband.  
  
Harry looked at Draco wickedly as he moved to lay Valen gently to sleep, making sure to cast a Silencing Charm this time.  
  
"Didn't you say you would give me a massage when we got back?" Draco purred, stretching out.  
  
"Sure," said Harry, smiling and crawling over to Draco. He knew what massages usually turned into. He straddled Draco so that he sat atop his arse, purposely grinding into him a little more than was needed. "Probably be better without your shirt," he said, and pressing hands to Draco's body. The offending garment was gone then and Draco's pale back exposed to Harry's lustful eyes. He noticed it took virtually no effort at all to remove the shirt, not even the slightest bit.  
  
Draco gasped as Harry ground into him and shivered when his magic stripped the shirt. "Oh, Gods," he said, fully hard after that burst of power.  
  
"Hmm?" Harry hummed softly as he kneaded Draco's muscles.  
  
Draco hummed happily, the feeling of Harry's hands and magic soothing him.  
  
Harry made sure that each of his movements were firm and comforting. He held one hand out to Summon a small bottle of lotion to make everything smoother. And it smelled very good, like fresh apples, he thought.  
  
Draco was still aroused, but it had turned into a slow, relaxing kind of energy. He moaned as Harry worked the lotion into his back.  
  
Harry licked and then bit his lip. Draco's noises were always so sexy to him. "Good?" he asked, a bit surprised to hear his voice so low. He hadn't been expecting it.  
  
"Yes, very good," Draco said, and then wriggled his arse a bit, hoping Harry would massage further down.  
  
Harry got the hint and slid back, removing Draco's and his trousers and remaining clothes. Harry's cock twitched at being let out and he ran hands down until he could knead Draco's arse.  
  
"Yessss," Draco hissed. He lifted his arse to meet Harry's touch.  
  
Sucking in a quick breath from Draco's response, Harry slid his hand down the crack and pressed his longest finger inside of Draco, watching its progress with a slack mouth.  
  
Draco gasped, arching even higher so that he pushed back with his hands until his hips were no longer even on the bed.  
  
"You want it?" Harry asked huskily, giving his finger tiny thrusts.  
  
"Oh, yes," Draco answered, trembling. His own cock was erect and hanging beneath him.  
  
Watching Draco curiously, Harry slicked his finger while inside him, using completely effortless magic again.  
  
Draco shuddered, groaning loudly.  
  
"Mmm," Harry moaned. "I wish you could see this. Your arse looks so fucking good. So slick, so _wet_." His cock twitched again.  
  
Draco moaned, pushing himself back on Harry's fingers. "Please, yes," he said.  
  
"Please, yes, what?" said Harry, stroking Draco's prostate.  
  
Harry was sitting on the lower part of his legs, or Draco would have spread them already. "Please fuck me," he begged.  
  
Harry's eyelids felt heavy as he continued this slow torture. "You want me to put my cock in you?" he whispered, moving so that he was on his knees and draped over Draco's back.  
  
"Yes," Draco whimpered. "Please put your thick, hard cock in my arse and fuck me!"  
  
Harry very nearly lost control at that, but he somehow didn't. He did moan though and his eyes slid shut for a moment. "You want me to come inside your arse?" he asked. "Come all over that pretty skin?" He licked the shell of Draco's ear.  
  
Draco wriggled his arse up against Potter's cock. He was panting now. "Please, oh, please come inside me," he begged.  
  
"Mmm," Harry moaned again, removing his finger, slicking his cock and pressing against Draco's entrance. "You know how fucking hot you make me?" he whispered into Draco's ear. "You make me want to be _filthy_."  
  
"Yes, be filthy!" Draco agreed, his arse in the air and the side of his face pressed to the bed.  
  
Harry chuckled darkly and slid inside the tight, wet heat of his husband. His breath caught and he forgot for a moment what he had wanted to say next.  
  
"Fill me!" Draco cried out at the sensation not only of Harry's thick cock inside him but of the heat of his magic.  
  
"Absolutely no fucking problem," Harry let out in a slightly strangled voice as he picked up a rhythm.  
  
Draco trembled, crying out with each thrust. "Gods, yes."  
  
Draco's cries filled Harry's ears and head and, Merlin, he loved them so much. "Fucking you," he breathed. "Fucking mine."  
  
"Yes, yours!" Draco echoed, pushing back against each thrust, magic pulsing through his body. His hands gripped the covers, using them to hold.  
  
Harry couldn't hold back any longer and he came without warning, spurting inside Draco and fucking him all through it.  
  
Heat crackled over his skin and fire burned inside him, filling him. Draco screamed, coming hard and tensing every muscle in his body.  
  
Harry slumped onto Draco unthinkingly, his skin and cock still tingling from his release.  
  
Draco was panting and shuddering as magic continued to spark up his spine.  
  
Harry tried to catch his breath, panting slightly. Once his brain seemed to be working again, he rolled off of Draco to lie on his back.  
  
Draco was floating in a kind of dreaming place, his body still spasming with aftershocks. He crawled a hand across the covers to rest on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, smiling slightly at Draco's light touch.  
  
"I love you," Draco said softly, stretching out so that he was flat on the bed, even if it did mean lying in the wet spot.  
  
Harry's smile grew and he felt the power inside him respond to that. "Merlin, I love you, too," he said.  
  
Draco shivered again. "You keep doing that and we may never leave this room again," Draco chuckled.  
  
"Keep doing what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Magic pulsing," Draco mumbled, still feeling high from the last volley.  
  
Harry laughed gently. "I can't help it," he said.  
  
"Hold me, please," Draco asked, unable to move.  
  
"Of course," Harry said quietly, pulling Draco to him and wrapping his arms securely around him.  
  
After lying quietly for a while, Draco felt his consciousness reassert itself. "It has definitely raised your power levels," he said quietly. "You will need to be careful."  
  
"I suppose I should probably not lose my temper," Harry said.  
  
Draco smirked. "Not with anyone you like."  
  
Harry snorted quietly. "That's who I usually lose my temper with," he said, kissing Draco's hair.  
  
Draco smirked. "I can remember a few times you have lost it with me in the last year."  
  
"So can I," said Harry.  
  
Draco laughed. "I might have to wind you up just to feel that heat," he said.  
  
"You better not risk it," said Harry, amused again. "You know how I can get. You have heard the story of when I blew up my aunt? And that was my regular power at thirteen."  
  
Draco's eyes widened, and if he hadn't been shagged senseless a couple times that day already, he probably would have gotten hard at the implication.  
  
Harry shook his head. "You're amazing," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco's biggest kink is Harry's magic!


	24. Trojan Horse

Harry was lying on the couch with his head in Draco's lap and Valen on his chest. He'd just watched a chess game between Ron and Draco, which Ron had won by the slightest bit. It truly was his game. But it had Harry thinking about strategy, something he and Draco, and Ron and Hermione for that matter, hadn't really discussed in a while. What was he truly supposed to do when he was before Voldemort? What if they couldn't find Nagini when the time came? What was everyone else supposed to do? He sighed and frowned a bit.  
  
"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Hermione asked, staring at him from her place in an armchair.  
  
"Hm? Oh, strategy," Harry answered absently.  
  
"Not chess, I take it," Draco said, feeling the tension in Harry rise.  
  
"No, not chess," Harry said. "I was thinking about Voldemort."  
  
"What about him, mate?" asked Ron as he finished putting the last of the chess pieces away.  
  
Harry sighed again. "Just ... the end," he said. "About what's going to happen. What we're all supposed to do."  
  
"Are there any specifics in the prophecy?" Draco asked, carding his fingers through his husband’s dark hair.  
  
Harry had thought about the prophecy so much over the last few years, he could recite it, and so he did. " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches .... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies .... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not .... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives .... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_." He finished with a sigh. He almost felt like Hermione remembering something word for word like that.  
  
"At the hand of?" Draco asked, frowning at the wording.  
  
Harry shrugged. "That's what it says."  
  
Draco stopped playing with Harry's hair. "How literal is this prophecy?" he wondered. "Could that imply wandless magic?"  
  
"Who knows?" said Harry. "Dumbledore said I didn't even have to follow it, but I do, because Voldemort is."  
  
"Power the Dark Lord knows not ...." Draco nodded. "Which we hope is the magic you are using now."  
  
Harry nodded. "I don't know what else it could be."  
  
"Love itself," said Hermione. "It's something Voldemort simply doesn't know about. He can't. It gives Harry tremendous power over him. He sees love as weakness and therefore underestimates Harry. You said he sent you a dream about Valen?"  
  
Harry winced and nodded.  
  
"See?" Hermione continued. "He thinks that it will frighten you, weaken you, but what does it really do?"  
  
"Makes me angry," said Harry.  
  
"And what happens when you're angry?"  
  
"I fight."  
  
Draco smirked. "You fight to protect those you love," he said, also thinking about other things Harry did when he was angry.  
  
"That's when I fight the hardest," said Harry.  
  
"Exactly," said Hermione. "And Voldemort doesn't have that drive. He cares for himself and thinks that you are a fool to fight for others. He simply cannot see that fighting for those you love is far more powerful than fighting for yourself ever could be."  
  
Draco looked down at the face of the man resting in his lap, smiling. "I know you can defeat him," he said. "You have gotten extremely good at both nonverbal and wandless magic. Now you have extra power. The trick is to get you close enough to use it."  
  
Harry sighed. "Yes and how do I do that?" he said.  
  
"Well, you can't until that snake is gone too," said Ron.  
  
Harry sighed again. "Yes, that as well," he said.  
  
Draco frowned, knowing that where his mind had gone was not something his husband would want to hear.  
  
"Well, we know he keeps her close," said Harry. "He's always talking to her and making her do things for him, so she's likely to be right there, right?"  
  
"Well ... possibly," said Hermione. "But it wouldn't be clever to rely on chance, would it?"  
  
"That's what I usually do," said Harry.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"There really isn't any planning that can go into that," Harry continued. "There's no way we can know where she's going to be."  
  
"In order to get near him, I can only think of two ways. One would be for him to come off the island," Draco said, "and the other would be for him to bring us there."  
  
"I'd rather him come off the bloody island," said Harry. "I don't want to be stuck anywhere where he's got the upper hand."  
  
"So, what would get him off the island?" Draco asked.  
  
"Proposing any sort of battle perhaps ...." Harry mused. "Although I don't really know. He's not an idiot and he would know I'm ready for him then. But then again, he's arrogant enough so that he might come just to see what I've got. I can see him going either way."  
  
"No," Draco said. "He won't go anywhere he thinks is a fair fight. He would have to believe he had the upper hand."  
  
" _He's_ going to want to propose the battle," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, what do we do then?" said Harry.  
  
"We need bait that would draw him out," Draco said, looking grim.  
  
Harry snorted humourlessly. "Well, what would that be?"  
  
"He usually sends his followers to fight his battles," Draco said. "He would only go if it was someone important enough to deserve his personal attention."  
  
"But you just said he wouldn't come unless he thought he had the upper hand," said Harry. "If I call him, he will know _something’s_ up."  
  
"No," Draco said. "We would need an accomplice. Such as a man he believed worked for him but really was on our side."  
  
"Snape," said Harry.  
  
"Yes," Draco said. "But the problem with drawing him out is that we still don't know if he would he bring the snake."  
  
Harry frowned, thinking. "It seems like he always has her," he said. "But is there anything we can do that would ensure his bringing her?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "The only place I know he has her with him is in his own stronghold," he said.  
  
Harry's frown deepened. "Do you really want to go there, Draco?" he said seriously and sounding a bit like he thought Draco was mad.  
  
Draco shuddered. "No," he said, "but I have yet to think of an alternative plan."  
  
"What do you reckon he's going to think if we simply decide to pop in, kill his snake, and leave?" Harry asked. "It'll make him check his Horcruxes, and then we're fucked."  
  
"No," Draco said, "we will have to take them both out at the same time."  
  
"By ourselves?" asked Ron, eyes slightly wide.  
  
"Who goes depends on how we get in there, doesn't it?" Draco asked.  
  
"But how would we get in there?" said Harry at the same time as Ron growled, "I'm going."  
  
Draco pursed his lips, unwilling to say the only thing that came to mind.  
  
"Draco ...." Harry said slowly, recognising the look.  
  
Draco looked away, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Please just get it over with," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Ever read any of the Greek classics?" Draco asked in a faraway sounding voice.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "No," he said.  
  
"There is a story from the Trojan wars," he said softly.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked. He knew he wasn't going to like this. Draco's tone and movements told him that.  
  
"The Greeks spent ten years fighting the Trojans but were at a stalemate," Draco explained. "Finally they had an idea. They built a tribute item, a large wooden horse. They left it at the gates of Troy and appeared to sail away. But the horse was actually full of their best fighters, who snuck out in the night and overwhelmed the city guards, letting in the leaders of the Greek army, who then sacked the city of Troy."  
  
"Yes, I've heard that story before," said Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
"We need someone inside that place to bring down the wards and let our people in," Draco said.  
  
"Well, why can't Snape do it?" said Ron. "He'd already be in there."  
  
"He might be able to - if there was enough of a distraction," Draco said. "But more than likely, he would need help."  
  
Harry frowned again, waiting for the blow.  
  
"Like a high profile prisoner," Draco suggested.  
  
"If you are thinking what I believe you are thinking, no," said Harry, staring up at Draco intently.  
  
Draco looked at Ron. "You used the gambit earlier," he said. "You used your queen as a lure to draw out the opponent. They take the queen but then you have them in checkmate."  
  
Ron nodded, but winced slightly.  
  
"Are you mad?" said Harry. "Draco, he'd - he'd murder you!"  
  
"No, he wouldn't," Draco said. "He would make me a hostage."  
  
"But how do you know?" said Harry, mouth open in shock that Draco was suggesting such a thing.  
  
"He would want to use the tactic to lure you to him," he said calmly. "It would make him over-confident to think he could capture your husband."  
  
"This is mad," Harry said. "Who knows what he'd do to you! He's probably still pissed off about you getting that serpent off your arm."  
  
"If Snape brought me in, they would trust him more," Draco continued. "Maybe give him the chance to get the wards down. And I would be a ... distraction."  
  
Harry clenched his teeth at that. "I can't do that," he said, closing his eyes. "I can't let them do ... _anything_ to you."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and Ron, trying to judge their reactions. They had been quiet during his explanation and that probably meant they were really thinking about it.  
  
Ron was staring at the chess board that was still out and Hermione was staring at Harry, frowning.  
  
"No," Harry said again. "There's got to be another way that doesn't involve me giving my husband over for torture."  
  
Draco reached over and picked up Valen who had begun to fuss as Harry's magic flared with his emotions.  
  
"Do you think I'm crazy?" Harry asked his friends. "Is it so much to ask to not want to allow him to do this?"  
  
"No, Harry, you're not crazy," said Hermione.  
  
"But he's got a point," said Ron quietly.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" said Harry, sitting up suddenly. "You're not going to disagree with me and agree with him!"  
  
"Is there a rule against agreeing with him?" said Ron, scowling slightly. "Besides, I didn't say I agreed with anyone."  
  
Harry's fear and anger made his magic crackle painfully and Valen began to cry. Draco stood up, bringing the infant to his shoulder and patting him on the back, soothing him.  
  
Harry dropped his head into his hands, wanting to scream from the frustration and now the guilt from bringing his son to tears.  
  
Draco walked around the room with the child, who settled down pretty quickly. He Summoned the baby's cot to a further spot in the room and laid him in it with his magical rattle. Then he took a deep breath and walked back over to sit beside his husband.  
  
Harry looked up again and at Draco's face. "Would you let me do it?" he said. "If the roles were reversed, would you let me?"  
  
"They're not reversed," Draco said quietly. "You are the white king in this chess game. I knew that going into this."  
  
Harry had known that Draco wouldn't give him a straight answer. He dropped his head again.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione gently, trying to comfort.  
  
"No," Harry said, getting to his feet. "Why do I always have to make these fucking choices? Why can't I just bloody go in there? I'd rather do that than this!" _It is our choices Harry, that show what we truly are ...._ Harry shivered a bit and swallowed.  
Draco stood again, arms crossed over his chest. "I didn't ask you to make a choice," he said coldly. "I was presenting a strategy. I haven't heard a better one, have you?"  
  
Harry wouldn't look at him and didn't answer.  
  
Draco waited, giving Harry time to think it through.  
  
Harry didn't want to say it, didn't want to admit that, strategically speaking, it was a good plan. "You know we don't have anything else," he said. "But it doesn't mean I'm going along with it."  
  
"No," Draco said. "But you will consider it."  
  
Harry scowled, once again not saying anything.  
  
Draco looked at the others to see how they were reacting.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "This is one of many plans we could have," she said with a sigh, and it was obvious she was trying to calm Harry. "Anything could happen from now until we're ready that could change everything. Just take it and we can weigh our options later."  
  
Ron simply looked at Draco and gave him a small shrug, frowning slightly.  
  
Draco nodded. It was as close to agreement as they were willing to give at this point. Harry had turned his back on him, so Draco stepped up behind him until his body pressed against his husband's. "I never want to leave your side," he whispered.  
  
Harry hated that his eyes brimmed with tears and he wiped at them angrily. "Then why do you make me think about what it would be like if you did?" he whispered back.  
  
Draco didn't answer that. Harry already knew the answer. Instead, he slid his arms around him and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry picked a spot on the rug to stare at and clutched at Draco's arms, not wanting to, but unable to stop thinking about what Draco had looked like tied to the alter in the Offering Room and then on the table at Snape's place and in that Muggle house where he'd been beaten.  
  
"Not today," Draco whispered. "No decision today. And I hope you are right. I hope there is a better way."  
  
Harry sighed and nodded, knowing that he shouldn't have gotten so worked up. "I just ..." he sighed again, "love you."  
  
"I know," Draco said, kissing his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Draco's plan?


	25. Birthday Surprise

Draco felt warm and sleepy but was aware that his husband's body was not pressed against him. He opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
Harry was sitting up against the pillows with Valen lying on his legs, which he had propped up with his feet flat on the bed. He'd just finished feeding the baby and had been trying to keep him quiet as Draco slept.  
  
"Oooh, look," he told Valen as he noticed Draco open his eyes. "Daddy Draco's awake."  
  
Valen cooed in answer.  
  
Harry smiled and scooted closer to Draco, placing Valen between the two of them. "It's his birthday," he whispered, waggling his eyebrows and laying a soft kiss to Draco's lips. "Happy Birthday, love," he said to his husband.  
  
Draco smiled sleepily. "Much better morning than the last one," he said, kissing Harry and then kissing the forehead of their son.  
  
"Much, much better," Harry agreed, staring happily at his husband. "Fossey's making breakfast right now. I said to make sure to bring plenty of scones and cream. And, of course, everything else you like. I would've gotten up and cooked for you myself, though I have a nagging suspicion you wouldn't care much for that." He snorted, kissing Draco lightly again.  
  
"I can think of better uses for your time." Draco smiled, waggling his eyebrows at him.  
  
"What ever are you talking about?" Harry said, raising eyebrows innocently.  
  
Draco raised both eyebrows and leered at his husband.  
  
Harry couldn't help a small smirk, but didn't say anything.  
  
Draco rubbed the belly of his child and held a small hand with his fingers.  
  
Harry ran fingers through Draco's hair, watching him with a gentle smile. "A year ago we didn't think we'd ever be married," he said quietly. "We didn't think we had a future. And now look at us."  
  
Draco smiled, eyes sparkling as he looked at his husband. "Do I get a birthday wish?" he asked.  
  
"What would a birthday be without a birthday wish?" Harry said, smiling as well.  
  
"I wish to raise our son and grow old together," Draco said softly.  
  
"I'll spend my life making that come true," Harry replied, cupping Draco's cheek with his hand.  
  
Draco smiled. "And Harry Potter keeps his promises," he said.  
  
"Yes, he does," Harry said, nodding happily. "I know him rather well."  
  
"Oh, Potter is a bit of hermit these days," Draco drawled. "Rarely seen in public. Maybe you could get me in to see him?"  
  
Harry smirked again. "I'll see what I can do," he said. "He and I have grown pretty close over the years, so your chances are high."  
  
"I always thought he was rather hot, myself," Draco said in a conspiratorial tone. "Even if he was a bit of an arse at Hogwarts."  
  
"I think he's gorgeous," said Harry, fighting not to laugh. "But yes, bit of an arse - nice arse, but an arse all the same."  
  
"Very nice arse." Draco grinned. "I would love to bend him over a Quidditch bench and fuck that tight arse."  
  
Harry's breath hitched. "I heard he's got it in for this Malfoy bloke," he said.  
  
"They always hated each other," Draco sneered.  
  
"Yeah, I heard that, too," said Harry. "But you never can tell."  
  
Draco leaned over their infant and kissed his husband again. Valen began squeaking and burbling happily.  
  
Harry sighed into the kiss, but Valen reminded him of where he was and what he had planned for later. He pulled away and grinned at the baby.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and smirked down at their son. "It's _my_ birthday," he told the baby.  
  
Harry snorted. "Perhaps he wants to tell you happy birthday," he said, pulling Valen up more so that he could touch their faces.  
  
Draco laughed and kissed the baby again. "Thank you, son," he said.  
  
Harry chuckled, petting Valen's hair.  
  
Fossey showed up then, bearing a tray of all of Draco's favourite breakfast foods and tea.  
  
"Ah, splendid. Thank you," Harry said, sitting up and taking the tray.  
  
"I be wishing Master Draco a happy birthday," the elf squeaked before disappearing.  
  
Draco sat up and reached for a blueberry scone, loading it with cream.  
  
Harry made both himself and Draco cups of tea and took a scone, although the amount of cream he put on it didn't come close to matching Draco's.  
  
Draco devoured the scone and sipped his sweat tea. He picked up a strawberry, dipped it in the cream and then licked the cream off, making quite a show with his tongue, and watching for Harry's reaction.  
  
Harry watched Draco intently, licking his lips without even knowing he was doing so. "You're not getting me to do anything with you," he said. "Not now."  
  
Draco pouted. "Hey, I remember breakfast on your birthday," he said.  
  
"Yes, and it was lovely," said Harry simply. "Right on this very bed. I thank you profusely." He resisted the urge to laugh delightedly.  
  
Draco huffed, rolling his eyes and biting into the strawberry.  
  
Harry winced but grinned crookedly. "I hope that strawberry wasn't symbolism," he said.  
  
Draco devoured the rest of the berry, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Harry shook his head, wanting to laugh again. "You're still not getting anything," he said. "My arse and cock are on lockdown until later."  
  
Draco groaned, falling back on the bed and reaching under the covers to touch himself.  
  
"Draco!" Harry said in a stern tone of voice, although he sounded amused. He knew what the blond was doing. "You really can't go a few hours without sex?"  
  
"Why should I?" Draco smirked, stroking himself under the covers.  
  
"Maybe it will feel better later if you wait?" Harry said, voice full of promise.  
  
Draco stilled his hand for a moment. "How long do I have to wait?" he asked.  
  
"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" said Harry, raising an eyebrow and grinning teasingly.  
  
"That was the point of asking," Draco said with a sigh, and began stroking himself again.  
  
"Suit yourself," said Harry, trying to take quiet, even breaths to keep his own cock from hardening. He picked Valen up, who was still in bed with them, and laid him on his chest. "Your father is a sexoholic," he told him, amused.  
  
Draco laid back, smiling happily and licking cream from his lips as he pulled on his own cock.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and smiled tightly, not allowing himself to look at Draco. "I am not going to get hard with my son in my hands," he said, focusing on Valen, who reached for one of his nipples and pulled _hard_ , his sharp little nails digging into the skin. "Ow!" Harry said with a huff, pulling Valen's hand away.  
  
It was almost as if Valen found it funny. He burbled and squeaked.  
  
"Your magic is showing," Draco said, smirking and panting a little as his hand sped up.  
  
"I won't do it," Harry insisted, despite feeling a stirring in his groin.  
  
"Won't do ... what?" Draco asked, breathing harder as he got close.  
  
Harry didn't even answer. "I won't do it," he said quietly to Valen, and the baby squeaked again.  
  
"Got it in hand," Draco gasped, and then arched, coming into his own hand.  
  
Harry's stomach lurched as he watched Draco out of the corner of his eye and Valen's noises became even louder and more excited.  
  
Draco sighed contently and smirked at his husband. "Problem, love?" he asked silkily.  
  
Harry shook his head no, teeth still gritted and a tight smile still on his lips.  
  
The blond chuckled, rolling out of bed. "I think I will get cleaned up," he said. "Joining me in the shower?"  
  
"No, go ahead," Harry said, clearing his throat, as his voice was a bit strained.  
  
Draco did a quick Cleaning Charm on himself and then put on his black silk dressing gown. "Enjoy your breakfast," he said, smirking at his husband and child.  
  
Harry shook his head at Draco's retreating back. "He's a prat," he said fondly to Valen when the door was closed. And he quickly got out of bed to throw his own dressing gown on and deliver the baby to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Draco chuckled happily to himself as he showered. He loved winding Harry up like that.  
  
***  
  
As Draco showered, Harry took a very, very quick one himself in the downstairs bathroom. Once finished, he raced back upstairs and dressed in the outfit he'd planned, glad that Draco still wasn't done washing up. He set everything up and did the few finishing touches, finally satisfied with his work.  
  
Draco stepped out of the shower and used Drying Charms on himself before attaching his silver hand again. He combed his hair and finished his morning routine before putting the dressing gown on again. He made his way back to their bedroom.  
  
When Draco entered into the room, Harry was nowhere to be found, but there was clothing folded on the bed and a slip of parchment lying on the pile.  
  
Draco picked it up and read the note.  
  
_Malfoy,  
  
Put this on. Don't ask questions, just do it. And then walk your prat arse over to the unused room.  
  
\- Potter_  
  
Draco chuckled and his cock twitched in anticipation. He examined the clothing, to see what was up.  
  
He saw a white button down shirt, black slacks, grey knee socks, a silver and green tie, a grey vest with green trim and a black robe bearing the Slytherin crest, complete with his prefect badge. His Hogwarts uniform.  
  
Draco flushed and dressed quickly but carefully in the uniform. He admired himself in the mirror, making sure he looked perfect. Since his hair was longer than it had been, he tied it back with a black ribbon. Then he made his way to the room, knocking on the door.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Draco opened the door and looked inside.  
  
What he found was a magically re-sized room, and definitely not a room he should have found in Grimmauld at all. It looked exactly like the Slytherin boys' dorm. The walls and floor were stone, it was green everywhere. There were even five beds, adorned in the green and silver that they should have been. But Harry was still nowhere in sight.  
  
Draco stepped into the room and smiled, looking around.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a snap and found that the door seemed to have closed on its own.  
  
Draco turned quickly, instinctively drawing his wand.  
  
An invisible hand gripped his wrist and he could feel the fluid-like material covering it.  
  
"Look what we've got here," said a voice, sounding like it was coming inches from Draco's face. "You should be more careful with your password, Malfoy."  
  
"Merde'," Draco cursed, struggling to pull his hand away and playing along with the game. "Who's there?"  
  
There was a dark chuckle. "So you pretend not to know my voice when we both know how unlikely that is. I know you watch me."  
  
"Potter," Draco sneered. "You will let go of me and get out of here, if you know what's good for you."  
  
Harry reached up and pulled his Invisibility Cloak off, mussing his already messy hair. He, too, was dressed in his Hogwarts uniform, Captain's badge gleaming on his chest in the candle light. "Right. Like that's supposed to scare me," he said.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes, scowling at Harry. "What the hell are you doing in here, Potter?" he demanded.  
  
"I didn't much like what you did to me the other day," Harry said, still holding Draco's wrist. "Not a terribly smart thing to do, trying to mess up my Quidditch practise. Don't you think I should make you pay for that?"  
  
"I think you don't know what you are talking about," Draco sneered.  
  
"Don't know what I'm talking about?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows. "Are you honestly going to tell me that I'm wrong?"  
  
"I don't care what you think, Potter," Draco snapped, pulling at his hand again. "Get out!"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "No," he said, his grip on Draco's arm unrelenting. "Not until you admit what you did."  
  
"And just why would I do that?" Draco sneered, panting a bit now as the game excited him more.  
  
"You can't even imagine what I'll do to you if you don't," Harry said, his voice low and threatening.  
  
"I seriously doubt Perfect Potter would do anything that I would worry about," Draco snapped.  
  
"Oh, do you?" said Harry, forcibly moving Draco over to what would be his bed in the dorm. He pushed him down onto it, pinning the blond's arms above him as he hovered over Draco on hands and knees.  
  
Draco put up a small struggle, his heart racing as Harry pinned him to the bed.  
  
"Still not going to admit it?" Harry said, holding Draco's arms firmly.  
  
"Make me," Draco challenged.  
  
Harry's lip curled as he stared down at Draco. He pulled the blond quickly and strongly up the bed so that his hands were at the headboard. Then, gripping both arms in one hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the handcuffs from the twins, closing them over Draco's wrists so that he was hooked to the bed.  
  
Draco groaned as the handcuffs locked on his wrists, and then he pulled at them like he was trying to escape. "You'll pay for this, Potter!" he yelled.  
  
"No, _you'll_ pay for it, Malfoy," Harry spat, standing to admire the view with his head cocked carelessly to one side.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Draco asked, pulling on the handcuffs. His cock was hard under his robes and he was panting.  
  
"Probably exactly what you think I'm doing," Harry replied coldly, chuckling. He ran a single finger over the top of one of Draco's shiny black shoes.  
  
"You'll never get away with it," Draco hissed.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Like you said, Perfect Potter, remember? Who will they believe?"  
  
"You wouldn't," Draco challenged.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow in answer and suddenly grabbed Draco's cock without warning. "Oh, wouldn't I?" he said.  
  
Draco shuddered and moaned.  
  
Harry snorted and threw Draco's robe open, one hand still on his cock. "Perhaps you're enjoying this too much," he said. "And I can't have that, can I?"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "What are you going to do?" he asked, nearly a whisper.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you," Harry said scathingly. "I'd much rather watch you squirm and wait."  
  
Draco arched into Harry's hand, trembling under his touch.  
  
Harry licked his lips and undid the fastener on Draco's trousers, watching the blond's face with a hungry look in his eye.  
  
"Oh, Gods," Draco gasped, watching Harry and wondering what he would do next.  
  
Harry smirked and trailed his hand down Draco's leg until he reached his shoe again. He pulled it off and then the other, dropping them to the floor with a loud thump.  
  
Draco's heart was beating so hard he wouldn't be surprised if Harry could hear it.  
  
Harry tugged on Draco's trousers from the bottom, sliding them off his long legs. He moved back up and fingered the material of Draco's silk boxer shorts, eyes on the tent. "Yes, enjoying this far too much," he said.  
  
Draco didn't say anything now, unsure what he would have said then. He arched up, the pressure of his erection against the silk already bordering on painful.  
  
Harry tugged the shorts off too, letting Draco's cock spring free. He nearly groaned at the sight, but kept quiet.  
  
Draco licked his lips, eyes wide as he watched Harry. "What are you going to do?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm going to make you admit what you did," Harry answered, voice low and almost hoarse. He reached into his pocket a second time, bringing out the metal cock ring and swallowing thickly as he looked from it to Draco's erection.  
  
"Merde'," Draco cursed, recognising it.  
  
Harry licked his lips again and muttered an Engorging Charm, as he thought it would be rather difficult to get the ring onto Draco, with his cock as obviously hard as it was. Panting only the slightest bit through his nose, Harry slipped the cock ring over Draco's shaft and balls, making sure it was situated where he wanted it, before shrinking it again. It was snug, but not _too_ snug.  
  
Draco groaned, lifting his hips into the touch of Harry's hand and magic.  
  
Harry's own cock was achingly hard now. He took his hands away from Draco, beginning to remove his own clothes as teasingly as he could, knowing how frustrating it would be to watch.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth, determined not to whimper at the sight of Harry stripping out of his school uniform.  
  
Harry's face was carefree and cocky, as if he didn't care at all that Draco was cuffed to a bed with his cock as hard as he'd ever saw it. He dropped his robe to the floor and then pulled his vest off before slowly working at his buttons, revealing his skin inch by inch.  
  
Draco licked his lips, unable to move or take his eyes off his beautiful lover.  
  
Once free of his shirt, Harry stood there for a moment. He didn't let the uncertainty show on his face, but he _was_ uncertain about what he was wearing beneath his trousers. It had seemed like a good idea while getting dressed, but now he wasn't so sure. He'd wanted to use every single gift Fred and George had given him, but the last thing he wanted was to make Draco laugh. He hoped he didn't look like a complete idiot. He toed out of his shoes and slowly reached for the fasteners on his trousers.  
  
Draco moaned again, impatient for Harry to do more.  
  
Keeping eyes on what he was doing, but probably taking more time than was needed, Harry finally got the trousers undone and let them drop to the floor. He stood there in the black thong with his cock hard, trying not to bite his lip or blush, but look defiant and still careless.  
  
Draco's cock twitched and he arched up, feeling like he would die if Harry didn't touch him soon. He was so gorgeous. His eyes took in the look of him naked, his cock stretching the fabric of the thong, and revealing the lines of his hip bones. He could imagine how nice the thong probably accented his arse, too.  
  
Relieved from Draco's reaction, Harry climbed onto the bed, situated on hands and knees over Draco again. He let their cocks touch through the fabric of the thong. "Ready to give in yet?" he said, really hoping Draco wasn't ready.  
  
"Never," Draco said defiantly.  
  
Harry shook his head. "We'll see about that," he said, removing the rest of Draco's clothes magically.  
  
Draco groaned, his cock twitching hard and his body trembling as Harry's magic swept his robes away.  
  
Harry moved so that he wasn't over Draco anymore, but sitting on his knees beside him. He Summoned the potion bottle from his robes on the floor and slowly unscrewed the cap, one side of his mouth quirked upward.  
  
Draco's eyes widened, wondering what Harry would do with the potion.  
  
Harry dipped only his fingertips into the potion and then rubbed it into Draco's nearest nipple, doing the same to the other one and watching his face as he did.  
  
Draco gasped, his nipples feeling the shock of the sensitising potion. "Potter!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes?" Harry said with a smirk, his fingertips tingling with strange pleasure.  
  
"Do whatever it is you are going to do!" Draco snapped, still playing the part but wanting to beg for more.  
  
Harry snorted. "You're not the one who decides anything here," he said, twisting Draco's nipples mercilessly.  
  
Draco cried out, twisting away from him and shuddering at the intense sensation.  
  
Harry stopped and pulled his hands away completely. He stared down at Draco, marvelling at his own self control. He didn't know how he wasn't already fucking this beautiful man. "I want you to suck my cock," he said, looking at Draco's mouth.  
  
Draco couldn't help but lick his lips hungrily, but responded in his trademark sneer. "In your dreams, Potter," he quipped.  
  
"Don't you mean in yours?" Harry said with a laugh. "I said I want you to do it, so you don't have much choice in the matter."  
  
Draco tried to look defiant but his mouth was watering, eyes straying to the bulging thong.  
  
Harry sat straighter on his knees and moved so that both his legs were on either side of Draco and the man could easily suck his cock. He rubbed his erection through the thong, groaning quietly.  
  
The smell and feel of Harry so close made Draco want to weep with frustration. He watched as Harry touched himself, licking his lips and swallowing.  
  
Unable to take any more, Harry moved the cloth covering his erection aside and grasped the shaft in his hand, running the head across Draco's lips.  
  
Draco gasped, his mouth opening at the feel of that soft slick head against his lips.  
  
Harry let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, that's it," he said, watching.  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered closed and his tongue slid out, licking that silky crown.  
  
Harry gasped this time, pressing forward slowly. "You like it, don't you?" he said. "My cock's the best you've ever tasted, isn't it?"  
  
"Mmm," Draco hummed as Harry's cock slid past his lips.  
  
"Fucking right," Harry growled, hissing through his teeth and trying to keep from completely fucking Draco's mouth, but he slid further inside.  
  
Draco sucked and licked Harry's cock, always loving the taste and thickness of him.  
  
Harry spread his legs wider and closed his eyes, letting Draco suck him off, but when he felt himself getting closer, he pulled back and away. "Oh, no," he panted. "It's not over that easy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Far from over...


	26. Sweet Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To say that me and mine are devastated by the US election results barely describes the horror we are facing now. If we are slow to respond in the upcoming days, keep in mind that this is a blow to our very lives. I cannot overstate how painful and dangerous the results of this election can be for me and those I love.

Draco was startled when Harry pulled back, moaning in frustration.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Eager are we, Malfoy?" he said. "Perhaps I'll give you a little something." He moved back to his spot beside Draco, thong still pulled over so that his cock was out. He Summoned the next object: the infamous purple dildo that made Harry blush when even thinking about it, and he flushed now, although it was unnoticeable. He was already flushed.  
  
Draco's eyes widened and he shivered, remembering the time Harry had fucked him with the dildo while sucking him. And how he had fucked Harry with it while riding him only last month.  
  
Harry's eyes glinted and he charmed the dildo so that it was larger - definitely larger than himself. Not big enough to hurt probably, but definitely bigger. "I'm going to shove this in your arse, Malfoy," he said, voice low and husky. "I'm going to fuck you with it."  
  
"Gods," Draco moaned, eyes wide.  
  
Harry gave his eyebrows one waggle before he moved already-slick fingers to Draco's entrance and slid them carefully inside. Despite what they were doing and who they were pretending to be, Harry took his time preparing Draco, stroking his prostate lovingly even though he knew his face still looked cocky and arrogant.  
  
Draco bent his knees, spreading himself for Harry and gasping when his lover's fingers entered him. His eyes were half-closed but he kept looking up at him, enjoying the sight as well as the feel of him.  
  
Harry removed his fingers after a few long minutes of stretching Draco out, his heart pounding. "You better be ready for it," he said, voice low and quiet, spreading lube over the dildo.  
  
Draco's breathing was ragged, his cock hard and his body aching for more. He spread his legs as far as he could manage.  
  
Keeping an eye on Draco's face, Harry slowly pressed the dildo to the blond's slick entrance. Very, very carefully, he slid the tip inside.  
  
Draco shuddered, breathing deep to take the thickness. It felt different, and he almost panicked. Then he relaxed, looking into Harry's eyes and allowing himself to be open to anything he would do.  
  
Harry slowly slid more of the shaft into Draco when he saw he was ready, letting his eyes stray for a moment to watch it making its way inside. He swallowed again, his cock jerking.  
  
"P-please," Draco begged now, unable to help himself.  
  
Harry continued pressing the dildo inside Draco and then pulled it out a bit, the movement smooth. He thrust it gently a few times, nearly feeling jealous of it.  
  
Draco was panting and whimpering now, lifting his hips and pulling on the handcuffs.  
  
Draco looked so unbelievably gorgeous it made Harry's stomach flip and his heart pound. Watching intently, like it was some all-important experiment, Harry silently activated the charm that made the dildo vibrate, his cock twitching hard as he continued to thrust the thick toy.  
  
"Oh, Gods," Draco cried out, hips bucking as Harry activated the spell.  
  
Harry's stomach flipped again and he almost came watching Draco. His mouth was hanging open and he even thought he felt drool.  
  
Draco began to push up onto the dildo now, panting and whimpering.  
  
Harry used his hand to fuck Draco with the thick shaft, twisting it and pulling and pushing. He watched Draco take it, watched his tight opening around it, heard his moans and whimpers. He almost forgot what the point of this was. He stilled his hand suddenly. "Going to admit it?" he asked, voice strained again.  
  
"P-please," Draco begged, no longer even remembering what he was supposed to admit.  
  
"Pretty begging isn't what I want," Harry said. "Although it does win you points." He left the vibrating dildo buried in Draco's arse and got up from the bed completely, reaching into his robes one last time.  
  
Draco squirmed, using the movement to move the dildo inside him. His eyes were glazed with desire as he watched Harry. He whimpered when the other man got up.  
  
Harry's cock was rock hard as he un-shrunk the whip. He'd been practising with it almost every day since Draco had said he wanted Harry to use Fred and George's gifts for his birthday. He turned back around, the whip clutched tightly in his right hand.  
  
"Fuck!" Draco gasped, wriggling on the bed and his eyes gone wide. His heart was hammering in his chest from the combination of fear and desire.  
  
Harry swallowed once again and licked his lips, flushing with heat. "You can admit it, or I'm going to use this," he said.  
  
"Admit what, Potter?" Draco asked, voice shaky even as he tried for defiant.  
  
Harry snorted. "You know," he said, hand tightening.  
  
"You don't scare me, Scarhead," Draco sneered.  
  
"Then you," Harry said in a very dangerous tone, "are a fool." He cracked the whip loudly in the air with a smile, watching it. He was prepared to hit Draco with it if he wanted him to. He knew that if Draco still didn't back down, he was going to do it, and he knew that Draco knew that.  
  
Draco was scared but excited. He didn't know what the whip would feel like. But he wanted to find out. He gritted his teeth and lifted his chin in a look of refusal.  
  
Taking his cue, and not knowing what it would feel like himself, Harry raised his arm and cracked the whip over his husband, hitting him with it near his ribs.  
  
Draco cried out, body twisting and shuddering as the sharp pain flared.  
  
Harry watched the red mark appear slowly on Draco's skin and stood judging his reaction, wondering if it hurt too much to go again.  
  
Draco broke out in a sweat now, panting. His cock was still hard and the dildo had nearly slipped out of him. He wriggled enough to push it against the mattress, sliding down on it. "T-that's all you got?" he panted.  
  
Harry moaned very, very quietly. "You're awfully brave for a Slytherin," he said, bringing the whip down through the air again over Draco's skin.  
  
The whip make a snapping sound as is struck his skin and Draco could have sworn it was made of fire. He screamed this time, his entire body arching off the bed and then writhing in pain.  
  
Harry froze, wondering if that had been too hard.  
  
Draco had turned on his side, arms still cuffed above his head and knees bent up protectively. He was moaning and panting. "P-pleeease," he begged now, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Please what?" Harry said, still concerned but trying not to show it in case Draco was still playing.  
  
"Please fuck me," Draco gasped.  
  
Harry sucked in a shaky breath and dropped the whip. He pulled the dildo gently out of Draco's arse and made the cock-ring bigger again to toss it away. Draco was still cuffed to the bed, but Harry grabbed his ankles and dragged him to the edge, holding his legs spread open in the air as he positioned his own cock and finally slid into his husband.  
  
"Fuck, yes!" Draco cried out when Harry's cock impaled him.  
  
Harry groaned in agreement, having been so close for so long, he could already feel the pleasure building up rapidly as he set a pace and thrust.  
  
Draco's head swam, the pain from the whip blending with the feel of the magic pulsing inside him. He knew he would come quickly even if Harry didn't. "Oh, yes, Potter!" he cried out. "I confess, just fucking pound me!"  
  
Harry moaned very loudly at that, slamming into Draco at those words. He was gripping his legs so tight, there were sure to be marks.  
  
Draco came, screaming and clenching as Harry's cock slid deep inside him. He felt as if the whip marks and Harry's magic set his entire body on fire.  
  
"Fuck," Harry whimpered weakly, watching Draco come and following seconds after, still thrusting.  
  
Tears streamed down Draco's face and his whole body was shuddering as Harry's magic washed over him, his nerves already sensitive.  
  
Harry somehow managed to stay on his feet, sweat pouring down his body as he panted heavily, the thong still on him.  
  
Draco felt completely boneless and relaxed, trembling as his muscles released the last of the tension in them.  
  
Harry pulled out of Draco weakly and lay down on the bed beside him, his legs hanging over the edge. He flicked his wrist and the handcuffs were released.  
  
Draco didn't even have the energy to bring his arms down or his legs onto the bed. He lay in his odd position, still breathing heavy.  
  
Harry couldn't say anything yet either. He simply lay there, staring at one of the four posts of the bed.  
  
Draco drifted in a state of bliss. He could feel both Harry's body and magic next to him as well as its affects inside him. And it felt glorious.  
  
Harry sighed after several wonderful minutes of simple silence and closeness. He scooted closer to Draco on the bed, reaching up to grab one of his hands and hold it.  
  
Draco smiled dreamily. "Fantastic," he whispered.  
  
Harry smiled too. "Mmm," he hummed in sated agreement.  
  
Draco started to feel uncomfortable with the position he was in and, groaning a bit, tried to pull himself the rest of the way onto the bed.  
  
Harry gripped Draco's hand and helped him to pull himself up when he began to move. Once settled, Harry pressed close to Draco's side and gently fingered long, damp strands of blond hair.  
  
"Which incident did I just confess to?" Draco asked, amused.  
  
Harry snorted. "I made it up," he said quietly, smiling softly. "Although I thought it sounded like something you would have done."  
  
"Git," Draco said, chuckling as he looked about at the transformed room.  
  
"Prat," Harry replied automatically. "So what do you think?" he said. "Did I do a good job?"  
  
"Of fucking me senseless?" Draco laughed. "It was bloody amazing."  
  
"I always do that well," Harry said with a teasing smirk. "I meant the room, but it's good to know you enjoyed the other aspects of the gift."  
  
Draco turned his head to look at Harry, small smile on his face. "Lovely gift," he said. "We might have to keep it this way." He waggled his eyebrows at that.  
  
Harry grinned and pulled Draco snugly into his arms. "Hopefully none of your mates show up," he whispered in his ear. "I rather like being here alone with you."  
  
Draco chuckled. "They are off on a holiday," he said. "Having tortured me into submission, what other plans do you have for me?"  
  
"Well," Harry said slowly, "since you were so awfully well behaved, perhaps you can choose what you would like to do with me. After all, I am a rather smitten Gryffindor lying in your Slytherin bed while your mates are on holiday."  
  
"To be honest," Draco said, "I would make love to you." He leaned in, kissing him tenderly.  
  
Harry smiled softly against Draco's lips, hands resting lightly against his skin. "Would you?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, yes," Draco said, brushing his lips gently against Harry's.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, kissing Draco back slowly. "I've fallen in love with you, Draco Malfoy," he whispered. "And I don't even care that you're a Slytherin."  
  
Draco groaned, licking and kissing Harry's lips. "I love you, now and always," he whispered between kisses.  
  
"Forever," Harry replied, opening his eyes again to watch Draco with his soft gaze, to stare at his face with the utmost love and adoration painted on his own.  
  
Silvery grey eyes met Harry's green and Draco's face was a picture of happiness and love. His right hand ran softly down Harry's back, enjoying the feel of his skin.  
  
Harry was content to simply lie there and stare at Draco. He didn't care what they did as long as he was allowed to be near him, as long as he could feel his heart beat, hear his voice close, touch his skin. He would do anything to be able to have that for the rest of his life until the very day he died.  
  
Draco lost himself in Harry, kissing and licking his way down his throat, fingers exploring every contour of his body.  
  
Harry sighed with the feel of Draco's hands gently exploring his skin. He imagined this moment could last forever, that he would be here in this room always with this beautiful man to love him and to love in return.  
  
"So wanted to touch you," Draco began whispering. "Lying in here, imagining what your skin would feel like, taste like."  
  
Harry moaned quietly, arching his neck. "Merlin, Draco," he whispered, once again calling the image of Draco wanting him so badly before they were together. It made him feel like he was worth something, like he was important and needed.  
  
Draco's hands, flesh and silver, slid over Harry's body, tracing the lines of his hip muscles, finding sensitive spots, erotic and ticklish both - taking his time to know every inch of his lover again.  
  
Harry arched into Draco's touches and squirmed at others, all the while smiling gently. He moved a hand down Draco's back, one of his most favourite parts of him to touch.  
  
Draco began adding kisses to his explorations, realising after a minute that he wanted to kiss and lick every part of Harry's body.  
  
Harry lay under Draco, feeling his kisses and his licks and the warmth that trailed after each one. He felt so utterly good it was like he might swell with it.  
  
Draco licked along Harry's collarbone, his shoulder blades, his hips, and that line where his legs swelled into his rounded arse. He feasted on him like a platter of sweets, sighing and murmuring in delight at the different textures.  
  
Harry fought to keep his eyes open. He was so relaxed and enjoying this so immensely he felt like he was floating, or like a doll made to bend to Draco's every whim. He was definitely aroused again and whimpering quietly whenever Draco found a particularly sensitive part of his skin.  
  
Finally, Draco worked his way slowly down Harry's chest again, following that dusting of dark hair until it became a thicker patch below his naval. He thrust his tongue into Harry's belly button, swirling it about the edge as we would his entrance.  
  
Harry licked his lips, breathing growing heavier at the implications of Draco's tongue. "You feel so good," he whispered. "Look so good. Feel so good."  
  
Draco smiled against Harry's belly, tracing the small line that still scarred his skin from Valen's birth.  
  
Harry gasped very quietly, trying to keep from squirming too much, but he couldn't help moving his legs restlessly as he became more and more aroused.  
  
Draco nuzzled the soft hair on Harry's lower belly, his chin occasionally grazing the top of Harry's erection as he did.  
  
Harry was panting now, but he didn't want to ask or beg. He wanted Draco to do whatever he wanted on his birthday. If that meant lying in bed with Draco nudging his cock for hours Harry would do it.  
  
Draco smirked, shaking out his hair so it fell like a curtain around his face, trailing across Harry's skin as he moved. He continued kissing and nibbling downward, circling Harry's cock, his soft hair sliding across the hardened flesh.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth to keep from shouting the word "please". He spread his legs wide, forcing himself not to reach down and grab Draco's hair and pull him to his cock.  
  
Draco smirked, enjoying making Harry wait for it. He moved down, licking the soft skin of his scrotum, fingers resting on each thigh. His hair was the only thing touching Harry's cock.  
  
Harry tensed the muscles in his legs and hissed through his teeth. Draco was driving him mad now, his mouth like sweet torture if there ever was such a thing.  
  
Draco smirked, realising this was more torture for Harry than the whip was for himself. He kissed the base of his lover's cock, then very slowly kissed up his length. Gentle, light, teasing kisses.  
  
Absolutely determined not to beg, Harry kept as quiet as he could, shaking with need. His cock ached and the kisses didn't relieve anything, only made the need greater.  
  
Draco reached the top and then stopped just short of kissing the crown, blowing on it instead.  
  
"Merlin, fuck," Harry let out below a whisper, fisting hands in the green blanket. He nearly arched up into Draco's face and did halfway.  
  
Draco chuckled deeply, licking his lips and looking up at Harry, eyes glittering with mischief. "Harry Potter, at my mercy," he drawled.  
  
Harry stared down at Draco and swallowed, looking pained.  
  
Draco pointed his tongue and then very lightly ran the tip along the sticky slit.  
  
Harry gasped and moaned as Draco teased that very sensitive place on his body, and it felt intensified by a hundred since Draco was touching no other part of his cock.  
  
"Do you want something, Potter?" Draco purred.  
  
Harry shut his eyes tightly and nodded so slightly Draco might not have caught the movement.  
  
"Tell me what you want," Draco said, a touch of his old sneer in his voice.  
  
"I - I want you to suck me," Harry said in a shaky voice, surprised to find himself sounding that way.  
  
"Who are you asking?" Draco said in a smug voice.  
  
"You," Harry answered.  
  
"Say my name, Potter," Draco snapped, falling into his role as a schoolboy again.  
  
"Draco," Harry gasped. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Yesss," Draco hissed, rewarding that with a swipe of his tongue across the head of Harry's cock.  
  
Harry groaned wantonly, wanting more of that tongue. So much more.  
  
"Could have been having this mouth on you for years," Draco said, then ran his tongue around the edge.  
  
"Fuck, yes," Harry hissed. "My mistake, completely mine," he babbled.  
  
"Could have been sucking you on my knees in an empty classroom, or bending you over a bench in the locker rooms," Draco listed, using the flat of his tongue across the head between words.  
  
Harry's eyes rolled and he threw his head back, imagining it. They'd had such a short time together in school, and circumstances had deprived them of needing to sneak around much. Harry even got off on the imagined danger in his mind.  
  
"Or under the stands during a game," Draco continued listing and licking. "Sneaking you into my dorm room like this." Then he closed his mouth over Harry's cock and took him halfway down in one move.  
  
"Fuck!" Harry screeched, arching his back and lifting his hips. It was like truly getting sucked off in the Slytherin dungeons, in Draco's old bed. Fuck.  
  
Draco slid his mouth up and down Harry's shaft. He paused only to wet a finger and bring it down to press into Harry below his balls.  
  
"Yes!" Harry cried. "Yes, Draco! Please, yes!" He writhed and twisted. Draco was like a drug that he couldn't get enough of.  
  
Draco pushed in and slid down at the same time, taking Harry's cock to the back of his throat as he penetrated him to the knuckle.  
  
"Oh, fuck yes, please!" Harry shouted. "I want your cock in me! I want you to fuck me, please!"  
  
Draco moaned and, a little reluctantly, released Harry's cock, licking his lips as he did. He smiled down at him. "Oh, really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and grinning. He sat up on his knees and stroked his hard cock a few times with his silver hand, two fingers of his right hand still embedded in Harry's arse.  
  
"Yes," Harry groaned. "Yes, I'll do anything."  
  
Draco's eyes glinted and he slid his fingers out of Harry. "On your hands and knees, Potter," he snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, more sex...


	27. Perfect Birthday

Harry spun around to his stomach wildly, raising himself shakily to give Draco the position he wanted. He was panting and so fucking hard.  
  
"Hold on to the headboard," Draco commanded, and then Summoned his wand, casting the Lube Charm and slicking his cock. "Now beg me," he said.  
  
Harry flushed and did as Draco said, holding onto the wooden bars. "Please fuck me," he said, voice thick with arousal and anticipation.  
  
Draco was trembling with his desire as he pulled the thong out of the crevice of his lover's arse. Then he rubbed the head of his cock along that lovely cleft. "Draco Malfoy, your enemy?" he teased.  
  
"Yes," Harry gasped. "Only him."  
  
"Good," Draco panted, "because he was never your enemy, not even then." He yanked the thong even further aside and pushed inside his lover, groaning, hands grasping his hips.  
  
Harry pushed back against Draco, playing the muscles in his back purposely for Draco's eyes. "Always loved me," he said. "Always."  
  
"Always," Draco agreed, beginning to rock his hips in a deep but slow rhythm.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Draco inside him, on that slight burn, on the feeling of being filled, the unbelievable pleasure derived from it.  
  
Draco watched his own cock sliding in and out of his husband, rotating his hips to increase sensation for both of them as he did.  
  
"God," Harry whimpered. "Fuck, you're so fucking - shit - good at this! Fucking perfect fucking!" He knew he probably didn't make much sense, but it didn't keep his mouth shut.  
  
Draco loved it when Harry started babbling during sex. As much trouble as it had gotten them into, it still made his heart race faster. He pumped himself into his lover, moaning loudly at the feeling and delighting in the view of Harry on Draco's old school bed.  
  
"Yes!" Harry yelled. "Yes, yes! Draco, yes! Fuck me!" Draco's rotating and thrusting hips sent thrills up his spine and through his body. He let go of the headboard with one hand, reached inside the thong, and began stroking himself, getting close.  
  
Draco was panting now, sweating and thrusting harder. He could feel the fire of Harry's magic rising and he held himself back, wanting to come with him.  
  
Draco didn't have to wait long. Almost as soon as the blond began thrusting hard, Harry threw his head back and was coming into his own hand and over the bed. He groaned loudly and deep from his chest, pressing himself back.  
  
"Harry!" Draco cried out, spasming. He threw his head back as well as he filled his lover with his seed. Harry's magic seemed to hold him there for a moment, suspended in time until he collapsed forward, trying to catch himself with his arms but only partially succeeding.  
  
Harry fell down a bit under Draco's weight, but he didn't mind in the slightest, feeling deliciously fucked and ... _delicious_. He sighed shakily and remained still underneath Draco.  
  
"Gods," Draco breathed against his lover's back, feeling thoroughly debauched. He chuckled and slipped back, getting up on his knees.  
  
Harry glanced behind himself, a goofy smile on his face. "Very good," he said.  
  
Draco laughed, reached up, and pulled on the thong, making it snap back against Harry's arse.  
  
Harry jerked a bit and hummed amusedly, turning to face Draco. The thong was completely lopsided now, his cock still hanging out of it, but he made no move to fix it. "This thing make me look stupid?" he asked, plucking at the fabric.  
  
Draco snorted and gently slapped his arse. "No," he answered, "I like it. I am looking forward to seeing what the twins give you this year."  
  
Harry grinned. "Merlin, what else is there?" he said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Scoot over and let me lie down, too," Draco said as he shoved him playfully. The student bed was narrow after so long in big beds.  
  
Harry smiled and obliged, making sure to avoid laying his head in the wet spot.  
  
Draco did Cleaning Charms on both of them and the bed before lying down beside Harry, facing him.  
  
Harry pressed against Draco and kissed the tip of his nose. "Sorry," he said mock-seriously. "Nose fetish, couldn't resist."  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose and smiled. "I suppose I will have to live with it," he said with a huff. In actuality, anytime Harry complimented him in any way made him feel very happy.  
  
Harry snorted quietly and nodded. "Yes, you will," he said. "Did that hurt?" he asked, fingering the welts on Draco's side.  
  
Draco hissed. "Well, touching them does," he complained.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said, taking his hand away quickly.  
  
"Yes, it hurt," Draco said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow. "It's supposed to hurt."  
  
"But did you like it?" Harry asked, grinning slightly at Draco's smirk.  
  
Draco flushed but tried to think of how to answer that. "It was ... exciting," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Harry said, kissing Draco's nose again. "Did it give you a ... rushing feeling? That's how I felt when you used that switch." He waggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, yes." Draco grinned, pulling him closer and looking happily into his eyes. "I loved it."  
  
"Good," Harry said, smiling as he entwined their legs.  
  
"So what else is on the agenda for the day?" Draco asked, comfortable in Harry's arms.  
  
"Well, besides whatever you want," Harry said with a grin, "there will soon be a cake with your name on it. And, of course, whatever you like for dinner. Ron and Hermione can celebrate with us." He smiled. All the Weasleys were going to be arriving for Draco's birthday, though the blond didn't know it. "And I got you a present through the mail."  
  
"A present through the mail?" Draco asked. "From whom?"  
  
"What do you mean from who?" Harry said. "From me, you dolt."  
  
"Why would you mail me a gift?" Draco asked, looking at him funny.  
  
Harry snorted amusedly and rolled his eyes. "I ordered it _through_ the mail," he said. "You know I haven't been out shopping."  
  
"Ahh." Draco smirked. "I thought you were my gift."  
  
Harry smirked. "Yes, but you can have that any time," he said. "It's not really a big deal. I just wanted to make up for bloody cutting your arm off on your last birthday."  
  
"Oh, I thought saving my life did that," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "But I am not one to turn down gifts."  
  
Harry smiled again, taking Draco's silver hand and kissing it. "Would you like it now or would you like to wait?"  
  
"Now works for me." Draco smiled, but didn't move to get up.  
  
"I figured you would say that," Harry said, kissing Draco's lips before he sat up and Summoned a small green-wrapped package from across the room.  
  
"Oh, but now I am becoming predictable," Draco huffed but sat up, too.  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Harry replied, handing the gift over. "You do some pretty surprising things." He waggled his eyebrows playfully.  
  
Draco unwrapped his gift slowly, hiding his curiosity and refusing to give in to the urge to rip it open.  
  
Harry watched patiently as Draco opened his gift: A shiny ebony case with a gold plate on the front of it, bearing the inscription, _Always_.  
  
Draco smiled and raised an eyebrow, opening the case.  
  
Inside was a simple platinum bracelet adorned with three small stones. The first was moonstone, the third a ruby, and in between those was an aquamarine stone. Draco's, Harry's and Valen's birthstones.  
  
Harry smiled and gave a small shrug. "I had it made for you," he said unnecessarily. "Our birthstones," he said, pointing. "And Valen's."  
  
Draco was quiet for a moment, unable to think as he admired the gift. Finally, he stammered, "It's beautiful."  
  
Harry beamed happily. "Really?" he said. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it."  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, burying his face against him.  
  
Harry smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Draco's back, rubbing his skin gently. "I'm glad you like it," he said quietly.  
  
Draco slipped on the bracelet, holding it up to admire it.  
  
"It looks good on you," Harry said, kissing Draco's hand.  
  
Draco grinned and looked over his shoulder, kissing him quickly. "You look good on me," he quipped.  
  
Harry laughed happily. "Yes, I rather do, don't I?" he said.  
  
"So, do we lie in my old dorm room and fuck all day?" Draco asked. "Or do we have social plans?"  
  
Harry laughed again. "As enticing as that sounds," he said, "I do think Ron and Hermione want to see you - not to mention another blond someone. If Valen allowed us to stay an entire day away from him I would be thoroughly and completely shocked."  
  
Draco chuckled. "We could see how long Ron and Hermione last before they come banging on the door?"  
  
Harry shook his head, grinning amusedly. "I will do whatever you like until five o' clock, or until Ron and Hermione come pounding on the door - whichever comes first, though I'm guessing the latter."  
  
Draco smirked. "What happens at five o'clock?"  
  
Harry shrugged casually. "Dinner," he said simply.  
  
"Oh, no," Draco said. "What are you hiding?"  
  
Harry huffed indignantly. "I'm not hiding anything," he said, barely concealing his smile.  
  
"You are still a terrible liar, Harry." Draco smirked again. "But fine, keep your secrets."  
  
"I am not a terrible liar," Harry said with a small chuckle, kissing Draco on the cheek. "I'm not lying. We really are having dinner at five."  
  
"I am sure we are," Draco said with a smile. "So, how long does this room last?"  
  
Harry sighed and stretched before wrapping arms around Draco again and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Took me and Hermione three days to get completely ready and will only last for today," he answered.  
  
"So we spend most of the day in here," Draco said, smiling some more, "taking breaks to eat and see Valen."  
  
Harry laughed. "Is that what you want?" he said.  
  
"That's what I want," Draco answered, kissing Harry again.  
  
***  
  
After yet another bout of sex and then another after that, with a few interruptions from the baby, it was a quarter to five and Harry felt completely, utterly fucked, messy, raw and perfect. He lay on his back, very closely pressed to Draco in the narrow bed and sighed satedly. "Merlin, I feel like today's been _my_ birthday," he said goofily.  
  
"That should be our new rule." Draco smirked. "Birthdays are for fucking."  
  
"I think we've already established it," Harry said with a grin, and sighed again. "We should probably get dressed," he said, scratching his stomach.  
  
"Shower and then dressed," Draco said. "But no fucking in the shower or I won't be able to walk to the kitchen."  
  
Harry gave Draco another goofy look and nodded. "If you can even walk right now," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Is that a challenge, Potter?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Well, if you think you can," Harry said, "go for it." He pressed a hand between them and pinched Draco's arse.  
  
Draco's arse was sore and he had to suppress a yelp at that. He struggled to a sitting position and reached for his wand. "Does using magic count?" he asked.  
  
Harry snorted. "No," he said. "But I will carry you if you need it, my love," he said teasingly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and gripped the bed post, using it to pull himself up. His legs felt like rubber and his arse was very sore.  
  
Harry sat up too and watched Draco, his head cocked to one side. " _Do_ you want me to carry you?" he said, moving onto his knees to kiss Draco's shoulder. "I will gladly do it."  
  
"Let's see you stand then, Boy-Who-Lived," Draco sneered, but smiled.  
  
Harry had not been fucked as hard as Draco had been, but his arse _was_ still sore. He raised an eyebrow at Draco's challenging tone and lifted his chin, stepping off the bed with a wobbly leg.  
  
"I guess I went too easy on you," Draco said, thinking the enlarged dildo might also have had something to do with his own soreness.  
  
"Well, perhaps you can remedy that later," Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"You are sex crazed," Draco said with a smirk, still not managing to let go of the post.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes playfully. "As if you're any better," he said, and then, "Draco, I seriously will carry you if you want. _My_ arse is sore and I know I fucked you _hard_." He winced slightly but grinned at the memory.  
  
"You are absolutely not carrying me," Draco said firmly, then winced when he took a step. "But some Pepper-Up Potion might be helpful."  
  
Harry snorted once again and nodded, not surprised. "Do you have any?"  
  
"In my supplies in the room," Draco said.  
  
Harry stretched briefly and pulled his school robe on, holding it shut as he left to get the potion. There was only a slight limp in his step, which he tried to hide. He took a gulp of the potion and returned holding the vial out to his husband, his ears spouting steam.  
  
Draco chuckled and swallowed the rest of the potion. And then managed to pull on a robe and make it to the bathroom for their shower.  
  
Harry followed, holding in his laugh when steam poured from Draco as well.  
  
They took a quick shower and dressed quickly too and then they were finally heading down the stairs for their meal, because they _were_ having a meal after all.  
  
Harry took Draco's hand happily, leading him along.  
  
Draco smirked. "Now what?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow as they made their way down. "I don't know why you keep thinking something's up," he said. "What's so great about having dinner with Ron and Hermione? We do that every day."  
  
"Exactly," Draco said. "We do that everyday and we don't do it on any kind of strict schedule."  
  
"But it's your birthday," Harry replied quietly, now at the top of the kitchen stairs. "I said you had a cake and we can't let it sit for too long." And then he realised that that didn't make any sense, because cake could sit for quite a while, but he shrugged. They were already almost there.  
  
Draco smirked but didn't say anything else, following his husband.  
  
Harry led Draco down into the quiet, dim, seemingly empty kitchen, waiting at the foot of the stairs with a big grin spread across his face.  
  
As soon as Draco entered the room, people jumped out from behind table and chairs, from behind the large dresser of dishes, and one of the twins even tumbled out of the cabinet beneath the sink. "Surprise!" yelled the Weasleys, beaming at Draco.  
  
Draco smirked and rolled his eyes. "I am shocked," he drawled.  
  
Harry laughed at Draco's reaction, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Aww," said Fred, from the floor, pretending to be disappointed. There was a bit of something black smudged across his cheek from being in the cabinet.  
  
Draco smiled, flushing a bit at the attention. "So, where's the feast?" he asked.  
  
Mrs Weasley waved her wand and the table filled with food - all of Draco's favourites. "Harry told me what you like, dear," she said. "I hope you don't mind that I cooked it all. I haven't gotten to in quite a while. Your elves are spoiling me!" She laughed.  
  
"Delightful," Draco said.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Happy birthday, mate," said Ron, holding Valen in one arm and shaking Draco's hand with his free one.  
  
Harry stepped forward and took the baby, who was babbling and cooing at the sight of his parents.  
  
"Yeah, happy birthday," said George. "Now you're of age in the Muggle world, too. Yet another door of opportunity flung wide open." He sighed, a look of remembrance on his face.  
  
Fred snorted and smirked, getting up from the floor to wish Draco a happy birthday as well.  
  
"Yeah, because I can't wait to go get a permit to drive one of those Muggle boxes on wheels," Draco quipped, smiling and shaking his head.  
  
"Hey, they can fly as well if you want them to," said Fred jokingly. "Harry and Ron know all about that."  
  
Harry winced. "Unfortunately true," he said.  
  
Draco looked sceptically at his husband.  
  
"Whomping Willow, second year, true story," Harry said.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Yes, I wonder whose car that was?" said Mr Weasley, joining the small crowd. He raised eyebrows at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Eheh," said Ron, scratching the back of his neck. "Who's hungry?"  
  
Mr Weasley shook his head, amused-looking.  
  
"You can tell me the story over dinner," Draco said, taking a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best birthday ever!


	28. Blood, Sex and Magic

Valen was resting on Harry's legs holding both of Harry's index fingers as Harry wiggled his hands around, making silly faces at him. Valen attempted a particularly difficult face and Harry laughed loudly, looking up to see if Draco had been watching. He huffed. "What the bloody hell are you reading?" he asked the blond, whose nose was buried in a book like it had been for days now. Harry had lost count after a week. "I'm going to start calling you Hermione soon."  
  
"Mmm," Draco hummed, not lifting his head or really registering what Harry had said. He jotted down another note and frowned at the text, inks spots on lips again where he had tapped the quill while thinking.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "And he says _I'm_ mad," he said to their son.  
  
Draco's eyes widened and the quill snapped in his hand. "Merde'," he cursed at the book.  
  
Harry frowned. "Merlin, Draco," he said. They weren't researching Horcruxes anymore, so Harry didn't know what could be so quill-snappingly shocking. "What is it?"  
  
"Get me another quill?" Draco asked, a bit breathless.  
  
Picking Valen up to hold him against his chest, Harry got up from the bed and searched around on the desk for a quill, finally finding a rather worn-looking one and taking it back over to Draco, looking down and trying to see what he was writing.  
  
Draco frowned at the quill but quickly made several more notations - in Latin, of course. Then he took a strip of parchment and marked his place in the book. He set the parchment and book aside and leaned forward, steepling his fingers and thinking.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and stared at Draco expectantly. Even Valen was staring at him.  
  
Draco noticed the ink smudges on his fingers then and pulled his wand, casting a Cleaning Spell on himself. Valen squealed and then Draco remembered he was not alone. He smiled at the baby, then was puzzled when he saw Harry staring at him.  
  
"Well?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "What was that about?"  
  
"Just some research I have been doing," Draco said, suddenly nervous about sharing what he had found.  
  
Harry snorted. "Yes, let's drop it at that," he said, sitting down and then lying on his back with the baby on his chest. "You got so excited you broke your quill! What is this research?"  
  
Draco regarded his husband for a minute. "Is Remus home?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I saw him earlier, but what does he have to do with anything?" Harry said, even more confused now.  
  
"I need to talk to him, and you," Draco said, getting up to find Lupin.  
  
Harry huffed and sat up again. "Mad," he muttered to Valen as he lugged the baby out of the room, following his husband.  
  
Draco found Remus playing chess with Ron. He stood for a moment, watching the game and trying to figure out what to say.  
  
Ron smiled smugly as Lupin made his move and quickly took one of his pawns. "Hey," he said, looking up at Draco and behind him at Harry and Valen. "What's up?"  
  
Harry shrugged, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I hate to interrupt your soon-to-be-stunning victory," Draco smirked at Ron, "but I need to talk with Remus."  
  
Ron sighed. "Always when I'm about to win," he muttered, but nodded.  
  
Harry frowned, wondering what this was all about.  
  
Remus looked up quizzically at Draco. "Sure, what's up?" he asked.  
  
Draco looked around the room as if worried. "I have an answer to a question you asked me several months ago," he said.  
Remus's eyes went wide and he froze, looking stunned.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged curious glances, and the only noise in the room was Valen as he amused himself with Harry's shirt collar.  
  
"Do you want to talk about this alone?" Draco asked Remus.  
  
Remus blinked a few times and then took a deep breath, shaking his head. "Harry has a stake in this too," he said.  
  
"Ron," Draco said, "we will explain later, but would you and Hermione be willing to watch Valen for a bit?"  
  
"Oh, erm, yeah, sure," Ron said, getting to his feet. He looked between Draco, Remus and Harry, but Harry simply gave him a look of cluelessness.  
  
"C'mon, mate," Ron said as he reached for Valen, who seemed happy enough to go with him. He left the room with the baby and Harry was left standing there, staring at Draco and Lupin, who obviously knew something he didn't.  
  
"Come with me," Draco said, leading them into the library.  
  
Once there, Harry took a seat and waited, an eyebrow raised again.  
  
Remus sat nervously on the edge of a chair, looking at Draco.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, looking between the two men. "Back at the Manor, when we were talking about the research at the Department of Mysteries, I said that I felt part of the key to defeating Voldemort, and understanding the powers there, was in the magnetics of complementary opposites. Do you remember that?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry slowly, nodding.  
  
Remus nodded, his breathing speeding up.  
  
Draco looked at the older man. "And after the others left, you asked me a question. A question about death."  
  
"Yes," Remus answered quietly.  
  
"You wanted to know how Harry could bring me back from death if doing so is considered impossible," Draco continued.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Is this about ...?" he said, trailing off.  
  
"And I said I felt that although my body had died, my spirit had not left yet," Draco said, looking between them. "That since my body and spirit were not separated, Harry was able to mend the body and reunite them."  
  
"His body went with him ...." Harry said quietly. "He's still got his soul."  
  
Remus's eyes were wide and he nodded enthusiastically. "And you said that it might mean that if we could bring his body back through ...." he trailed off.  
  
Draco nodded. "That we might be able to bring Sirius back."  
  
Harry was speechless for a moment. "How?" he asked finally, awed.  
  
"Well, that's what I have been researching," Draco said. "I started thinking about the nature of the research in that department and the things I said that day. Magic and blood, sex and death."  
  
"But, what could we do to bring him back?" Harry asked, still awed and dumbstruck.  
  
"We need to reverse the doorway," Draco said. "The three of us here each represent a different type of connection to Sirius Black."  
  
"What are the connections?" Harry said, though he thought he pretty much had a good idea of what they were.  
  
"Harry is his godson, representing a chosen Oath. It is a form of binding promise made to you at birth," Draco said excitedly, "a magically binding parental oath."  
  
"And my connection to him?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sex, and, I assume, love," Draco said.  
  
Remus nodded, blushing.  
  
Harry smiled, beginning to get excited as well. "And you're his blood relative," he said to Draco.  
  
"I am blood relative to both Sirius and to the person who pushed him through the gateway," Draco said, nodding.  
  
Harry sat up straighter, rubbing his knees with his excitement. "Do you think we can do it?" he said.  
  
"I think it can be done," Draco said, "but it isn't a simple spell. It would require the use of the opposites to reverse the door."  
  
Remus's mouth dropped open for a moment. He closed it and looked down, blushing.  
  
Harry spared Remus the embarrassment of being stared at. "Erm ... how would that work?" he said. "I mean ... Sirius isn't here ... so how would Remus ...."  
  
"Yeah, exactly." Draco flushed as well. "It will require both blood and sex magic."  
  
Harry frowned, wondering how this was going to be done. He thought they would be able to use blood magic easily enough - the sex magic was what had him confused.  
  
Remus blushed even deeper, not looking up.  
  
Draco looked between the two men. He threw up his hands and sat down. "Bloody Gryffindors," he said, sighing.  
  
Harry looked up at Draco, shifting awkwardly. "So, erm ... how do we do it?" he asked.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and tried again. "It is a combination of magical trines," he explained. "Blood, sex, and magic. Three people connected to the person they are calling through the gate. The three people must unite in using all three elements for it to work."  
  
Harry's eyes widened hugely and he turned as red as a Gryffindor scarf. He sat staring at Draco, completely still.  
  
Remus had closed his eyes, still flushed and unmoving.  
  
Draco looked at his husband and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Harry swallowed, unsure of what to say. He couldn't even glance at Lupin. "So, we have to ...." he said, nearly whispering.  
  
"I can't ask you two ...." Remus stammered. "I mean, I was your teacher ...."  
  
"Was, not are," Draco said. "And you aren't the one asking."  
  
Harry covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe this. Yes, he and Draco had gotten off on reading Sirius's journal, but that had been _him_ and _Draco_. Sirius and Remus hadn't actually _been_ there! He flushed brighter. Lupin was ... _Lupin_. Harry looked at him as he did Sirius, a friend, fatherly even. Oh, Merlin.  
  
Draco sat back and watched as both men struggled with their feelings. Harry was such an open book to him. His ideas about sexuality were so much less flexible than Draco's. Monogamy with a person of the same age and no familial connection were the only appropriate forms of sex to Harry. Yet, he believed in saving people. Remus wanted Sirius back, that was clear, but he felt guilty for considering the method.  
  
Harry looked at Draco through his fingers. He wanted to know what exactly they had to do, but didn't want to ask in front of Lupin. He felt ... highly uncomfortable, but guilty for feeling that way, and found that his emotions and thoughts and feelings were conflicting.  
  
Remus took several deep breaths, then, still not looking up at either man, asked, "What type of contact would be required?"  
  
Draco nearly laughed but managed to stifle it. "That part isn't completely clear in what I have read," he said. "We aren't doing something that has been documented before, only hinted at. I think that, at a minimum, it would require that each be in contact with the other intimately and provide a release of sexual and magical energy."  
  
Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So we have to wank each other off," he said in a low voice through his teeth, wanting to hide beneath the sofa.  
  
"As we have found out in the past," Draco said, somewhat amused by the situation, "the more bodily fluids involved, the stronger the magic. And it would need to be in the place where the portal is."  
  
Harry couldn't believe Draco was being so calm about this. His own face felt on fire; he was so embarrassed. If it had been anyone but Remus and for any other reason, Harry would have refused point blank, but as it stood, he could not see himself turning down the chance to bring Sirius back, no matter how much he didn't like the idea of what was going to be involved. "I'll do it," he said very, very quietly, staring at his feet.  
  
Remus's head snapped up, his face looking shocked. "Harry?" he asked.  
  
Harry sighed and brought his face up, wincing. He focused on Lupin's nose instead of his eyes. "I'm the only godson he's got," he said. "If this is what we have to do to bring him back, this is what we have to do." His voice shook slightly, but he didn't stutter.  
  
Remus nodded. "I will do it then," he said softly.  
  
"Good," Draco said, keeping his face calm. "I will need to put together the incantations and materials. We will also need the journal Sirius left as his focal point. And then we need to make arrangements with Lee to get three of us in, and, hopefully, four of us out. Since I know we can't all fit under the Cloak, we can use the Invisibility Potion to help with that."  
  
Harry nodded, looking away and back at his feet. This didn't mean anything. This was to get Sirius back. He knew he would want Draco back badly if he were in Lupin's place. He probably would have agreed faster than the man had.  
  
"I need to talk with Tonks," Remus said quietly. "I will do it, but she needs to know first."  
  
Draco nodded, grateful he didn't have to have that conversation. He was already nervous about talking alone with Harry.  
  
Harry frowned, having forgotten about Tonks for the moment. He wondered what it would be like to let Ginny go if Draco were to die and be brought back, because he knew that was who he would have ended up with. He didn't want to think about it. It couldn't be a pleasant thing to have to do.  
  
Remus stood, looking very conflicted. "Thank you," he said to both of them, and then made his way out of the room.  
  
Draco looked at Harry, waiting.  
  
Harry waited a full ten seconds before meeting Draco's eyes. "I'm ... not going to pretend that I'm comfortable with this," he said quietly. "Because I'm not, but, it's the right thing and ... I miss Sirius too."  
  
Draco sighed, not sure what was the appropriate response. "I felt I owed it to him to find out if it could be done," he said simply.  
  
Harry nodded and waited another few seconds before speaking again. "So, it's only ... it's only wanking, right?" he said.  
  
"I don't think so," Draco said. "Probably not intimate enough."  
  
Harry winced and bit his lip. "What then?" he said, and when his voice squeaked, he cleared his throat.  
  
"Fellatio should work," Draco said, "I think."  
  
Harry closed his eyes, making a face without really knowing he was. "We all have to do it?" he said, voice squeaking again.  
  
"Simultaneously, yes," Draco said.  
  
Harry opened his eyes at that. "How?" he asked despite himself.  
  
Draco did finally laugh at that. "Gryffindors," he snorted, shaking his head. "I swear my dorm was a lot more fun than yours was."  
  
"It's not funny!" Harry said indignantly. "And ew. Crabbe and Goyle were in your dorm."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Not them," he said with a sigh. "And in answer to your other question, think of a triangle."  
  
Harry frowned and did think of a triangle. "Oh," he said quietly, still very uncomfortable.  
  
Draco smirked at that. "So, we will have to decide who does what to whom," he said.  
  
"Merlin, Draco," Harry said, wincing again. He knew that they would each have to do something with Lupin and shuddered. He didn't know if he would rather Draco suck someone else off, or be sucked off by someone else. "Which would you rather I do?" Harry asked, deciding to let Draco choose.  
  
"To be honest," Draco said, "I am comfortable either way. I don't see it the way you do."  
  
"You don't even care?" Harry asked, eyes widening. There was a bit of hurt in his voice that he tried to hide.  
  
Draco got up and sat beside his husband. "Do I care about you? Yes, you know I do," he said. "But does it make a difference whether you are sucking or being sucked by another man? I think it matters more to me that you do what you are the most comfortable with, not what I think."  
  
Harry sighed and nodded, but still didn't know what to choose. He leaned closer to Draco, just to touch their shoulders together.  
  
"Maybe you should let me handle him," Draco said quietly. "Because if you can't do it, the spell won't work."  
  
Harry chewed on his lip, thinking. He didn't want to get everything ready and then mess it all up because he couldn't give head. He ran a hand though his hair and rubbed the bridge of his nose again before nodding shortly.  
  
Draco was quiet again, hoping he had done the right thing by finding the answer. He hadn't expected this answer. "Do you have other ... questions?" he asked carefully.  
  
"I ... don't know," Harry said. "What do we do after we're ... done?"  
  
"Do you want me to outline the ritual for you now?" Draco asked. "Or is this something else?"  
  
"No, it's not something else," Harry said quietly with a sigh. "I get what we're doing and why."  
  
Draco turned to his husband, reaching a hand out to cup his chin and turn Harry's face toward him as well. "I love you," he said.  
  
Harry gave him a small smile. "I know," he whispered.  
  
"This won't change us," Draco said. "It doesn't make me any less yours."  
  
Harry nodded. "I know," he whispered again, pulling Draco into his arms gently. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you wondered when we would get to this...


	29. Amor Reconcilio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed a day again. Still struggling to cope here. I'm still working my way through the renewed grief - the anger and depression coming in waves.

Harry's heart was pounding, _pounding_ , as he stood in front of the door into the Death Room. The room with the veil where Bellatrix had killed Sirius. Lee had led him, Draco and Remus into the Department of Mysteries, Harry under his Cloak with all of the supplies, and Draco and Lupin completely nude next to him, having swallowed some of Draco's Invisibility Potion.  
  
Lee was very interested in what they were doing. After all, it wasn't every day that someone was brought back from being supposedly dead for quite some time. It was supposed to be impossible, and yet here they stood, getting ready to welcome Sirius Black back into the world of the living. Of course, it probably wouldn't have worked if Sirius hadn't passed through the veil with his body.  
  
Harry was still, of course, very, very nervous and uncomfortable with the whole thing. He wanted Sirius back, but wished that he didn't have to engage in a sexual act with Lupin. It was so very strange. Not to mention the fact that Draco had to do it, too. He wasn't particularly keen on that, but like Draco had said, this changed nothing. They were still very much together and still very much each other's. Harry wasn't worried about losing Draco or any such nonsense, but he didn't like this. This is for Sirius, for Remus, he kept telling himself, and they were finally about to do it and he swallowed.  
  
"This is it," Lee said to the three invisible people after he had unlocked the door.  
  
"Okay, thank you," Harry said, managing to keep his voice even. "We have to be the only ones in here."  
  
Lee looked a little put-out but nodded in the direction of Harry's voice. "All right. I'll wait for you."  
  
Harry took a very large breath and pushed the door open, walking inside.  
  
When the door closed behind them, Draco snorted. "Not strictly true," he said.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I would rather be alone," he said quietly, taking the Cloak off and feeling a strange urge to throw it over Draco's materialising, naked flesh.  
  
Remus snorted but nodded, holding his hands out in front of him and watching as they became visible again.  
  
Harry swallowed again, but shook his head quickly to clear it. "So, what should I do with this stuff?" he said, indicating the things he was carrying.  
  
Draco looked around the room curiously, being the only one who hadn't been there before.  
  
"We need to be next to the gateway," Remus said, gesturing down at the curtained arch.  
  
Harry looked over towards the crumbling archway, watching the tattered veil flutter in the still air. As he looked, he felt a pull towards it and heard the curious whispering from beyond it. He shook his head to clear it again and tried to focus on the task at hand.  
  
"What's that sound?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know,." Harry answered, talking slowly. "I heard it the last time I was here ...."  
  
Remus nodded, eyes wide and staring at the opening. He took a step toward it.  
  
"No, don't touch it," Harry said. "You know we can't touch it. C'mon let's ... let's do this." He took a step forward too, but not towards the veil purposely. He resisted the pull, having already been through this before, and made his way into the centre of the room, climbing carefully down the stone ringing the walls.  
  
Draco followed him, frowning at the hint of voices he heard coming from the curtain. Remus walked along with them, his eyes barely leaving the arch.  
  
Harry stood slightly away from the raised stone dais as the veil fluttered innocently. He put the things they had brought on the floor and held Draco's silver hand out for him to attach it.  
  
Draco took the hand and cast the charm to reattach it to his arm, flexing it as he did. He glanced at the veil but then frowned at the floor. "Gives meaning to the expression 'stone cold' doesn't it?" he said, and then cast Warming and Cushioning Charms on the floor in front of the archway.  
  
Remus was staring raptly at the arch. He didn't seem to hear what Draco said.  
  
"Mmm," Harry said in response to Draco, reaching into his pocket to grab the two-way mirror. They hadn't even told Sirius yet that they were going to try and bring him back, having not wanted to get his hopes up. "Erm ... I don't know if you want me to ... do you want to tell him?" Harry asked Lupin, trying to ignore his nakedness.  
  
Remus hadn't stopped staring at the arch. Draco looked at him worriedly. "Remus," he said a little louder. "You have to tell Sirius now."  
  
The older man startled then and looked confusedly between them. "Oh, yes," he said, reaching to take the mirror from Harry.  
  
Harry handed the square over and stood watching, wondering what his godfather's reaction would be.  
  
"Sirius Black," Remus spoke into the mirror, his voice nearly choking with emotion.  
  
It was a few moments before Sirius appeared in the mirror. He looked relieved and let out a slightly shaky sigh. "Remus," he said, "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come back."  
  
Remus nearly sobbed at that, smiling at the same time. "Sirius," he said hoarsely.  
  
Sirius smiled crookedly and it was clear that he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch the man talking to him. "I'm right here, Moony," he said. "Not going anywhere."  
  
That was almost too much for Remus, a tear slipping down his cheek. He looked helplessly at the other two, suddenly unable to know what to say. "I love you," he choked out.  
  
The smile slipped slowly from Sirius's face at that to be replaced with a small, confused frown. "I love you, too ...." he said, raising an eyebrow. "What's ... going on?"  
  
Remus was smiling and crying now. "Padfoot," he said, "we're going to try to bring you home."  
  
Sirius's face immediately went disbelieving. "What ...?" he said, almost whispering. "Home ...?"  
  
Remus nodded. "Draco researched it," he said.  
  
Sirius's breath got quicker. "S - something to bring me back? There? Something to bring me back there?" he said, talking faster now.  
  
"Yes." Remus nodded, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "We are going to try," he said. "So be ready, just in case."  
  
" _Now_?" Sirius said, and the mirror was shaking from his side.  
  
"We are in the Department of Mysteries and we can't stay here too long," Remus said. "So we have to do it now."  
  
"Yes, yes, do it now!" Sirius said quickly. "Merlin - I - yes, now!" He seemed shocked and nearly speechless.  
  
Remus nodded. "Hopefully I will see you soon," he said.  
  
Draco arranged their tools while Remus was talking and was waiting, his gaze shifting between Remus and Harry.  
  
Sirius nodded. "I love you," he said breathlessly.  
  
Harry wasn't watching Lupin, but he was listening, and it cemented this deal even more for him.  
  
"Ready?" Draco asked, holding the knife and Sirius's journal.  
  
Harry clenched his teeth for a moment, heart beginning to beat faster again. He nodded firmly, although his stomach fluttered uncomfortably, and began to take his clothes off.  
  
Remus put the mirror aside and turned to them, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "Ready," he said.  
  
Draco nodded and, once Harry stood naked and blushing, in unison they recited, " _Sirius Black, evoco ad obitum, te ad vitam evoco._ "  
  
The blond handed the journal to Harry to hold while he used his construct hand to grip the knife and make a small cut in his right hand. He passed the knife to Remus and reached for the journal. He squeezed his hand, dripping his blood onto the journal, saying, " _Usui sanguine._ "  
  
Remus cut his hand and then took the journal, also dripping his blood on it and saying, " _Usui sanguine._ "  
  
Harry determinedly took the knife from Remus and slit his hand shallowly. " _Usui sanguine_ ," he said as he added his blood to the others’. He tried to keep his face calm, and managed, feeling the uneasiness building, building, building, and then slowly, very, very slowly, and not even near completely, trickling away as he made his mind up once and for all. There was no turning back now. He was going to do this.  
  
Draco held his wand, tapping the journal with it. " _Cognatem reconcilio, usui magice_." Light flared from his wand, surrounding the journal, and he handed it to Remus.  
  
Remus tapped it, intoning, " _Amor reconcilio, usui magice,_ " and the light flared again, the journal glowing now.  
  
Harry also tapped the journal with his wand. He took a breath and said, " _Deum patrem reconcilio, usui magice,_ " his hand steady.  
  
Draco smiled at Harry, reaching for the book, and then slowly dropping to his knees and placing it in the centre.  
  
While Draco seemed perfectly at ease, Remus was a bit more nervous as he lowered himself to the ground as well.  
  
With the slightest hesitation, Harry closed his eyes for a moment and followed after Lupin and Draco.  
  
They reached out, taking each other's hands, reciting in unison, " _Sirius reconcilio, usui coita._ " Energy flared from the journal and swirled between them.  
  
Draco gasped as the magic flowed through their bodies, his own immediately responding.  
  
Remus's eyes widened and he smiled at the sensation.  
  
Harry felt the pleasant sensation as well and kept his eyes closed, preferring the feeling to the sight.  
  
Draco tugged gently on their hands, lying down with his head toward Remus. "Touch me, Harry," he said softly, reaching his own hand to touch Remus's cock.  
  
Keeping his mind on Draco and Draco alone, Harry moved his body to the ground and used his hand to gently take hold of that familiar flesh, breathing in Draco's smell and touching his skin.  
  
Remus gasped as Draco's hand touched him and he reached a trembling hand for Harry's erection, running fingers up its length.  
  
Harry sucked in a quiet breath as he felt the touch between his legs. _Draco, Draco, Draco,_ he thought, kissing his inner thigh.  
  
Concentrating on the feelings of the magic and the dual sensations of touching and being touched, Draco tried to bring the energies together. "More," he urged, lowering his lips to Remus's cock, sliding them over the soft skin and tasting him.  
  
Remus shuddered as wet heat surrounded his cock, his hand on Harry speeding up a bit. Trembling and trying to concentrate, he mirrored what Draco did, lowering his own mouth to take Harry's cock between his lips.  
  
Harry nodded, though he didn't have to, and took Draco's cock into his mouth, trying not to tremble from the feeling below.  
  
"Mmm," Draco hummed around Remus's cock as Harry's mouth closed on him. Finally the energies started to balance out, the magic swirling faster through them. The blond shivered as he felt their combined energies. He licked and sucked at the cock in his mouth, his eyes closed as he focused only on the pleasure of touch and magic.  
  
Moaning around the flesh in his mouth, Remus lost himself in the taste and smell of sex and the sensations of what Draco was doing to him.  
  
Harry was only human, and no matter who was sucking him off, it felt damned good. He couldn't help it. Yes, there was still a small voice in his mind chanting his husband's name, and yes, he was being helped tremendously by the fact that it was Draco's cock in his mouth, but he relaxed a bit more, knowing that he had to let the inevitable happen.  
  
Draco's silver hand was wrapped around the base of Remus's cock as he sucked him, his blond head bobbing. Meanwhile, he reached his right hand down to entwine in his husbands thick hair, loving the feel of him. He could feel the shift in Harry as he got more into it. _Yes_ , he thought, _bring us, Harry_.  
  
Harry whimpered slightly at Draco's touch, such a simple thing helping him even more. He brought one hand up into his own hair to twine his fingers with Draco's, needing the contact as he took him into his mouth as far as he could. He could feel the subtle differences in the way Lupin was handling things and the way Draco did, but as before, it still felt good.  
  
Draco's heart was beating faster, his hand tightening in Harry's hair as his mouth worked Remus's cock. He was nearly dizzy from the combination of sex and magic.  
  
Remus tried to match Draco's technique. Not only was the blond talented, he figured that Harry was used to the way he did things, and it would feel right to him.  
  
Harry sped up as the pleasure in his body grew, moaning softly around the flesh in his mouth. He could tell that Remus was mimicking Draco, and while he could still tell the difference, it helped to make him more comfortable, more on familiar ground.  
  
Draco was panting through his nose now, his body trembling with the rise in magic and his own arousal. He was holding back, knowing they had to come as close together as possible, he focused his efforts on the other two. He pulled harder on Harry's hair, knowing how much he liked it, and took Remus's cock deeper with each downward slide.  
  
Remus lay a hand on Harry's hip, gripping him as he tried to match Draco's deep and fast pace. He was moaning now, getting closer with each slide of Draco's mouth on him.  
  
Harry groaned loudly as Draco pulled his hair and flushed with pleasure, sucking powerfully on Draco's cock and reaching a hand down to tug Lupin's hair quickly in warning of his release. In the next few moments, he couldn't stop it, he was coming. Coming and trying not to dig a heel into Remus's back as he moaned and writhed.  
  
Harry's power roared through the trine magic link, bringing Draco with him. The blond struggled to breathe as Remus's come filled his mouth, spilling down his chin as he pulled back.  
  
Remus swallowed, hand tight on Harry's hip as he drank his seed and writhed against him, the taste and feel pushing the older man over that edge as well.  
  
Magic flared bright and coalesced in the centre of their triangle, and a figure stepped into the space opened by the power.  
  
Harry was gasping and panting as he pulled away from Draco, laying his head on his lover's hip as he tried to catch his breath. It took him a moment to even remember what they were here for.  
  
Sirius moved the thin veil aside and seemed to step from nowhere, his hair, his clothes, everything exactly as it had been when he had fallen through. Expecting to see Remus waiting for him, he took another step completely into the room and looked. His breath was taken from him, his mouth fell open, and his eyes widened.  
  
Draco was oblivious to anything but the feel of magic and Harry's touch. Releasing Remus, Draco curled around Harry, his body reaching for him like a plant reaching for the sun.  
  
Remus rolled onto his back, panting. He blinked, looking up at Sirius. He was panting hard and his laugh came out almost like a bark. "Hi ... Padfoot, " he managed between breaths.  
  
Harry moved and met Draco in the middle, pressing firmly against him and pulling him into a rather possessive embrace.  
  
Sirius looked like he had no idea what to say. He looked at Remus, and then to the two entwined on the ground, then back to Remus, and then even at his own hands, as if to make sure he wasn't mad. "Moony ...." he said, staring down at him.  
  
Remus flushed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and trying to sit up.  
  
It was as if Sirius was rooted to the ground. He looked terribly overwhelmed and confused, but had now latched his eyes onto his lover, unable to look away as his breathing quickened.  
  
Remus made it to his knees. He knelt there, naked, and looked up at his old lover like a man at the altar of a god. He smiled, a look of adoration on his face. It made him look years younger.  
  
Sirius stumbled from the stone dais on wobbly legs, dropping to his knees in front of Remus and reaching a trembling hand out to touch his face.  
  
Remus reached a hand up, mirroring his lover's as he cradled his face too. "I missed you," he whispered.  
  
Sirius's breathing trembled as much as his hand and he pulled Remus into a tight hug, as if he would never let go again. "I said I would give up anything just to touch you again," he whispered. "Just to smell you again, feel you, touch you one more time."  
  
Remus sobbed into his chest, his arms around Sirius's waist. "You have me," he whispered.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes, rocking with Remus held tight in his arms. "Here we are," he said.  
  
"We did it," Harry whispered, face centimetres from Draco's.  
  
Draco smiled, still dazed as he looked at Harry. "Gods, I love you," he said, laughing softly.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. "I love you," he said. "You, you, I love you." He sighed quietly, stroking a few strands from Draco's face.  
  
"You just say that because I'm a genius," Draco said as he smirked and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, that is the only reason," Harry said in a teasing tone of voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All love has power...


	30. Homecoming

Draco blinked and tried to refocus his eyes, looking past Harry to the other couple. "He's here," he said, sounding both surprised and relieved. 

Harry turned his head. "Yes, I said that a moment ago." 

Draco rolled his eyes, too sated to care about much, except that he was with Harry. 

Harry held Draco to him for a few more moments until what they had just done finally began to sink in. His face went very, very red and he was also amazed. His godfather was hugging Remus Lupin five feet from where Harry lay on the floor. Sirius Black, who was supposed to be dead and gone, was five feet from him, alive and very much there. 

Not really thinking about it, Harry pulled away from Draco and sat up, turning his head to face Sirius and Remus - just to assure himself that Sirius was indeed there. They seemed very much occupied with each other, still holding one another tightly. 

Draco whimpered a bit as Harry left his embrace, curling his own body around his lover's. 

Harry looked down at Draco absently, as if he were coming out of a daze. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to interrupt Sirius and Remus, no matter how much he wished to at least greet his godfather. 

Remus seemed to collect himself, lifting his head from Sirius's chest and gazing at him again. "I can't believe you are really here," he whispered. 

Sirius smiled, his eyes crinkling up as he let out a small, amazed-sounding laugh. "Neither can I," he said, brushing Remus's slightly damp hair back. He traced his bottom lip with his thumb. "What - what were you doing before ...?" he said, frowning slightly now and glancing behind himself to see Harry staring. 

Remus blushed, eyes glancing down when he seemed to remember that he was naked, having just had sex with Harry and Draco. "It was ... part of the spell," he stammered.

Sirius blinked a few times, looking like he didn't quite know what to say to that. He ran a hand over his own face and through his long hair. "With Harry?" he asked and then, "No, never mind." He glanced back at Harry again. "Come here," he said to him, kissing Remus's forehead before gently pulling away from him. 

Harry went to move, but Draco was wrapped around him. He looked down again and remembered that he was naked - naked and had just been sucked off by Sirius's ... boyfriend. He flushed brighter than ever. 

Draco heard them talking and realised he should try to concentrate. His body was still thrumming with power. He took several deep breaths and rolled onto his back, looking up at Harry. His lover was blushing, which didn't help Draco to not think about sex again. 

"I'm ...." Harry said quietly. 

"I don't care that you're naked, dolt," Sirius said, moving towards Harry. "Nothing I haven't seen before." 

Harry bit his lip and smiled a bit, allowing Sirius to pull him into a hug. 

"I know what you ...." Sirius said quietly, seeming unable to find the words. He looked between Harry and Remus, frowning slightly. "You didn't have to. I - I can't believe you did." 

"Don't worry about that," Harry said after a moment, hugging Sirius tightly. "You're back and I expect you to help me run the damn Order." 

Sirius barked out a laugh, pulling back and ruffling Harry's hair, his black eyes alight with emotion. 

Draco decided that lying sprawled naked on the floor was probably not the best way to meet his husband's godfather. He rolled over and got to his knees and then stood up shakily. 

Harry looked up at Draco and stood as well, Sirius getting to his feet with him. 

Sirius looked over his shoulder, beckoning Remus to him, before he looked at Draco. 

"Oh, erm, I know you saw him through the mirror," Harry said quickly, "but this is Draco - well, I guess you know who he is, so it's stupid to say so." 

"Yeah, I know who he is," Sirius said, nodding to Draco. He paused before he decidedly held his hand out. "I suppose I owe you one," he said to him. 

Draco smirked but shook Sirius's hand. "Welcome back," he said formally, despite the circumstances. 

Harry Summoned his pants, slipping them on quickly as he flushed again. 

"How did you manage to get in here?" Sirius asked. "And how do we get out?" 

"Invisibility Cloak, and a potion Draco invented," Harry answered, Summoning the rest of his clothes and beginning to dress. He figured they had already been in here for a while and should leave as soon as possible. "Oh, and Lee Jordan. He's Fred and George's friend from school and he works here. Joined the Order a bit ago." 

"Don't get dressed, Harry." Draco smirked. "I think you should let Sirius use the Cloak. 

"Oh, well, erm, okay," Harry said, raising an eyebrow at Draco's smirk. 

"Unless you want him to strip too, now," Draco pointed out, still amused with Harry's shy behaviour after everything. 

Remus nodded, his eyes never leaving Sirius as if he were afraid he would disappear if he looked away. 

"Strip ...? Why would anyone need to strip?" Sirius asked. 

"The potion only makes your body invisible, not your clothes," said Harry. 

"Ah, well, it doesn't make any difference to me," Sirius said. "I'll take the potion if needed." 

"No, just go ahead and use the Cloak," Harry said. "You're all dressed and I've only got my trousers on." He sighed and began taking them off again. 

Draco gathered up their things and stowed them in the bag they had brought. He then used his wand to remove his silver hand and put it in the bag as well. He took out three potions and handed the bag to Sirius. 

Sirius eyed Draco's arm curiously as he took the things from him. 

Harry took one of the potions from Draco, preparing to swallow it. "We won't be able to talk," he told his godfather. "The potion loses its effect if we do." 

Sirius nodded and seemed excited to be doing something involving danger - well, he was excited and jittery anyway, but even more so as he waited to sneak through the Ministry. 

"Oh, and, Draco, you should probably tell him the name of Headquarters," Harry said, finding it strange to think about how Sirius would be denied access to his own house without Draco. 

"We are going to 12 Grimmauld Place," Draco told him, then he smiled and downed the potion. 

Judging from the look on Sirius's face he had a lot of questions, but seemed to hold himself back for the moment. He gave Remus a smile and a bit of a longing look as he threw the Invisibility Cloak on.

Harry nodded and tipped the potion down his throat, beginning to disappear like Draco. 

Before he was invisible, Draco reached for Harry’s hand. Then he opened the door, leading them through. 

In a short while, the two couples and Lee, who had been shocked to find that Sirius Black was the man who spoke to him from beneath the Cloak, had made their way very quietly through the Ministry to Floo back to Grimmauld. 

Draco would not stop touching Harry the entire trip and Harry wondered if he was trying to make him crazy. When the blond's hand had started dipping lower and lower, and working Harry into more and more of a state, Harry grabbed his hand to stop him, thinking it would be bad enough to accidentally make a sound and appear, and even worse if he made a sound and appeared with a raging hard-on. 

The kitchen was empty when they arrived and Sirius pulled the Cloak off. He didn't look like he wanted to jump for joy at being at Grimmauld, but he also didn't look like anything could dampen his spirits. 

Draco smirked, still feeling the high of the magic and unable to keep his hands off Harry. He wanted to drag them right to their room. They were still invisible, but he didn't know how much longer the potion would last if they stayed quiet. 

Remus reached for the bag and pulled out his clothes, putting them on quietly, smiling at Sirius.

Harry thought for a moment about reaching for his clothes as well, but he was also very aware of Draco's hands on him. He decidedly took his husband by the hand and practically ran to the foot of the stairs. "Sirius," he called, talking very quickly as he began to materialise right then, "I'll be a few minutes. I have to take care of something." 

Sirius gave Harry's outline a confused eyebrow raise but nodded. 

Harry dragged Draco up the stairs then, moving quickly and praying that no one was walking around in the main house to see him speed walking, naked, and pulling along someone invisible. 

Draco was doing his best not to laugh or respond verbally, loving that he could still do this to Harry. 

"Prat," Harry muttered, finally reaching their bedroom. He found Draco's mouth with his hands first and then kissed him, wrapping arms around him in another possessive hug. 

Draco surrendered to Harry's kiss, skin tingling as the other man held him tight, flesh-to-flesh. 

Harry pushed Draco down onto the bed, trying to keep his promise of only being a few minutes, but also feeling like he needed to do this. He felt like he had to and he badly wanted to. He draped himself over him, claiming his mouth, clutching his skin. "I want to see you," he whispered, kissing and licking Draco's jaw. 

Draco grinned, refusing to speak and waiting to see what Harry would do. 

"Please, Draco," Harry said when the blond didn't make a noise. Unwilling to pull away properly, Harry squeezed his hand between his and Draco's bodies and grasped Draco's cock. "Please," he whispered against his lips. 

"Anything for you," Draco gasped, his body shimmering as the spell began to release with the words. 

Harry sighed shakily and kissed Draco again, grasping one of his legs with his free hand. "I love you," he said, staring at Draco, eyes intense with emotion he hadn't even been aware he'd been holding in. 

Draco's grey eyes were nearly silver as he smiled back, looking into those shining green orbs. It took his breath away. He trembled with the love and desire magnified by what he saw there. "Yours," he whispered. 

Harry's sigh now was almost a groan and he buried his face in Draco's neck. He moved his hand lower until he could feel Draco's entrance. He slid two fingers in after slicking them with his magic. 

"Gods!" Draco gasped, spreading his legs for Harry, his hand coming up to clutch at the back of his husband's head. 

Harry prepared Draco as quickly as he could, wanting inside him so badly it nearly hurt. He kissed his husband's neck as he lubed his own cock and guided it to his opening, gasping as he pushed just a bit inside. 

"Yes, inside," Draco hissed, arching up into him. "Fuck me, love," he encouraged, fingers pulling at Harry's hair. 

Harry groaned at Draco's words, sliding smoothly into him. He didn't know if it was sweat or tears on his face, but in that moment, he really couldn't have cared less. 

Draco wrapped both legs around Harry's hips, hooking his feet behind him. "Need you, want you, love you," he chanted with the thrusts, pulling up against Harry with each one. 

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest as he set about claiming Draco without even really knowing he was trying to. He sucked on his neck, making a mark there as he continued to thrust into him, harder and harder the closer he got. 

"My lion," Draco gasped, knowing why Harry needed this now. "Fuck me, I'm yours," he confirmed, trembling as his body prepared for their release. 

"Mine!" Harry gasped, pumping his seed into Draco as he was pushed hard over the edge. He trembled and panted, face still hidden. He hadn't even been aware that he'd been digging fingernails into Draco's hips. 

Draco cried out, coming as Harry filled him, the other man's magic as hot as his seed. He shook at the intensity of Harry's possessive feelings. 

Harry kissed the mark he'd made, closing his eyes as he tried to calm down. He stroked the little crescent shapes in Draco's skin with his hand. 

Draco snorted, but smiled, lying happily under, penetrated, and surrounded by, his lover. 

Finally feeling like he could possibly speak again, Harry lifted his head and kissed Draco gently, in contrast to how it had been a moment ago. "Merlin, you drive me mad," he whispered. 

"It was a spell, Harry," Draco said with a sigh. "I am still all yours." He ran long fingers through his husband's hair. 

"I know," Harry said quietly, kissing Draco again simply because he could. "We should go back down," he said, still quiet as he stared at his husband's face, taking in his features. 

Draco smiled softly at him. "Reclaimed your territory and feel better now, my lion?" he smirked. 

Harry rolled his eyes slightly. He didn't answer that, just smiled softly. 

Draco chuckled and kissed Harry again. He loved this fierce protective part of his husband. 

Harry continued to smile as he stared down at Draco, kissing him back and then once again after that. He finally pulled out of him carefully and rolled onto his back, indeed feeling better. 

Draco smirked and rolled onto his side, looking at Harry. "I think both your friends and our son are probably waiting for us," he prompted. 

Harry nodded, sitting up and then standing. He crossed to the dresser and pulled new clothes out, dressing quickly. He wondered how long they'd actually been. 

Draco rolled off the bed, did a Cleaning Spell on himself and pulled out clothes as well. He had been naked the entire trip.

"Cleaning Spell?" Harry asked Draco with a grin. It was sort of a thing between them. "I always seem to forget." 

Draco rolled his eyes and cast the spell for his husband. 

Harry snorted and took Draco's hand, leading him out of the bedroom and back down into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They still have it...


	31. Catch Up

Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen when Harry and Draco came back down, staring at Sirius with awed expressions on their faces.  
  
Hermione was holding Valen and she looked over when Harry and Draco entered, her mouth a bit slack. It was obvious that they had just come into the kitchen too.  
  
"So you weren't kidding about a baby then," said Sirius, staring at Valen like he hadn't actually expected him to be there.  
  
"Of course not," Harry said, smiling. "I did show him to you."  
  
Valen began squealing and reaching for his daddies.  
  
Draco chuckled and went to collect their offspring from his babysitters. "Didn't give you too much trouble, I hope," he said.  
  
"Oh ... no, he was fine," Hermione said absently, handing Valen over.  
  
Sirius chuckled as she looked at him. "Have I got a spot?" he joked.  
  
Draco stepped back next to Harry while their son squeaked and burbled happily, patting Draco repeatedly with his little hands.  
  
Remus was standing next to Sirius, holding his hand and barely taking his eyes off of him.  
  
Ron was looking very confused, his head tilted just the slightest bit as he stared at those joined hands. His ears were a bit red too.  
  
Hermione looked perhaps a tad confused as well, but she didn't openly stare - at the hands at least. "I can't believe it ... worked," she said. "What happened?"  
  
Harry flushed a bit. "We did the spell Draco set up and we were able to bring Sirius back, erm, well, obviously."  
  
Hermione and Ron were both flustered. After all, what was one to say to the resurrected?  
  
Draco had forgotten to put his hair back again and Valen was clutching the long white strands and pulling excitedly. Draco was trying to follow the conversation and was amused by the looks on Hermione and Ron's faces. "He wasn't really dead," he said, "at least, not in the normal way."  
  
"I was never separated from my soul," Sirius said. "My body went with me."  
  
Harry nodded. "And now here you are."  
  
Sirius beamed, squeezing Remus's hand. "Like I said, I owe you one," he said to Draco. "Well, I owe all of you."  
  
"Sirius, believe me," Harry said, smiling happily, "we wanted to bring you back."  
  
"Ow!" Draco complained as Valen yanked particularly hard on his hair. "Harry, maybe you could take him?"  
  
Harry smiled and reached his arms out for the baby, who promptly poked him in the eye from beneath his glasses. "Wonderful to see you, son," he said, one eye closed.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Merlin, I never thought I'd see the day!" he said. "You're married and you have a kid. I know I already knew, but, Merlin!"  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
"So how have things been? I want details, not the short story I got before. How're your parents, Ron? Hermione, how have you been? How about the Order? Everyone doing all right?"  
  
Hermione was smiling now. "Tea?" she said.  
  
"Oh, tea!" said Sirius with a groan of longing. "Tea, how wonderful! Yes, tea, please."  
  
Harry laughed again.  
  
Draco moved into the room and sat down at the table. "Fossey?" he called out, and the elf appeared. "Bring food for our guests," he told her.  
  
Harry blinked his eye a few times and sat down with Draco.  
  
Everyone else settled down as well, Hermione making the tea.  
  
"Mum and Dad have been all right," said Ron. "One of my brothers ... was killed."  
  
Sirius's smile faltered. "I didn't know," he said quietly.  
  
"Charlie," said Ron, looking down.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sirius said.  
  
"So ... you didn't see him?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I'm - I'm afraid I didn't."  
  
"Could it mean that whoever did it is dead?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, it's possible," said Sirius. "But like I said before ... you don't just ... automatically find the people you know. It's difficult."  
  
Ron's eyes burned fiercely at the suggestion that Charlie's killer was dead.  
  
Remus sat with Sirius. He hadn't said much. He let go of Sirius's hand so they could eat and drink.  
  
Harry noticed that Sirius sat very close to Remus, nearly leaning into him. Harry had to respect their self-control. If Draco had been away from him for three years, he doubted whether they would have made it out of the Ministry without fucking. Sirius and Remus hadn't even kissed properly yet - at least not that he had seen.  
  
Sirius ate very enthusiastically, groaning with almost every bite.  
  
Harry happily watched him and explained a lot to him - goings on with the Order, himself and Draco and Valen, Voldemort, Death Eaters, lots of things, but he wasn't even nearly finished with the explanations when they were done eating.  
  
Draco sipped his tea, adding occasional bits of information but primarily watching. He didn't know Sirius very well and wanted to understand the man.  
  
"So, where's Buckbeak?" Sirius asked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"With Hagrid," Harry answered, cradling the now sleeping Valen. "Hagrid's supposed to be here soon. He's been trying to recruit giants for the Order."  
  
"I thought he'd already tried that," Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, he did," said Hermione, "but it didn't go so well. We had to try again before Voldemort could claim them for his side."  
  
Draco yawned, stretching a bit and looking longingly at Harry. "Maybe Sirius would like to rest now?" he suggested.  
  
Remus smiled and flushed slightly, looking down into his tea.  
  
Sirius grinned widely. "Sure," he said. "You lot go ahead and get to bed too. It's been a long day."  
  
Harry couldn't help a small smirk. "Well, I suppose you're right," he said. "Better get him to bed." He indicated the infant in his arms.  
  
Ron looked confused again, staring from Remus's blush to Sirius's grin.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and got up, reaching for the infant in his husband's arms. "I am sure Remus can help you figure out which room would be the best to sleep in," he said politely.  
  
Remus flushed more, glancing nervously at Hermione and Ron.  
  
Sirius glanced at them too, but seemed a little less concerned. "Yes, I'm sure," he said with a nod and a sort of deep breath.  
  
Harry stood up from the table. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said to his godfather, smiling as he made his way over to the staircase with Draco. "Night, all."  
  
"Good night," Remus said.  
  
Draco took Harry's hand and led his family to their rooms. He laid the sleeping baby in his cot and stretched.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed Draco lightly. "I feel ... _better_ ," he said with a sigh. "Better than I have in a while. I've missed him."  
  
"He is a bit more colourful than I thought," Draco said, slowly undressing again.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Colourful?" he asked, wondering what Draco meant.  
  
"He seems like an interesting character," Draco answered, sliding his trousers off.  
  
Harry smiled and shrugged again, lifting his shirt over his head. "I guess he is," he said.  
  
Draco smirked but didn't add anything, sliding into the bed and under the covers with a happy sigh.  
  
Too impatient to finish undressing, Harry stripped with magic and climbed in next to Draco, moving close to him. "I'm sure you'll like him," he said.  
  
Draco nodded, pulling Harry against him, sighing as his skin rubbed against his husband's.  
  
Harry sighed too and kissed Draco's cheek. "Should we call everyone over here?" he asked.  
  
"I suppose an Order meeting would be appropriate," Draco agreed, stroking Harry's hair and back.  
  
Harry nodded. "Aren't _they_ going to be shocked," he said with a small laugh.  
  
"Especially if Remus keeps looking at him like he is a pudding," Draco said, laughing as well.  
  
Harry snorted. "Well, can you blame him?" he said. "They haven't even touched each other in three years - and Sirius was in Azkaban for thirteen years just a few years before he ... died, or, well, whatever he did."  
  
"No, I don't blame him," Draco said with a smile, pulling Harry tighter.  
  
"I hope we're never apart," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Draco as well. "Never."  
  
***  
  
It was quite amazing: Remus and Sirius had stayed in bed even longer than Harry and Draco had. Harry couldn't be sure, but when he'd tried to go to the toilet at one point during the day, he'd heard the shower on and some rather ... questionable noises. He'd also ran into them snogging in the hall and had been slightly amused when the two grown men sprung apart like school boys caught in a broom closet.  
  
It made Harry feel very happy, and what he and Draco had done was worth even more than it had been worth before. He didn't know how he'd ever missed that Remus and Sirius were a couple. They had hid it very well. Either that or Harry had missed all the signs, which wouldn't be all that surprising to him. At the moment, he was sitting down to lunch with Valen and Draco, though Valen was having his afternoon nap in his cot. Draco had set the charm he usually did to muffle noise and the baby slept soundly in a corner of the room. Hermione and Ron were there too, though Hermione was helping Fossey with the meal again rather than waiting for it. Harry was amused to see that the elf seemed to have compromised with Hermione. She could help serve the food as long as she didn't help make it.  
  
Draco sipped his tea and shook his head at Hermione. Then he looked at Harry with the sappy smile he got whenever he thought about how much he loves his family.  
  
Harry smiled back and kissed Draco on the cheek. He looked up when there were footsteps on the stairs. Sirius strode into the room (it was still so odd for him do so) like he had never been gone at all. Lupin wasn't far behind him, of course, and entered into the room as well.  
  
Sirius smiled at Harry and gave him a wink as he walked over to the counter to make tea. "Whose house-elf is that?" he asked as if he'd just noticed her. He probably _had_ just noticed her. "And where's," he made a bit of a face, "mine?"  
  
Draco glanced up. "That's Fossey. She is from the Manor," he said, but left the other question for his husband to answer.  
  
"Kreacher's at Hogwarts," Harry said. "He was mine when you, er ... died, and that's where I sent him. I suppose he's yours again, though."  
  
Sirius made another face.  
  
"You should call him back, Sirius," said Hermione as she was getting plates. "Give him the order to stay at Hogwarts yourself, just in case it doesn't hold anymore."  
  
Harry's eyes widened slightly as the thoughts of everything else Kreacher knew entered into his mind. "Yes, you should call him," he said seriously.  
  
Draco glanced over to where their son lay sleeping. "Be careful," he warned. "That elf is dangerous." He transformed one of the chairs into a privacy screen, placing it in front of the cot. Then he sat back and nodded.  
  
"Slimy piece of ...." Sirius trailed off angrily, looking like the last thing he wanted to do in the world was call Kreacher, but he opened his mouth to do so. "Kreacher," he said to the room, and the elf appeared a moment later.  
  
His eyes widened when they landed on Sirius, but he didn't look truly surprised.  
  
"Kreacher," said Sirius, voice hard. "How wonderful to see you again."  
  
Kreacher seemed to swallow, but was obviously trying to look unafraid as well. "Master," he said. "Kreacher is wondering how you is here."  
  
"I'm sure you are," said Sirius. "But you'll just have to wonder, won't you? _I'm_ wondering how you feel about having your old master back after trying to have him killed."  
  
Kreacher swallowed again. "Master is angry with Kreacher," he muttered as if no one could hear him. "Kreacher wonders how the blood-traitor is back."  
  
Sirius looked like he wanted to lunge at Kreacher.  
  
Harry watched the elf, glaring at him.  
  
"Where have you been?" Sirius asked him in a growl.  
  
"Master has not been here, so Kreacher has not been having to follow Master's orders," said Kreacher, almost snottily. Harry thought the elf had to be mad to take that tone with someone who was looking like Sirius did in that moment.  
  
Draco crossed his arms over his chest, scowling.  
  
Remus frowned at the elf but held his tongue.  
  
"I asked you a question," Sirius said. "Now answer it and don't give me your drivel." Harry wondered if Sirius really _would_ attack the elf.  
  
Hermione and Ron watched silently, and Hermione looked a little worried.  
  
Kreacher watched Sirius with narrowed eyes. "Kreacher has been at Hogwarts like the Potter boy said."  
  
"Even all of last night?" Sirius asked. "When you weren't under Harry's orders anymore and had none from me?"  
  
Kreacher didn't say anything.  
  
"Answer me!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Kreacher left Hogwarts," Kreacher said.  
  
"Where did you go?" Sirius demanded.  
  
Harry's heart began speeding up.  
  
"Kreacher went ... to many places," Kreacher admitted, finally sounding scared.  
  
"Oh, God," Harry let out, eyes going wide.  
  
Draco winced, nearly holding his breath. He tried to remember all of what Kreacher knew that could be a danger to them.  
  
Sirius leapt up from the table and grabbed Kreacher's shoulders, squeezing. "You tell me," he said in a deadly low voice, "where you went, and why you went there."  
  
"Kreacher was ... in Hogsmeade to look for ...."  
  
"Tell me!" Sirius said, shouting again.  
  
Hermione was watching with eyes wide and Ron was leaning forward on the table, looking very nervous.  
  
Remus laid a hand on Sirius's shoulder.  
  
Sirius was shaking with anger.  
  
"Kreacher ... was looking for good, precious, sweet Bellatrix. Bellatrix who Mistress loved. Mistress did love Bellatrix so. A good Black she was." Kreacher grew more defiant the more he spoke.  
  
Sirius gripped harder before he let go forcefully, sending Kreacher stumbling back.  
  
"I killed her," Ron declared, glaring at Kreacher.  
  
"Sirius, order it to tell you everyone it has spoken to after it left Hogwarts," Draco said.  
  
Sirius looked at Draco and nodded, but couldn't get his words out as Kreacher practically shouted at Ron, "You is a nasty liar, blood-traitor! A nasty liar!"  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed. "I killed her and I'd do it again," he said. "A Killing Curse straight to the chest."  
  
Kreacher wailed then, stomping his feet on the floor.  
  
"Stop it!" Sirius shouted at him. "Stop, damn it, and hold still!"  
  
Kreacher did, not having a choice. He glared as his eyes filled with tears and his ugly, over-large ears shook.  
  
"Don't provoke it," Draco said to Ron.  
  
Ron looked for a moment like he wanted to tell Draco to shove off, but he kept quiet.  
  
"Tell me, Kreacher," Sirius demanded. "Tell me every single person you spoke with from the moment you became mine again until this very second."  
  
Kreacher shook even more violently, glaring hatefully.  
  
"Now," Sirius said, clenching his fists.  
  
Harry's teeth were gritted as he waited with his heart still beating madly.  
  
Draco watched Kreacher carefully, glancing at his own house-elf in the background. She was still preparing their meal, seeming oblivious to the conversation.  
  
Kreacher glared until he opened his mouth so fast it was like he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Kreacher talked to Hogwarts student. Kreacher talked to man in Three Broomsticks. Kreacher talked to woman on street. Kreacher talked to Master. Kreacher talked to nasty blood-traitor liar."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. Who had the first people been?  
  
There was fear on Sirius's face for a moment as he glanced at Harry. "What were the names of the student, the man in the Three Broomsticks, and the woman on the street?"  
  
"Kreacher is not knowing them," the elf said.  
  
"Order it to tell you what it said to each individual," Draco said.  
  
"What did you say to the student?" Sirius asked.  
  
" _Exactly_ ," said Harry. "What _exactly_ did he say to the student."  
  
Sirius nodded again, turning to Kreacher. "Tell me what _exactly_ you said to the student. Word for word."  
  
Kreacher glared, and once again, they had to wait for him to spill it out. "Kreacher said to student: I be here to get sheets. Kreacher said: I is taking them to clean."  
  
Harry looked at Kreacher suspiciously.  
  
"That's all you said?" Sirius asked, sounding as suspicious as Harry. "Tell me that is the only thing you said to the student and do not lie about it."  
  
"That be the only things Kreacher said to student," Kreacher said, obviously not wanting to say it at all.  
  
Harry sighed with relief. It was one down anyway.  
  
Sirius asked the next question about the man Kreacher had talked to, and Kreacher told them his answers. It seemed as though Kreacher had asked about Bellatrix Lestrange in The Three Broomsticks and had then been thrown out by Madam Rosmerta, who seemed to be who the "woman on the street" was.  
  
Everyone slumped with relief when the questions were through. Kreacher had only gotten as far as Hogsmeade and then had wandered into the forest. The "many places" he'd been to were the town, the woods, a very large tree, and a cave the elf had spent the night in. He'd been wandering the forest when Sirius had called him only a short while ago.  
  
Draco listened carefully, looking for any flaws in the questions or answers. "Now to where he goes next," he said.  
  
"Well, we could send him back to Hogwarts," said Harry, not fancying the thought of Kreacher living in the same house as Valen.  
  
"He cannot remain here," Draco said. "But I have my qualms about having him in other locations where we have security concerns. Hogwarts is probably the safest place."  
  
Harry nodded. "Just tell him what he's not allowed to talk about or communicate in any way," he said to Sirius. "And that should be good. He's been there like that since my sixth year."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"All right," said Sirius, facing Kreacher determinedly. He began listing everything any of them could think of, placing him back under the lockdown Harry had had him under.  
  
Kreacher looked more and more unhappy.  
  
Sirius sat back in his chair heavily, rubbing his eyes. "Is that it?" he asked.  
  
"That's all I can think of," said Harry, sitting back as well.  
  
"Send it away, please," Draco said with a sigh, disturbed by how potentially dangerous a mistake they had made.  
  
"To Hogwarts, Kreacher," said Sirius, looking relieved to have the elf leaving. "Go there and do not put a single part of yourself out of the school."  
  
Kreacher sneered and sniffed, disappearing with a crack.  
  
"Good thinking, Hermione," said Harry, taking his glasses off and placing them on the table. He rubbed his eyes, too. "That could have been very bad."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose. Then he heard a muffled cry and got up to retrieve their son from his cot.  
  
"Barmy house-elf," Ron muttered. "An entire night and he wanders in the forest."  
  
"Be happy that he's mad," said Sirius. "Harry's right. It could've been _very_ bad otherwise."  
  
Valen was crying but stopped the minute Draco picked him up, suddenly beginning his cooing and babbling. Draco smiled at his infant as he turned the privacy screen back into a chair. Valen squeaked.  
  
Harry looked over and then slipped his glasses back on, smiling too. "Bring him over here, yeah?" he asked, holding his arms out.  
  
Draco walked over to his husband, smiling. As he handed the baby to Harry, Draco leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Harry grinned against Draco's lips and then kissed Valen's forehead and the little baby fingers that patted his face.  
  
Sirius was watching them with a curious smile on his lips.  
  
Harry looked up at him. "What?" he asked lightly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I can remember you as a baby," he said, giving a quick grin to Remus. "It's strange to watch you with your own, I guess."  
  
Draco smirked, also remember little boy Harry. "Tell us," he encouraged the older man.  
  
Sirius let out a laugh. "Merlin, what though?" he said. He put his hands together on top of the table, thinking. "Mmm," he hummed, "I was there when you were born. One of the first to see you. Well, Remus too, of course." He tensed a little after that and Harry could tell that he was thinking of Wormtail. He ignored that though.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, smiling at his godfather. Neither Sirius nor Remus had ever really told him stories about being a baby. They had told him plenty about his parents, but not too terribly much about his own short time with them.  
  
Draco sat back down at the table with their friends.  
  
Fossey was apparently finished preparing the meal, so Hermione brought it over.  
  
"Well, your mum didn't want any help giving birth," Sirius said, wincing as if the memory was amusing in a painful sort of way. He nodded to Hermione as she gave him his food. "Wanted to do it the 'natural way', according to James anyway. So it was us sitting there in the waiting room at St Mungo's, with James coming out every few minutes to give us all the gory details, which I could've done without." He laughed, staring off as if he could see it. "Merlin, what was it? Fourteen hours we waited?" he said to Remus.  
  
Draco was beginning to think Valen's birth hadn't been so bad. At least it had been over quickly. Messy and frightening, but not much waiting.  
  
"I can't even tell you how much Sirius smoked," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "He didn't spend that much time actually in the waiting room because they wouldn't let him smoke in there."  
  
"You smoked?" Harry asking, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It was a long time ago," Sirius said, smirking as he looked at Remus. "Anyway, it was fourteen hours we waited and I smoked," he laughed, "and then James comes rushing out with probably the biggest smile I'd ever seen on him. And then he yells, for everyone in all of Britain to hear, 'It's a boy! She had a boy! I've got a son!' and then danced around the room a bit." He laughed again, a laugh of amusement as he seemed to be still watching it in his mind's eye. "They didn't know until then what you were going to be."  
  
Harry grinned widely, knowing how he had felt when he'd found for sure that he was going to have a son.  
  
"Did he have all that black hair at birth?" Draco asked.  
  
Remus nodded and rolled his eyes. "From the start," he said.  
  
Sirius laughed once again. "I've never seen so much hair on a kid before," he said. "And it was all over the place too. I don't think you were ever bald."  
  
Harry grinned again. "Still all over the place," he said.  
  
Valen burbled as he watched everyone talk.  
  
"They let us in after the room was cleaned up and everything else, whatever that is, and you had completely wore Lily out," Sirius continued. "She was looking _rough_ in that bed, but she would hardly let you go for anything."  
  
Draco smiled down at the cooing infant, understanding the feeling. He grinned at Harry too.  
  
Harry smiled at Draco in return, leaning in to kiss him again.  
  
Sirius was grinning at them. "And then do you know what you did when James handed you to me?" he asked when Harry had pulled back.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, first you went ahead and took a piss on me." Sirius laughed.  
  
Harry snorted with mild disbelief, looking to Draco.  
  
Draco blushed, meeting his husband's eyes at the shared joke.  
  
"But then when you were cleaned up again," Sirius continued, "you smiled at me. I swear it. I'll never forget it." He grinned with soft eyes at Harry.  
  
Harry grinned widely, kissing Valen's head again.  
  
Ron and Hermione were listening with smiles as well.  
  
"Thick as thieves from then on, you and me," said Sirius fondly.  
  
Harry chuckled quietly.  
  
Draco was happy to listen to the two older men talk about Harry. He was quiet, eating his food as he thought about what that time must have been like.  
  
Sirius stared at Valen then. "Merlin, you weren't much bigger than him when ..." He paused. "And then I didn't see you until you were thirteen. I had thought you'd be a great kid, but I was blown away by you."  
  
Harry smiled crookedly. "Would you like to hold him?" he asked after a moment, indicating Valen.  
  
Sirius grinned, holding his arms out.  
  
Harry stood from the table and passed Valen to Sirius, watching them happily.  
  
Remus leaned against Sirius, looking down at the baby too.  
  
Sirius let Valen hold one of his fingers as he held him in his right arm. "James would invite me over to sit with him and I'd sit with you instead," Sirius said with a small laugh, talking to Harry but looking at Valen. "And you'd do this and look up at me with those eyes. With these eyes," he said, looking into Valen's. "They would have loved him," he said quietly. "They would've absolutely loved him."  
  
Harry thought about watching himself with his parents through their window. He nodded with the same soft smile, taking his seat next to Draco again and laying a hand on his leg.  
  
Draco smiled into his husband's eyes, as lost in them now as he had always been. "Yes," he agreed with Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost made big mistake there with Kreacher...


	32. A Lot to Explain

After the rather bad scare with Kreacher and Sirius's first day home, Harry had contacted everyone for the Order meeting and sat waiting for them. Draco sat next to him with the baby and Sirius sat with Lupin, facing the fireplace with his feet propped on top of the table and his arms behind his head, his eyes glittering with amusement.  
  
Harry figured Hermione had discovered the nature of Sirius and Remus's relationship and had let Ron in on it. Neither of them seemed confused by the closeness of the two men anyway.  
  
Draco snorted at Sirius. "You are going to sit there and give them all heart failure as they enter?" he asked.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Ah, it'll be fun," Sirius said, waving Draco off.  
  
Hermione shook her head but was smiling a bit too. "You probably _will_ give them heart failure," she said. "I _knew_ that they were going to try and bring you back and I was still shocked."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
  
Draco shook his head and sighed. Valen was burbling happily and playing with one of his magic rattles.  
  
Within a few moments, there came the first sounds from the fireplace. Mr Weasley stepped out and looked very briefly around the table before brushing himself off. "Molly will be along shortly," he said, crossing to the sink to wash his hands. "She was just finishing up some knitting."  
  
Sirius grinned amusedly, eyes on Mr Weasley's back.  
  
Mr Weasley turned, his hands dripping. "Where's the towel?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to put it back. I think it's on the counter," said Sirius.  
  
Mr Weasley's eyes snapped upon Sirius and then they widened hugely. He blinked quite a few times, his mouth dropping open. "S-Sirius?" he asked, stumbling back.  
  
"That would be me," Sirius said with a bark of laughter. "How you been, Arthur?"  
  
Mr Weasley simply stared, seemingly unable to speak.  
  
Draco snorted and looked at Harry. "He does love to make a scene, doesn't he?" he said to his husband.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"What - what are you - what -" Mr Weasley spluttered.  
  
"Have a seat, Dad," said Ron, smiling crookedly. "They'll explain when everyone's here."  
  
Mr Weasley didn't and Ron had to get up and help the shocked man into a chair.  
  
One by one, the members of the Order came through the fireplace. Some of them reacted like Mr Weasley, some nearly fell over, Mrs Weasley screamed and clutched her chest, Fred actually _did_ fall when Sirius came up behind him and George leaned heavily against the counter. Moody almost cursed him and refused to believe that it was really Sirius. Sirius had to hold his drink under the table to keep Moody from slipping him some Veritaserum he had on hand.  
  
Tonks arrived and promptly tripped on a stone as she came through. She was paler than she had been in a while. Of course, she didn't seem shocked to see Sirius but she did appear nervous. She walked up to him and smiled a bit self-consciously. "Glad to see you back," she said, holding out her hand.  
  
Harry watched, nearly holding his breath. He had forgotten about this inevitable meeting.  
  
Sirius stood, seeming a bit uncharacteristically unsure of himself. "Thanks," he said, taking her hand. He held it instead of shaking it, but let go sort of quickly. He pulled out a chair for her, his hands clenched on the back of it.  
  
Harry felt as if one could cut the awkwardness with a knife. He shifted a bit uncomfortably himself, trying not to stare.  
  
Tonks sat down nervously and glanced over at Draco. "Hi, cousin," he said as she nodded at him.  
  
Remus and Tonks seemed to be avoiding looking at each other and Draco shook his head sadly.  
  
"How's Valen?" she asked, picking nervously at her sleeve.  
  
Harry smiled at her, trying to ignore her nervousness. He reached over and petted Valen's hair as Draco held him. "He's perfectly fine," he said, aware of how quiet it was. Everyone in the room was staring, either confused about the way Tonks and Remus were behaving or very confused about Sirius.  
  
Bill cleared his throat, his eyebrows high on his forehead.  
  
"Is no one going to explain this?" Moody growled, his magical eye very focused on Sirius.  
  
Sirius snorted quietly, still obviously a bit uncomfortable, and moved back over to his chair, though he didn't sit in it. "Well, hello," he said.  
  
He was met with silence and he snorted again. "Before any of you ask, yes, I've been dead - sort of," he said. "To put it shortly, which I'm sure none of you will be satisfied with, Harry, Remus and Draco brought me back."  
  
There was much muttering.  
  
Draco sighed again. "He was only on the other side of the veil, not really dead," he explained for what felt like the hundredth time.  
  
Questions were shouted at once: "What do you mean not really dead?" "The veil in the Ministry?" "Wouldn't that have killed him?" And from Moody, "I saw him die!"  
  
Sirius held a hand up and began trying to answer the questions, but he wasn't completely sure how it had happened himself. It was twenty long minutes before people finally sort of accepted that there was nothing dodgy going on, Sirius having had explained as best he could with much help from Draco.  
  
The difficult part for Draco was explaining how he had figured it out without referring to his own "not completely dead" experiences. He assumed that anyone who had been in that house last February would put it together, but Draco didn't feel like explaining it to anyone else.  
  
Harry could tell that it wasn't completely clear to a lot of them, but Sirius Black was standing before them, alive and speaking in the kitchen of his house. Crazy things happened in the magical world all the time, but this was as hard not to believe as it was to believe it.  
  
More questions were shot now. What had it been like? Where had he gone? Who else had been there? Who had he spoken to? What had the people looked like? What was there?  
  
Sirius tried to answer all of these questions too, taking at least another fifteen minutes for this. He spoke to a tearful Mrs Weasley about not seeing Charlie for almost another full five when there was suddenly a very loud crash from above and then the screams and shrieks of Mrs Black.  
  
Draco looked up, surprised, and pulled Valen close, tucking the small child inside the outer fold of his robes.  
  
Tonks and Shacklebolt stood, drawing their wands and going to investigate the commotion.  
  
Sirius turned towards the stairs and walked over, pulling his wand out as well as he looked up them.  
  
Harry heard a muffled, "Oh, shut it, yeh mad ol' woman." He smiled hugely and jumped to his feet. "Hagrid!" he said to the room, and everyone relaxed, looking relieved.  
  
Tonks laughed nervously, putting her wand away.  
  
Sirius laughed loudly and bounded up the stairs.  
  
"YOU!" came the very loud screech of Mrs Black. "Back from the grave to torture my poor soul! Filthy, son! Scum of my flesh! You're no son of mine! Go! Out! Leave me in peace, filth!"  
  
There was another loud crash, and then a roar of what sounded like shocked happiness. Mrs Black still screamed insults as it sounded like Hagrid was wailing.  
  
Then came Sirius's strangled voice, loud over all the noise. "It nice to - ah - see you too, Hagrid. Could you maybe, possibly put me down?"  
  
Harry and Ron laughed as they listened, Hermione shaking her head but looking slightly amused.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled a bit anyway. He quietly watched it all. It was moments like these that he remembered he wasn't always one of them.  
  
Another few moments passed before there was an unintelligible shout from Sirius and Mrs Black's screams died out. A few more moments and Hagrid was squeezing down the staircase, just very barely fitting. Great, fat tears leaked out of his eyes. Sirius followed behind him, smiling widely.  
  
Harry and Ron moved from the table to greet Hagrid, who wailed at the sight of them. "Harry, Ron, how've yeh been, eh?" he asked excitedly, wiping his face.  
  
There were more shouts of greeting from the table.  
  
"'Lo, all," said Hagrid with a wave of his massive hand, nearly knocking Sirius over, who was standing next to him. "And what're you doin' here?!" he asked him, looking shocked again and like he might start crying all over.  
  
Draco looked up, bemused by the antics, but didn't move from his safe spot on the other side of the table. He never did feel comfortable around the half-giant.  
  
"Oh, Merlin," Sirius said with a laugh. "Don't tell me I have to explain it all again!" But he did - well, sort of. He didn't have to go even nearly as close into detail as he had with everyone else. Hagrid was basically satisfied with, "I was dead and Harry, Remus and Draco brought me back."  
  
Hagrid, who was hunched over, pulled out two chairs to sit in. They creaked loudly but held his weight.  
  
Harry and Ron sat back down as well.  
  
"Where have you been, Hagrid?" Ron asked. "Any luck?"  
  
Hagrid beamed. "Well, there was a new Gurg," he began, "an' havin' Grawpy with me this time helped out a lot better than I thought it would."  
  
"Did you get any?" Harry asked intently.  
  
Everyone leaned in, listening intently. Draco felt far removed from it all. In the long run, he didn't know if the giants would matter. He looked down at the baby in his arms, smiling softly at him.  
  
Hagrid began a long tale of camping out, presenting more gifts, a fight Grawp had had, getting nearly killed, and finally, "I managed to convince another one ter come with me."  
  
"So you did get one?" asked Harry, slightly shocked.  
  
"Yep, I got one," said Hagrid, sounding proud.  
  
"Erm ... Hagrid ... where is it?" Hermione asked warily.  
  
"Oh, eh, well, I left 'im in the forest with Grawpy," Hagrid said.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened quite a lot. "You left two giants _alone_ in the forest?"  
  
"Ah, well, they're alrigh'," said Hagrid, frowning at her look of disbelief.  
  
Valen started pulling at Draco's robes and fussing. "Harry," the blond said.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said distractedly, turning his head to look at Draco.  
  
"He's hungry," Draco said.  
  
"Oh," Harry said with a small sigh, taking the baby.  
  
"Well, who's tha' little tyke?" Hagrid asked, leaning across the table to smile at Valen.  
  
Valen ceased his fussing and stared at Hagrid with eyes as wide and round as coins. Harry recognised the face. It meant he was going to start wailing any second.  
  
"Er, someone can explain to him," Harry said, getting quickly to his feet so that Valen wouldn't start crying. "I've got to go for a bit." He headed for the stairs, trying to keep the baby calm after his fright.  
  
Draco huffed, and shook his head. Harry _would_ leave him to explain this. He glared after his husband and waited to see if anyone else would volunteer the information.  
  
Hagrid looked highly confused. "Wha's all that?" he asked.  
  
"Erm, well, Hagrid," Mrs Weasley said, staring at Draco. "That was Harry's son."  
  
Hagrid was silent and then laughed. "Who was it really?" he said.  
  
Mrs Weasley stared at Draco again, as did several of the others.  
  
Draco groaned and stood up, hands on his hips. "Harry and I are married and that is our son Valen. Yes, both of ours. How? Magic. That's all you need to know," he said, a bit petulant in tone.  
  
Hermione stared at him with a raised eyebrow, looking unhappy at his tone with Hagrid. She patted Hagrid's arm. "He really is telling the truth," she said to the dumbfounded-looking man.  
  
Hagrid seemed to find this more difficult to believe than Sirius coming back from being dead.  
  
Draco huffed, feeling out of sorts suddenly and wanting Harry. He didn't know why he felt angry. Maybe it was that the meeting reminded him that the time was coming soon to face their enemy. "Excuse me," he mumbled and fled the room.  
  
A few people looked concerned but no one stopped him. Mrs Weasley and Hermione tried to explain better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much to explain and deal with...


	33. An Unwelcome Plan

Harry was sitting in his usual spot in bed, his shirt discarded as Valen suckled. He looked up when Draco entered.  
  
Draco's eyes took in one of his favourite sights and it made him feel a bit better. He crawled into the bed and laid his head in Harry's lap, watching the baby and his husband.  
  
Harry gave him a small smile and cocked his head to the side. "What's up?" he asked quietly.  
  
Draco shrugged, reaching up to pet the soft hair on his child's head.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't know if he should push. "Oh, is that all?" he said, deciding to push just a little bit.  
  
"I want to be with you," Draco said softly, pouting a bit as he did.  
  
Harry wasn't convinced. "I'm not going to make you tell me, Draco," he said, "but I'm right here if you want to."  
  
Draco kissed Harry's stomach, the soft hairs tickling his nose.  
  
Harry sighed, using one hand to stroke Draco's hair. Sometimes he found that he wished he was still blissfully ignorant of when something was bothering his husband. It usually came out anyway if it was important and Harry wouldn't have a niggling need to find out what it was.  
  
The blond closed his eyes, sighing as Harry played with his hair.  
  
"Did anyone tell Hagrid?" Harry asked, staring down at the baby.  
  
"Yes," Draco said without opening his eyes.  
  
"Mm," Harry said to Draco's short response. "What'd you come up here for? Not that I mind. Everyone's not going home, are they?"  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
Harry sighed again. "Those are some wonderful answers, my love," he said, staring down at Draco with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Is Valen asleep now?" Draco asked, still not opening his eyes.  
  
"Nearly," Harry answered, watching Valen's eyes open and shut as he tried to keep himself awake.  
  
Draco lay still, feeling comfortable with Harry and Valen. He knew Harry would push for more of an answer once the child was asleep. He sighed.  
  
After another few minutes, Valen didn't open his eyes again. His mouth was slack around Harry's nipple and he was breathing evenly. "He's out," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Are you going back to the meeting?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, shouldn't I?" Harry said, but he knew he wouldn't be able to go unless he knew what was bothering Draco.  
  
Draco sighed, sitting up and reaching for the baby. He curled the small bundle protectively in the crook of his arm. "I suppose we should get back in there then," he said.  
  
Harry sighed and stared at Draco for a moment. "Why don't you put Valen in his cot and talk to me a bit?" he said. "They can wait for a little while."  
  
Draco hesitated and then with a sigh that was as much a huff, laid the baby in the cot. He turned to face his husband and arched an eyebrow at him questioningly.  
  
"Draco, please tell me what's wrong," Harry said. "You knew I was going to ask again so I don't know why you don't just volunteer the information."  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco repeated, and shook his head. He dropped his eyes, picking non-existent lint from his robes. "It's time, that's what."  
  
Harry was silent for a few seconds. "I know," he said quietly.  
  
"I know ... " Draco echoed, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I know you have to face Him, but I don't want to let you. I get angry just thinking about it."  
  
Harry knew the feeling. He reached for Draco and pulled him into his arms and against his chest. "We've known this was coming," he whispered. "I'm the only one who can do this." Harry realised then that Draco had _had_ a reason to try and keep him safe and physically uninvolved. Now that reason was upon them and meant Harry's very definite involvement.  
  
Draco trembled as Harry held him, anger and fear making him feel like he would shatter. "I just keep thinking: why can't someone else do it?" he whispered. "Why you?"  
  
"Because Voldemort picked me," Harry answered. "He'll never stop until I'm dead. If I don't kill him, I'll be running for the rest of my life. I - I know I've said that I wish I could run, but I don't want to, not really. I can't."  
  
Draco's arms were around Harry's waist and his head pressed against his chest. He held him so tight it probably hurt.  
  
"We'll be okay. _I'll_ be okay," Harry said soothingly. "Look what we've got going for us. Voldemort doesn't know about us having the Horcruxes, or about the power from the Ministry. I'll be okay."  
  
"We need a plan," Draco hissed. "We need a way to kill both him and that damned snake."  
  
Harry didn't react to Draco's tone, just held him. "I know we do," he said. "And we _will_ have one. I'm not going after him tomorrow, love."  
  
Draco took several deep shuddering breaths, trying to pull himself together. He pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes. "We should go back in there," he said.  
  
Harry nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind Draco's ear. "Let's go down then," he said.  
  
Draco leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. Then he rolled off the bed and picked up the sleeping baby again. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
Harry smiled gently and pulled his shirt back on. He stood and shrunk Valen's cot and put it in his pocket so that he could sleep away from all the noise at the table.  
  
They made their way down the stairs and back into the kitchen. Draco took a deep breath, following Harry into the room.  
  
Harry gave everyone a small wave, noting Hagrid staring, and set up Valen's cot in a corner.  
  
Draco laid the infant in the cot and then cast a Dampening Charm so that the room's noise would be muffled but they could still hear the child.  
  
Harry took Draco's hand and led him back to the table, taking his seat again.  
  
"Tha's yer baby, Harry?" Hagrid asked almost immediately.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't explain it myself. I had to feed him."  
  
Hagrid shook his head, staring at Harry and then around the room. "Well, I never thought I'd come back ter all this," he said. "Yer married and have a baby and Sirius is back and ... all that awful stuff's been goin' on."  
  
"Yes, you've missed quite a bit," Harry said.  
  
Draco noticed Tonks was quiet and withdrawn. He sat down beside Harry but near enough to give her a sympathetic half-smile. He was glad for Remus, but he felt divided with what it was doing to his cousin.  
  
"All right, now that everyone's been brought up to speed, let's really start this meeting," Harry said. "There's no use beating around the bush - we're close. We all know it. I'm as ready as I can be. I think all you lot are too. Now, for the most part, it's just a matter of who moves first."  
  
There were nods and mumbles.  
  
"We need a strategy," Shacklebolt said. "Either we pick the battle ground and bring them to it or they will."  
  
"Exactly," said Harry. "And I personally would rather _we_ pick it."  
  
"We're going to call them to us?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking nervous. "We've never done anything like that before."  
  
"This war has been going on for years," said Moody. "Since before he got his body back. It never stopped."  
  
Dedalus Diggle nodded. "But now we've got Harry and we can finish it," he said.  
  
Harry nodded. "This is between me and Voldemort. We all know that, but it's not just him we need to wipe out. There are still Death Eaters. So many of them slipped through the cracks when he disappeared the first time and they know they won't be able to do it again. They're fighting for their own purposes, which means they're not all going to just vanish when Voldemort is gone. We have to fight them as well as him."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed at his husband's words and he cocked his head, considering. "And if they surrender?" he asked.  
  
Harry sighed. "Then I suppose we're sending them to Azkaban," he said. "What other choice will we have? With Voldemort gone, they aren't going to break out. And things are being done to up security at the prison."  
  
Draco frowned but nodded.  
  
"So where do we want this fight?" Tonks asked.  
  
Harry let out a small humourless laugh. "Where does one plan a battle?" he said. "I haven't any idea."  
  
"And how would we get them there?" asked George.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and stood up, drawing their attention. "I have information I have been holding until the right time," he said.  
  
Harry knew what this was about and looked up at Draco with everyone else.  
  
Draco took a couple minutes to explain the Malfoy properties they had cleared of Death Eaters before, and then told them about the Scottish island.  
  
"And you think their headquarters are on this island?" asked Mr Weasley.  
  
"Yes," Draco said. "And I have been there before," he added.  
  
Harry hadn't known that. "You have?" he said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Draco nodded, glancing down at his silver arm. "On my sixteenth birthday," he said. "It was a Side-Along Apparation."  
  
"So how do you know you can get there?" Moody said.  
  
Harry swallowed, remembering the "strategy" conversation he'd had with Draco, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Draco nodded. "We have one person on the inside already," he said  
  
Harry looked away. "But what's the difference if one of us can get there?" he said quickly. "It wouldn't matter all that much."  
  
Ron and Hermione avoided looking at him and Harry knew that they were thinking of the plan Draco had proposed as well.  
  
Shacklebolt was frowning and looking directly at Draco. Tonks looked down. Remus's eyes had gone wide in understanding of the implications.  
  
Draco looked sadly over at Harry and took a deep breath before turning back to the others. "I might be able to help take down the defences," he said.  
  
Harry covered his face with his hand.  
  
"Who do we have on the inside?" Mr Weasley asked, frowning.  
  
"I can't say," Draco said. "But I trust the person."  
  
Bill stared at Draco like he might know exactly who he was talking about.  
  
"What do you mean you can't say?" said Moody, who seemed most displeased with not knowing.  
  
"I mean that I am not willing to take more chance than this that I will get the person killed," Draco snapped at him. "Constant vigilance? Isn't that what you tell us?"  
  
Moody narrowed his normal eye.  
  
Harry brought his face out of hiding. "Is this really necessary?" he asked, sounding pained.  
  
"Is what necessary?" Draco asked. "Do I want to go in there? No. Do I welcome a plan that doesn't include it? Yes. Do I have a better plan? No." He sighed and looked around the room.  
  
"Taking the battle to them has the advantage of surprise," Shacklebolt said, "but the disadvantage of being on their home ground."  
  
Harry leapt at those words. "Yes," he said, “and who would have the true advantage then? Knowing Voldemort, he's likely to have hiding places and traps set up all over that bloody island."  
  
"But we would need something to draw him out," Shacklebolt said. "Do we have anything that would get him to come to where we would want him? And where would that be?"  
  
Harry huffed quietly. "Like I said, I don't know where we could plan it ... and I don't really know what would draw him out. If it were me that was being used for bait, I think he would suspect something."  
  
"We are losing more people every day," Shacklebolt said. "The longer we wait, the worse things get."  
  
"He's right," said Mr Weasley quietly, ignoring the glare sent his way from Mrs Weasley. "Harry, we need something to happen. If we're ready, there's no use waiting."  
  
"I know," Harry said quietly as well, glancing sideways at Draco. "But I know we can come up with something better than just sending Draco in there, and no, I'm not saying that simply because he's my husband. I don't want him to go, of course, but there are also so many things that could work against us if we were to follow that plan."  
  
"I could Side-Along one person with me," Draco said.  
  
Naturally, Harry opened his mouth to say that if Draco was going, he was going as well, but Sirius spoke up before he could get a word in.  
  
"I would go with you," the older man said, staring at Draco.  
  
Harry scowled. "No, I would," he said. And nearly everyone sighed and shook their heads.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione, "must we really explain to you why you wouldn't be able to go with Draco if we were to use this plan?"  
  
Draco sighed. "We need to talk with our contact inside," he said. "But Sirius might be a good choice."  
  
Harry did not see how Sirius would be a good choice, especially if they were going to be working with their "contact inside". "And how is it that he's a good choice?" he asked.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Draco looked sadly at Harry. "He can change form," he answered. "He might be able to get around without being caught if we were to get separated."  
  
"And none of them know that I'm alive," Sirius put in.  
  
Harry clenched his teeth, suddenly feeling angry.  
  
Most people in the room looked nervously or sadly at Harry.  
  
"Harry, we know this is upsetting for you," Tonks said. "But if we can get those wards down and get others inside, it might be a way to keep the bloodshed down."  
  
Harry huffed and couldn't look anyone in the eye, because he couldn't come up with anything to say against this. He wondered where the Harry that had been comforting Draco upstairs had gone.  
  
"If we do this," Draco said, "we are going to need to have everyone ready. This is a waste unless we can take him down."  
  
Harry made fists with his hands and looked up. He tried to put personal feelings aside, no matter how hard it was to do. "If we do this - and I mean _if_ \- then Draco's right. We'll need everyone ready. Hagrid, you'll have to get Grawp and ... whoever the other giant is."  
  
"Dolf," Hagrid answered.  
  
"Right," said Harry. "Remus, you'll need to try one last time with the werewolves, we'll need to gather everyone willing to fight, we'll all need to be there. We'll need everyone and everything possible to take them down, and even then I think we'll be outnumbered."  
  
"It would also be best to do this on a new moon, not a full," Draco said. "The other side's werewolves will be less effective that way."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, they'll have many more than us," he said.  
  
"When?" asked Ron. "When do we do this?"  
  
Harry was quiet for a moment. "The next new moon," he said, staring at no one again.  
  
Remus was looking as unhappy with this plan as Harry. He frowned and looked up. "That's only a week from now!" he complained.  
  
Harry looked over at him at his tone. Of course he would be upset. Sirius had volunteered himself after only just coming back. "Well, should we wait until the one after?" he said, not really caring for doing this in a week. He would take as much time as he could.  
  
"Let's be prepared for next week," Shacklebolt said. "I don't know how many more people we will lose in another five."  
  
Harry sighed and looked down again. There was a heavy silence in the room.  
  
Everyone looked at Harry.  
  
"Um, is that everything for now?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Yeah - yeah, I guess," Harry said, taking a deep breath. "I'll, er, see you all in the next few days."  
  
Draco sat down next to his husband and took his hand.  
  
Harry held Draco's hand tightly, looking down at it. He refused to say that he was terrified.  
  
Instead of the usual talking after a meeting, most people were being quiet and giving them space.  
  
Harry stood up and tried to smile a bit, Draco's hand still clenched in his. "You're all welcome to stay for as long as you want -" He paused. "Hell, what am I saying? This is Sirius's house again, so I suppose it's up to him, but I think I'll head up to bed. Good job, everyone."  
  
Mrs Weasley looked tearful, and people looked at him with strange expressions on their faces, but he ignored it, leading Draco over so that they could collect their son.  
  
Draco kept his face carefully neutral while Harry made his little speech and led him to the cot.  
  
Harry carefully lifted Valen and laid him against his shoulder. He waited at the foot of the stairs for Draco to get the cot as the baby squirmed a small bit.  
  
Draco shrunk and picked up the small bed, following Harry. He noticed that Remus and Sirius seemed to be in a whispered argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is not happy.


	34. What's at Stake

When he reached the bedroom, Harry lay on the bed with Valen on his chest and stared up above him. There was no “H” to make him think of other things.  
  
Draco set the cot back up next to their bed and then sat down next to his husband.  
  
Harry didn't really know quite what to say. He wasn't so worried when _he_ was doing the risking. When Draco was doing the risking it was very much a different story.  
  
Draco sighed. He took his shoes off and began undressing.  
  
Harry still didn't say anything and didn't know if he should. What was there to say? He and Draco both knew how the other felt.  
  
Draco stood, looking down at his unusually quiet husband. "Shall I put him in the cot?" he asked.  
  
Harry sighed. "I suppose," he said quietly, kissing Valen's head.  
  
Draco lifted the infant and carefully set him in his bed. He cast a Silencing Charm on the cradle. Leaning on the bed frame, he looked down again. "Are you going to yell at me or something?" he asked.  
  
Harry looked up at him. "What's the point?" he said.  
  
"I would rather you yelled than this," Draco said, sighing.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he remained quiet.  
  
"I don't know another way. Do you think I want to do this?" Draco snapped.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "You'd rather I yell so you're going to try to make me angry," he said.  
  
"Do you know how fucking scared this whole thing makes me? Do you even remember what He did to me last time?" Draco sneered.  
  
Harry scowled and clenched his hands again. "I don't want to fight with you, Draco!" he yelled. "I don't want to!"  
  
"What do you want then?!" Draco sneered.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes again and covered his face.  
  
Draco was shaking. He didn't know what to do. He was so very scared. He dropped to his knees beside the bed and put his face into his hands.  
  
Harry looked at Draco and quickly moved off the bed to pull him into his arms. "I don't want you to go," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
Draco trembled, his hands sliding around Harry's neck and holding him tightly.  
  
Harry rocked with Draco on the floor, stroking his hair and his back. "We'll be okay, Draco," he forced himself to say. "We'll be okay." He tried to sound confident, but he couldn't help his wavering voice.  
  
"We have to win," Draco said. "And I don't know any other way." He was crying now. He hated crying.  
  
Harry held Draco tighter. Anger burned inside him. Draco was terrified and didn't even want to do this. "I don't want you to do it," he said. "You would never do it if it were up to me. You wouldn't even leave this house if I could help it."  
  
"I know," Draco whispered, "but we have to stop him. We have to."  
  
"I know, love," Harry answered in a whisper. "I know. If we do this, I'll be right there. You won't be there for long. I won't allow it."  
  
"I know you will defeat Him," Draco said, looking into his eyes. "I know it."  
  
Harry looked at Draco and could tell that he truly believed what he had said. "I will," he said.  
  
"Do we get make up sex now?" Draco asked, wiping at his wet face.  
  
Harry smiled and wiped Draco's eyes with his thumbs. "Of course we do," he said, kissing his lips softly.  
  
"Good," Draco said, lips opening for his husband.  
  
Harry buried both hands in Draco's hair and kissed him deeply, his eyes falling shut. He kissed his lips, and his cheeks, and his nose and everywhere he could reach, pulling Draco to him even more so that the blond was straddling his lap.  
  
Draco wrapped himself around Harry -- arms, legs, body, and soul. "Yes," he whispered as Harry kissed and petted him.  
  
Harry moaned very softly, letting one hand trail down Draco's back to grasp his arse and push him down as he thrust up with his own hips.  
  
Draco's naked body slid against his husband's robes. He shuddered as Harry's hand held his arse and he could feel the other man's erection through the cloth.  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open and shut and he continually bumped his open lips against Draco's as they ground against each other. The clothes on his own body were driving him mad, but he couldn't even seem to concentrate long enough to remove them. So many emotions were swirling around in his head that he felt dizzy with them.  
  
Draco reached for his wand and used the spell to remove his husband’s clothes, moaning when their cocks were freed to rub against each other.  
  
Harry cried out with pleasure and covered Draco's mouth with his own again. Within the next few seconds, Draco was flat on his back on the floor with Harry between his legs and still devouring his mouth.  
  
Draco groaned, his legs wrapped around his lover's waist as Harry took him down. "Oh, yes," he gasped into his mouth.  
  
Harry kissed and sucked his way down to Draco's neck and then reached down with a hand to rub gently at his entrance, his cock jumping at the tightness he knew was there.  
  
"Please," Draco begged, knowing he needed this, needed Harry inside him to make him feel whole.  
  
"Yes," Harry whispered, taking a moment to slick his fingers with magic before pressing them inside. "Mmm, Merlin," he gasped, needing Draco so terribly in that moment he felt he would burst with it.  
  
"Yours," Draco whispered, fingers kneading Harry's back.  
  
"Always," Harry answered intently. "I promise."  
  
"P-please," Draco begged as Harry's fingers stretched him. He felt so empty and needy.  
  
"I'm right here," Harry whispered, slicking himself and pressing forward gently. "I'll always be right here."  
  
"Yes, inside me," Draco answered, arching up as Harry pressed forward.  
  
Harry gasped and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Draco's shoulder as he pushed fully into him.  
  
"Oh, yes," Draco said as he felt Harry's flesh fill him and his magic shiver along his nerves. "Definitely worth it," he whispered, remembering.  
  
Harry sighed at those words, turning his head to kiss Draco's neck again. He burned with love, and memories, and of the first time he had told Draco he loved him, and how utterly stupid he had felt, and how utterly stupid he felt now for ever feeling that way about loving Draco.  
  
"Yes, move inside me, fuck me," Draco encouraged, fingers gripping Harry's back.  
  
Harry breathed hotly against Draco's neck as he slid slightly out of him and then into him again. His hand found its way back into Draco's hair and he lifted his face to kiss him yet again  
  
Draco's tongue slid against Harry's and he shuddered at the sensations, still intoxicated by Harry's breath mingling with his as much as by his body and magic.  
  
Harry thrust slowly and deeply into Draco for so long, he wouldn't have been surprised if the sun greeted them when they finished. His hair clung to his forehead and his tongue entwined wetly with Draco's and their sweat-slicked bodies slid together as they made love on the floor next to a perfectly stable bed.  
  
Draco floated in a state of bliss, his husband rocking into him. Each thrust brought a new wave of pleasure radiating out from their joining. He moaned and cried out encouragements, his entire awareness focused on Harry.  
  
"I love you," Harry gasped, knowing he would come soon. He slowly sat up on his knees and pulled Draco down more so that his arse and thighs were in his lap as he thrust into him. Harry could see Draco's entire body now and he felt an intense burst of pleasure, the view sending him shouting over the edge. He came hard and managed to wrap a hand around Draco's cock as he spurted inside his body.  
  
Draco looked up at Harry, the view the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And then they were coming, Harry's orgasm filling Draco with seed and power and spilling out of himself again.  
  
Harry tilted his head back, exposing his throat and panting heavily, the air in the room cooling his hot skin.  
  
Draco lay trembling, legs still wrapped around Harry’s waist and his lover's cock still inside of him. He looked up at him with adoration in his gaze. He heard the echo of his words of a year ago, "worth dying for." "Worth living for, too," he told himself.  
  
Harry slowly looked back down at Draco and just stared into his eyes silently for a long moment.  
  
"I love you," Draco whispered, "always have, always will."  
  
"Good," Harry whispered back, "because I'm not ever going anywhere."  
  
"Except maybe to the bed?" Draco smirked.  
  
Harry smiled. "Perhaps to there," he said.  
  
"As long as I can come with you," Draco smiled, "I am content."  
  
Harry smiled again and pulled out of Draco with a wince from the sensitivity, letting him slip from his lap.  
  
Draco whimpered when Harry pulled away.  
  
Harry loved that sound and sighed, lowering himself over Draco on hands and knees. He kissed him and then teased with a small chuckle, "Perhaps we should get in bed before Valen is ready to be awake for the day."  
  
"Mmhmm," Draco answered sleepily, arms encircling Harry's neck.  
  
Harry sighed again and touched his nose and forehead to Draco's, looking tiredly into his eyes.  
  
Draco sighed. "Don't suppose you could pick me up?"  
  
Harry kissed Draco's lips gently, amused that his husband wanted him to carry him some times and not others. He pulled back with Draco's arms still around his neck and lifted him to his feet before lowering him into bed and climbing in next to him. He snuggled close, pressing bare skin to bare skin. "Draco?" he said quietly with a small yawn.  
  
"Yes?" the blond whispered, eyes closed.  
  
Harry yawned again. "I was just thinking of when I first told you I loved you," he said, voice slurred with sleepiness. "I never asked why you waited so long to tell me."  
  
"Sentimental fool," Draco snorted, a crooked smile on his lips.  
  
Harry smiled and would have rolled his eyes if they hadn't been closed. "Is that an answer?"  
  
"Pretty much," Draco said. "I didn't want you to get too sentimental about me."  
  
"Mmm," Harry said, blindly kissing whatever part of Draco's skin was closest. "I already was."  
  
"Mmhmm," the blond murmured, smiling under the kisses.  
  
Harry yawned one last time, his smile lingering as he drifted off.  
  
***  
  
Harry couldn't believe he was planning to go after Lord Voldemort in a week. A week. After nearly eighteen years of being plotted against, chased, captured, hunted, and anything else under the sun, Harry was going after _him_ now. It was the oddest feeling in the world. Was it possible that he was about to be free? Free from being ... Harry Potter? He couldn't even describe how much he wanted that. He wanted it so badly, so, _so_ very badly. But, he wished it were only him going. He didn't want his husband to have anything to do with this, he didn't want Sirius, who had only just gotten back, to have anything to do with this, he didn't want Ron and Hermione or _anyone_ to have anything to do with this. If Harry had his way, he'd march in alone, and yet, here he was, about to try and explain to Sirius about Horcruxes and Snape so that he would be ready for what was coming. Remus, Tonks, Draco, Ron and Hermione were there as well, being the only other people who knew everything.  
  
Draco held Valen again, waggling his eyebrows at the boy who squeaked and tried to imitate him. He noticed that Remus had dark circles under his eyes, which he took to mean that Sirius and Remus had had a fight over the plan, especially given their body language at breakfast.  
  
Tonks was standing and leaning against a wall with her arms crossed against her chest.  
  
Harry was sitting across from Sirius and he stared at him.  
  
"So what is it exactly that you need to tell me?" Sirius asked, in a very snippy mood.  
  
Harry sighed. "You know who our inside man is, don't you?"  
  
Sirius huffed and it sounded almost like a growl. "I have an idea," he said sarcastically.  
  
Harry sighed again. "I suppose that means you know, then?"  
  
"Snape, I would assume, naturally."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, it's Snape," he said. "You're going to be working rather closely with him probably ... so ... well, do I really need to tell you arguing wouldn't be a good idea?"  
  
"I am a grown man, Harry," Sirius said testily.  
  
"Then act like it," Draco snapped, sighing.  
  
Sirius shot a nasty glare at Draco.  
  
Hermione looked at both of them a bit sternly, while Ron seemed interested in the conversation.  
  
"Did your brother ever tell you what Horcruxes were when you were ... dead or whatever?" Harry trudged on.  
  
Sirius looked away from Draco and back to his godson. "I've heard the word, and a bit about them when you lot needed to talk to Regulus, but I don't know what they are."  
  
"Well, to put it simply," said Harry, "they're pieces of soul put into an object. You can even put them in living things. Voldemort has them. He had them hidden, but we've been able to find them all."  
  
"It's how he was alive after the night he tried to kill Harry. He had parts of his soul still here on earth," said Hermione.  
  
"And you've found them all?" said Sirius.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, but there's still another one. Voldemort has a pet snake, Nagini. She's the final Horcrux. We have to get rid of her, or I can't get to Voldemort."  
  
"Dumbledore told Harry that he thought there were seven," Draco said. "We have destroyed five."  
  
Harry nodded again. "The sixth and seventh pieces of soul are Nagini and Voldemort himself."  
  
"So, it's not just Voldemort we're mainly going after," said Sirius.  
  
"Exactly," said Harry. "We have to find some way to kill the snake before I go after Voldemort. The problem is that Nagini is almost always with Voldemort. It won't be easy to try and focus on both of them."  
  
"Which means those of us going in behind the lines need to take out the snake," Draco said.  
  
"Us," said Sirius.  
  
Harry winced and nodded his head yes.  
  
"Yes," Draco said, "including Severus. And that means the two of you need to leave your pasts out of this."  
  
"I will if he will," Sirius said stonily.  
  
Harry wondered how likely it was that either of them would keep their pasts out of this.  
  
Draco scowled and rolled his eyes. "I am risking a lot more than my life here," he snapped, "so you better bloody well do better than try."  
  
Harry clenched his hand. "He's right, Sirius," he said. "This is my husband, the father of my child, _my_ life. I don't care if you and Snape have to refrain from speaking, as long as you get this done the right way."  
  
Sirius looked slightly ashamed. "Of course, Harry," he said seriously.  
  
Tonks nodded, smiling slightly. Then she looked thoughtful. "How do we know it's the snake?" she asked.  
  
Harry sighed. He'd thought about this quite a few times. "There's no way we can be one hundred percent positive," he said, "but Dumbledore thought so. He said that he thought so because Voldemort keeps her very close and seems to have a strange amount of control over her, even for a Parselmouth."  
  
Draco shivered. "I usually like snakes," he said, "but that one is odd. I don't know if it is a Horcrux, but it definitely has the feel of Dark Magic."  
  
Harry nodded. "So if it has the feel of Dark Magic, along with everything else pointing to it being a Horcrux, then it most likely is one."  
  
"And if it's not?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry swallowed. "Then ...." He didn't even want to answer that.  
  
"I didn't know what I was looking for then," Draco said. "I will know this time when I get near it."  
  
"If it's not one," said Hermione, "then Harry can't go in there. The risk would be outrageous. How will we know from you if it is one?"  
  
Harry scowled at her.  
  
"That's a good point," Draco said, thinking. "We need a way to communicate with you from inside. A way that can't be intercepted."  
  
Sirius reached into his pocket, pulling out the mirror.  
  
"Yes, we can use the mirrors," Harry said. "Mine's upstairs."  
  
Draco nodded. "That will work," he said.  
  
Sirius nodded as well and put the mirror back into his pocket. "So, does Snape know about me?" he said.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I think we'll have to go talk with him," he said.  
  
Draco frowned, kissing the now sleeping infant he was holding. "I hate to have to say this," he said, "but it would probably be helpful if you came with us to talk with him."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Helpful?" he said. "How so?"  
  
Draco looked over at Harry. "Take him?" he said, indicating the baby.  
  
Harry nodded and took the baby from Draco.  
  
Draco stood, walked over, and looked Sirius in the eyes. "I am going in after that monstrous snake to find a way to kill the Dark Lord," he said in cold tone. "I need whomever is going in with me to be able to work with Severus and myself. If there is going to be a problem, I want to know beforehand."  
  
Sirius stared back at Draco. "That'll be fine," he said, glancing over at Harry. "I'm not an idiot, no matter what you may be thinking."  
  
Harry knew what Sirius meant and he knew that it was Snape who usually baited Sirius.  
  
"Harry trusts you," Draco said. "I don't know you. I don't think you are stupid. But your history tells me you are impulsive."  
  
Sirius didn't seem to have much to say to that, so he merely raised an eyebrow. "When are we going?" he said.  
  
"We should go to Hogsmeade as soon as possible," he said.  
  
Sirius seemed a bit confused about the location, but didn't ask.  
  
Harry nodded. "Today? Tomorrow?"  
  
Lupin was sitting with his arms crossed, looking as sullen as Tonks at the moment.  
  
Draco sighed, feeling he had enough pressure from Harry about this without taking on Remus and Tonk's feelings. "We need to go today if we can," he said.  
  
Harry sighed and nodded, while Sirius looked carefully neutral about it.  
  
"Do you need us to watch the baby?" said Hermione, throwing a sideways glance at Sirius.  
  
"Yes, I suppose," said Harry. "I'll have to get a bottle ready in case."  
  
"So, Harry needs to feed Valen and set up a bottle," Draco nodded. "Be ready in an hour," he told Sirius, and then held the door open for Harry.  
  
Harry got up from his chair and carried the baby out, heading for the bedroom. Once there, he placed Valen in his cot for the moment and took a seat on the bed, sighing.  
  
Draco sat down on the bed with him and waited. He knew Harry would want to talk to him.  
  
"He will be all right, you know," Harry said, hands on his knees. "He knows what's at stake."  
  
"I love you," Draco said softly, laying his hands on top of his husband's.  
  
"I know," Harry answered with a small, sad smile. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end grows closer...


	35. Suicide Mission

Within an hour, Harry, Draco and Sirius were already in Hogsmeade. They Apparated away from their usual spot so that Sirius could transform without the risk of being seen.  
  
When they entered the pub, Aberforth gave them both very strange looks and an even stranger one to the 'dog', eyebrows raised. Despite being obviously confused, he walked into the back and they followed.  
  
"We haven't any time to explain here," said Harry once the door was closed. "You can hear it along with Snape."  
  
Aberforth's eyes were wide. "Is that -?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Sirius, go ahead."  
  
Sirius wagged his tail and stared up at Harry before he began to shift, morphing into the tall, dark-haired man that he was.  
  
"Sirius Black," Aberforth said, mouth slack. "But you're -"  
  
"Dead," Sirius finished for him.  
  
"We haven't any time," Harry repeated. "I'll Side-Along Sirius and then you can let us in to see Snape."  
  
Aberforth blinked rapidly and seemed to come out of a daze. "Yes. Yes, of course," he said.  
  
Harry nodded and reached for Sirius's arm, Disapparating with him.  
  
Draco joined them at the site and waited for Aberforth to join them. It was a few seconds before the other man was there and Harry supposed it was from the shock.  
  
Still seeming dazed, Aberforth pulled his wand and did the strange prodding of the rock.  
  
It was a quite a while before Snape arrived. When he did, he drew his wand immediately. "Black?" he asked.  
  
Sirius inclined his head. "Snape," he said.  
  
Harry watched warily.  
  
"Yes, it's him," Draco said. "We found a way to bring him back through the veil."  
  
Snape scowled, looking between them. "I can't be gone long," he said. "What is this about?"  
  
"We should go inside," Draco said quietly.  
  
"You want me to take him inside?" Snape sneered.  
  
Harry could see the muscle bulging in Sirius' jaw and he glared at Snape himself.  
  
"I'll go ahead and take him, Severus," Aberforth said, looking between the two men.  
  
Harry glanced at Draco as Aberforth moved forward and then Disapparated with Sirius.  
  
"Take Harry and come back for me," Draco said.  
  
Snape frowned and turned to Harry, taking his arm and Apparating them inside.  
  
Harry didn't jerk away from Snape, but he was very tense and then very glad when he let him go.  
  
“Come on," he said to Sirius, taking a seat at the table.  
  
Aberforth followed them, conjuring a fifth chair for himself.  
  
Snape disappeared and reappeared a minute later with Draco. Draco sat down in the chair beside Harry. Snape stood with his arms crossed, glaring at them.  
  
Sirius looked like he was holding himself back from making a comment.  
  
"So ... we've got a plan," Harry said, feeling very awkward.  
  
"How did you bring him back?" Snape asked suspiciously.  
  
Draco sighed and explained his theory and the basic concept of the spell, but without going into the actual details.  
  
Harry stared at the table and concentrated on not flushing too brightly.  
  
Sirius drummed his fingers on the table impatiently.  
  
Aberforth listened to Draco closely, glancing at Sirius as the blond spoke.  
  
"Impressive," Snape said approvingly at Draco's explanation. "But that doesn't explain why you have brought him here."  
  
"We are ready to go after the next Horcrux," Draco said flatly.  
  
Harry clenched his hands, it being the only thing he could do to cope with talking about this. "We ... need you to help Draco get into ... Voldemort's headquarters," he said, closing his eyes for just a second.  
  
"You what?!" Severus exploded.  
  
Sirius quickly sat up straighter, scowling at the outburst.  
  
Harry closed his eyes again.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, looking up at his godfather. "We need to get in there to see if the last Horcrux is that snake and, if so, kill it," Draco said.  
  
"You would send him in there?" Snape glowered at Harry.  
  
Draco stood and snapped, "Severus, this was my idea."  
  
"I don't want him to go," Harry said, opening his eyes to stare at the table, "but the entire Order agreed with him. I would go by myself if they would let me."  
  
"I took an Unbreakable Vow to protect you, Draco," Snape hissed. "You can't ask me to do this!"  
  
"I can and I am. Unless you have a better plan," Draco said calmly, his eyes meeting his Mentor's. "We can't go after Him until this is done. And we need to take the wards down or bring him out so that Harry can confront him then."  
  
Harry looked up at Snape, begging with his eyes for the man to have a better plan.  
  
Sirius leaned back in his chair and looked at Snape expectantly.  
  
Snape growled and turned his back on them. His shoulders shook.  
  
Draco walked around the table and stood behind him for a moment. Then he laid a hand on the man's shoulder. "Severus," he said quietly. "I know this is asking a lot of you."  
  
Snape shook his head, whirling around to face Draco. "Do you have any conception of what they will do to you if you are caught?" he sneered, anger and fear in his eyes.  
  
Harry paled drastically and Sirius looked at him, his face very concerned. He reached out and shook Harry lightly by the shoulder. "You all right?" he asked.  
  
Harry's stomach squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"Yes, I do," Draco said, chin held defiantly. "And I know what will happen to myself and everyone I care about if we lose. Which is why we must act before it is too late." Draco held the other man's gaze until Snape nodded.  
  
"They are planning something," the old Potions Master said, "something big. You will need to move soon."  
  
"We're going next week," Sirius said slowly as Harry didn't volunteer the information. "During the new moon so that the werewolves won't be as effective."  
  
"Can you get us in?" Draco asked.  
  
"Who is us?" Snape asked, glancing at the others. "I am not taking Potter in."  
  
Harry didn't reply.  
  
"No, not him," Sirius said. "Only Draco and myself."  
  
"In your Animagus form, I see." Snape nodded. "That is possible." He turned to look at the other man. "If you get caught, my priority will be the mission and Draco, not saving you," he said sternly.  
  
Sirius shrugged nonchalantly, though his eyes were hard as he stared at Snape. "I rather figured that," he said. "I know what I'm getting into."  
  
"I doubt that," Snape said, but turned back to Draco. "Do you have anything in mind that will make this something more than a suicide mission?"  
  
Draco nodded. "We need to find a way to take the wards down," he said, "so that when I attack the snake, the rest of our forces can attack the stronghold."  
  
"And he said he's already been there," said Sirius. "He can take me on Side-Along."  
  
Harry sat and listened, feeling powerless against all of this.  
  
Snape only glanced at Sirius. "Yes, I remember," he said. "I will have to manipulate the Ward Keeper so that you can get in. So, once in there, what then?"  
  
Draco smiled again. "I have a potion that will make me invisible," he said.  
  
"You do?" Snape's eyes widened.  
  
Harry looked up at that, wanting to see Snape's reaction to Draco's exceptional skill.  
  
"I developed it," Draco said, pride in his voice.  
  
Snape regarded him for a moment. "Interesting," he said, but his approval came through in the simple word.  
  
"It only works on living flesh and it requires silence," Draco said. "So someone would need to carry my wand for me. Probably Black in his Animagus form."  
  
"You've given this a lot of thought," Snape said, grudging approval in his voice again.  
  
Draco nodded, still holding the man's gaze.  
  
"When you attack the snake, it will alert him," Severus said.  
  
"And then what?" Harry asked quietly, looking up at Draco.  
  
"It has to be timed so that the wards come down and our forces attack then," Draco said. "He must be distracted or I will ... not succeed."  
  
Harry felt his stomach lurch again.  
  
"I'll distract him if I have to," said Sirius. "No matter what the cost."  
  
Snape nodded. "What day?" he asked.  
  
"Black and I will meet you here in five days," Draco said. "Our forces will plan to attack twelve hours after we go in."  
  
"Why?" Snape asked.  
  
"You know why," Draco said. "I won't be alive if it takes more than a day."  
  
Harry resisted the urge to exclaim that this was mad.  
  
Snape scowled but nodded.  
  
Draco relaxed, laying a hand on his godfather's arm. "Thank you," he said.  
  
"Do not thank me for this," Snape said angrily.  
  
Draco nodded and stepped back, dropping his hand. "So the two of you will need to work together to take down the wards," he said looking between Snape and Black.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at Snape. "I've already had my lecture on this," he said.  
  
"I have shown I can work with anyone if I have to," Snape said coolly.  
  
"Good," Draco said. "Anything else?" He looked at Harry questioningly.  
  
"I ... think that's it," Harry said distantly.  
  
"I must get back," Snape said.  
  
Harry, Sirius and Aberforth stood from their chairs. Aberforth glanced between Snape and Sirius and then decidedly held his arm out to the latter. They were gone in a moment.  
  
Draco gestured for Snape to take Harry first. His godfather huffed and turned to Harry.  
  
Harry resignedly held his arm out and Disapparated with Snape when the man took it.  
  
Snape released Harry quickly and returned for Draco.  
  
Draco took his arm but Snape hesitated, looking at him for a moment.  
  
"I am sorry, Severus," the blond said.  
  
"You should end the binding with him first," Snape said. "If you are captured ...."  
  
"I know, but I won't," Draco said.  
  
Snape scowled. "It is foolish to keep such limitations," he insisted.  
  
"The binding has saved my life several times," Draco said quietly. "But that isn't the point. I want it."  
  
"If you are captured ...." Snape said again, seeming unable to continue.  
  
"I know," Draco said.  
  
Snape shook his head and sighed. He Apparated them out.  
  
"Back home now, correct?" Sirius said when Draco and Snape were there.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Sirius gave Snape an only slightly sarcastically-polite nod before Disapparating.  
  
***  
  
Draco was grateful to get back to Grimmauld. His whole body was sore with tension. Harry had been quiet during the trip, which usually meant he would explode later. Draco sighed as he removed his robe and handed it to the house-elf.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Remus," Sirius said with a small resigned sigh. "I'll talk to you later." He walked off down the hall.  
  
"I'll go and get the baby," Harry said quietly, handing his robe to the house-elf as well.  
  
Draco followed his husband, not replying but wanting to be near him.  
  
Harry found Ron and Hermione shortly and Hermione frowned curiously at Harry.  
  
Harry wondered what he looked like.  
  
"Did everything go all right?" she asked.  
  
Harry crossed to the cot in the room and lifted Valen out of it. He was sleeping and Harry held him gently to his chest, trying not to wake him. "It went okay," he said quietly in answer to Hermione's question.  
  
Draco leaned in the doorway. "Snape agreed to the plan," he said quietly.  
  
Ron nodded and as he looked at Harry, he seemed unable to decide if he should say good or not.  
  
Harry sighed, unable to decide himself, though he was leaning towards this being bad.  
  
"We need to get the word out that our people need to meet at Hogwarts in five days," Draco said. "And it would be better if they arrived gradually and attracted as little notice as possible."  
  
"Our people?" asked Ron, looking confused.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow as well.  
  
Draco frowned. "The Order and anyone else we have who is willing to fight," he said. "We need to get them close to the island."  
  
Harry nodded. "We'll get them there," he said, still a bit quiet. "We have the next meeting coming up for all of the finalities and we can tell them then."  
  
"Better have the meeting tomorrow then," Draco said, frowning.  
  
"We can do that," Harry said with a small sigh. He wanted to scream and pull his hair out and rip ... anything he possibly could, but he just stood there blankly.  
  
Draco looked at their sleeping child in his husband's arms. He reached out and ran his hand down his child's hair.  
  
Harry smiled very softly at Valen. At least he could still manage that. He didn't want to feel the way he did. He wanted to feel confident and strong, and he had - before this plan of putting Draco in the very thick of it and at the most risk was made permanent.  
  
"Thanks," Draco said to their friends and then took his husband's hand, leading him and their child up to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Snape...


	36. Hit Me!

Harry followed Draco with the sleeping baby and sat on the bed with Valen, much like he had the previous day.  
  
"Do you want to hold him now or put him in the cot?" Draco asked, beginning to strip.  
  
Harry shrugged a small bit. "He's sleeping," he said, stroking Valen's hair and face. He held him for a few more moments before getting up and putting him to bed. He stood there and stared down at him, hands clenched on the side of the cot.  
  
Draco finished undressing and sat on the edge of the bed, watching his husband. He didn't know what to say or do. He knew how Harry felt.  
  
Harry turned his head slightly to look halfway over his shoulder. He'd never felt like this with Draco before. He'd never felt like there was _nothing_ he could say, but he faced him anyway. "I hate this," he said, voice low as he frowned. "I want to _hit_ you for suggesting it. I want to hit _myself_ for letting this happen."  
  
Draco looked up at him. "Hit me, then," he said quietly.  
  
Harry actually clenched his fist and stared at Draco seriously. "No," he said.  
  
"Hit me!" Draco snapped.  
  
Harry's breathing sped up and he made a jerky movement towards Draco. His entire body shook with a strange rage. His fingernails were cutting into his palm on his right hand.  
  
"Do it!" Draco growled, eyes flashing.  
  
Harry couldn't help it. Something inside him snapped and he flew forward, pinning Draco to the bed and hitting him right in the face, almost in the same spot as he'd hit him at that Quidditch game. It hurt his hand, but he didn't care. He couldn't care about anything at that moment.  
  
Draco lay under his husband, gasping and crying. "Yes," he said, "harder!"  
  
Harry couldn't stop. It felt like there was something clawing at his insides and he had to get it out. Blow after blow he landed on Draco. On his chest, his stomach, another one to the face - anywhere his hand made contact.  
  
"Yes, yes," Draco whispered, hands flung out and grabbing the covers of the bed as the blows fell.  
  
Harry hit Draco until he couldn't see from the tears in his eyes. He couldn't catch his breath and he collapsed on top of his husband, crying into his neck and clutching him very tightly, his hand throbbing.  
  
Draco shuddered, tears streaming down his face as he gasped. "Don't stop," he whispered.  
  
Harry dug his fingernails into Draco's skin and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew that if he looked at him he wouldn't be able to do it, but that thing was still clawing him, ripping him apart. He bit Draco hard, bruising him. He hit him again in the side, ignoring the pain in his hand, not even really feeling it.  
  
Draco groaned when Harry bit him, trembling. "Yes," he gasped. "Don't hold back."  
  
Harry bit Draco again and drew blood. He scratched him with his left hand and reached up and yanked Draco's hair as hard as he could. He didn't know how long he beat his own husband up. He didn't know what the hell was going on. Valen's crying brought him out of whatever hold was on him and he collapsed again, chest heaving and hand bleeding now.  
  
"Yes," Draco whispered, panting. Shaking, he brought his hands up around his husband, pulling him close.  
  
Harry couldn't open his eyes to see what he'd done to Draco. He was crying again, but he felt better. Released in a way.  
  
"Yes, yes," Draco soothed, petting Harry's hair with his right hand.  
  
"I - I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Harry spluttered, gently touching one of the bites with the very tips of his fingers. He still couldn't look as the tears continued to stream from him.  
  
"No, no apologies," Draco said. "Kiss me."  
  
Harry hesitated but brought his face up to kiss Draco softly, in contrast with himself a moment ago.  
  
Draco's lips were sore and bleeding, but the pain just seemed to make it more real. He kissed his husband back, tongue tasting their tears as well as his own blood.  
  
Harry could detect the sharp metal-taste as he kissed Draco and he knew Draco was bleeding. He pulled back from him and finally opened his eyes, wincing at what he saw. There was blood from a split lip and he was bruised on the cheek and jaw. The bite mark on his shoulder was bleeding also and there was another bleeding one a bit below the first. His side was bruised too and there were thin red lines all over, some of those even bleeding. Harry could feel another apology about to spill from his lips but he held it in, swallowing.  
  
Draco felt calmer now, the pain seeming to anchor him somehow. He became aware that Valen was crying. "Feed the baby, love," he whispered.  
  
Harry sat up more and traced the bruise on Draco's cheek with a finger. He could hardly make himself move more than that, but he finally climbed off Draco, trying to be gentle. He picked Valen up from his cot, rocking him very lightly and making hushing noises to soothe him.  
  
Draco was naked, lying with his legs off the edge of the bed. He didn't move, but turned his head to watch his husband and child. His husband and child. Still the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.  
  
Once Valen had calmed down a bit, Harry moved onto the bed with him, removing his own shirt so that he could feed the baby. "Shhh, it's okay, love," he said quietly. "Nothing's the matter." Valen was still whimpering and seemed a little scared, but he stopped when Harry held him to his chest and he could drink.  
  
Draco smiled, wincing only a little. He tried to take a deep breath and realised he had at least a bruised chest, if not a cracked rib. He rolled to his side, and crawled up onto the bed, lying down closer to Harry so he could watch them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, staring at Valen rather than his husband.  
  
"He's fine," Draco answered, smirking a bit.  
  
Harry sighed very quietly and nodded. "You should ... heal up, though," he said, glancing at Draco.  
  
"Later," Draco said quietly.  
  
Harry bit his lip and nodded again, going back to watching their son. A few moments of silence passed. "What do we do with the baby when we go?" he asked.  
  
Draco was quiet. Fleur and Bill had been their safety plan. If Fleur was compromised, that plan was no longer an option. "We still don't know who the spy is," he said.  
  
"And Ron and Hermione are coming with us," Harry said, frowning. "How will we know what to do?"  
  
"We can talk about it tomorrow," Draco said quietly. "Don't upset him right now."  
  
Harry nodded, petting Valen's hair and then tracing his nose.  
  
Draco waited, watching as their child suckled and then fell back to sleep.  
  
Harry held Valen again for a few moments and kissed his forehead. He moved to put him back into his cot and smoothed his hair before settling back on the bed.  
  
"Cast a Silencing Charm," Draco said.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow just slightly before doing as Draco said.  
  
"Take your clothes off," Draco said.  
  
Harry licked his dry lips and then removed his clothes with his magic, eyeing Draco curiously. He stared at him, holding still.  
  
Draco still lay naked on the bed. He rolled onto his back. "Come here," he said.  
  
Harry was still for a moment longer before crawling over to Draco slowly, staring at him from above now.  
  
Draco looked up at him. His eyes were dark with intensity. "Fuck me," he hissed, the words said the same way he had said, "hit me" before.  
  
Harry's eyes went as dark as Draco's nearly immediately and he was quickly upon him, closing his mouth over the blond's and ignoring the blood and cuts.  
  
Moaning into the kiss, Draco opened his mouth. Lust and pain seemed to swirl in him, now fuelled by the taste and feel of Harry.  
  
Harry pressed very closely to Draco, skin to skin everywhere he could manage it. He wasn't gentle; he didn't know why. He already felt better, but somehow he knew that they both needed this right now.  
  
Draco reached his right hand up, grabbing Harry's hair and using it to make him look at him. "Hard," he said, his voice as harsh as the hand tightening in his lover's hair.  
  
Harry was panting and nodded, reaching a quick hand down to push slick fingers into Draco. He moved fast, adding a third and a bit of a fourth just in case.  
  
"Fuck me," Draco growled, licking his own bloody lip. He was hard and trembling now.  
  
Harry let out a growling moan. He slicked his cock and pushed Draco's legs up forcefully. He guided himself to Draco's entrance and pushed in perhaps a bit too fast, one of Draco's legs thrown over his own shoulder as he grasped the other tightly.  
  
Draco cried out, arching up into Harry. "Fuck, yes!" he shouted, his body seeming on fire, pain and pleasure rippling through him.  
  
Harry held Draco's leg even tighter, using it to thrust hard into him. He cried out loudly, keeping eyes on Draco's face as he fucked him, moving his hips quickly.  
  
"Yell at me!" Draco shouted. "I want to hear you!" He grabbed the covers again, holding on tight.  
  
Harry clenched his teeth and slammed into Draco. "I fucking hate you when it comes to all of this!" he yelled. "I want to put a gag in your mouth and lock you in a room until everyone leaves! You fucking idiot!"  
  
"Fucking Gryffindor hero!" Draco yelled back, groaning with each thrust.  
  
"Me?!" Harry shouted. "You're fucking just as bad! And now there's no more excuses you can come up with so that I can't fight! And then you have to go get _yourself_ involved! Fuck you!"  
  
"Yes, fuck me!" Draco yelled. "Fucking stupid plan! Should run away, leave the world in flames!" He thrashed his head, blond hair flying.  
  
Harry growled and thrust harder. "Fuck you," he said, not as loudly this time. He was beginning to feel light-headed now, his orgasm approaching.  
  
"Yes, fuck me! Harder, deeper!" Draco yelled. "So deep there isn't any part of me that you haven't struck!"  
  
Harry's breathing sped up even more at that and then he threw his head back, coming hard as he thrust as deep as he could and stayed there, nails cutting into Draco's skin again.  
  
Fire roared through his body, burning away every other sensation except the feel of Harry inside him. Draco was screaming and crying, tears and blood running down his face.  
  
Harry didn't fall forward or back. He only remained sitting up, loosening his grip so that he wasn't cutting Draco anymore. He took a very slow, deep breath, closing his eyes.  
  
Draco sobbed, hands clutching the covers still as he cried, body trembling. He could feel his own come on his belly and his lover's inside him. He felt sweat and blood, saliva and semen, and tears - all the stuff of life. The elements they had bound each other with. Elements combined with their pain and fear, desire and love, and magic. It felt like a kind of purification to Draco.  
  
"I love you," Harry said, half-whispering. He let Draco's legs fall so that he could lower his own body and be close to his husband.  
  
Draco released the bed covers, reaching for Harry. He wrapped his arms around his husband. "I love you," he sobbed still. "I am yours. Always yours."  
  
Harry felt tears come to his own eyes. "I won't let anyone take you from me," he whispered. "I won't do it."  
  
"Good," Draco whispered. "I don't want to die a hero. I want to live to be old and lazy and happy."  
  
Harry let out a tearful laugh. "Me too," he replied.  
  
"Good," Draco huffed. "Nice to know we have a long term plan." He kissed his lover's chin.  
  
Harry sighed and nodded. "We'll be okay," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody mention rough sex?


	37. Heal Me

Draco was becoming painfully aware that he was bruised, the weight of Harry's body on his making him wince as he tried to take a deep breath.  
  
Harry saw Draco's wince and moved off of him quickly. "Do you have any potions or stuff you could take for ... what I did?"  
  
Draco smiled at him. "I don't want it healed unless it is with your magic," he said softly.  
  
"Well, the other stuff would probably do a better job," Harry said, sitting up. He concentrated and trailed his finger across one of the scratches, watching it disappear.  
  
Draco trembled as Harry touched him, the magic making him gasp in delight. "Much better this way," he said with a laugh.  
  
Harry shook his head at his husband. "The weird thing is I don't even know what I'm doing," he muttered as he continued healing all of Draco's visible wounds and bruises. He laid his hand gently to the bruise on Draco's side, pressing it flat there as he healed it.  
  
Draco began to gasp and moan under Harry's hands, clearly becoming aroused again by his husband's magic.  
  
Harry finished with Draco's chest and the red marks on his legs and then moved to his face, watching him and becoming aroused again himself, not being able to help it.  
  
"Can you heal me with a kiss?" Draco asked breathlessly, licking the cut on his lower lip.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said quietly with a soft, curious smile. "I've never tried that before."  
  
"Do it," Draco whispered, eyes intent on Harry's.  
  
Harry leaned in very close to Draco's face, letting his eyes fall shut as he gently pressed his lips directly to the cut. He thought he could feel a sort of tingling in them, but couldn't be sure.  
  
Draco's lips tingled and it sent another thrill down his spine, his cock twitching in response as his breathing sped up. He pressed his lips harder to Harry's and let the tip of his tongue out to touch them.  
  
Harry moaned softly, meeting Draco's teasing tongue with his own. His right hand trailed lightly down Draco's side, coming to rest on the small of his back.  
  
Tongue dancing along his lover's, Draco opened his mouth to him, hands reaching to run along Harry's flesh. He touched like it was either their first or last time, wanting to explore every inch of him.  
  
Harry kissed Draco slowly, touching him with careful hands. "I don't hate you," he whispered. "I love you so much that you make me feel like that sometimes."  
  
"I know." Draco huffed. "You have always had that affect on me."  
  
Harry smiled gently and nodded. "I know," he said. "It drives me mad. I don't know how you were able to stand it."  
  
"It's amazing what one can stand when you have no choice," Draco whispered, eyes closing as he focused on the sensations of touching and being touched by Harry.  
  
Harry kissed Draco's lips again softly, moving a strand of hair with his fingers. "Do we have to ever leave here?" he whispered.  
  
Draco kissed him in answer, his left hand coming up to tangle in Harry's hair. He kissed, nipped and sucked on his husband's lips until they were probably swollen.  
  
Harry sighed, preferring the kiss to the answer Draco would have had to give him if he'd spoken. Perhaps they could just pretend.  
  
Draco bit and kissed his way along his husband's jaw and then laughed softly.  
  
Harry wondered at the laugh, lifting his face so that he could look at Draco as he kissed him a few more times.  
  
"You need to learn a new spell," Draco whispered, smiling.  
  
"What would that be?" Harry asked.  
  
"Shaving Charm," Draco said, running a thumb over the light stubble of his husband's chin.  
  
"Oh," Harry said with a small laugh, feeling his face as well. "I didn't know there was such a thing."  
  
Draco laughed delightedly and nipped at Harry's chin again.  
  
Harry smiled and rubbed his chin on Draco's face and neck.  
  
Draco laughed harder, the sensation both scratchy and ticklish. "Git," he said.  
  
Harry snorted and kissed Draco lightly. "Prat."  
  
"Oh, yes." Draco smiled softly again. "A prat who wants his cock inside you," he said a bit breathlessly.  
  
Harry bit his lip as his already hard cock twitched at that. "I suppose I'll let you," he said teasingly.  
  
"You want to do it like this," Draco asked, smiling and arching up against him, "or do I take you?"  
  
Harry kissed along Draco's face until he reached his ear, giving it a long, slow lick. "I want you to take me," he whispered.  
  
Draco's breath caught and he nearly growled. Wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, he rolled them over until he was on top. "Mine." He grinned down at his lover.  
  
Harry smiled wickedly up at Draco. "Take it," he said. "It's yours, all of it."  
  
"Yes, you are," Draco whispered, his eyes darkening again as he contemplated the ways to have this man. "I want to do a hundred wicked things to you and then more," he continued.  
  
Harry nearly groaned at that and there was an intense surge of arousal in his body. "Anything," he said huskily, eyes dark once again as he stared at Draco.  
  
"Yes, Potter." Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to fuck you so long and so many times that you can barely walk. So that every step you take makes you think of my cock inside you. So that every time you sit down, you will swear you can still feel me there."  
  
Harry did groan now. "Fuck, Draco," he said breathlessly, trying to resist rubbing his throbbing length up against Draco.  
  
Draco slid down until he knelt between Harry's legs. "Turn over," he said.  
  
Harry was panting very much now and turned over slowly, rubbing against the bed a bit.  
  
"Up on your knees," Draco said, lightly slapping Harry's arse.  
  
Harry gasped and closed his eyes, raising himself up, his heart beating madly.  
  
Draco Summoned his wand and cast Cleaning Charms on both of them, then laid the wand at hand before reaching both hands for Harry's arse. He caressed those round cheeks and down his lover's thighs. "Your arse is so fucking beautiful," he said. "I can remember seeing you clutching your broom and wondering what it would be like to have those thighs clutching me."  
  
Harry swallowed and then groaned again, trembling with intense arousal.  
  
"Spread your legs wider," Draco said, right hand reaching to cup Harry's balls, lifting them softly in his palm.  
  
Harry did, spreading them far apart. He clutched at the bedding with both hands, his right still sore.  
  
"I told you that I didn't let them heal it when you punched me after that game," Draco said. "Didn't I? Told you how I imagined throwing you over a bench in the locker room and fucking this beautiful arse." Draco's silver hand slid down the crevice of Harry's arse, smooth fingertip tracing his opening.  
  
Harry wanted to press back against Draco's finger. Draco was so fucking hot. He wanted to be fucked until he passed out.  
  
Draco gently squeezed Harry's balls and then released them, reaching for his wand. He laid the tip against Harry's entrance and cast the lube spell. Then he pressed his silver finger inside, the warm metal sliding easily with the lube. "That day, I imagined that we were fighting and I threw you down, holding you over the bench. You were struggling and yelling at me," Draco continued, finger sliding deeper.  
  
Harry could imagine it, could imagine it like it had actually happened. "Fuck," he said, nearly sobbing it.  
  
"Yelling and fighting me as I slid my slick fingers inside you," Draco said, sliding another silver finger into Harry.  
  
Harry's toes curled and he bit his lip very tightly, picturing them both red-faced and angry and screaming at each other.  
  
"So hot like that," Draco said. "Always made me hard when you got angry." He twisted his fingers inside of Harry, running the smooth metal over his prostate.  
  
Harry's eyelids drooped with pleasure, his mouth open a bit. He tried to move his body with Draco's movements inside him, his hips rolling just the smallest bit.  
  
"Yes," Draco encouraged, "and when you felt my fingers inside you, touching that sweet spot, your anger would turn. You would want more. You would know that I could do this to you. That I could make you feel this way." He slid another smooth metal digit into Harry now, curling them inside.  
  
Harry whimpered with pleasure, feeling like he could come. He had to move his head and neck and shoulders to keep from thrusting onto Draco's fingers more than he already was.  
  
Draco slid his fingers out of Harry's hole and moved forward until the head of his cock was pressed gently against the opening. He rubbed it gently in a circle, teasing him. "You would be moaning and begging me for more," Draco explained, "begging me to fuck you."  
  
Harry wanted to beg for it now. He tried to push back against him, his leaking cock throbbing and aching. "Please," he whispered. "Please fuck me."  
  
"Yes, like that." Draco smiled. "Begging me to take you. Do you want to know what I said in my fantasy, Harry?"  
  
Harry groaned loudly and dropped his head, holding the blanket so tight he felt like he would tear it. "No," he said, voice very strangled. "Oh, fuck, Draco, please."  
  
Draco held his hips still, his cock head just resting there but not moving. "You don't want to know?" he asked, laughing wickedly.  
  
Harry groaned. "Yes, but, fuck, Draco, please!"  
  
Draco chuckled wickedly, gripping Harry's hip with his right hand and reaching his slick silver fingers beneath Harry to wrap around his cock. "The answer, Harry?" he asked, then slid himself into his lover. He slid deep in one flex of his hips until his balls were pressed against Harry's.  
  
"Oh, fuck, yes!" Harry shouted, arching. "Please tell me," he gasped.  
  
Draco gasped as well, the wet, tight heat of his lover's body making him shudder. He took several deep breaths and began to flex his hips again, sliding back and in. "My answer, Harry," he gasped, "always. Always you."  
  
"Always!" Harry moaned, pushing back against Draco. He wondered, if that had happened, if he would've given himself to Draco right then. He thought it very possible.  
  
Draco moaned and began rocking into Harry. He wanted this to last, so he slid in slowly and nearly entirely out before pressing hard and deep on each forward thrust.  
  
"Yes," Harry whispered, feeling suspended in time. "Oh, Merlin, yes. So good in me."  
  
"Yes, I am good in you," Draco moaned. "I love the way your body welcomes mine, and tries to keep me inside."  
  
"I'd never let you go," Harry whimpered. "Never."  
  
"Yes, inside you," Draco chanted. "Love you, always loved you." He was glad they had come earlier because it meant that they could make this last much longer. He loved every moment of it.  
  
"Always," Harry whispered very quietly as he lowered his torso to the bed, his arse in the air as he let Draco fuck him.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Draco moaned. "I love you. I love you more than anything." He was sweating now, his body slick and warm. He looked down the expanse of Harry's back, looked at it glowing in the candlelight.  
  
Harry's body thrummed with those words. He felt caught up in a wave of love and desire, rocking in it with Draco. He never wanted it to end.  
  
Magic spread over Draco's skin like the warmth of a gentle fire, making his body feel languid and full. He could feel it building slowly inside Harry and rippling out. He rocked with it, feeling the waves as much a part of him as his own blood.  
  
Harry was almost disappointed when he felt his second orgasm coming. He'd felt for a while like maybe they _could_ just make love forever. He could feel Draco sliding into him, could hear him moaning, could feel himself being gloriously fucked and he couldn't hold back anymore. He spurted his seed out onto the bed, crying Draco's name as he reached terribly pleasurable completion.  
  
Draco felt the flush of warmth spread out in a wave so strong it made him arch, his own fluids spilling into his lover's body. "Yes, yes!" he cried out, feeling suspended there for a long time until he collapsed forward onto Harry's back.  
  
Harry reached back and tangled his fingers in Draco's hair, gasping for breath.  
  
Draco pressed his face against the back of Harry's shoulder. He smiled and licked the sweat there as his lover's fingers petted him.  
  
"Mmm," Harry hummed happily, not knowing if there were adequate words to describe what Draco did to him.  
  
Draco was floating, his emotions and body both tired and sated. "Always," he whispered again, nuzzling Harry's skin.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, closing his eyes. He didn't even mind that Draco was on top of him.  
  
Draco realised he was drifting in and out of awareness. "Sleepy," he mumbled. It took him several tries, but he managed to pull back and slide over until he was beside Harry, pressed against him.  
  
Harry was already asleep and snoring lightly, his mouth open a little with his face turned towards Draco.  
  
Draco opened sleepy grey eyes to watch his husband for a few minutes. "Forever and always," he whispered, and then lay his head down and fell fast asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so sweet...


	38. Empty

Harry walked back over to the kitchen table after checking on Valen where he was sleeping in his cot in the corner.  
  
It had been a tense day. Lee had agreed to take Harry and Draco to the Ministry one last time. Harry had filled up with magic, and all he could really do was think about what it was for. They were going after Voldemort in _less_ than a week now. He still couldn't really grasp it. Dinner with the Weasleys and a few others had been tense too, and only Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione remained in the room at the table. Everyone else had gone home to make last-minute preparations or things of the like. Mr Weasley had gone to check all of the protective spells on the Manor for the Muggles and other people still living there, and Mrs Weasley had gone back to Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall to help with things there. Remus and Sirius had eaten with them as well, but had already gone up to bed.  
  
Harry took a gulp of his tea, sighing quietly.  
  
Ron and Hermione were both very much subdued, not having spoken much through the meal or much of the day. They had been spending a lot of time alone together.  
  
Draco watched Harry and laid a hand on his thigh under the table. He patted him, not sure if he was trying to comfort Harry or reassure himself.  
  
Harry smiled softly at Draco and leaned forward a bit on the table towards Hermione and Ron. "So ... how are you guys ...."  
  
"Holding up?" said Hermione with a small smile.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"We're there for you."  
  
"That's not what I asked," Harry said. "I want to know how you guys are. I mean ... you know?"  
  
There was silence for a few moments as Ron, Harry and Hermione stared at each other.  
  
"We've known it was coming, mate," said Ron. "Even when we didn't really know, we've always _known_."  
  
Hermione smiled that small smile again. "He means, yes, we're scared. We're scared for you, for Draco, for each other, everyone. But we're ready. We've talked about it."  
  
Draco watched them, only a touch now of the old jealousy that used to haunt him. "Seven years," he said quietly.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Seven long years that I wouldn't trade for anything. Even with everything that's happened. We were with you when you saved the Philosopher's Stone."  
  
"And when you had to go down to the Chamber of Secrets," said Ron with a small grin.  
  
"And we went into the Whomping Willow together."  
  
"We would've been in the tournament with you."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes slightly at Ron. "We went to the Ministry."  
  
"And we fought in sixth year."  
  
"We're not going anywhere, Harry. Don't feel like this is your fault, that anyone getting hurt, or dying even, is your fault. You didn't choose this."  
  
"We want to do this," said Ron. "We've had plenty of time to stop being your mates."  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head at them. "You two are so unbelievably corny," he said.  
  
They laughed a bit.  
  
"We only rehearsed it a little bit," Ron teased.  
  
Draco chuckled softly, thinking corny was also a fitting description of his husband. He also realised the irony of this moment. He had been one of their obstacles through most of that. And he had been angry at being left out of Harry's life. Now he was in the middle of it and it meant leaving his husband to fight alongside these two again.  
  
Harry sighed quietly. "I know we're not leaving tomorrow," he began quietly, "but if ... I don't ever get another chance ... Merlin, I don't even know what to say to you two. You've been like a brother and sister to me and I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd stopped speaking to me a long time ago. Without you ... I would've bloody died at eleven. You guys are brilliant and ... there's no one else in the world I trust more than you."  
  
Hermione quickly wiped under her eye and Ron beamed. "Well, it's good to know that my best mate's as corny as me," he said.  
  
Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same.  
  
Hermione actually smirked a bit at Draco. "And you," she said.  
  
"Oh, Merlin, you," said Ron with a laugh.  
  
"You have been the bane of our existence for most of these seven years," she said, still smirking.  
  
”Draco Malfoy, ferret extraordinaire ..." said Ron.  
  
"... Nasty prat, absolute snob ..." said Hermione.  
  
"... Has turned into one of the greatest blokes I know ..."  
  
"... And one of our very best friends."  
  
"We only rehearsed that one a little bit, too," said Ron, and he and Hermione laughed again.  
  
Draco started to snort, but it turned into a real laugh. He flushed a bit, looking down at his tea. "Wasn't really expecting that either," he admitted.  
  
Harry laughed and smiled, taking a large breath. "A few more days, guys," he said. "A few more days and everything'll be brilliant. Fantastically brilliant."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded. "We know it will be," she said.  
  
Draco felt a chill down his spine and tried to smile, too. He wanted to imagine a world without Death Eaters and terrible battles. Unfortunately, he was still too caught up in what he would have to do to make that happen and the real possibility that he wouldn't survive it.  
  
Harry put a hand over Draco's on his leg, squeezing it. "It will be," he said quietly and firmly.  
  
Draco nodded with them but didn't say anything. "What do you want to do after?" he asked the other two.  
  
Ron seemed to think for a moment. "I don't really know ...." he said slowly. "I've given thought to being an Auror, but I'm not sure."  
  
"It's hard to decide on anything without having taken our N.E.W.T.s," said Hermione. "But I want to do something that matters. Something that makes some kind of difference. And, who knows? Maybe some other stuff." She smiled softly, looking at the wood of the table.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and thought he might know what that "other stuff" was.  
  
"I have a proposal," Draco said, smiling. "Before we take our N.E.W.T.s and settle into careers, we should all take a trip together. Spend time relaxing and seeing part of the world. We could even spend some of it at the Malfoy Villa in France."  
  
Harry grinned widely. "We never did get a honeymoon," he said.  
  
"Sounds terrifically brilliant to me," Ron said with a sigh.  
  
Hermione nodded, smiling as well. "That would be brilliant," she said.  
  
"Then it's a plan," Draco said firmly.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Too right," he said with a nod.  
  
Valen squealed, obviously awake and not wanting be left out.  
  
"Don't worry, son," Harry said amusedly, getting to his feet. He lifted the baby from the cot. "You will, of course, be coming along," he told him, kissing his forehead.  
  
***  
  
Harry shifted around a bit in his sleep, his eyelids fluttering as he began to wake up. He yawned and rolled away from Draco, rubbing his eyes before doing a silent Tempus Spell. It was 5:38. He sighed and stretched a bit. "You're being awfully quiet," he said to Valen, who he knew was either awake or very close to being so. He stretched for a few more moments and then sat up fully, crawling to the side of the bed. He reached his hands inside before he even really looked - and then froze.  
  
The cot was empty.  
  
Confused and frowning, Harry reached down and threw the blankets out of the small bed, but the baby wasn't there. Feeling a sort of pressure in his chest, he spun around very fast and grabbed Draco roughly by the arm, yanking him so that he could see if he had Valen lying with him.  
  
Draco was pulled roughly but that wasn't what woke him. It was the painful spark of fear in Harry's magic that crackled up his arm and through his body. The blond sat bolt upright and Summoned his wand before he even knew what he had done. "What?" he gasped.  
  
"Do you have the baby?" Harry asked, eyes wide and his breathing already speeding up.  
  
Draco's eyes went wide as well and he looked about quickly, more for Valen's magical signature than for his small body. "No," he gasped, realising what his husband's fear meant.  
  
Harry was very still for about two seconds before he bolted from the bed, grabbing his bath robe from the hook on the door and scrambling to get it on, tripping over his own feet. He threw the door open and dashed out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"Fossey!" Draco yelled, expecting the house-elf to appear immediately. He rolled out of bed and hurriedly pulled on his dressing gown too, frowning when the elf didn't come to his call. He followed after his husband.  
  
Harry ran straight to Ron and Hermione's door, hardly able to breathe as he pounded on it. He didn't know why they would have him, but they _had_ to have him.  
  
Ron came quickly to the door, in his boxers with his wand drawn. He slumped when he saw who it was. "What the bloody hell, mate?" he said.  
  
"Do you have Valen?" Harry asked, shaking.  
  
Ron seemed to take in Harry's look and panic. "No," he said slowly.  
  
"What's going on?" came Hermione's voice from inside.  
  
Harry paled and tore off in the other direction, running past Draco and nearly running smack into Remus and Sirius, who seemed to have Apparated from their room at the noise.  
  
"Do you have Valen?" he said in a gasping breath. "Please tell me you have him."  
  
Sirius looked very alarmed. "Why would I have him ...?" he said.  
  
Draco's eyes were wide and his grip on his wand was so tight his knuckles were turning white. "Valen is missing," he said in a shocked-sounding voice.  
  
Harry's wide eyes filled with tears, but he didn't make a sound. He was staring at Sirius, but not really at him. He could see nothing.  
  
Hermione was out in the hall now, her robe on as well. She gripped Draco's arm. "What do you mean he's missing?" she said.  
  
Remus looked stricken as well, and he grabbed Sirius's arm for support.  
  
"He is not in his cot or in our room," Draco said in an unnaturally quiet voice, his eyes on his husband.  
  
Hermione covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
Harry couldn't move. His mind was replaying the dream that Voldemort had sent him. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and intoned, " _Accio Fossey the house-elf._ " Nothing happened, and he could've sworn his blood turned to ice.  
  
Ron looked at Draco confusedly.  
  
"Harry," Sirius said concernedly, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and giving him a shake.  
  
The whole world seemed to be going in slow motion, or maybe it was all going very fast. Harry couldn't tell. He felt hollow, standing there uselessly.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, pain in his chest sharp and he was having trouble breathing. "House-elf," he whispered, finally understanding.  
  
"House-elf?" said Hermione. "What? What's - what ...?"  
  
Quite suddenly, Harry pushed roughly past Sirius and began running down the stairs, setting off Mrs Black on the way.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius shouted. "Harry, where are you going?!" He followed him quickly, Ron following after him.  
  
Draco turned, made a fist with his silver hand and slammed it into the wall.  
  
Sirius caught up with Harry in the kitchen as he was scrambling with Floo Powder, his hands shaking.  
  
"Harry, no!" Sirius yelled, diving forward and grabbing Harry around the middle as he threw the powder into the flames.  
  
"Let me go!" Harry screamed. "I have to find him! Let me go!"  
  
Ron moved forward to try and help restrain Harry. "You won't find him if you panic!" he yelled, straining to hold Harry's kicking legs.  
  
Harry was still struggling to get free, his ability to Apparate completely forgotten.  
  
"Harry!" Ron gasped. "Harry, stop!"  
  
"Harry, calm down!" Sirius said. "We'll find him! Just calm down!"  
  
It was several moments before Harry stopped struggling and simply lay there, sobbing uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we come to it!


	39. Torn Heart

Remus looked confused for a moment, as if trying to figure out whether to go to Harry or do something about Draco. Seeing Ron and Sirius follow Harry, he walked up to the blond, whose hand was now lodged into the splintered wall panelling. "Draco," he said, "tell us what is going on."  
  
Draco stared uncomprehendingly at his silver hand for a moment and then tried to pull it out, having to struggle to dislodge it from the wall.  
  
Hermione stayed with Draco as well, but moved to look down from the ledge, looking very worried and frightened.  
  
The hand came free and Draco stumbled back and sank to his knees, head falling forward to rest against the wall. "I forgot about the fucking house-elf," he whispered.  
  
Remus's eyes widened. "Like what happened with Kreacher?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, God," said Hermione with a gasp, covering her mouth again.  
  
Draco's head snapped up and his eyes went wide again in fear. "Merde'!" he yelled, getting to his feet and running down the stairs too. "The Manor!" he shouted back over his shoulder.  
  
Hermione frowned and ran after Draco quickly.  
  
With Remus and Hermione following him, Draco ran past the screaming portrait and into the kitchen. "Remus," he said, "contact the Aurors. The Manor security would also be compromised."  
  
Ron looked up when the other three entered, panting and looking scared.  
  
Harry screamed with rage and despair, sounding like some kind of terrible animal more than a human. He gripped his own hair, unable to stop that dream, unable to take that laugh out of his head, or that face with the scarlet eyes.  
  
"Sirius," Draco snapped, "make sure Harry doesn't go anywhere." Then he turned to the other two. "Everyone get dressed," he said. "It has begun."  
  
Remus moved to the fireplace and placed a Floo call to Shacklebolt, letting him know to send people to the Manor.  
  
"No!" Harry screamed. "No, you're not going to do this to me! You can't leave me here!"  
  
Sirius's hold on Harry tightened as Ron moved away, his face pale.  
  
"Get dressed - quickly," Draco barked at Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron turned from Harry and grabbed Hermione's hand, dragging her out of the room with him.  
  
Remus looked over his shoulder at Draco, eyes wide at the young man's sudden commanding tone. "Do I call the Manor?" he asked.  
  
"No," Draco said. "We are too late to warn them. They need help as soon as we can get it to them. Get dressed. You will need to stay with Harry." He turned to Harry's godfather then. "Sirius, when Remus returns, you need to get your mirror and anything you need for the mission."  
  
Remus left the room and Draco stepped forward, going to his knees beside his husband. "Don't make us put you in a Body-Bind, love," he said calmly.  
  
Harry gripped Draco's robe with his hands, shaking. "He took our baby," he gasped. "He took our baby."  
  
"Yes, he did," Draco said, grey eyes full of pain as he looked into his husband's face. "And I am going to get him back," he said.  
  
Harry gripped Draco's robe tighter, closing his eyes as if in serious pain. He felt like he'd never known rage until now.  
  
When Hermione and Ron came running back down, Draco looked up at them. "Hermione, get my potions bag," he said. "It's on top of my dresser in the room."  
  
She nodded and simply Disapparated, reappearing a moment later.  
  
Draco looked down at himself, realising he was still in a dressing gown. "Some clothes might help, too," he said quietly, sighing at the way Harry still gripped the robe.  
  
Harry gripped tighter before he let go, putting his head between his knees and still shaking.  
  
Sirius seemed unsure about whether he should touch Harry or not.  
  
"Look at me," Draco said firmly to his husband.  
  
Harry took a shuddering breath, looking up at Draco with tears streaming from his eyes and down his face.  
  
"I will find our son and protect him," Draco said firmly. "The rest of the plan is the same, only a couple days early. I estimate it has been about six hours since we last ... so, that gives me eighteen until you need to find me."  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and then nodded, feeling like there was actual pain ripping through his body. He didn't want Draco to go without him, but he knew this was probably the only chance they would have of saving their baby.  
  
"Your job, Harry," Draco said firmly, "is to kill the madman and stay alive. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes," Harry whispered, unable to believe this, wondering if he was going to wake up from some terrible nightmare to see his child lying in his cot where he was supposed to be.  
  
Ron and Hermione stood by, tears running down Hermione's cheeks.  
  
Remus had returned, dressed, and crouched down next to Harry and Draco. "I will be with him," he told Draco. "You and Sirius be careful and come back to us."  
  
Draco nodded, leaning forward to gently kiss his husband.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, barely moving his lips, but kissing Draco back.  
  
Sirius got quickly to his feet, Disapparating from the room.  
  
Draco pulled back and looked up at Hermione and Ron. "So, from what I can tell, the spy was Fossey and probably at least one other house-elf. That means the Manor is in trouble and the prisoners may already be released. Get everyone you can out and regroup at Hogwarts." Then he smiled softly. "I expect you to stick to our plan. France is waiting for us," he said quietly.  
  
Ron looked nervous with the news that the Manor was possibly in danger, the Manor where most of his family was staying. He nodded and moved with Hermione to the fireplace. "We'll see you, Harry," he said, voice firm and shaking only slightly in the end. He threw the powder in. "Malfoy Manor!" And he was gone.  
  
"Harry, I love you. He'll be okay," Hermione said, stepping into the fireplace now. "Malfoy Manor!" And she was gone too.  
  
Their reassurances sounded like feeble attempts to simply keep Harry where he was and he clenched his fists to keep from screaming with rage again.  
  
"We need to get dressed now, Harry," Draco told him. Then he looked up at the other two men. "Remus, keep up communications from here until we leave but then the four of us will be going to Hogsmeade."  
  
Remus nodded, and Draco Apparated Harry and himself to their room.  
  
Harry surprised himself by moving quickly, choosing random clothes and throwing them on as soon as he got the dressing gown off.  
  
"Harry." Draco paused while dressing himself. "We might need the extra time."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, doing up the buttons wrongly on the first shirt he had pulled out. Frustrated, he simply ripped that shirt off and pulled out a different one.  
  
"I have less than eighteen hours," Draco said. "You could make it a full day."  
  
The last thing Harry felt like doing was having sex. He was not thinking about sex of any kind, but Draco was right. Six hours could easily be the difference between living or dying. Harry shivered. "Quickly," he said, dropping his trousers.  
  
Draco bent over the side of the bed, his robes hiked up around his waist.  
  
Harry willed an erection, something he'd never had to do with Draco fully able to move, speak, and breathe. He slid slick fingers inside him, waiting for Draco to tell him when he was ready.  
  
"Do it," Draco said, gripping the covers and willing his body to relax. It was difficult to do when he wasn't aroused.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, lubed his erection, and pressed slowly into Draco, giving him a moment to adjust before setting a steady pace, holding Draco's hips.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and tried not to think of anything but the cock inside him, spreading his legs to make it easier. "Fuck me, love," he said.  
  
Harry's breathing was ragged as he thrust into his husband. He could get aroused even when Draco was cold, but he couldn't now, not even with Draco's words. He could only think of Valen. It wouldn't leave. The sight of his cot was not helping.  
  
"Fuck me, Potter," Draco snapped. "I need it!"  
  
Harry closed his eyes, thrusting harder into Draco. He knew he would come eventually, no matter how he was feeling.  
  
Draco was angry and scared. "Fuck me, Harry," he said to encourage him. "I am yours, always yours. I need your strength."  
  
"I know," Harry whispered, trying to find at least the anger inside him to give _some_ sort of emotion. He felt like showing any right then might make him fall apart again.  
  
Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry. "Stop," he said abruptly.  
  
Harry opened his eyes again, confused. He stopped moving, panting slightly and still gripping Draco's hips.  
  
"Sit in the chair," Draco said, pointing to the armchair in the room. He could remember bending Harry over that chair and fucking him.  
  
Harry looked over at the chair before pulling out of Draco gently and sitting in it. He had a feeling he knew what Draco was going to do, but he wasn't sure why he wanted to do it this way.  
  
Draco straddled his lover's lap, positioning himself so he could take him inside. He looked him in the eye as he sank down on his cock.  
  
Harry's eyelids fluttered and he flushed slightly. This was much better. He felt more comforted this way, less mechanical. He could see Draco's face.  
  
Draco's gaze was intense, looking into his lover's emerald eyes as he began to fuck himself on his cock. "Yes, love," he gasped, "inside me, filling me."  
  
Harry let out a gasping breath, pressing a hand to Draco's back and clutching the robe material.  
  
"Yes, that's it," Draco said. "I live for fucking you. You are my life, Harry." He gasped and rocked harder, his own body responding quickly now.  
  
Harry began crying, but it wasn't the despairing cries of earlier. It was a release of tension and he _needed_ to do it. He thrust up into Draco, tears streaming again as he gasped and panted.  
  
"Yes, oh, Gods, yes," Draco said, hands grasping Harry's shoulders as he rode him.  
  
Harry wrapped arms around Draco and held him as he thrust, unable to speak through the large lump in his throat.  
  
Draco could feel Harry's magic rising, its power fuelled by anger and grief. He had been holding it back, but now Draco knew it was going to be an intense release.  
  
Harry could feel his orgasm approaching too and he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself. He let out a scream, both of pleasure and pain - not physical pain, no, it was much worse than that. He filled Draco with his seed, clutching him tighter than ever.  
  
Draco rocked with him, feeling filled with Harry's seed, power, and pain. "Yes, Harry," he gasped, his body convulsing around his lover's.  
  
Harry sat gasping for breath and holding Draco and feeling like the entire world rested on his shoulders, which, he supposed, it did. "I love you," he managed.  
  
Draco rested his forehead against his husband’s for a moment, shuddering. "I love you," he answered, "always."  
  
"Always," Harry repeated. "Find him, Draco. You have to find him."  
  
Draco felt the compulsion hit and chuckled, pulling back to look into his lover's eyes. "I will," he assured him. "I will find him and keep him safe until you have killed that monster."  
  
Harry nodded quickly, feeling calmer than he had before and glad that they had done this. He didn't know how he would be feeling without it.  
  
Draco pulled his body up, feeling his lover's cock slide out of him. He climbed off him and began dressing. He did not cast a Cleaning Charm. He wanted his lover's seed on and inside him.  
  
Harry stood and began dressing again as well, retrieving his discarded clothes. He reached into his top drawer and pulled out Slytherin's locket, which he'd hidden in a pair of socks. He put it on and tucked it in his shirt with the necklace from Draco.  
  
Draco smiled at that and turned to face his husband, holding out his right hand.  
  
Harry took Draco's hand and kissed it before walking out the door with him, back down both staircases and into the kitchen.  
  
Remus and Sirius were in each other's arms. Draco realised with a start that, as far as he knew, they never held each other outside their room. They stepped apart then, but still held hands.  
  
"Ready?" Draco asked, and everyone nodded. "To Hogsmeade," the blond said, and Apparated himself and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into battle now...


	40. Come For Me

The sun was beginning to rise and the sky was a faint pink and grey. The morning was a bit balmy, the summer air thick. Everything was quiet and peaceful, even when Harry knew there had to be much commotion up at the school. He held Draco's hand very tightly, his heart beating madly.  
  
After a few seconds, there was the sound of quick footsteps and the padding of an animal. Remus and Sirius were crossing quickly to Harry and Draco, Sirius transformed already.  
  
Draco was reluctant to let go of Harry's hand. He knew this was the moment. He found himself trying to think of an excuse to delay it.  
  
Harry was not going to let hysteria take him over. He turned to Draco and held his face with one hand, unable to help shaking slightly.  
  
Draco's breath caught when he looked down into those stunning green eyes. "Yours, always," was all he could think to say.  
  
"Always," Harry whispered, touching his lips to Draco's and pulling him into a very tight embrace.  
  
Draco held his lover tightly. "I know you can do it. All of it," he whispered. "You are amazingly powerful. I know you will win and you will come for me. You are my lion, my hero."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and nodded. "I will," he said. "I promise. I'll kill him and I'll find you both."  
  
"We should go," Draco said, and forced himself to release Harry. He was trembling, and if he didn't walk away soon, he didn't know if he would be able to.  
  
Harry felt like someone was literally ripping an entire half of his body away. He separated himself from Draco with a badly shuddering breath, dropping his hands to his sides.  
  
"Potter?" Draco forced a smirk. "You owe me a Quidditch match, remember?"  
  
Harry didn't quite know what the expression was on his face. Some kind of mixture between a smile and a frown, he guessed. "I still plan on winning," he said, taking a single step back.  
  
"And I still plan on seeing you on your knees in front of the entire school," Draco said, still smirking. Gritting his teeth, he turned and began walking toward the Hog's Head.  
  
Harry clenched his fists, resisting the urge to run after Draco.  
  
Sirius reared up on his back legs then and Harry dropped down to hug him. "Please watch him," he whispered.  
  
Sirius barked and rubbed his head against Remus before running off after Draco.  
  
Draco forced himself not to look back over his shoulder as he made his way to the pub, Sirius beside him. He opened the door and waited for Sirius to come through with him before making his way to the bar.  
  
Sirius padded in and stared around the room, panting.  
  
The pub was empty of customers and very quiet, but as soon as Draco entered, Aberforth came running out of the back room, looking scared and worried. "Quickly," he said. "He is waiting for you."  
  
Draco followed him into the room, hand on his wand, just in case.  
  
Sirius turned back into a man as the door closed. "Let's go," he said, Disapparating.  
  
Aberforth followed after him.  
  
Draco stood with them in front of the familiar rock. He was so tense he had to keep reminding himself to breathe.  
  
Aberforth moved very quickly, pulling his wand and prodding the boulder as fast as he could.  
  
Sirius clutched his wand and the bag of supplies filled with potions, the mirror, and with enough room for Draco's silver hand.  
  
Snape appeared quickly, scowling. He didn't say a word but grabbed Draco's arm and Apparated them inside.  
  
Aberforth clutched Sirius and took him.  
  
"He has your son," Snape growled without preamble.  
  
"We know," Draco snapped.  
  
"Is this the 'something big' they were planning?" Sirius asked.  
  
Snape frowned but nodded. "An attack on the Manor and the kidnapping of your son. I only knew they were planning a major attack somewhere. Apparently, he does suspect me."  
  
Draco listened, feeling numb. "Do you know how the attack has gone?" he asked.  
  
Sirius looked at Snape with wide eyes.  
  
Snape shook his head, his hair swaying with it. "And we have a new problem. I was able to use Imperius on the Ward Keeper to make sure you can get in. But he must suspect something because he has now changed the Ward Keeper," he said. "I don't think the new Keeper has modified who can come in, but we must figure out who the new one is if we are to bring them down."  
  
"Merde'," Draco hissed.  
  
"We should move quickly," Snape continued. "With the attack, most of them are gone right now. You might be able to get to the snake."  
  
"What about my son?" Draco asked.  
  
"He is with the Dark Lord," Snape said.  
  
Draco winced, closing his eyes. "Which of his leaders are on site?"  
  
"I am not sure, though, as usual, the coward Wormtail is with his Master," Snape said.  
  
Draco handed his wand to Sirius and began to strip.  
  
"He's waiting for Harry, isn't he?" Sirius said quietly.  
  
Snape snorted, hands on his hips as he waited for Draco. "He expects the Gryffindor to come charging in, of course," he answered.  
  
Sirius gave a nod and opened the bag to take one of Draco's Invisibility Potions out for him.  
  
"Are you going in as a dog, invisible, or both?" Draco asked him, taking the potion vial.  
  
"I'm not sure if it will work while I'm transformed," Sirius said, frowning slightly. "Would it? I know as a human I would need to strip and leave our things behind to be invisible. As a dog, they disappear and are there when I transform again."  
  
"Good point," Draco said with a nod, giving his silver arm to Sirius to put in the bag.  
  
Sirius nodded too and took the arm, stowing it away. "So I'll go in as a dog then and try to keep out of sight."  
  
"If they find the arm, they will know you are there," Snape said.  
  
"I'll have it. They won't find it," Sirius said.  
  
"I won't be able to speak once I take this," Draco said. "Severus, you will have to show or tell us where to go when we get there. Sirius, remember, you have my wand and I can't do wandless. I will literally be naked and unarmed."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Hopefully we won't be caught," he said seriously.  
  
Snape and Draco both rolled their eyes. It might have been funny in other circumstances. Draco uncapped the potion, holding it up like a toast. "To success," he said, and downed it. His body shimmered and disappeared.  
  
Snape nodded. "Impressive," he said. "I will Apparate Black."  
  
Sirius nodded and willingly held his arm out for Snape to hold. He took a very large breath, letting it out slowly.  
  
Snape nodded and took it, Apparating them into Death’s End, as it had come to be called.  
  
Draco followed a moment later, eyes adjusting to the dark chamber that was Snape's quarters in the stone castle. He reached out and touched Severus's arm to let him know he was there.  
  
Sirius looked about the room, very quiet. Without a word, he transformed into the great black dog.  
  
"The snake has the run of the castle," Snape said, grimacing. "She is usually near him in the throne room or in his quarters unless she has gone to feed, molt or explore. I expect He is in the throne room right now, waiting for reports of the attack."  
  
Draco nodded, even though he couldn't be seen.  
  
Sirius, not being able to show normal human emotion, wagged his tail in understanding and jumped a bit.  
  
Snape frowned. "You two will be the death of me, yet," he complained, sighing and walking from the room. It seemed that he expected them to follow as he made his way through the halls.  
  
***  
  
Hogwarts was more chaotic than it had been even when Fred and George had let off their fireworks in fifth year. Harry was in McGonagall's office, using the fireplace to communicate. He was also helping to bring in the people from the Manor through the Floo. There had been a major attack there and apparently, something had been caught on fire. It was hard to determine what, however, as loud crying and screaming filled the air all around him as more people were brought through the fireplace to be taken from the room and placed in the Great Hall with the others. Many of them had lost family members, were panicked, nervous, or plainly terrified. They were all mostly covered in soot and dirt, as were many of the Order members who had helped at the Manor. Luckily, as far as Harry could tell, no one in the main building had been more than injured. Fleur had needed to be escorted down to the Great Hall with the others to have her injuries dressed.  
  
The twins were handing out the packs they had made with Draco to everyone able to fight if need be.  
  
"Here's more of them!" Mr Weasley called through the fireplace before the scared Muggles started coming through, one by one, and in pairs in the case of children.  
  
"Over here, please!" Ron called from the door over the noise. "I'll take you downstairs and you can find out what's going on there."  
  
Remus was covered in soot too from helping people out of the fireplace. He looked disappointed each time, as if waiting to see someone in particular.  
  
Harry held the mirror in his hand, checking it every few minutes. He was focused on what he was doing, but his mind was constantly on his husband. He could hardly stand staying in Hogwarts. He wanted to leave.  
  
As Ron led the group out, Hermione entered into the room, having just taken a group down herself. "The Hall's getting very full," she said. "I don't think there are many more."  
  
Harry nodded. "I'll check in with Lee after the next group," he said. "See what's going on at the Ministry. Percy's supposed to be helping him too."  
  
Tonks came through then, her pink hair more black from soot and smoke, and her face smudged. Remus jumped up to help her out of the fireplace and seemed unwilling to let her hand go for a moment. "Anyone else?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. "Shacklebolt, Lee and the others will be along later," she explained. "They'll be going back to the Ministry before meeting us here."  
  
Harry sighed with relief and nodded. All of their people were mostly all right then.  
  
"So, what now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We have to get ready for Draco and Sirius to call me on the mirror," Harry answered. "Everyone find Fred and George and get a kit from them."  
  
Remus and Tonks were smiling at each other, a bit nervously. Then they turned and went to get their kits.  
  
***  
  
The stone halls were cold and naked Draco shivered. The stone under his feet felt like ice. He would have crossed his arms, but that was harder to do with only one hand. He followed the robed figure of his godfather. They saw few others on the way. Robed figures who stopped and watched Snape and the dog walk past them.  
  
Finally, Snape stopped and seemed to be looking at his hands while he whispered. "We will check the feeding room," he said. "You won't like it. Don't do anything stupid."  
  
Sirius could only let out a very short whimper. He stopped himself as if the sound had been unintentional.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth to keep silent and took a deep breath. He had a pretty good idea of what Snape meant and it made it hard to prepare himself. Severus led them into a side passage, dark and damp. The smell hit Draco the minute they walked into it and he had to imagine it was hard on Sirius in his form. It was the smell of snake and human waste.  
  
The room itself was warmer than the rest of the building. It had no windows, but several side passages. Draco's eyes were immediately drawn to the figure in the centre of the room. The boy was naked and looked, at most, twelve. He was hunkered over, crying. His right leg was tied to a metal stake in the stone floor.  
  
Sirius whimpered again and went for the boy, but stopped short, hanging his head and trembling.  
  
Snape stood, back straight, and looked about the chamber. "It looks like she may feed soon then," he said coldly. "You two wait here. If she comes, you know what to do. I will go see if I can learn more of the current situation."  
  
There was, of course, no spoken agreement from either Draco or Sirius.  
  
Sirius sniffed Draco out and sat close beside him.  
  
Draco was warmer here but he still shivered. He had never touched Sirius Black before, but he reached a hand out to touch him then. He didn't know if it was for his own comfort, or to make sure Sirius knew where he was.  
  
Sirius leaned into Draco's hand, part of it because, as a dog, he felt he needed to comfort him, and part of it because he was reminding his human self of what he was there for - Harry.  
  
Draco used his fingers to gently grip Sirius's fur and lead them over to the wall, where he sat down to wait, leaning against the stone.  
  
Sirius rested his head on Draco's shoulder, whining softly as the boy continued to cry.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and tried not to think of their son. He hated waiting. He hated not knowing what was happening to either Valen or Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco naked and literally "unarmed" in Voldemort's castle...


	41. Not Long Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been slow to respond to comments. I do read them. I've just been pretty down since the election.

Harry had stayed in McGonagall's office so that he could still keep up communications. All of the others had left to get their kits and prepare. He sat with only Ron, waiting for the call from the Ministry to see if they were going to get any help from them. He still kept checking the mirror and Ron gripped his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

The Floo flared and Shacklebolt 's face appeared in the flames. "Harry?" he asked.

Harry quickly went to his knees in front of the fireplace. "What's up?" he asked, Ron watching over his shoulder.

"Minister Scrimgeour has agreed to let us bring every Auror we have," he said. "And we have volunteers from other departments, including Lee's."

Harry let out a tremendous sigh. "Good," he said. "Get them here so we can let them know what's going on. I'm going to head down to let the others know."

***

Draco heard the scrape of a foot on stone and saw the boy look up at the sound as well. A moment later, Snape walked into the room. He glanced around and then stepped beside Sirius. "It is in the throne room with them," he whispered. "It would be more vulnerable here. I don't know how long it will be before it comes to feed."

Sirius moved away from Draco and transformed. He moved very quickly into the shadows. "I say we go for the damn thing, but I'll do what Draco thinks is best."

Draco shook his head. He reached for Severus's hand and pulled it to the wall, slapping it against the stone. Snape raised an eyebrow and nodded. "He says you wait," the man answered for him.

Sirius sighed. "It could be hours," he complained, but he nodded in agreement.

Draco reached for the bag and tugged on it, opening it and removing his wand, which looked to be floating in the air in his invisible hand.

Sirius patted his pocket to see if his own wand was still there before giving one last nod and changing back into dog form, ready and waiting.

Draco sat back down, laying the wand on the floor. Snape nodded to them and left. Draco had wanted to ask him about Valen, but he knew it wouldn’t have helped even if he could've.

The boy in the room had cringed and remained silent while Snape had been present. Now he looked over at the dog. "Come here, doggy," he said, holding out his hand.

Sirius hesitated, but then moved slowly forward, padding across the stone. He sniffed at the outstretched hand with his cold, wet nose.

The boy was dirty and thin, but smiled when Sirius came to him. He reached fingers to scratch behind "the dog's" ears. "Good doggy," he said in a shaky voice.

The pain for this child was evident in Sirius's eyes as he allowed him to pet and scratch him, moving closer. He sat next to the boy, providing his warmth, if not his actual protection.

Draco closed his eyes, unable to watch anymore. His chest hurt and he knew he couldn't make a sound. He breathed through his nose, trying to remain as calm as possible. Finally, he heard a sound from the passage opposite the one they had come through. It sounded like something large scraping stone. He got to his feet, trembling.

Sirius twitched in the direction of the noise and bared his teeth, lowering his body to the ground as if about to pounce.

Draco lifted his wand from the floor and looked worriedly at Sirius. He walked over and tugged at Sirius's fur.

Sirius nearly snapped at Draco's hand, but then seemed to come out of some strange kind of daze. He moved back slowly and transformed again, having a better shot as a wizard with a wand than as a dog with sharp teeth.

The boy squeaked when Sirius transformed, looking frightened again. Draco took Sirius's hand and pulled him toward the passage they had originally come through.

Sirius reached into his pocket for his wand and moved with Draco, his hand trembling slightly.

Draco pulled on Sirius until the man was just out of sight of the room and then released his hand. He waited to make sure Sirius understood.

Sirius's eyes widened before he closed them tightly, taking deep, quick breaths.

Draco walked quietly back into the room, standing beside the door with his wand pressed against the wall so it wouldn't be obvious. If Harry was right, this thing was more intelligent than a normal snake. Draco stood waiting. Then he saw the head in the opening, its tongue flickering out. He realised then that they had a problem. It could probably smell the dog. He hoped it would pass off the other human scents as just some Death Eaters.

Sirius stood waiting for Draco to either kill the snake or for some kind of signal from him, wand clutched tightly in his hand.

Nagini hesitated but then the boy saw the snake and began to struggle, crying out. This seemed to encourage it as it slid slowly into the room. Draco's heart was beating fast as it began to move, to circle the child.

Sirius had to hold himself back from bursting into the room when he heard the cries. He was going to save this boy if he could.

The boy was screaming in terror now, pulling hard on the rope, making his leg bleed. The snake's tongue flickered out, smelling him. Only half the beast was in the room, yet, so Draco waited, his grip on his wand tight. He struggled to take several deep breaths and used his senses to feel the magic of the creature. It crawled with dark magic, that was very clear. But was it a Horcrux?

Sirius moved closer to the doorway, his heart pounding. He wished Draco would do something - anything.

Nagini circled closer, her tail finally sliding from the passage. Draco still couldn't tell if she was a Horcrux or not, and he was shaking. The snake was focused on its prey, so Draco took a chance and raised his wand, taking aim at its head. He hesitated again. Could he hit the snake with enough power to kill it and not the boy? Could he afford not to?

If Draco didn't do something within the next few moments, Sirius was going to try and take the snake out himself. He couldn't take the child's cries and his entire body was screaming for him to act.

Draco steadied his wand hand again and took a deep breath, concentrating. "Semper Ignis," he shouted, his body shimmering into sight as fire shot from his wand to engulf the creature.

Sirius ran into the room then, quickly attempting to cast a protective charm around the boy.

The creature reared up, writhing in the flames, its body moving in waves. Its tail struck Draco, throwing him back into the wall, and the fire burned his naked skin.

Sirius rushed over to Draco, covering his body with his own as he faced the snake and struck her with another of the same curse.

Draco shuddered, the pain making him dizzy as he struggled to stand up again. He saw Sirius covering him and the creature thrashing about the room. "We have to move," he gasped at the other man.

"But, the boy!" Sirius yelled.

"Dead," Draco shouted back, staggering to his feet and pulling the other man along the wall, trying to avoid the writhing fire.

Sirius closed his eyes and moved quickly with Draco, feeling like he had failed in some way.

Draco ignored the way they had come originally and risked working their way around to the passage the snake had emerged from.

"Where does this lead?" Sirius asked, his voice shaking badly, and then, "Was the snake what it was supposed to be?"

Draco kept moving, the pain making it hard to concentrate. Once they were in the passage, he stopped for a moment, leaning on the wall. "Snape said," he gasped, "snake was in throne room."

Sirius looked at Draco concernedly. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"The fire," Draco gasped in answer. "Need potion."

"Do you have any?" Sirius asked, quickly reaching for the bag.

Draco nodded, eyes closing for a moment as he tried to breathe into the pain.

"Which one is it?" Sirius asked, moving the different potion bottles around.

Draco huffed, holding his wand out for Sirius to take.

Sirius took the wand and held the bag open for Draco.

Draco's vision was blurred, but he tried to concentrate enough to pick out a Healing Potion. At least it seemed the correct colour. He couldn't even read his own small script in the dim light. He used a thumb to uncork it and sniffed, making a face but nodding before downing it.

Sirius watched anxiously, looking around them.

The potion wouldn't cure him from the power of the Semper Ignis, but it would heal him enough to function. Draco took several deep breaths and pushed off the wall. "If I am right," he said, "this passage leads to His throne room, where my son is." He gestured down the dark corridor. "You and Severus need to find the Ward Keeper and get the wards down," he said.

Sirius nodded. "So we should take this passage then? Or should I go and find Snape?"

Draco leaned against the stone for a moment. "I will go to my son. You find Snape. We can't win this without Harry, so we need to know who the Ward Keeper is or if there is another way to bring them down."

Sirius nodded again. "How will we find out who it is?" he asked.

"I hope Severus can find a way," Draco said, reaching into the bag again and withdrawing another potion.

Sirius seemed a little wary of the word "hope". "I'll go find Snape then," he said. "Do you want the mirror, or should I keep it?"

"We should contact Harry now," Draco replied, knowing it might be the last time he saw Harry before this was all over. If ever.

Sirius reached into the bag and took the mirror out. "Harry," he said into it.

Harry was in the middle of explaining to Ministry witches and wizards when he heard Sirius's voice.

"Harry? Harry, are you there?"

Harry’s heart leapt and he brought the mirror up to his face, ignoring the confused looks from the group of people he was talking to. "Sirius," he said with relief. "Where's Draco?"

"I'm here," the blond answered, leaning in next to Sirius so that Harry could see his face.

Harry groaned with longing at the sight of his husband. "Are you okay? What happened? Where's Valen?" he asked quickly.

"The snake is on fire," Draco answered, "and if it has a link to its Master, He will know. I am going after Valen now."

Harry's breathing sped up and his hand shook slightly.

"Snape and I are going to take the wards down," Sirius said, his voice firm and sure. "Be ready and we'll contact you again when we've done it." He purposely didn't say "if."

Draco tried to smile. "Because Harry Potter always keeps his promises," he said.

Harry nodded firmly, despite his fear. "I'll be there," he said.

Draco stepped back, not able to continue looking at Harry and not say more than he should.

"Get ready, Harry," Sirius said again. "It won't be long."

Harry clenched the mirror before he lowered it, not wanting to watch it go blank. He took a deep breath and a few moments to himself before he began to talk to the others again.

Sirius lowered his mirror too, slipping it back into the bag.

Draco stood naked, holding a potion in his one hand. "Are you ready?" he asked Sirius.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to get," Sirius answered. "Let's do this."

"Hand me my wand after I take this." Draco smiled wryly. "We have both come back from the dead. Hopefully, that luck will hold." He held up the potion and downed it, holding out the vial for Sirius to take as his body faded from sight.

Sirius smiled strangely and took the vial from Draco before holding Draco's wand out.

Draco took the wand, turned, and headed down the dark passage to the throne room.

***

"... then we're going to Apparate the lot of you in with Side-Along. It could take a few trips to get everyone there, but we should be able to do it. We'll go when we get the wards down. All of you have got your kits from the Weasley twins, right?"

There were nods.

"All right, good," Harry continued. "Now go ahead and check them out. Make sure you know what's inside of them. There are Healing Potions, Blood-Replenishing Potions, and some products of theirs that you can use for distrac-"

"Harry!"

Harry frowned and looked in the direction of the shout. Hermione was running towards him, looking scared.

"What is it?" he asked as she reached him, frowning heavier.

"There's something going on outside the school," she said quickly and breathlessly. "Spells everywhere. A whole lot of people. They told me to come and get you."

Harry paled. "Follow me," he said quickly to the group of people, most of whom had pulled their wands.

Hermione ran ahead of him, leading him to the doors in front of the Great Hall where most of the Order members seemed to be.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Tonks came back in through the door, a bit breathless. "They're trying to take the wards down," she said. "They've already taken Hogsmeade and are using it as a kind of base."

"Death Eaters?" Harry asked, eyes very wide.

"Yes," she said, "and worse." She looked nervously around the room for a moment.

"Gather everyone up who can fight," Harry said. "We don't want them in the school. There are too many children and too many Muggles."

"What do you want us to do?" Ron asked.

"Just stick with me," Harry said to him, and then to the rest of the room, "Someone needs to get Hagrid. He's in the forest with Grawp and ... the other giant. He was getting them ready, but we'll need them sooner than we thought."

"We need people who can cast Patronus Charms, Harry," Tonks said, biting her lip.

That actually frightened Harry for a short moment. He recovered quickly. "Everyone in the Order can do it," he said. "I know that much."

"Good," she said, "because he has sent them too."

Harry nodded. "We knew," he said.

"We'll get Hagrid, Harry," said Fred, nodding to his brother.

Mr Weasley gripped them both by the shoulders and squeezed slightly.

"And Thestrals if you can, and Buckbeak," Harry called as the twins turned to find some relatively safe way to leave the castle. Knowing them, they knew a way out.

Shacklebolt was organising the Aurors into team leaders and Tonks went to join them.

"Harry?" a nervous voice behind him asked.

Harry turned towards the voice.

Neville and Luna were standing there, looking scared but determined. "We came to help," he said.

Harry gripped Neville's shoulder and actually smiled a bit. "Thank you," he said to them both. "We'll need it."

Hermione came over and hugged both of them tightly.

"Dumbledore's Army," Neville said with a grin.

Luna smiled like there wasn't a war going on outside the doors.

Harry nodded. "Yes, Dumbledore's Army," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, things look grim...


	42. Captured

Draco could hear voices before he reached the opening. He recognised the Dark Lord's hissing tones and the sound of others answering him. "Find them!" Voldemort hissed at someone. There was the sound of several people running from the room, echoing in the hall and down the passage.  
  
When he reached the light, Draco carefully looked out to see a large chamber. He was to the back and behind an ornate throne. He saw the back of Wormtail, who stood bending toward the Dark Lord.  
  
Draco set his wand on the ground by the wall before he walked quietly out of the passage. He saw Macnair hiding to one side, apparently waiting to catch anyone who might come from that direction. Draco ignored the man and made his way around the throne, standing opposite from where Pettigrew stood.  
  
Wormtail was hunkered over and trembling, not looking at Voldemort as he knelt on the floor. He twitched at Voldemort's voice, as if afraid the man would strike him if he were noticed.  
  
Draco had been perfectly silent, but he nearly lost control when he finally reached the Dark Lord's side and saw what the man was holding. Valen was in his arms. The infant squirmed and whimpered.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. When he felt in control enough to proceed, he stepped back a bit, but stayed close to the throne. He intended to stay near his son. He tried to think of a way to get to him.  
  
After a few long moments, the noise of a heavy door opening from the other side of the room filled the near silence. Rosier came in then. He was clutching Sirius by his long hair, wand held to his throat.  
  
Nott came in behind him with Snape.  
  
"Master," Rosier said with the deepest respect, inclining his head. "I found him rather near Severus's quarters."  
  
Snape dropped to his knees when they reached the throne. "Master," he said, eyes downcast.  
  
Voldemort looked curiously at them. "Who do you have there?" he asked.  
  
Rosier looked on the verge of laughter as Sirius struggled. "Oh, come now," he said quietly into his ear, breathing hotly on it.  
  
Sirius gritted his teeth, a look of disgust upon his face.  
  
Rosier looked slightly amused as he turned back to Voldemort. "Why, it's Sirius Black, my Lord," he said with a sneer at Sirius. "I thought dear Bella had rid the world of him a few years back."  
  
"Sirius Black?" Voldemort said, eyes narrowing. "Back from the other side? And just how did you manage that?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "What brings you to us?" Valen was squirming again in Voldemort's lap.  
  
Sirius's eyes darted around the room very quickly. He was scared, but he did not show it. "You won't be getting any answers from me," he spat.  
  
"I am sure he will talk if properly motivated," Macnair said with a smile.  
  
Voldemort cocked his head in an eerily snake-like fashion. Then he flicked his wand, casting the _Crucio_ on Sirius.  
  
Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs, writhing so hard, Rosier lost his hold on him.  
  
Rosier pointed his wand at Sirius and left him on the floor.  
  
Draco watched the macabre scene and tried to think of a way to salvage the mess. If Sirius and Snape could not take down the wards, then they were trapped with no help. He stepped closer, watching his godfather rather than Sirius.  
  
When Voldemort cast the spell, Valen began to wail. Draco trembled, clenching his fist at his child's anguish and his own anger. When the Dark Lord released the spell, Valen continued to cry.  
  
"Take this!" Volemort snapped at Wormtail.  
  
Wormtail twitched again and hurriedly moved forward, taking the baby like he didn't know what to do with it and holding him awkwardly.  
  
Draco moved around closer to where Pettigrew held his son. Valen was thrashing in the man's hands, continuing to cry.  
  
Wormtail threw nervous looks at Voldemort as Valen's cries echoed around the chamber. His hands shook as he tried to shush the baby, patting his back, moving him all around, even trying to muffle him with his robe, which, of course, only made Valen wail louder, his little face very red.  
  
Voldemort scowled at Wormtail but then turned his attention to the men on the floor in front of him. "Black, did you kill my Nagini?" he hissed.  
  
Sirius raised his head and seemed to think intently for a moment. "I don't even know what a 'Nagini' is," he said.  
  
Voldemort hissed. "Then why are you here?" he insisted.  
  
"It would be rather stupid of me to tell you that," Sirius growled. "And so I think I'll keep it to myself."  
  
"It was stupid of you to come here in the first place!" Macnair added.  
  
Voldemort's eyes flashed at Sirius's tone."Yes, stupid, but I know he has a reason for being here," he said. "Severus? Do you know anything about this?"  
  
The man on his knees stiffened as attention turned back to him. "I would assume that Potter sent him to retrieve his son," he answered, eyes still downcast.  
  
"That is a probable assumption and avoids the question, doesn't it?" Voldemort replied. "Look at me, Severus."  
  
The dark-haired man lifted his face to Voldemort, and the Dark Lord stared intently into his eyes, flicking his wand as he did so.  
  
Draco nearly held his breath, hoping his godfather's skills held. Beside him, Valen was still crying, though not as loudly as before.  
  
After a minute, Severus let out a relieved sigh as the Dark Lord sat back again.  
  
"If Potter sent him, he would have a way to contact him," Macnair said. "Was he carrying anything?"  
  
Rosier inclined his head to Voldemort again. "Besides his wand," he said, patting his own robe pocket, "he had this." He plucked the strap of the bag over his shoulder.  
  
At a nod from Voldemort, Macnair stepped forward and took the bag, looking through it. He pulled out the silver hand and grinned. "Look what we have here," he said triumphantly.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth and held his breath to stifle the groan. He should have left the hand with Harry.  
  
"That belongs to Draco Malfoy," Rosier said. "It was all over the papers."  
  
Sirius dropped his head again, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his hands.  
  
"I remember," Macnair said.  
  
"And you should have brought him directly to me when you had the chance!" Voldemort snapped at Macnair, who cringed.  
  
Macnair set the arm down on the floor and continued to dig in the bag then. "Some potions and a mirror," he said.  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed again. "Show me the mirror," he said slowly.  
  
Wormtail's head snapped up quickly at that. "That's a two-way mirror!" he said excitedly, obviously desperate for any praise or positive attention.  
  
Sirius growled and went for Wormtail, but Rosier flicked his wand and Sirius was screaming again and left panting when Rosier released the spell.  
  
Valen began wailing again. "Quiet that thing!" Voldemort snapped.  
  
Draco instinctively moved closer, hand clenched to keep himself from reaching for his son. Suddenly, Valen stopped crying and looked directly at his father.  
  
Rosier and Nott looked over at Wormtail, raising eyebrows.  
  
Wormtail looked confused, but pleased, obviously thinking he had done something to quiet the baby.  
  
Draco froze, hoping his son didn't do anything else to give him away.  
  
Voldemort nodded, and turned his attention back to the mirror. He held the mirror up to his face. "Harry Potter," he said to the image.  
  
***  
  
It looked like a sea of fireworks on the grounds of Hogwarts. It was dark until the spells lit up the night. Harry was not allowed to fight. He had been dragged up to one of the towers by Ron and Hermione so that he wasn't tempted, or even _able_ to fight. He wanted to see it though. He _had_ to see it. Harry couldn't make out individual faces or figures from this distance and he didn't know if he was frustrated by it or glad.  
  
Fred and George had come out of the forest with a good number of Thestrals and Buckbeak, who, as Harry watched, someone was flying on, firing Patronus Charms at the Dementors to keep them away from their side. Harry didn't know where Hagrid was, though, and was not in the fight to be able to ask the twins.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione had eyes focused on the fight as well, standing close to each other and Harry.  
  
And that was when Harry heard it.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione and Ron both jumped and looked at Harry.  
  
A chill travelled down his spine. In the quiet where he, Ron, and Hermione were watching, the voice was clear and Harry knew it did not belong to Sirius or Draco. He clutched the window sill, bringing the mirror in his right hand up to his face, hoping and praying as he raised it that it would be his godfather or husband, but when he looked, there were those red eyes and he nearly dropped the glass square.  
  
"Harry," Voldemort said, "it has been a long time since we've had a chance to talk."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked terrified, Hermione's eyes filling with tears immediately.  
  
Harry shook with anger and fear. "Where is Draco?" he asked.  
  
Voldemort cocked his head and looked disappointed. "Black and Malfoy came to visit me," he said. "But it is you I would really like to see."  
  
Sirius took a large breath and yelled, "Don't listen to him, Harry! They haven't got Draco! They don't have him!"  
  
Rosier scowled and cast Cruciatus again.  
  
Harry gasped as he heard Sirius's screams of anguish. "Stop!" he yelled at the mirror. "Stop it!"  
  
Macnair nodded at Rosier to release the curse and then cast a Body-Bind on Sirius. Valen had started to cry again as well.  
  
Draco's heart was pounding and he didn't dare do anything for fear that he would be discovered. He just hoped his lion didn't go charging off and do something stupid.  
  
Voldemort frowned and turned back to the mirror. He held out his other hand, Summoning the silver construct to him and holding it in Harry's view. "Come talk with me, Harry," he said.  
  
Harry's breathing sped up at the sight of Draco's silver hand. "Where is my son?" he asked in a shaky voice.  
  
The child was still crying and Voldemort motioned for Wormtail to bring him closer.  
  
Wormtail made his twitchy way over with the baby and Harry nearly roared in rage as the terrified cries grew louder.  
  
The Dark Lord held the mirror up to the child's face. Valen saw Harry and began squealing and reaching for him. Voldemort pulled the mirror away and looked into it again.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, knowing it was inevitable, but not wanting Voldemort to see his fear.  
  
"If you want to see them while they are still alive," Voldemort said, "then come to me."  
  
Harry's eyes flew open at that, alive with terrible rage. "How do I get there?" he asked, shaking more violently than ever. He heard Hermione's gasp, but he ignored it.  
  
"We will open the Floo for this room," Voldemort said.  
  
"What do I call it to get there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Death's End," Voldemort said, and laughed.  
  
Harry's lip curled, and without another word, he took the mirror away from his face and tore down the hall and to the stairs, taking them two at a time.  
  
Hermione gasped and ran after him.  
  
"Harry, no, wait!" Ron yelled.  
  
***  
  
"Shall I go and retrieve the others, Master?" Rosier asked as if ready for a party.  
  
"Yes," Voldemort replied, "we must have a proper welcome for Potter." The Dark Lord lifted his wand and flicked it. The fireplace across from the throne flared to life.  
  
Rosier nodded and bowed himself out of the room.  
  
Draco was shaking. Bloody foolish Gryffindor! He glanced over towards his wand. Valen whimpered and Draco tried to remember he'd promised to stand by their child. So he waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brave or foolish?


	43. Death's End

Harry didn't stop once as he dashed through the castle as fast as his legs would carry him. He shouted the password to the gargoyle breathlessly and then ran up the stairs, tripping over his feet in his haste.  
  
Ron and Hermione followed behind him, trying to get him to stop. Ron had come very close to being able to reach and pull Harry's shirt, but he'd missed.  
  
Remus was kneeling by the fire and Harry actually pushed him out of his way, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder from the mantle.  
  
"Don't let him go!" Ron shouted as he rushed up the stairs, not even sure if there would be anyone in the room to stop Harry.  
  
Remus grabbed Harry's wrist, trying to stop him from throwing the powder. "Harry!" he shouted.  
  
Harry threw the powder anyway, but Ron dove into the room and pinned Harry to the floor.  
  
"Get off me!" Harry shouted, struggling.  
  
"You're going to get yourself killed!" Ron yelled.  
  
Remus stood in front of the fireplace, wand drawn. "What's happening?" he demanded.  
  
"He has them," Hermione said from the doorway. "Voldemort has them."  
  
"Harry!" Remus barked. "Think. What would Draco and Sirius want?"  
  
Harry lay beneath Ron, panting and still struggling. "But he- he- they could be killed!" he gasped. "I have to get to them!"  
  
"Did you actually see Sirius or Draco?" Remus asked.  
  
"I heard Sirius - and - and he showed me Valen. Let me up!" Harry growled at Ron.  
  
Remus sucked in a breath. "If you go in there without a plan," he said, "you will all die. What's to stop them from killing everyone?"  
  
Harry closed his eyes. "I - I don't know," he said, realising that he really _didn't_ know. He'd only been thinking of getting in there and killing Voldemort, not of what would truly be waiting for him.  
  
Remus nodded. "Ron is going to let you up now," he said, "but you have to talk with us. Try to come up with a plan before you go. If we can't think of anything better, we won't stop you."  
  
Ron looked at Harry seriously. "Can I get off you?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded, heart thudding in his chest.  
  
Ron slowly raised himself off of Harry and sat between him and the fireplace, even though Lupin was guarding it as well.  
  
"What do I do?" Harry asked desperately, sitting up quickly.  
  
Remus sighed. "What do we know so far? How much were they able to do? How did they get caught? Is Snape's cover blown?" he asked.  
  
Harry tried to take the questions into his addled brain.  
  
"They killed the snake," Hermione said, Harry having already told this to her and Ron.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, they killed the snake and Snape and Sirius were going to try to get the wards down. Draco was going to get Valen. I don't know if Snape's cover is blown. I didn't see him. I don't even know if Draco is caught. Sirius said that they didn't have him, but Voldemort showed me his silver hand."  
  
"But, Harry, he can remove that. He was invisible, so he wouldn't have been wearing it," Hermione said quickly.  
  
Remus nodded. "So we already knew he had Valen and now we know he has Sirius." He paused, taking a breath. "There's a good chance that Draco hasn't been taken and a small, but still possible, chance that Snape may still be able to help."  
  
"If Sirius was caught, then the wards are probably still up," said Ron.  
  
"Voldemort said they were opening the Floo," Harry said.  
  
"Which means they will be waiting for anyone who comes through," Remus said, "and they can close it behind you."  
  
There was a knock on the door to the office.  
  
Harry looked over and saw Ginny, Neville and Luna, all of them looking thoroughly tousled with parts of their robes and even their hair singed.  
  
"We saw you running through the castle," Ginny said. "What's going on?"  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to tell them, or if he should simply tell them the truth.  
  
Remus sighed and looked toward Harry.  
  
"I don't have time to bloody explain the whole plan," Harry said impatiently. "Voldemort has Sirius, my son and possibly Draco."  
  
Ginny was the only one who didn't look completely confused.  
  
"I have to go and get them," Harry continued. "I'm going to kill Voldemort."  
  
Neville frowned slightly, but then held his head up. "Then I'm going with you," he said firmly.  
  
"But-" Harry said in protest.  
  
"Harry, do you honestly think all of Voldemort's Death Eaters are here?" Hermione said. "Do you really think he's waiting for you alone?"  
  
"I'm going too," said Luna.  
  
"And you're certainly not going to bloody keep me here," said Ginny testily.  
  
Remus harrumphed. "No one is going anywhere until we figure out how to get into the place," he grumbled.  
  
"But how _do_ we get in?" said Harry. "None of us can Apparate there."  
  
"Fly," said Hermione quickly. "It will take more time, but we're not that far."  
  
"But I don't have my Firebolt!" Harry cried. "And we don't even know which island it is. We don't have a map. And how would we know if we were even going in the right direction?!"  
  
"We could take the Thestrals again," Luna suggested in her faraway voice. "They would know how to get wherever it is you would like to go."  
  
"Yes," Remus said, eyes wide. "That's a brilliant idea."  
  
Luna smiled. "Thank you, Professor," she said.  
  
Harry threw her an odd look. "Then let's go!" he said, getting to his feet.  
  
"But, how do we get them?" Ron asked. "They're being used outside."  
  
"Perhaps we can call them from a window," Hermione said, crossing to one of the windows and looking out.  
  
"They're attracted to fresh blood," said Ginny, standing with Hermione. "And there's probably plenty out there."  
  
"We have to try," Harry insisted.  
  
"But we don't have any fresh blood," said Ron.  
  
Harry bit his lip, trying to think. "Cutting our hands probably wouldn't be enough," he muttered. "Perhaps you can call Dobby, Ginny," he said. "I don't know if it works this way, but maybe he can hear you since you're still a student in school."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Dobby the house-elf," she called, and with a crack, Dobby appeared.  
  
He squealed and attached himself to Harry's legs. "Oh, Harry Potter sir!" he said. "I was afraid that the Dark Lord got you! There is loud noises and wizards fighting outside!"  
  
"Yes. Yes, Dobby, I know," Harry said quickly. "Listen to me. We need a very large piece of very, very fresh meat. The bloodier the better. Can you get us any?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Harry Potter!" Dobby squealed.  
  
"Go. Quickly," Harry said.  
  
Dobby nodded and disappeared.  
  
Harry sighed with relief. "Thank Merlin that worked," he said. "Kreacher isn't mine anymore and wouldn't have come to me."  
  
***  
  
Voldemort put the mirror down. "Macnair, Nott," he said, "stand ready to greet our guest." As the two men went to stand beside the fireplace, Voldemort turned his attention to Snape. "Well, Severus," he said, "he comes to me at last. Come stand beside me."  
  
Severus got to his feet, ignoring Sirius on the floor, and took the place beside the throne.  
  
Sirius lay unmoving, hoping and praying that Harry was not going to come through that fire. He would be killed if he did. There was no doubt.  
  
Rosier returned a few moments later with three others in tow. Avery, Mulciber, and Dolohov.  
  
They all inclined their heads to Voldemort quickly.  
  
"My Lord," Avery said, "is what Rosier tells us true? Is Harry Potter coming here?"  
  
Voldemort frowned and looked at the fireplace. He cast Finite, ending Sirius's Body-Bind. Then he cast a spell to tie and gag the man. "Yes," he said slowly, "but I am also concerned as to where young Malfoy has gotten to. Has there been any other indications of a intruder?"  
  
"We've searched, Master," said Mulciber. "Only Nagini has been harmed as far as we can tell."  
  
Voldemort looked over at Wormtail. "Keep that close," he sneered. Then he picked up the mirror and spoke into it again, "Potter."  
  
Ron was dangling the bloody meat out of the window, slowly attracting the horse-like creatures. Luna and Ginny were already on two of them.  
  
"Don't drop it, Ron!" Harry called as the meat slipped slightly, and then he heard that hissing voice again and closed his eyes. He looked quickly up at Remus before he brought the mirror that he still held in his hand back to his face.  
  
"Potter," Voldemort hissed again. "I grow impatient. If I have to wait any longer, I may have to test _Crucio_ to see how it affects an infant."  
  
"Don't you dare," Harry said, eyes widening. He didn't know what else to say and he glanced at the unguarded fireplace.  
  
"You would presume to tell me what I dare?" Voldemort hissed and cast the spell - on Sirius.  
  
Harry clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. "No stop!" he said, pain evident in his voice.  
  
Sirius was screaming around his gag. Voldemort smiled at Harry, holding the mirror out further so that Harry could see him aiming his wand at the infant in Wormtail's arms.  
  
There were a couple feet between the child and the tip of the wand. Draco carefully slid into that space. No one could see it, but if Voldemort cast the curse, it would hit him instead.  
  
Harry couldn't stop himself from begging. "Please, don't," he said. "Please, not him."  
  
"Then come through now," Voldemort hissed.  
  
Harry glanced at his friends near the window and then moved quickly to the fireplace, unable to come up with any other way to save his child's life than with his own.  
  
"Remus!" Ron said, unable to do anything as he held the meat.  
  
Remus made a dash for Harry, trying to reach him before he threw the powder.  
  
Harry leapt out of Remus's reach and threw the Floo Powder. He jumped into the flames. "Death's End!" he shouted, and then he was spinning through the fire and stumbling out into Lord Voldemort's chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face to face now...


	44. Love's Sacrifice

Macnair doused the fire with a quick flick of his wand and turned it on Harry.  
  
Harry paid no mind to the wand pointed at him and, frankly, didn't care if they tried to take his. He hoped they allowed him to keep it, but knew he could do magic without it. He looked quickly around the room. He took in Voldemort in his chair - _throne_ , Harry noted with disgust - the Death Eaters there, and Sirius bound and gagged. He didn't see Draco anywhere and was thankful for that. His eyes rested on Wormtail with his son and he went for him, intending to take Valen, even if he didn't know what he would do after he had him.  
  
"Stop or It dies," Voldemort said, wand still pointed at Valen.  
  
Harry paused. His face was so distorted with rage that it hardly looked like his own.  
  
"Hand over your wand, Potter," Macnair sneered.  
  
Harry glared at Macnair before fishing in his robes and handing his wand over slowly. He couldn't believe how tempted he was to curse the man.  
  
Sirius watched fearfully, cursing himself for not having hidden the bag or done anything with it.  
  
Draco was trembling, and not just from fear and the tension of holding his body in position. The feel of both Voldemort's magic and Harry's in the same room was like a maelstrom. Valen whimpered and Draco sympathised with the feeling.  
  
Harry waited, watching Wormtail and Voldemort to make sure neither of them did anything to Valen. What was he to do now? Every eye in the room was on him. Making any kind of sudden move might cost his son's life.  
  
"Come here, Harry," Voldemort said. "Stand next to your godfather."  
  
Harry walked over, eyes on Voldemort and showing none of the fear that he felt. He stood next to Sirius.  
  
Macnair followed Harry, keeping his wand pointed at him. His look was both triumphant and angry.  
  
"Bind him," Voldemort said.  
  
Sirius groaned quietly, closing his eyes.  
  
Harry only glared at Voldemort. He could get out of the damn ropes if he wanted to. He felt hope flutter in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Draco was sweating, wishing Voldemort would lower the damn wand. He risked looking over at his husband. He had never, ever seen anyone look as powerfully frightening and beautiful as Harry did at that moment. There was green fire in his eyes and it was radiating from him like a corona.  
  
Macnair bound Harry with his wand, tying Harry's hands behind him and his feet together.  
  
Snape was watching the scene with an impassive face. "You could hold him until your forces have defeated the Order at Hogwarts," he suggested.  
  
And that was when Harry noticed Snape. He did not look at him for fear of giving him away, but he felt another flutter of hope. If Snape was still being trusted, his chances were even better.  
  
"We could have some fun with them," Macnair suggested, grinning. "I owe this one."  
  
"Lucius brought that on himself," Snape snapped. "After all, we all had orders to bring Potter directly to our Master."  
  
Macnair glared at Snape.  
  
Sweat trickled down Draco's body now, pooling on the floor near his feet.  
  
Harry's mind was racing as he tried to think of a way to get Valen, Sirius, and Draco out of there, wherever his husband was. Not knowing made him nervous, even though he was glad that he was not there. Or perhaps he was. He could not imagine Draco simply leaving Valen, and he _had_ been invisible. He glanced quickly around the room again.  
  
"So, Potter, whose advice do I take?" Voldemort sneered. "Do I end this now and let your pain be over quickly? Or do I let Macnair have his way and keep you around for their sport?"  
  
Voldemort's wand dipped down, still pointed in Valen's direction but no longer directly at the infant. It gave Draco a little room and he tried to carefully take several deep breaths through his nose. Sweat trickled down his face again and he looked down when a droplet fell, seeing the droplets pool on the floor and worrying that someone might notice.  
  
"I don't care what you do to me," Harry said clearly. "But my son has nothing to do with this."  
  
Wormtail was shaking with Valen, eyeing the wand in Voldemort's hand nervously. He hunkered down a bit more, trying to lower himself to the floor inch by inch so that he was not noticed.  
  
"Behave yourself Potter and I may allow this magical abomination to live," Voldemort sneered. Macnair and several of the others laughed.  
  
Draco looked over his shoulder at Pettigrew and saw that the man seemed to be close to putting Valen down. He waited, desperately hoping that was what the coward would do.  
  
Harry's face distorted again, but he did not retort, although he could think of a good many insults having to do with a "magical abomination".  
  
Wormtail finally reached the floor and sat there with Valen, not putting him down, but looking like he wanted to. He glanced at Voldemort. He was only mere inches from the sweat at Draco's feet.  
  
Voldemort leaned back in his chair, wand resting in his hand but no longer pointed anywhere. "You have leave to teach Potter and his godfather a few things if you like," he said to Macnair and the others.  
  
Harry clenched his hands, bracing himself for it as Sirius did the same next to him. He wished Valen wasn't in the room.  
  
As the Death Eater's and Voldemort's attention moved to Harry completely, Wormtail placed Valen on the ground and backed slowly away from him so that he was to the side of Voldemort's throne, out of range of Voldemort's wand if he were to cast a spell at the baby.  
  
Draco shivered in spite of the heat in the room when Voldemort spoke. He needed to get their son to safety so that their husband could fight back. So he turned slightly, his foot slipping a bit in the sweat on the floor. He looked down at his son. Valen was looking up at Draco, his eyes wide. Yes, the child was definitely looking directly at him and not just in his direction.  
  
" _Crucio,_ " he heard Macnair cast.  
  
Harry screamed. There was simply no way to describe the feeling of this spell other than that it was hell. He couldn't think, or breathe, or hear. He could only feel the terrible, terrible pain.  
  
Draco shuddered and dropped to his knees, startled to feel pain lance through his body as Harry hit the floor. Valen began to wail again.  
  
Wormtail's eyes darted to where Draco was. He looked slightly confused, as if he were about to reach out a hand.  
  
Draco was gritting his teeth so hard he wouldn't be surprised if he cracked them. He knew if he made just one sound he would be visible. He tried to concentrate through the pain. It wasn't as bad as directly being under Cruciatus - which was what was happening to his husband.  
  
Macnair ended the spell and crouched down beside Harry. "That was for Lucius," he said.  
  
Harry was panting, his eyes closed. He hadn't even realised he had fallen to the ground. He wanted to spit that he would kill Lucius again if he could, but out of fear for Valen, he kept quiet. He knew he could get out of the ropes, but he didn't want anyone to know that - not until the right moment. He just didn't know what the right moment was.  
  
Draco looked up at the ceiling. It was like the one at Hogwarts, set to show the sky outside. It had been dark, but now there was a light in the east. Sunrise. He didn't have much time if he was going to help Valen and Harry. He was on his knees beside Valen and he nodded to the baby, leaning down and wrapping his arm around the child. He didn't lift yet, but looked over, hoping Harry would glance their way. Valen stopped wailing, whimpering instead.  
  
Wormtail frowned heavily and was still staring in Draco's direction, and now mostly at Valen, as it looked like the child had moved a little.  
  
When Harry opened his eyes again, it was to look at Valen automatically, to make sure that nothing had happened to him while he'd been under _Crucio_.  
  
Draco saw Harry look toward them. He quickly lifted their son, rolled away, and got to his feet, heading for the passage where he had left his wand.  
  
Wormtail gasped as the baby seemed to float up into the air on its own.  
  
Harry's eyes only widened slightly as he tried to catch Wormtail's eyes and plead with him.  
  
Wormtail turned his head towards Voldemort and he opened his mouth, but then he saw Harry and frowned, seeming to think about something. Then it looked like he had come to a very nervous decision. He kept quiet and it was all Harry could do not to let out a sigh of relief. Peter Pettigrew had just repaid his life debt to him.  
  
All eyes seemed to be on Harry as Macnair raised his wand again. "This one is for Bellatrix," he said.  
  
Draco held Valen to his chest, shielding him if someone were to attack. He was shocked when he made it to the passage entrance without notice.  
  
Harry braced himself for this next one, only glad that Draco and Valen were seemingly safe for the moment. He would make his move after this.  
  
Sirius growled with anger.  
  
The other Death Eaters had come closer to watch the show and laughed at Sirius. " _Crucio_ ," Macnair spat, casting the spell on Harry again, while Nott cast one on Sirius. Draco fell to his knees, crying out as the pain racked his body. Valen cried as well, fingers grasping at his skin  
  
Harry and Sirius both screamed and writhed.  
  
Wormtail looked like he regretted letting the baby go. Voldemort would surely be livid when he saw that the child was gone.  
  
Draco saw his hand was visible and realised that he must have made noise. He tried to crawl, still holding Valen, into the passage, a difficult thing to do with only an arm and a half available.  
  
After a couple minutes, Macnair and Nott released the curses again. "Oh, you have so much to pay for," Macnair taunted.  
  
Voldemort was leaning forward, watching avidly. "Don't destroy Black's mind yet," he warned them. "I have a great interest in him."  
  
Snape looked over his shoulder at Draco. When he saw the blond disappear into the passage, he turned back around quickly as if he had not been looking.  
  
When the spell was released, Harry took a moment to remember where he was. When he saw that no one seemed aware of his husband or child, he centred his power, knowing that it was now or never. He released the ropes then and rolled to the side, scrambling up to his feet.  
  
Rosier's eyes went wide and he nearly dropped his wand.  
  
Dolohov tried to aim a spell at Harry, but Harry dove out of the way.  
  
Sirius used the distraction to transform then and free himself. He pounced forward and latched onto Nott's wand hand, biting as hard as he could and taking a few fingers.  
  
Draco felt the pain release him and then a surge of power as Harry went into action. He laid the infant beside the wall and picked up his own wand, casting a Shield Charm on Valen. "Be quiet," he said to the boy. "If never again, be quiet now."  
  
Snape had drawn his wand and backed up, putting himself between the passage and anyone else.  
  
Voldemort lifted his wand and then roared in rage when he saw that Wormtail was no longer holding Valen. He jumped to his feet and looked about for the child.  
  
Wormtail squeaked and transformed into a rat, scurrying away.  
  
Nott was howling in pain, trying to rip his hand from Sirius's mouth. Sirius released him and went after Rosier, who seemed to not know what to do in the chaos.  
  
Harry's focus was on Voldemort. He ran at him, anger surging through his body.  
  
Dolohov threw another jinx from behind Harry, knocking him to the ground on his stomach.  
  
Voldemort strode toward Snape. "Where is the brat?" he demanded.  
  
Snape lifted his chin and looked Voldemort in the eye. "Out of your reach," he sneered. "I suggest you focus on Potter."  
  
The Dark Lord's face contorted in rage. He threw a hex at Snape without a word. Severus blocked it but fell back under the power, gasping.  
  
Harry scrambled to his feet again and turned to throw a Stunner at Dolohov.  
  
The man blocked it. " _Cruc-_ " he shouted, but Harry knocked him to the floor with an Impediment Jinx.  
  
Sirius had transformed again and stood fighting two Death Eaters at once, wand moving so fast it was a blur.  
  
Snape had fallen to his knees after several more hexes, Voldemort towering over him.  
  
Draco picked up his wand and looked out to see what was happening. He shook with anger and fear. If he helped Severus, would he be risking Valen? He raised his wand.  
  
Harry Stunned Dolohov successfully and then looked over his shoulder. He could see Voldemort advancing on Snape and went to turn, but at that moment, Sirius cried out in pain as Rosier managed to slash him across the chest. Harry's head snapped in that direction and he threw another Impediment Jinx towards the man over his godfather.  
  
Draco cast a shield spell over Snape but fell to his knees a moment later. "Merde'," he gasped, realising why his legs were numb as he looked up at the lightening sky.  
  
Voldemort laughed. "You should have had more sense, Malfoy," he sneered, and raised his wand. " _Avada Kedavra_!" he yelled. A jet of green light shot from his wand.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he spun wildly to see who Voldemort had cast the spell on.  
  
Snape leapt from the floor and into the path of the Killing Curse. He glowed green as the spell hit him squarely in the chest.  
  
"Severus!" Draco screamed.  
  
Harry couldn't move at all for several seconds. He was rooted to the floor as he watched Snape crumple to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, scream at us now...


	45. Love's Power

"Harry, move!" Sirius shouted from where he stood fighting.  
  
Harry blinked a few times and then looked over his shoulder, just in enough time to dive out of the way of a curse Nott sent at him with his left hand.  
  
Draco fell to the ground, legs and arm no longer working. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked up at Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort's face contorted in rage. He raised his wand to cast the Killing Curse again.  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed, running at Voldemort with his arm outstretched. He bellowed the first spell that came to mind, not even knowing if it would work. " _Crucio_!"  
  
Voldemort shuddered violently, but didn't fall to the ground. He did drop his wand. He turned in a flurry of black robes, throwing out a hand toward Harry and knocking the man effortlessly across the room.  
  
Harry cried out in pain, trying to shield his head with his arms as he skidded across the floor. He held out his hand and Summoned his own wand before casting a powerful _Locomotor_ at Voldemort's throne to throw it at him.  
  
Voldemort threw his hand out again, shattering the throne into pieces before it could even come close to touching him. He seemed to forget Draco, and it was what Harry wanted.  
  
Harry begun flinging curses as they came to mind, watching as Voldemort deflected each one, even managing to Summon his wand again in the midst of the downpour. Harry had to dive to the side as a violent purple jet shot from Voldemort's wand, blasting a crater into the wall.  
  
Voldemort was chuckling as Harry fought with everything he had, though his red eyes were completely focused, and Harry could see that he was surprised. "Shall we keep this game up, Harry?" he called as if amused. "Shall I continue to let you believe you have a chance?" He deflected another of Harry's curses.  
  
Harry didn't answer him, putting all of his attention into his magic.  
  
"Very well," said Voldemort, still chuckling. "Very well." And then he threw a curse so powerful Harry felt like it nearly stole the air from his lungs. There was a searing pain in his chest and he fell back.  
  
Voldemort was laughing now, holding his wand aloft. "Now, that was just a taster, Harry," he taunted. "It put your father on the floor as well."  
  
Harry's eyes flashed and he pushed himself up as quick as he could manage.  
  
"And you still rise," Voldemort said. "I must say, your will is tremendous. But you are a fool." He flung his arm out, striking Harry again with an unknown spell.  
  
Harry cried out and began coughing. He spat blood out of his mouth, doubling over in pain as Voldmort's laughing grew louder.  
  
"I could finish you now so easily," Voldemort said, mirth in his tone. "They've said that _you_ are more powerful than _I_? You are a disappointment, Harry. A terrible let-down. I expected at least some effort from you."  
  
Harry was trembling as he raised himself yet again.  
  
Voldemort was laughing so hard now Harry thought he might cry. "You have been nothing but lucky," he said. "But your luck has run out, boy." He raised his wand, once again casting _Crucio._  
  
Harry began screaming and coughing up more blood, body twisting unnaturally as he fell to the floor.  
  
Draco screamed along with his husband, writhing on the ground.  
  
Harry's mind was screaming with him and he knew that Voldemort probably was not going to let up on him. And then he realised that he _knew_ something. He knew something while under the curse. He pushed back with his own magic, not even knowing what it was. His scar burst open as he struggled to throw the curse and rebound it upon Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort staggered when Harry pushed back, and it was enough to break the spell. He stood, looking completely shocked, before his face turned to rage again.  
  
Draco lay unable to move, but could feel the magic swirling and ripping through the room. He felt it when the Ward Keeper died and the protections over the castle vanished. "Harry!" he screamed. "Wards down!"  
  
Harry was gasping for breath when he heard Draco. Without another thought, he vanished from the floor and reappeared behind Voldemort, throwing yet another Impediment Jinx right into his back.  
  
Voldemort staggered and fell to his knees, but he spun quickly, vanishing from where he knelt.  
  
Harry only had time to throw himself out of the way before jets of colour seemed to explode over his head, missing him by mere inches. He Apparated again and threw another Impediment Jinx.  
  
Voldemort fell to the ground. He looked the very definition of bewildered, as if he were witnessing something he hadn't thought possible. It was, of course, only a moment before he'd vanished yet again.  
  
"Harry, behind you!" came a female voice, and Harry managed to block speeding blue light with a Shield Charm. The spell Voldemort had sent shattered the charm, but Harry was safe. He could only spare a half-second to look and saw Hermione, Ron, Remus, Luna, Neville and Ginny, wands pulled.  
  
The Death Eaters fighting Sirius were outnumbered with the arrival, but Harry knew that Voldemort's power probably counted for at least five men.  
  
Even that half-second cost Harry and the next curse Voldemort sent at him grazed his shoulder, ripping the cloth covering it and the skin like it had been made from pure acid, and it felt like acid as well. Harry gripped his shoulder briefly before he was Apparating again.  
  
Voldemort let out a terrible sound of fury and looked entirely mad as he turned to face Harry from where he stood across the room. " _You think you will win_ ," he hissed, using Parseltongue. " _You think you will defeat me. Come now, Harry. You know it isn't so. Let us cease this game of cat and mouse and I shall give your son a quick death._ "  
  
Harry roared with rage, throwing a hex and knocking Voldemort to his knees.  
  
It enraged the man and when he Disapparated, it was to appear directly in front of Harry. "I am through playing with you," he hissed. "Mr Malfoy and that creature you call a son will pay for your foolishness." He threw his rage into the link with Harry, trying to overwhelm the other man.  
  
Harry screamed, the pain worse than _Crucio_ even. He tried to push back and block his own mind at the same time.  
  
Voldemort bore down on Harry, forcing him to his knees. His eyes glowed red as he pushed into the other man's mind as if to rip him apart from the inside.  
  
Harry was in agony. It felt as though his body were on fire, or something even worse than that. He didn't even know what. His head was spurting blood from his scar. "NO!" he shouted, voice strangled as he tried to push back still. He brought up a memory purposely for Voldemort to see, that of Draco destroying the locket, hoping that it would make Voldemort stop.  
  
Voldemort staggered back, his control faltering.  
  
Harry sent him another memory. One of himself and Hermione down in the red room, taking the cup, and then one of Draco covered in blood, but still alive with the cup in view. The next was of retrieving the dagger and then Hermione saying that she had destroyed it.  
  
Voldemort screamed in fear and rage and raised his hand toward Harry.  
  
Harry pushed Voldemort completely out of his mind then and rolled away from him. He plunged his hand down the neck of his shirt and ripped the locket off, throwing it at Voldemort's feet.  
  
"That's right, you bastard," he said, remembering what Draco had said about the word being so offensive, even though Voldemort wasn't a pure-blood. "You're mortal just like me."  
  
"No," Voldemort breathed. "It is not possible."  
  
"I assure you it is," Harry spat. "I've destroyed every one of your fucking Horcruxes. Not even you can cheat death."  
  
"It is not possible," Voldemort repeated.  
  
"I destroyed the diary at twelve. Albus Dumbledore found the ring in the shack that belonged to the Gaunts. Regulus Black bested you and took the locket from the cave when he was alive and we found it. Hermione Granger, Muggle-born, found where you kept Hufflepuff's cup, in the church where your mother is buried. We found the dagger in the forest, where Rowena Ravenclaw's mansion used to be. Draco killed your precious snake, and the only thing left is you."  
  
Voldemort was trembling. _Trembling_. His wide eyes were flying in the sockets and his nearly non-existent nose flared with fear. He looked over in Draco's direction. "He shouldn't be alive!" he yelled, eyes wide. It sounded like madness to Harry, like Voldemort was shouting nonsense. "He has to be dead!"  
  
Harry watched Voldemort panic with some strange satisfaction. "No," he said, "you do." And drawing up the power from the room in the Ministry, he stared into Voldemort's eyes until he felt himself starting to spill memories into him, memories that he had already prepared for this moment. The first was just the feeling of being loved by his parents, the second of talking to Ron for the first time on the Hogwarts Express. The next was of Hermione and himself talking before he crossed through the flames to meet Voldemort and Quirrell.  
  
Voldemort screamed, hands covering his face as he fell to his knees.  
  
The connection was made and Harry was able to close his eyes. He fell to his knees as well, putting all of his strength into what he was doing. His scar was pulsing. There was finding out that Sirius was his godfather; there was a simple hug from Mrs Weasley; a fatherly hand on the shoulder from Mr Weasley. The moment when Dumbledore had told Harry that he cared for him greatly. As Harry spilled memories, he felt as though he were being sucked into Voldemort, and there was pain.  
  
Draco lay watching as Voldemort and Harry both fell to their knees. Voldemort had covered his face with his hands, and blood was seeping around his fingers. Harry's face held that combination of pleasure and pain that Draco normally only saw when they were together.  
  
The pain was getting worse, but Harry ignored it. He began to send the more powerful memories. He sent Voldemort the memory of Draco kissing him for the first time and the swooping feeling in his stomach. Then came their next kiss and what had happened after. Then the first time they made love. First Harry to Draco and then Draco to Harry. The pain grew as Harry spilled more of himself into Voldemort. Next came Harry telling Draco he loved him, then the binding, and Draco telling Harry he loved him.  
  
Voldemort was weeping blood. Draco stared in amazement at the creature. That was when he realised the entire room had gone quiet and still except for the sounds of Voldemort sobbing. Dumbledore's Army and Death Eaters both, stood watching.  
  
Blood was pouring out of Harry's scar again and yet he still pushed the power on Voldemort. He sent the second binding of marriage now, and then his actual wedding, and the memory of all who had been there to support himself and Draco. Harry fell to hands and knees, fighting to keep the connection, the pain reaching its peak. Next was of the lovemaking when Valen was conceived, and then when Draco had laid his head on Harry's belly after they knew. Harry cried out now, hoping that it wouldn't take too much more.  
  
Voldemort's flesh seemed to be dissolving - running like melted wax from his hands and face as Draco lay trying to make his lungs work and keep his eyes open. He was witnessing history - the end of a war that had torn apart two generations of his world.  
  
Next Harry sent the memory of seeing his son for the first time, remembering how it had felt to look at someone that he and Draco had _made_ with love. He thought of Valen period, screaming as he did. He thought of Draco and screamed even louder. _Just a bit more_ , he told himself. He thought of what he had seen of the deep love that Severus Snape had had for his mother to give the man a proper hand in defeating this monster. And lastly, Harry thought of the sympathy he felt for the monster himself, thought of that lonely boy in the orphanage who had made the wrong choices, and then Harry fell to the floor completely, body in anguish as he felt himself slip fully inside the Dark Lord.  
  
Voldemort and Harry both crumpled to the floor. Blood was spreading in a pool around the body of the thing that had once been Tom Riddle. "Harry," Draco gasped, barely able to make his mouth work. "Come back, Harry!" He tried to yell it, but it came out as a whisper. Behind him in the passage, Valen was crying.  
  
Harry writhed and Hermione and Ginny screamed.  
  
Harry could feel himself being pulled. The magic was too powerful. It was taking him with Voldemort. He fought against it as if trying to come up for air after being under water for too long.  
  
"No!" Ron cried, tears streaming down his face. "Harry, please!"  
  
Valen wailed like a siren, his magic in the sound, making Draco's cold body shiver at the feel of it.  
  
Harry was dying and the strange thing was that he knew it. He fought with all of his might to break free. He couldn't die, if only to keep his husband alive, to make sure his son had parents.  
  
Draco tried to hold on to the sound and feel of his son's magic, but it was fading as his consciousness began to slip. He needed Harry, but he didn't know if it would happen.  
  
As Harry obviously struggled to come back, his friends screamed and cried for him. It was not working.  
  
Desperate, Hermione looked over to where Draco was and ran to him. Valen was still crying and she took the baby into her arms and brought him out of the passage, obviously trying to use his cries to bring Harry back, to make him latch on to something.  
  
Draco felt Valen's magic flare as the infant was brought closer and he shivered, reaching a hand out toward his husband and child.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Come on, Draco!" she cried to him.  
  
Harry reached for Valen's cries inside his mind, reaching as if scrambling up.  
  
Ron rushed forward and took Draco under the arms. He pulled him over to Harry, sobbing, "Please do something! Please, Draco! Harry, come back!"  
  
Draco moaned as he felt his body laid beside Harry. His hand shook but he managed to touch his husband, his fingers curling around the other man's.  
  
Harry could feel himself just at the surface, felt himself pounding on whatever was blocking him. He could hear his child's cries, could hear Ron and Hermione, could feel Draco's hand in his.  
  
Draco tried to pull magic from his husband but it wasn't working. He whimpered, trying to lift his head and move closer. Valen's cries were loud and anxious and the magic that came with it was ephemeral. It couldn't give him what he needed but it did seem to help. He forced his eyes open and saw Harry, apparently unconscious.  
  
Ron dropped to his knees, trying to push Draco closer. Hermione moved Valen closer, both of them absolutely desperate.  
  
Draco felt his body move and he pressed his face against Harry's. He titled his head enough to press his lips to his lover's, tongue stroking them.  
  
And that was all Harry needed. He gasped and his eyes flew open. His entire body _ached_.  
  
Ron seemed to nearly pass out and he sobbed harder, though the sounds were different now.  
  
Hermione did too, holding Valen close as she hugged him in her happiness and relief.  
  
Harry coughed and blinked blood out of his eyes, trying to sit up.  
  
Draco was unable to move, his hand holding tightly to Harry's. "Harry," he whispered.  
  
Harry turned his head quickly, his nose bumping Draco's.  
  
"Past time," he whispered, his throat feeling constricted as he fought for air to make the words.  
  
Harry tried to take deep breaths, knowing what Draco meant. He tried to sit up again, unable to manage it. "No," he rasped, too weak to do much of anything. He had not made it this far to watch Draco die next to him.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, his breath seeming to leave him in a long slow hiss. He didn't take another one.  
  
Tears formed in Harry's eyes. "No, no, this can't happen," he sobbed, trying to move. It only made him gasp in pain.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked frantically at each other, seeming to not know what to do.  
  
"He needs me," Harry sobbed.  
  
"H-Harry, what do we do?" Hermione asked, voice shaking.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say in answer. He could only try to sit up again. _No_ , he thought. _This is not going to happen to me. This is not going to happen._ He began trying to heal himself from the inside out, working his magic on himself like he had when he'd closed the wound on his stomach. He could feel a tingle in his core, soothingly working its way outwards as if in a wave. He closed his eyes, focusing.  
  
Hermione and Ron watched intently, both of them shaking.  
  
Harry pushed the powerful aching magic out of himself, tingling where the ache left his body. It felt like sharp edges inside him were being cushioned and he used a shaky arm to push himself up onto his knees. He heard groans of relief, but paid them no attention, only wanting to bring Draco back.  
  
Ignoring the room full of people, Harry reached a hand down to unfasten his own trousers, pulling them down and moving over his husband. He lowered his torso as he slid lubed fingers inside him pressing only his face to Draco's skin. He still felt very weak, but he would do this even if it took the last of his energy away. After Draco was ready, Harry slicked his erection and pushed into Draco's body, knowing that everything was going to be okay now. All he needed to do was reach completion.  
  
Draco's body shuddered as Harry entered him, the second thrust bringing a gasp as his lungs began to work again.  
  
Harry sighed, thrusting gently and feeling as if he were floating. He didn't even feel like himself. He couldn't truly wrap his mind around where he was or what he had just done. He had just saved the entire world, and all he cared about was keeping his hips moving.  
  
Power flowed up Draco's spine. Power like that in the room at the Department of Mysteries -- only more personal. Harry's magic, flowing through his body and filling him. He arched back against his husband's thrusts, wanting as much of him as he could get, wanting what only Harry could bring him.  
  
Harry kissed Draco's skin, his eyes closed as he gasped with pleasure. "I love you," he whispered. And his love for Draco had helped defeat Voldemort. Draco simply loving him back, loving him period, had helped Harry save everyone, including Harry himself. It was saving Draco now and Harry would do it forever and he _knew_ it now. He had forever with this man.  
  
"Love, always, love," Draco chanted, rocking back against him, feeling the magic swirling not just in his body but in the room.  
  
The gentle waves of pleasure were beginning to crash as Harry thrust. "Always," he gasped, and it had never meant so much, had never rang more true.  
  
Spinning in the waves of power were memories -- Harry's memories of love. Draco gasped, seeing and feeling himself through Harry's love.  
  
Harry shuddered before he cried out loudly, thrusting as deep as he could and remaining there, filling Draco with his seed and the powerful magic in his body.  
  
"Yours," Draco gasped, as power crested and flowed through, over and out of him, like something spilling over the top of the vessel it was poured into.  
  
There was a collective gasp throughout the room as every single person in it felt the solid wave of pleasurable magic.  
  
Harry fell on top of Draco, gasping for breath and exhausted, both from the sex and from exerting his power to its, literal, fullest.  
  
Draco came slowly to an awareness beyond Harry and the magic. He heard Harry's breath and the sound of a burbling baby. He blinked, opening his eyes. The room was full of people staring with open-mouthed surprise. He shut his eyes, blushing so bright his toes were probably pink.  
  
Harry was too tired to care who was in the room or if there was anyone in the room at all. He felt like he could sleep for a week.  
  
Draco forced himself to take several deep breaths before opening his eyes again. He could hear Valen, and it looked like most of their people were standing, as well as Macnair and Avery. No one was moving. They were all staring at Harry and himself, and the large pool of blood, bone, and cloth on the floor next to them "Harry," he whispered to the man on his back. "Harry, it's done."  
  
Harry held Draco tighter, beginning to shake. "It's done," he replied, hardly able to believe it.  
  
"Harry," Draco said softly, almost laughing. He loved being held by him, but lying on the stone floor, having been just fucked in front of an audience, again, was getting a bit uncomfortable in several ways.  
  
Harry tried to clear his head, shaking it, to believe what he had done. He opened his eyes again and saw everyone staring at him, his bare arse in the air. He blinked a few times and flushed, but found he didn't care all that much, really. He cared more about the two Death Eaters on their feet, even though they seemed stunned. He pulled out of Draco weakly and pulled his trousers back up. He simply sat on the floor, staring and overwhelmed as he looked down at the very large puddle of blood next to him.  
  
Remus was on his knees, holding his wand in one hand and cradling Sirius with his other arm. Sirius was bleeding but awake. He held his wand pointed at Macnair. Remus cast a Body-Bind before Macnair had a chance to react.  
  
The others seemed to come out of the sort of trance they were in then, and Ron turned and cast a Body-Bind on Avery as well, who had raised his wand when Macnair had fallen.  
  
Harry looked from the blood over to his friends. Ron and Hermione looked okay, Sirius was obviously hurt, but alive, Luna and Ginny looked hurt as well, but they were able to sit up and stay awake. Remus and Neville looked all right, too.  
  
The Death Eaters, not so much. They were all at least on the floor, but he couldn't tell who was hurt or killed.  
  
Draco sat up, wincing. He watched his husband pull his trousers back on and realised he didn't even have clothes with him to put on. He sat naked on the floor, still both dazed and sore.  
  
No one seemed to know what to say.  
  
"L-lets get you lot out of here," Harry said finally. "You look hurt."  
  
Ron let out an incredulous laugh at that, staring at Harry with his mouth hanging open.  
  
Valen squealed so loudly it made everyone wince and the baby began thrashing.  
  
"He wants his Daddy Harry," Draco said.  
  
Harry let out a relieved groan, everything of the previous hours hitting him like a train. He held his arms out for his son and Hermione walked forward and handed him over, tears in her eyes.  
  
Harry kissed Valen over and over and over again, tears in his own eyes now as he did.  
  
"Your clothes are in my bag," Sirius rasped to Draco, wincing and clenching his hands.  
  
"And here's this as well," said Ron, walking over and picking up Draco's silver hand from where it lay on the floor next to Voldemort's shattered throne.  
  
Draco looked about for his wand and ended up Summoning it so he could reattach his hand. "There are healing potions in there too," he said.  
  
"There should be enough to help get us to Hogwarts at least," said Hermione, still teary as she picked Sirius's bag up from the floor. She took Draco's clothes out of the compartment in the front of the bag and handed them over to him.  
  
It took him a bit of effort to stand. Draco smiled when he saw his son pulling on Harry's shirt and making that little "o" expression with his mouth.  
  
Harry sniffed and smiled, once again not caring who was in the room. He knew how hungry Valen had to be. He took his shirt off and Valen latched on quickly.  
  
Everyone else allowed him the most privacy they could in the open room. Hermione began handing out the potions in the bag, Ron helping.  
  
Draco got dressed, watching his husband with his usual sappy look on his face. He took a deep breath and tried to turn his mind to the clean up. "Neville," he said, "gather the wands of the Death Eaters."  
  
As the wands were gathered and the potions handed out and taken, Harry continued feeding Valen, who soon fell asleep, obviously exhausted after such a night.  
  
Sirius was able to be helped to his feet, still in pain but not as bad.  
  
Luna seemed to be perfectly fine after taking a Healing Potion, but Ginny still seemed in pain like Sirius and Ron picked her up, despite her protests.  
  
Draco made his way over to the fireplace and, activating it for a Floo call, stuck his head into the flames. He hoped someone was in McGonagall's office.  
  
Professor McGonagall gasped when Draco's head appeared. She had just been speaking with the head Healer in St Mungo's about bringing Healers and staff to help with those injured at Hogwarts. "Mr Malfoy!" she said. "Where are you?"  
  
"Is Hogwarts secure or still under attack?" he asked, not answering her yet.  
  
"We are secure," she said, sounding relieved just to say it. "The battle stopped an hour ago, so there are still guards out, but we believe it is over."  
  
"Voldemort is dead," Draco said, "and Harry is alive."  
  
McGonagall's face paled and she swayed, clutching her chest. "My goodness," she said shakily, literally almost knocked over from this news.  
  
"We are coming through with both prisoners and wounded," Draco said.  
  
"Yes," she said breathlessly. "I'll send for help."  
  
"Sending Harry and Valen through first," Draco said and then pulled his head out of the flames. "Harry," he said, gesturing to him.  
  
Harry got to his feet, knowing that the Floo travel would wake the infant. He put his shirt over Valen's face to protect him and held him close to his body as he stepped through the flames. "Hogwarts!" he said, spinning through the fire. He was pulled out on the other side and hugged tightly by a rarely tearful Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Our wounded next," Draco said, standing and gesturing for Ron to bring Ginny forward.  
  
Ron nodded and stepped into the flames with a huffing Ginny. "Hogwarts!" he called, and he and Ginny were gone.  
  
Sirius was still hanging on to Remus for support, though he tried to step forward himself. Hermione gasped and helped him when he nearly fell.  
  
"Well, I tried," he said weakly with a small chuckle, taking hold of Remus again.  
  
"In with you two," Draco huffed at him.  
  
They moved forward, as well, disappearing into the flames.  
  
"What about these?" Hermione said, moving the nearest Death Eater with her foot.  
  
"Leave the dead, take the living," Draco said. He frowned, looking over at where the crumpled body of Severus Snape lay.  
  
Hermione nodded and began casting Lightening Charms on those alive to take them through.  
  
Draco made everyone go through ahead of him. Then he made his way over to his godfather's body, kneeling beside it. Snape was lying in an awkward heap, eyes unseeing. Draco rolled the body onto his back and straightened the arms and legs out. Then he gently closed Severus's eyes. "Thank you," Draco whispered. Finally, he got to his feet and went to the fireplace, stepping into the flames. "Hogwarts," he said.  
  
Valen had been crying after the Floo travel, but Harry had gotten him to quiet down fairly quickly and he was falling asleep again now. He watched as Hermione, Luna, and Neville came through with Stunned or Bound Death Eaters and he crossed the room quickly when Draco stepped out of the grate.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around his husband and child and bent to kiss Harry.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and kissed Draco back, wrapping one hand in his hair as he held Valen with his free arm.  
  
Draco pulled back to look into Harry's eyes. "No more great and terrible destiny," he whispered, "only us and a boy with green eyes."  
  
Harry could not describe how he felt. The only word he could think of was completely, totally and utterly free. He didn't know if he could convey the feeling with words and so he only let out a very loud laugh and kissed Draco again and then Valen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volde is dead!


	46. Victory Won, Lives Lost

The day had been very long, one of the longest days of Harry's life. The victory had not come without a cost. Many brave lives had been lost in battle, many of them close to Harry. Nearly half the Order had been killed, including Kingsley, and, perhaps worst of all, Hagrid. Some of the Hogwarts teachers had died and many of the witches and wizards from the Ministry, including some Aurors. Harry was glad that all of the Weasleys had managed to stay alive, though Fred had been badly injured and had almost lost his life. George and Mrs Weasley had refused to leave his side even once until his eyes were open again after some miraculous wand work from Madam Pomfrey.  
  
There were many, many injured. Luckily, St Mungo's was able to send a large amount of Healers over to help those in need. Fred and George's kits had saved dozens of lives with the quick potions from Draco, and the twins' products, and, largely with the help of the kits, the numbers injured were higher than those killed.  
  
Everything felt bittersweet to Harry as he sat down to a private dinner away from the very full Great Hall with the remaining Order members and close friends.  
  
Draco had managed to get treated himself with magical burn ointment after everything was over. His stomach and chest were still pink and now smooth with new skin. He hoped it wouldn't scar. Harry's scar had opened during the final confrontation and was still looking an angry red colour. Holding Valen in his lap and eating his food, Draco sat quietly, listening to the others tell the stories of what happened at Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. With the battle including giants, the town was demolished.  
  
"And we thought it was hopeless then," said Bill. "They were breaking into the castle and we couldn't hold them back."  
  
"And then comes Hagrid with the two bloody giants," said George sadly, but smiling.  
  
"He was roaring like a lunatic," said Fred, who was very heavily bandaged around the middle and basically being held together with magic, though he had still insisted on coming to dinner. "I've never seen such amazing fighting."  
  
Hermione wiped tears from her face.  
  
Tonks' hair was actually a natural colour for a change. She had spilled her drink twice already during the meal and was now picking at her food. "We had just lost Shacklebolt," she said, "and I didn't think we would have anybody left in another couple minutes. They saved a lot of us."  
  
Mr Weasley nodded. "Yes, they did, but the Death Eaters still got into the school. A good lot of them anyway. We couldn't prevent them from going straight for the Muggles. We lost some of them too, but Minerva was able to block the doors off so that the rest of them couldn't get in."  
  
Professor McGonagall was overseeing the dinner in the Great Hall.  
  
"And Moody?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"He was one of the first lost," said Mr Weasley. "He dove right in, but he took a great many with him."  
  
Draco had a great many questions about the battle but he thought it inappropriate to ask which of his old friends had been killed by his new ones. Valen distracted him for a moment when he grabbed a spoon and began banging it on his father’s silver hand. Draco moved his hand out of range and the infant continued to happily beat on his leg instead.  
  
"We lost a few teachers," said Bill, "but not before they managed to at least take down everyone who'd gotten into the school. Which took quite a bit of time. The sun was rising by this point."  
  
"And the Dementors were starting to fall back," said Fred. "Especially when we sent a nearly solid wall of Patronus Charms, but that's around when I got hurt."  
  
"The centaurs were fighting then too," said Mrs Weasley.  
  
"I saw them when we were leaving to help Harry," said Ron.  
  
"We kept expecting He-Who, I mean, Voldemort, to show up any minute," Tonks said. "Then we saw you six flying off on the Thestrals."  
  
Bill nodded. "There's no denying we were terrified," he said, absently rubbing Fleur's now protruding belly.  
  
"And bloody confused," said George. "We didn't know what the hell was going on with you lot. We knew Harry was supposed to be going after V-Voldemort, but we didn't know all of that was going to happen."  
  
"Mum was going mad," said Fred.  
  
"And she had good reason," said Mr Weasley. "None of us could find Harry, and not all of us had seen the Thestrals flying off. We thought Voldemort had moved in somehow and taken him."  
  
"Especially after what happened at the Manor," Tonks said. "I was worried that some of the Hogwart's house-elves might be involved."  
  
"And then near the end," said Bill, "the Dark Marks that the Death Eaters had sent up started exploding in the sky and we knew something was going on."  
  
"After that, some of them ran, but a lot of them stayed," said Mr Weasley. "Mostly the werewolves ran."  
  
"More and more took off, though," said George, "and the only ones left fought to the death."  
  
Tonks shuddered, pushing her plate away. "That was disgusting," she said.  
  
Draco was wondering about the ones that got away. How would they be dealt with? Would they give up now that Voldemort was dead? How would the Ministry handle it?  
  
Harry was thinking much the same thing as Draco, but it was really too much to think about at this point. "That must have been when I was fighting him," Harry said.  
  
Draco's eyes looked far away as he remembered the final minutes of that battle. His heart clenched painfully as he relived in his mind the moment Severus threw himself in front of him, taking the Killing Curse for him. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath again.  
  
Harry and the others had already told what had happened to them, so there was no need to go over it again. Harry took Draco's hand, having a feeling that he knew what Draco was thinking of. Then he got to his feet and raised his glass. Everyone went silent.  
  
"I want to make a toast to those who fought with us. To those who are injured even at this table, to those who died bravely, fighting to make our world safe, to those who sacrificed themselves for their friends and family and for our world in general. In the words of Albus Dumbledore, much wiser words than any I could come up with, it is our choices that show us who we really are. I want to make a toast to the true heroes, who _chose_ to fight for good, to sacrifice for good, to give their lives for good."  
  
"Cheers, Harry," said Ron and Hermione, draining their glasses with him. The others did as well.  
  
Draco raised his glass and took a sip. Then he set the glass on the table and dipped his finger into the wine. He put a single drop of the dark liquid on his son's lips. Valen made a confused face. "So you can say you were here and toasted with us," he whispered to the baby.  
  
Hermione was crying again as Harry took his seat and kissed Draco on the cheek, feeling better now that he'd said what he wanted. He smiled a bit, knowing that he had a long road ahead of him, and it _was_ long, long and very rocky at the start, but he could see where the pavement started and he couldn't wait to get there.  
  
***  
  
Harry came back to the Gryffindor tower after helping to deal with some more of the people downstairs. He had been intending to find his husband, but was distracted by an envelope with his name on it stuck to the frame of the Fat Lady's portrait. He frowned confusedly and then looked around himself before plucking the envelope down and opening it.  
  
The Fat Lady snickered at him, blushing as she mimed the act of buttoning her lip.  
  
The note read: _Get your map and Cloak. Find me. DM_  
  
Harry grinned very widely. He gave the password to the Fat Lady and went inside. His Cloak and his map had both been used by Order members and he was glad that they were there.  
  
He saw Ron and Hermione on one of the couches with Valen, and others milling about the room, but he didn't say anything. He merely climbed the stairs to get what he needed and then quickly came back down to leave again. If anyone found this strange, he didn't notice and they didn't voice their curiosity. Once in the hall again, he pulled out the map to look for Draco's name.  
  
There were a lot of unfamiliar names on the map, but even really concentrating, he could not find the name Draco Malfoy anywhere. At once, he knew where he was. Grinning even wider, Harry slipped his Invisibility Cloak over his head and very quickly made his way down to the seventh floor corridor. The door of the Room of Requirement was waiting for him and he wasn't sure if he should knock on it, or simply open it. He settled for knocking a few times, waiting excitedly.  
  
Draco was wearing his Slytherin school robes when he opened the door and leaned on the frame. "Well, Potter," he drawled, "took you long enough."  
  
Harry had to smile so wide it hurt so that he could wipe it off when he took the Cloak off. He let it slip from his head and threw it over his shoulder. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he said, raising an eyebrow as he also narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"The question is really about what you want," Draco sneered. "You have been following me."  
  
"I have not," Harry said. "You're mad."  
  
"Maybe, but here you are," Draco said, gesturing to Harry.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "What are you doing in there?" he said after a moment.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to come in?" he asked in a mock polite voice.  
  
"Not if I don't know what's in there," Harry said, eyes still narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"Won't know until you try, will you?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry pretended to think about this for a moment, when all he really wanted to do was bounce happily into the room. "Fine, whatever," he said a bit warily, actually trying to keep the smile away.  
  
Draco stepped aside, gesturing with his arm and holding the door.  
  
Harry stepped slowly inside, having to hold himself back from pressing against Draco and grinding into him as he passed by him through the door.  
  
It was their old sitting room, of course, with tea service on the table.  
  
Harry allowed himself a smile as his head was turned, so that Draco was unable to see, although he knew that his husband had to know how happy this made him. "You sit in here and drink tea?" he said, the smile in his voice only slightly detectable.  
  
Draco closed the door and shrugged. "Sometimes," he said, and sauntered over, taking a seat at the end of the sofa.  
  
Harry watched Draco and remained standing before he cautiously took a seat on the other end, staring at Draco silently.  
  
"Tea?" Draco asked, pouring himself a cup and smirking a bit.  
  
Harry gave Draco the needed strange look before nodding once. "Sure ...." he said slowly. He wondered how long he would be able to take sitting so far away and found himself thinking of when he had wanted nothing more than to sit this far from Draco, even further he if could've.  
  
Draco poured them both tea and set a cup in front of his lover. He didn't bother to ask about sugar this time, adding it automatically. He also set a small plate of biscuits in front of Harry as well, before leaning back against the couch with his own drink.  
  
Harry picked up his tea and sipped it as well, knowing what had come next. "So ...." he said, faking uncertainty.  
  
"Yes, Potter?" Draco sneered impatiently. "Do you have a question?"  
  
"You're the one who asked me here," Harry said, narrowing his eyes slightly again. "What do you want? I could just get up and leave."  
  
"Sure, you could do that," Draco said, "but then you would never know, would you?"  
  
"Never know what?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco huffed and rolled his eyes. "You really are thick, aren't you?" he sneered.  
  
Harry made a noise of indignance. "No, but you are if you think I'm going to sit here and have you insult me." He really was confused. He wasn't sure if they were acting out the exact day or something else, but then he decided to go for it. "Why did you do what you did ... earlier?" he said, faking being uncomfortable now.  
  
Draco smiled and set his tea down. He sat with his arms across the back and side of the sofa and brought one leg up with his knee bent so that his body was open and displayed for Harry. He was still clothed but he also knew the pose would get Harry's heart racing. "Why did I shove you against a wall?" he asked in mock innocence.  
  
Harry absolutely could not help staring at Draco for at least a moment. He swallowed slightly. "Er ... yeah," he said, looking at the blond's face again.  
  
"Or do you really want to ask why I kissed you?" Draco drawled.  
  
Harry had been distracted as Draco had moved, and hadn't realised what he had said yes to. He honestly blushed at being so pitifully turned on by such a simple thing from the man he'd been with every day for more than a year. "I - yes," he said, hoping Draco ignored his absentmindedness.  
  
"So, you have no idea why I kissed you?" Draco asked, smirking as his lover stared at him with that hungry expression.  
  
Harry licked his lips slightly. "No," he said. "You sort of just ... did it out of the blue."  
  
"And what if I told you I had a secret?" Draco asked. "Would you want to know what it is?"  
  
Harry's curiosity was very close to being very real. He wanted to know what this "secret" was, even if he probably already knew it. "What's the secret?" he said.  
  
"Kiss me and I will tell you," Draco said, breathing faster now.  
  
Harry swallowed again. "Will the answer even be worth a kiss if I do kiss you?" he asked slowly, voice almost husky and nearly directly opposite from when he had first said it.  
  
The blond's smirk was closer to a grin and he raised his eyebrows. "The kiss may be worth the kiss. All I can promise about the answer is that it will be true," he said, his voice low as well.  
  
"I'll do it," Harry said, no resentment or hesitation in his tone.  
  
Draco nodded and held his chin up a bit, waiting.  
  
Harry didn't ask if the kiss had to be a certain way. He had a very certain way in mind already. He slowly made his way across the couch to, once again, hover over Draco Malfoy, staring down at him.  
  
Draco's breath hitched as Harry moved in to kiss him. After fourteen months as his lover, the other man still did this to him. He still trembled at his touch.  
  
Harry opened his mouth slightly, lowering his body a bit over Draco's, just like the first time - well, perhaps a little quicker than the first time.  
  
Draco looked up into those stunning green eyes and tried to hold still, waiting for the kiss.  
  
Finally, because it felt like forever to him, Harry's lips touched Draco's and he sighed quietly, kissing him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, back at the beginning...


	47. A Secret

Draco gasped, feeling Harry's magic flowing through the kiss, his desire like a fire fed by it.  
  
Harry licked Draco's lips with the very tip of his tongue, stroking gently. His body thrummed with pleasure from this one kiss.  
  
Draco's tongue met Harry's, slipping against his lover's.  
  
"Mmm," Harry hummed very quietly. He thrust down against Draco, grinding their hips together - not because he was trying to imitate himself anymore, but simply because he couldn't help it.  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered closed and he groaned, hard already from anticipation.  
  
"I don't think I'll be satisfied with humping you this time," Harry said huskily as a small joke, though he was very serious. He brought a hand between them and grasped the front of Draco's trousers, using his other hand to hold himself up slightly with the couch.  
  
"More would be good," Draco whispered, thrusting against his hand.  
  
Both their clothes were gone then, without Harry even having to do a separate spell. He simply swept them away, almost literally, as they landed in a pile on the floor a few feet away. He stroked Draco's cock with his hand, looking down their bodies to watch.  
  
"Gods!" Draco cried out, nearly coming from the magic and the touch.  
  
Harry licked his lips again as he fisted Draco's cock, his own very hard as well. "You want to fuck, Draco Malfoy?" he asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Yes, please fuck me," Draco gasped. "Fuck me, Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry slid against Draco, pressing their naked chests together and then moving his mouth to his ear to whisper filthy things to him. "You want my cock?" he asked, tongue flicking out as he continued to stroke Draco.  
  
"Oh, yes, I want your cock in the worst way and in all ways," Draco moaned.  
  
"You want me to come inside you?" Harry asked, slicking his hand now as he stroked. "Fill you so much it's spilling out?"  
  
"Yes, fill me to overflowing!" Draco cried.  
  
Harry slowly slid his hand over Draco's balls, squeezing lightly on the way. He stroked the blond's entrance then. "Mmm," he said, "you want me to put my cock in this delicious little place right here?" He pressed a slick fingertip inside.  
  
"Yes, inside me, deep inside me," Draco answered, head thrown back as he arched up.  
  
Harry slid the finger in all the way, thrusting it gently and finding Draco's prostate. "This feel good?" he whispered. "I bet it feels so good you could come."  
  
"Yes, yes," Draco gasped. "Please!"  
  
Harry pressed another finger in now. "I so love your begging," he said. "So beautiful. Trembling and hard for me."  
  
"All for you," Draco moaned. "All I ever wanted."  
  
Harry gasped at that, trembling himself. "All for me," he whispered, licking Draco's ear again. He stretched him slowly, working a tingle of magic in his fingers without even meaning to.  
  
"Oh, Gods, pleeease!" Draco cried out.  
  
Harry gently took his fingers away, shivering slightly as he slicked himself with them. "All for you," he whispered as he pulled back a bit and lined himself up.  
  
Draco forced his eyes open and looked into Harry's. "It was all I ever wanted," he said, "to be with you. To be yours."  
  
"And you're all I ever needed," Harry replied, holding himself back. "Even before I knew it."  
  
"Inside me," Draco said, still trembling.  
  
Harry slipped slowly inside then, taking a slow, deep breath as he did. He gripped the arm of the couch near Draco's head for support as he pushed in.  
  
Tears were welling up in Draco's eyes and he closed them, shaking at the intensity of his emotions. They had made it. They were together despite everything that had happened.  
  
Harry continued to breathe deeply, looking down at Draco's face. Nothing mattered to him more and it was possible now to only care about him, to only care about Draco and Valen and his friends and not the rest of the bloody world.  
  
"Mine," Draco said as he looked up again, tear tracks on his cheeks. "You were never completely mine until now," he said.  
  
Harry kissed Draco's tears. "Completely yours now," he whispered. "Completely."  
  
"Fuck me, fill me," Draco gasped.  
  
Harry bit his lip before nipping Draco's, beginning to move his hips against him. It was the beginning of the rest of their lives. They would both watch their son grow. They would be able to tell their grandchildren about the robe shop and so much more. They had everything.  
  
"Yes, oh, yes," Draco was still weeping. He'd cried back then too.  
  
Harry kissed Draco's neck, licking and sucking on the skin, taking in his taste, his scent, the feel of him. He thrust with a steady pace, making the strokes long and deep and slow, glistening with sweat and slightly damp from Draco's tears where his neck met his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, my love," Draco said, hand reaching to grasp dark hair, his silver hand on his lover's hip.  
  
Harry loved being called Draco's love. It was like being called the most important thing in the world. There was nothing he wanted to be more. He continued this slow fuck, working their bodies together as though they were one.  
  
Draco relaxed into the rhythm of their bodies rocking, his lover sliding in and out of him and his magic swirling in waves that rose higher with each thrust.  
  
Harry smirked a bit and wished for a mirror, remembering when he had done so before. One appeared alongside them, showing all of their bodies. One glance at it and Harry knew he would come soon. He groaned, rocking deeper.  
  
"My love, my husband," Draco chanted, his body trembling on the edge, just waiting for Harry's magic.  
  
Harry was gasping as he thrust, crying out. "Yours!" he shouted, coming as he thrust deep and gripped Draco's hair.  
  
"Mine!" the blond screamed, holding tight to his lover as magic swept through them.  
  
Harry shuddered and relaxed against Draco, pressing his face into his neck again. He felt a single tear fall from his eye and mingle with the sweat.  
  
Draco was both laughing and crying, still holding Harry against his body.  
  
Harry smiled against Draco's skin, beginning to laugh as well, though he didn't have a specific thing to laugh about. He'd never felt so light.  
  
"Definitely worth it," Draco said.  
  
"I don't know if anything has ever been worth more," Harry said happily.  
  
Draco pulled Harry's hair gently, encouraging him to look at him.  
  
Harry lifted his face at Draco's urging and stared at him, smiling softly as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And I think that kiss was more than worth my secret." Draco smiled and kissed Harry's lips again.  
  
Harry kissed Draco back and then pulled gently away. "What secret are you talking about?" he said.  
  
Draco laughed again and sat up more, shaking his head at Harry.  
  
Harry raised both eyebrows, slipping from Draco gently as he moved back a tad. "I really don't know what this secret is," he said. "Judging from your reaction, I'm being completely clueless and it should be something I know?"  
  
The blond laughed harder, grinning. "It's not important. Not now," he said.  
  
"Well, then why aren't you telling me?" Harry said, smiling and looking curiously at his husband.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "It's silly really and I don't know why I never told you," he said.  
  
"You are driving me mad with this," Harry said, still smiling. "You do know that you have to tell me now. I don't care how silly it is."  
  
Draco's eyes widened as the compulsion pushed him. "Dobby wasn't my father's house-elf," he said quickly, and then laughed again.  
  
Harry was quite confused by that. He laughed a bit at Draco laughing, though he didn't know what the blond was laughing at. "But I thought ..." he said. "Dobby said that he used to belong to your family."  
  
"He did," Draco smiled, "but not to my father exactly."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Then whose was he ...?" he asked coyly, having a feeling he knew what this was about.  
  
The blond shook his head, blushing. "Mine," he said.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you put that bloody house-elf on me, didn't you?" Harry said, laughing loudly now.  
  
"Not exactly." Draco laughed more.  
  
"What do you mean not exactly?" Harry said as he continued to chuckle.  
  
"So, when did you first see the crazy thing?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Summer before second year," Harry answered. "After which I got nearly expelled and then locked in my bedroom. Bloody insane elf. He'd stolen my letters all summer as well!" He laughed some more, remembering how angry he'd been and how much he couldn't care less now.  
  
"Sounds like him all right," Draco said with a grin. "They gave him to me when I moved into my room at the Manor on my eleventh birthday. But do you remember what I told you about me that summer after first year?"  
  
Harry smirked now. "You wanked over me all summer and carved my first initial into your bed."  
  
"Yes, exactly," Draco laughed, "and I told the house-elf why I carved the 'H' on the bed and forbid him to fix it."  
  
Harry shook his head at Draco. "I was wondering where a Malfoy house-elf had heard of Harry Potter's greatness," he said cockily, but playfully.  
  
"Now you know." Draco chuckled. "Moaning about you in my bed and talking about you. You see, I could forbid him to tell anyone what I said. Then the barmy thing became obsessed with you as well!"  
  
Harry laughed but made a face. "That's sort of gross," he said, and then after a moment, "You know the flying car? Dobby's fault. The Bludger that nearly killed me that year? Dobby's fault. He claimed he was trying to save my life because he knew the Chamber of Secrets was being opened, but he wouldn't tell me that. Oh, no. He only tried to injure me and get me kicked out."  
  
"That's why I never told you," Draco said. "I didn't want you to blame it all on me. I didn't tell him to do all that. Apparently, he overheard my father's plans and came up with his own plan to save you."  
  
Harry shook his head again and rolled his eyes. "Dobby's certainly a nutter," he said, "but he's come in quite handy a few times. You've helped me all along without knowing it. All because you wanked over me apparently." He laughed and kissed Draco's nose.  
  
Draco smirked. "Now do you see why I thought it was so funny that you had him spying on me?"  
  
Harry snorted and nodded. "He must have thought we were both mad. First you, for supposedly working on something for Voldemort against "the great Harry Potter", and then me, for having him first tail you and calling him to bring us food as we lay naked in bed after a fuck."  
  
"Exactly." Draco laughed. "If he hadn't already been insane, I would say we caused it."  
  
Harry laughed again and sighed. "Everyone thought we were mad at first."  
  
"I was mad," Draco said quietly. "I was crazy mad about you from the moment I met you."  
  
Harry smiled very happily. "I don't mind," he said.  
  
"Good, because I think it is incurable," Draco said, reaching up to stroke a dark lock of hair from Harry's face.  
  
Harry laughed softly and then laughed a little harder. "You know what all this talk about second year has me thinking of?" he said.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask," Draco said, smirking.  
  
Harry smiled. "Ron, Hermione and I thought you were the heir of Slytherin," he said. "Ron and I Polyjuiced into Crabbe and Goyle to see if you would say anything about it and came and sat with you in your common room."  
  
"You what?" Draco's eyes grew wide. "Hey, you're the Parselmouth, not me!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Yes, well, I knew it wasn't _me_ doing it," he said. "And you bloody well said you wanted to help whoever it was!"  
  
"So you sat in the Slytherin common room and talked with me and I never knew it?" Draco asked, making a face.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yep," he said. "It wasn't for that long, though. You even managed to insult Ron without him technically being there."  
  
Draco managed to both laugh and grimace at the same time. "I didn't say or do anything embarrassing, did I?" he asked.  
  
"You mean besides giving us an article that talked about Mr Weasley getting in trouble, saying that you hoped the next Muggle-born died and that it was Hermione, like I said, wanting to help the heir, and simply being a complete prat, then no," said Harry, shaking his head amusedly at Draco. "I still wonder how you managed to become friends with Ron and Hermione."  
  
Draco was quiet for a moment, remembering. "It was the only world I knew, Harry," he said. "Father's world and opinions were all I had ever heard before I met you."  
  
"I know, love," Harry said, stroking Draco's hair. "And perhaps I would have been completely different if I'd been sorted into Slytherin. But you're more amazing than most. You did what you did and managed to think for yourself despite the world you grew up in."  
  
"Given what I saw of the Dursleys," Draco said, looking at him, "I would say you did so even faster than I did."  
  
Harry sighed and nodded with a small shrug. "I always had hope that I belonged somewhere," he said quietly. "I never gave up. And I'm very glad you didn't either."  
  
"I belong with you," Draco said.  
  
Harry smiled. "Yes," he said. "I think we've both found where we belong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sweet...


	48. Prophecies and Promises

Hogwarts was even fuller than when school was in session. The corridors were crowded; there were people littered all over the place and inside the Great Hall. At least half the British wizarding world had shown up at the castle, probably more. They all wanted to know if it was true. Was the Dark Lord Voldemort truly gone? Was the war over? Had Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, truly defeated him once and for all? Harry was prepared to tell them.  
  
There were so many people, women, men, children, everyone, that Harry was to make his speech outside instead of in the Great Hall where he'd originally intended. And so it was out on the grounds of Hogwarts, facing the split trees, the fallen parts of stone from the castle, the marks on the ground of a battle field, that Harry was going to proclaim official victory.  
  
There were reporters from every newspaper or magazine available. There was everyone from the Minister of Magic to the lowliest vendor in Knockturn Alley.  
  
Harry straightened his robes and ran a hand through his hair as he waited with Draco for the crowd gathering outside to get situated.  
  
Draco held Valen, the child restless. He kept looking around and burbling at various people. The blond chuckled at his son, understanding the way the baby saw the world.  
  
"A lot of people," Harry said absently, watching as Fred was helped into his seat by Bill and George. Many people had to be helped into their seats, their injuries not even enough to keep them away.  
  
"Several reporters have been looking at us curiously," Draco said. "Will you tell them?"  
  
Harry looked at their son in Draco's arms. "About Valen?" he asked with a gentle smile at the boy.  
  
Draco nodded. "It does look curious, doesn't it?" he pointed out.  
  
"I suppose it does," Harry answered. "I'll tell them if it's something they ask - if you think I should."  
  
"You don't really think we can keep him a secret any longer?" Draco asked.  
  
"I hardly think we're trying to keep him a secret," Harry said with a slightly raised eyebrow and an amused smile. "We're standing together with a child that looks like you with bright green eyes. In front of just about everyone I might add."  
  
"Yes, but will you acknowledge him publicly?" Draco asked, smirking.  
  
"I just said I would if you thought I should," Harry said, still smiling a bit. "I don't want to if you don't."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" he asked.  
  
Harry gave Draco a confused look. "He's your son as well. Why would I do something you didn't want to do?"  
  
"I meant, why don't you want to tell them about Valen?" he asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "It's not a matter of not wanting to," he said. "It's just none of their business. Everyone who I care about knows, but I suppose I'll tell if they ask."  
  
"Harry," Draco said, "I am proud to be your husband. And I am proud of our child. I see no reason not to let others know now that it is safe to do so."  
  
Harry chuckled a bit and kissed Draco lightly. "I am proud of you," he said. "And I'm proud of Valen."  
  
"Good." Draco smiled. "So, have you a speech in mind?" he asked.  
  
"I think I'll just go with it," Harry said. "Perhaps it will mean more that way."  
  
The last of the chairs were being filled and there was still a large crowd left standing around. Some conjured chairs, but a lot stood to get a better view.  
  
Draco shook his head and smiled. "Well, my hero," he said, "time to take a bow."  
  
Harry took in a large breath and kissed Draco and Valen both before he began to make his way to the front of the crowd.  
  
It went very quiet very quickly and he stood at a sort of podium that had been set up. He simply stared around for a moment at all the people, his friends in the front, before he cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, here we are," he said, unable to help being slightly nervous as he looked around again. "The only thing I can think of is: what am I supposed to say? Am I supposed to speak great words of wisdom? Tell a terrific tale of heroics? I somehow don't think so. I don't think I need to say what brave men and women fought. I think it would be an insult to them to try and describe what they did as great, or amazing. Because it's much more than that. And perhaps I'm not even the best person to make a speech about all that. I think what you really want to hear, what we all really want to hear is: it's over. And I _am_ the one who can tell you that. Yes, it's over. This war that has been raging, even in those years of quiet, since before I was born, is finally over. Lord Voldemort is gone. You can sleep tonight knowing that. He has wreaked havoc on our world. One look around here, on the grounds of the school, is enough to say that, but he's gone.  
  
"It's been many long years of fear, secrets, dishonesty, and terror. Perhaps now we can live without looking over our shoulders, without having to fear sending our children out of the house, perhaps even hiding our children completely." Here he threw Draco and Valen a very small smile. "Perhaps we can live without wondering if the person next to us is out to get us, our best friends, even our own family members. It's almost hard to imagine, am I right? We have some rebuilding to do. No, not just of some of our homes, the town of Hogsmeade, Hogwarts," he gestured to it, "but our world completely. We can live without this fear. We can live in peace. And I think many of you will know what I mean when I say that we can _live_." He allowed a pause. "Like I said, perhaps I'm not the best person to be giving this speech, but I hope I can Honor those who fought, those who died, those who sacrificed, not only on these battle grounds, but throughout these years. I hope to Honor them with words of victory. We've won. _We've won_." He gave a very small smile again and a little nod of finality.  
  
As Harry finished, the huge crowd all stood as one. They whooped, cheered, clapped, stomped, laughed, cried, and anything else imaginable. The sound of it was enough to send a thrilling shiver down one's spine, as Harry quite found out. Nearly everyone able, and even some who weren't, got to their feet to celebrate their victory. With a smile and a nod from Harry, George pulled his wand and set off the dozens of fireworks he and Fred had set out to add to the tremendous magic already in the air.  
  
Draco stood not far behind his husband, holding their child who was squirming and shrieking. Sometimes Valen was difficult to keep hold of and Draco actually worried that he would drop him. He knew the large display of magic was exciting to the baby. It affected Draco too.  
  
Harry walked over to Draco and laughed at how excited Valen was. He kissed the baby on his head and was not surprised when several cameras went off. They went off again when he kissed his husband.  
  
Draco returned the kiss, a thrilled baby bouncing up and down in his arms as he did. There were reporters surrounding them, cameras flashing and questions thrown out, questions about the final fight. But also questions about them. What did they plan to do now? And most especially - whose baby was that?  
  
Harry ignored the questions about the fight. He'd had to tell it more times than he could count already, and didn't much want to mar the celebration with tales of death and terribleness. Noting what Draco had said, and what he himself had said in his own speech, Harry called over all the noise, "He's mine and Draco's."  
  
Draco smirked at the uproar the simple statement made, the gist of which was, "How is that possible?"  
  
Smiling, Harry used Draco's explanation. "Magic!" he called.  
  
Draco held up his silver hand, since his other was holding the baby, and gestured for the reporters to quiet down. "It really is a long story. Today, all you get is that his name is Valentine Leander Malfoy and that he was born March 20th, and, yes, we really are both his parents."  
  
Harry smiled again and shook his head as people wrote furiously and shouted even more questions, still not satisfied.  
  
He looked around to see the Weasleys and most of the Order down in front, smiling and laughing with the rest of the crowd. "Shall we?" he asked Draco loudly over the happy noise, gesturing to their friends.  
  
Draco nodded, putting his free arm around his husband's waist as they made their way to where their friends stood. Valen was still squealing happily and seemed to be trying to reach for Daddy Harry's glasses again.  
  
Harry laughed and moved his head out of Valen's range.  
  
"That was brilliant, Harry!" Hermione said, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Harry smiled widely, watching as George picked Ginny up and spun around with her, laughing like mad.  
  
Deprived of Harry's glasses, Valen went for Draco's hair. He winced as his son pulled at the ribbon that held it back.  
  
Friends were laughing and crying and hugging. Draco had no idea how many times he was hugged or the baby was kissed. Kissing babies seemed to be some unwritten rule of celebrations.  
  
Harry happily allowed himself to be hugged and ruffled, as almost everyone there seemed to want to do it.  
  
Music from somewhere started soon and confetti was let off with more fireworks. People danced and laughed, hollered and shouted until they couldn't anymore. It was like something out of a story and Harry would certainly never forget it.  
  
Draco smiled happily, most of his attention on Harry. He didn't even know the last time he had seen him smile like that. Then again, had he ever? Seven years of fighting for his life and the lives of his friends. What would Harry be like now? Because, it was clear to Draco, that he was different.  
  
As Harry finished a sort of strange, but very funny, group-like dance with a large number of friends, he joined Draco again and kissed him deeply before taking Valen and twirling in a circle with him. He was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder from Ron, who was smiling ... nervously?  
  
"Hey," he said to Harry mostly, though he gave a short nod to Draco as well.  
  
Draco nodded to Ron and watched curiously.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hey," he said happily. "What's up?"  
  
"Erm ... I wanted to tell you something before I ... I actually wanted to get your, erm ... well ... erm ...." Ron's hands were in his pockets and he seemed to be clutching and letting go of the material inside them over and over again.  
  
Draco smirked, guessing what Ron was going to ask, but still enjoying the awkward moment.  
  
Harry cocked his head slightly. "What?" he said.  
  
Ron looked very quickly over his shoulder. "I - I was going to ask .... Well, I was going to ...." He sighed shakily and pulled his right hand out of his pocket. He hesitated a moment before showing Harry that he was holding a very simple ring. He closed his hand quickly after a few seconds and hid it in his pocket again.  
  
Harry was stunned into silence. "You - you're going to?" he stammered.  
  
Ron nodded, looking like he might faint in a moment.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes but was polite enough not to laugh. Well, not aloud, at least.  
  
Harry did laugh, but not at Ron. "That's brilliant!" he said. "And it's about time."  
  
"You really think so?" Ron asked, seeming to draw confidence from Harry's enthusiasm.  
  
"Of course," Harry said, grinning very widely.  
  
"I already talked to Dad and now I'm just ... well, waiting," Ron added. "I wanted to tell you though because - well, I dunno. You're my best mate, you know?"  
  
Harry laughed again.  
  
"Hey, Gryffindors are supposed to be brave." Draco laughed. "Ask her already!" Well, he had tried to keep his mouth shut. He just couldn't do it.  
  
Ron bit his lip at Draco's comment. "So you don't think I'm mad? Either of you?"  
  
Harry shook his head at his nervous friend. "We've already been married for almost a year and we're both younger than you. Draco's right. Go!" He smiled widely again.  
  
Ron swallowed, drew himself up to his full height, turned, and sort of ... marched ... over to Hermione. It might have been funny if the situation hadn't been ... well, actually, it was very funny.  
  
Harry stood close to Draco and watched discreetly, hardly able to believe he _was_ watching.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow at Ron and Ron seemed to be talking to her, but Harry could only see the back of him. He watched as Hermione's eyes grew wider and wider, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as Ron dropped to one knee.  
  
Mrs Weasley then practically squealed with delight and clutched her husband tightly a few feet away.  
  
Draco put his arm around Harry, watching with his classic smirk. "Another wedding," he whispered in his husband’s ear, "which means more dancing."  
  
Harry smirked as well and turned his head to Draco, just as Hermione dropped to the ground to squeeze Ron around the neck, kissing his face all over, the ring on her finger.  
  
"And you know what that means," Harry said slyly, waggling his eyebrows playfully.  
  
"That Fred and George will be delighted?" Draco asked in mock innocence.  
  
Harry laughed and kissed Draco. "I love you," he whispered happily.  
  
"You had better," Draco whispered, licking his ear. "And you know what I predict?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, feeling happier than he had in forever.  
  
"That there will be a lot of babies born in the next year," he said, "and that half of them will be named Harry."  
  
Harry snorted and then kissed Draco, and Valen managed to smack them both where their lips joined.  
  
Valen squealed, making smacking noises with his lips. Draco laughed and shook his head, thinking that the starting class at Hogwarts in 2007 was in for a lot of trouble.  
  
***  
  
After a little under a week at Hogwarts, helping the people there and cleaning up, Harry and Draco still hadn't been into Hogsmeade. The town was supposedly destroyed, and with the two giants having been there, Harry believed it. He walked with Draco down the very long drive of Hogwarts, holding his hand as the blond held Valen.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked not far ahead, holding hands as well. Harry was amused to note that every few steps, Hermione would pretend to scratch her nose and then stare fondly at her ring for a bit.  
  
Draco was glad to be outside in the summer air. The castle was crowded and he had been very busy making Healing Potions when he wasn't with Harry and Valen. Even having seen it from the windows and hearing the details, it was still a shock to see the remains of Hogsmeade.  
  
As they reached the gates, Harry could already see some of the destruction, and when they walked out onto the street, he could _very_ much see it. The buildings had been knocked to the ground, trees around pulled up, smoke and dust rising in the air as a dozen or so people milled about and toed the debris. He stared around, not surprised of course, but it was not a pretty sight.  
  
Even after a week, Draco could still feel some residual magic from the battle. Valen squeaked and pointed at things. "Yes, I see it," he agreed with his infant.  
  
Hermione took in a large breath and let it out in an almost-huff. "What a mess," she said quietly.  
  
"It could have been worse," Ron murmured, bending to pick up the Zonko's shop sign.  
  
"If he had attacked while school was in session," Draco said, "it would have been a lot worse."  
  
Harry nodded, kicking aside some wood that looked like it had once been panelling. "I wonder why he picked now to attack ...." he mused.  
  
"I think he thought he would catch us off balance if he took Valen," Draco replied. "From what I can tell, we made that difficult."  
  
"What? Taking him? Of course we made it difficult," Harry said. "However, not difficult enough, I suppose." He stared at Valen for a few long seconds.  
  
"But you got him back and he's perfectly fine," said Hermione quickly, studying Harry's face.  
  
He smiled a bit after a moment. "Yes, he's perfectly fine," he said.  
  
"More than fine." Draco smiled, squeezing his husband’s hand and then wincing when the baby accidentally smacked him in the jaw.  
  
Harry chuckled, continuing slowly down the street - or what had once been the street anyway, taking in the mess. They'd made it past several shops. Half of The Three Broomsticks had been demolished, Honeydukes looked like one of the giants had stepped completely on it and chocolate and other sweets melted out in the hot sun. The post office was crushed and the homes were no better off.  
  
"Ron?" Draco asked. "I heard that Zonko's isn't rebuilding. The twins should consider opening a shop here."  
  
"They've been wanting to," said Ron. "Most of their customers are from Hogwarts anyway."  
  
"I wonder who else isn't rebuilding," said Harry. "Kind of strange, isn't it? That Hogsmeade won't be the same for new students coming in."  
  
"Perhaps it'll be better," said Hermione with a small shrug.  
  
"Perhaps," Harry agreed, looking up from the ground.  
  
A tall old man was standing in the street, examining damage as well. It took a short moment for Harry to realise it was Aberforth.  
  
The man looked up then as well and clasped his hands behind his back, standing still for a moment before taking a few strides towards them. He inclined his head slightly and then held out a hand to give Harry's a quick, firm shake. "I suppose I should say congratulations, Mr Potter," he said.  
  
"I don't need it," Harry replied. "I've gotten more than enough of my fair share of congratulations over the past few days."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you would have," said Aberforth, nodding to Draco and then Ron and Hermione.  
  
"You helped win this war," Draco acknowledged. He looked at the ruins of the Hog's Head. "Will you be rebuilding?"  
  
"I haven't decided," Aberforth said, seeming to think about it. "There never was much in this business."  
  
Harry nodded, thinking that the dingy pub was probably more of a burden to the man than anything else.  
  
"I'm sorry for your losses," Aberforth said next, glancing at Harry first, but then perhaps a bit longer at Draco, and of course, Harry had a feeling he was referring to Snape.  
  
Draco frowned but nodded. Valen squirmed and started squealing, pointing at the rubble of the old bar.  
  
They all looked over and Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering what had Valen's attention.  
  
It was the first time Aberforth had ever seen Valen, but he didn't enquire as to who he was, simply looked from the baby to where he was pointing.  
  
Draco stepped closer, narrowing his eyes to get a look at what his son was excited about. "There's something moving in there," he said.  
  
Harry walked over and moved some wood, dust, and dirt aside, revealing a small grey kitten, who tried to escape when he went to pick it up. He managed to grab it and stood back up, smiling a bit. "It's a kitten," he said, raising an eyebrow at Draco.  
  
"Oh, how adorable!" said Hermione, coming closer to get a better look.  
  
Valen reached both hands toward Harry, squealing so loud it made Draco wince. "Settle down," he told his son, "or you'll scare it and it will claw up your Daddy Harry." He smirked at the little grey ball in his husband's hands.  
  
Harry laughed at Valen and stepped a bit closer to him, but not so close that he would be able to reach it. "See?" he said to his son, stroking the trembling kitten's head with a finger. "It's a baby like you."  
  
Valen's eyes were wide. Draco shifted his son to hold him with his silver hand and arm, while reaching out to the kitten with his right. He held fingertips in front of the small face, letting the animal sniff him. It did, and then began to lick his fingers.  
  
Harry smiled as Valen stared at the kitten like it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his little life. "Aren't cats supposed to be magical?"  
  
Hermione nodded, smiling at Valen as well. "Yes, but not so much that they can't be kept by Muggles. It's probably why Valen likes it so much."  
  
Draco nodded, scratching the beast under the chin. "You are a little hunter, aren't you?" he asked it. It purred in response.  
  
Harry smiled again. "Well," he said, "what do you propose we do with it?" he asked.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching up a bit. "You did promise me a cat," he said.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I did, didn't I?" he said.  
  
Draco's mouth stretched into a smirk then. "And Harry Potter keeps his promises," he said softly, fingers stroking the soft downy fur of the cat still in his husband's hands.  
  
"Yes, of course I do," said Harry. "Even if they're slightly out of order." He grinned.  
  
"Even if," Draco agreed, practically purring himself as he stepped closer, petting the kitten and leaning in to kiss his husband.  
  
Harry met Draco's lips with his own and smiled gently against them. He pulled back when Valen's little hands began to wander sneakily. He shook his head at the small boy. "And what shall we name this new addition to our family?" he asked.  
  
Draco grinned and chuckled. "This is a lithe fanged beast," he quoted. "So we shall call him Sredni Vashtar."  
  
Harry grinned again, remembering Draco having read him the story. "Sredni Vashtar it is then," he said with a chuckle of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, a cat!


	49. Life Open to Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Harry's priorities!

Harry sat close to Draco on one of the Gryffindor sofas, Ron and Hermione very close on another. Neville and Luna were in armchairs and Ginny was sprawled on her back on the floor. It felt almost exactly like the final nights of sixth year - besides the fact that Harry was holding his sleeping son, Draco was holding their sleeping cat, there was a Ravenclaw in their midst, and of course, they all felt quite a bit happier and safer than they had then. They would be leaving to go back to the Manor tomorrow, Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione anyway. Ginny would be going back to the Burrow with her parents and Neville and Luna were going their own ways.  
  
"What are you going to do with yourself, Neville?" Ginny asked sleepily, stifling a yawn. "Anything planned?"  
  
"There's this research project that's going to be studying magical plants around the world," he said. "I've been accepted to be on the team."  
  
Harry smiled. "That's great, Neville," he said.  
  
"Yes, I bet you'll do wonderfully," said Hermione, smiling also.  
  
"No one needs to ask what you two are doing," said Ginny with a grin to Hermione and Ron. "When are you going to do the wedding then?"  
  
"Well, I haven't even told my mother yet," said Hermione, beaming. "So that's first."  
  
Ron smiled happily and perhaps a bit smugly beside her.  
  
"Well, none of us have taken N.E.W.T.s yet," Draco said. "But we have been a bit preoccupied. I have been thinking of getting more involved in the Malfoy estate investments. Maybe in some of the rebuilding projects."  
  
"Eh, who needs N.E.W.T.s when you're married to a millionaire?" Harry teased.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him and shook her head amusedly. "That could be good," she said to Draco. "I still don't know what I'd like to do career-wise."  
  
"Have you considered politics?" Draco smiled. "We certainly still need the laws about Muggles and Magical Creatures reformed."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Well, I did want to go further with S.P.E.W. Perhaps that would be a good way."  
  
Ron shook his head amusedly this time.  
  
"Fossey didn't want to betray us," Draco said, "but she actually belonged to Macnair. She didn't have a choice. And most of the werewolves joined Voldemort because of the way the wizarding world treats them."  
  
Hermione nodded seriously. "It's ridiculous," she said. "Look at Remus. He's far more human than wolf and he can't find work because of the prejudices."  
  
"Fossey belonged to Macnair?" Harry interrupted, that piece of information new to him. "Then why was she serving in the Manor?"  
  
"Because my father allowed it. Since Macnair spent so much time with him, he had his own elf in the Manor," Draco said. "I didn't know about it, and the wards aren't really set to keep out house-elves."  
  
"Were any of the other elves involved in it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes," Draco answered. "Two others, all belonging to friends of my father's and controlled through them by Voldemort. That's how the prisoners got out at the Manor. The spy was never Fleur or any of us."  
  
"And it figures," said Harry. "Out of all the house-elves we could have taken with us, we took one of the ones belonging to Death Eaters."  
  
The kitten in Draco's lap stretched and he rubbed its belly. "The wizarding world takes them for granted," he said. "Voldemort was good at exploiting prejudices."  
  
"All the more reason for them to at least have their very own department," said Hermione. "Or at least a sub-division in the department already set up for magical creatures."  
  
Draco smiled, enjoying watching Hermione get excited about the topic and Ron squirm about it.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and shook her head at him. "I suppose this will be something I'll be doing on my own?" she said.  
  
"I fully support whatever you want to do," said Ron. "I simply have no interest in the elves. I mean, I suppose I can agree that they need _something_ , it's just something I wouldn't want to run."  
  
"What is it that you'd like to do?" asked Luna.  
  
"I haven't the foggiest," Ron answered.  
  
"What about Quidditch?" Draco asked, only smirking a bit.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. " _You're_ suggesting I play Quidditch?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, Weasley is our king," said Ginny with a grin.  
  
Harry snorted. "We did turn that song around," he said.  
  
Draco smiled at Ginny, happy that his little song was remembered. "You could play or you could work with teams in some other way." He shrugged.  
  
"It'd be quite cool," said Ron, nodding. "Actually, it'd be pretty fantastic."  
  
"I can agree with that one," said Harry. "It would be pretty cool."  
  
"You know, I've always sort of wanted to get into a broomstick business," said Ron. "You know, like Nimbus or Firebolt, only, I'd want to start my own. That'd be brilliant. Hey - and then you could play, Harry, and promote me."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
Draco was not sure he wanted his husband to be any more in the public eye than he already was, but he held his tongue. "Luna," he said, "what are your plans?"  
  
"Well, I have another year of school," she said, "but then I think I'd like to keep running the _Quibbler_. Dad would have wanted it and no one else is going to publish the truth."  
  
Harry smiled bemusedly. "I suppose you would be quite cut out for that," he said.  
  
She smiled dreamily at him.  
  
Draco smiled at Harry and the sleeping child in his lap. He yawed and then smirked at his husband. "Well, we are heading back to the Manor in the morning," he said. "We should get to bed."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, stretching his legs before getting carefully to his feet. He grinned at his friends. He didn't tell them they were brilliant, or amazing, or fantastic. They knew that already, and it wasn't like he didn't have the rest of his life to tell them things like that. Merlin, he loved thinking that. He had the rest of his life and he wasn't worried that it would be over tomorrow.  
  
"Night," he said simply.  
  
"Night," they mostly said in unison, and Harry could almost tell they were thinking what he was thinking.  
  
Draco got up and moved the kitten to rest on his shoulder and then reached for his husband's hand. Valen only squirmed a little as they made their way up the stairs and into their old tower room.  
  
Harry laid the baby gently in the cot they had Transfigured before he simply stripped himself with a twitch of his fingers and fell onto the bed.  
  
Draco gasped, watching his husband casually use more magic than most wizards would ever possess, just to strip for bed. He set the kitten in a little box they had for it. He set his wand beside the bed and looked down at the naked man lying there.  
  
Harry smiled up at Draco and put his hands behind his head. "Getting in? Or are you going to stand there and stare at me?"  
  
Draco's eyes swept over his gorgeous husband and he smiled, slowly beginning to undress. He made a show of unbuttoning his shirt while he watched Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes glittered as he watched Draco undress, following his every movement. He reached a hand down to slowly grasp his own cock, squeezing and giving it a few pulls.  
  
Draco whimpered as he watched Harry touch himself. He finished his shirt, no longer taking his time.  
  
Harry licked his lips, waiting for Draco as he continued to toss off in front of him, his cock getting harder by the second.  
  
Draco's breathing sped up and he tore off his trousers and underwear, leaving his silver hand in place and using both hands to reach for his husband as he got in bed. He grabbed Harry's wrists, pulling them away from his cock and over his head, pinning his husband under his own body.  
  
Harry gasped quietly, arching up a bit. "Something you want?" he asked huskily, staring up at Draco.  
  
"You have become a tease, Potter," Draco drawled.  
  
"Have I?" Harry said, acting as though he had never heard of such a thing.  
  
"Yes," Draco hissed, rubbing his arse on Harry's erection as he leaned forward, capturing his husband's bottom lip with his teeth.  
  
Harry moaned at the teeth and the rubbing, arching his hips up again.  
  
Draco sucked Harry's lip, still holding his hands as he continued to grind his body against him.  
  
Harry let out a strangled-sounding cry, his muscles taut as he rocked with and against Draco, his eyes shut.  
  
Draco released Harry's mouth and grinned down at him. "Do you want something, Potter?" he smirked.  
  
Harry opened his eyes again and stared up into Draco's face. " _I'm_ the tease?" he said breathlessly.  
  
Draco grinned. "Yes," he said. "I asked you a question." He rotated his hips again, enjoying the feel of his husband's body under him.  
  
"Yes," Harry said lowly, thrusting up. "You know I do."  
  
"Oh, and what is that?" Draco smirked, leaning forward and nibbling on his husband's jaw.  
  
Harry growled with lust and frustration. "To fuck," he said. "I don't care, I just want to fuck." He raised his chin a bit, trying to get more of Draco's mouth, more of anything.  
  
Draco began to bite his way along Harry's jaw until he reached his ear, biting the lobe and then licking along the edge.  
  
Harry let out a moan that was like a whine, his feet and legs moving restlessly.  
  
"You are so hot," Draco whispered. "I could never resist you for long. I want to spread you and fuck you, long and hard."  
  
"Fuck," Harry said, eyelids fluttering as he tried to keep them from falling closed. "Yeah, long and hard," he readily agreed.  
  
"So the question is," Draco whispered in his ear, "how long can you hold out?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. "As long as you want me to," he said huskily.  
  
Draco chuckled, biting Harry's neck below his ear. "Good."  
  
Harry hissed and then moaned, grinding up into Draco, unable to stop himself from doing so.  
  
Draco bit and sucked, leaving a dark mark before moving down to leave another just below it.  
  
"I thought you were going to fuck me," Harry breathed, "not suck my neck, even though that is - mmm - rather enjoyable."  
  
"So impatient," Draco hissed, leaving a third mark. Then he released his husband's wrists and rolled off the bed. He stood looking down at him, hands on his hips.  
  
Harry's eyes widened almost comically. He sat up. "What are you _doing_?!" he asked, terribly aroused and very untouched.  
  
Draco chuckled, his cock bobbing as he did. He Summoned his wand and cast a Silencing Charm on Valen's cot. He raised an eyebrow. "Come and get it then," he sneered.  
  
"I thought _you_ were fucking _me_ ," Harry said, scooting the tiniest bit towards the edge of the bed.  
  
"Come here," Draco said, still smirking.  
  
Intrigued, Harry moved off the bed and stood next to Draco, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Bend over and spread your legs," Draco purred.  
  
"Ah," Harry said slowly, flushing with pleasure, "is that what you want?" He made a show of stretching himself across the bed, pressing his arse up a bit so that his back was arched.  
  
"Yes, very nice," Draco said, licking his lips. He set his wand atop the mattress and laid his hands on his lover's arse, squeezing. "I love seeing you like this, eager and waiting for me," he whispered, stepping closer so that he stood between his husband's legs.  
  
Harry's cock twitched when Draco touched him. "Very eager, and very much waiting," he said, emphasising the "waiting" just a tad.  
  
Draco chuckled and released his husband's arse. "Reach back and cast the Lube Spell on yourself," he said.  
  
"Bit of a voyeur today?" Harry asked, licking his lips as he very quickly cast the spell and reached behind himself to rub at his own entrance.  
  
"Yes," Draco said, sighing. "Now hold yourself spread for me."  
  
Harry reached both hands back and grasped his arse cheeks, heart beating quicker.  
  
"Gods," Draco gasped, reaching down to fondle his lover's balls with his right hand while he slid a single silver fingertip against his entrance.  
  
Harry gasped quietly and moved into both of Draco's hands. "Mmm, I want you to fuck me," he said.  
  
"Beg me," Draco said, sliding the silver finger in very slowly.  
  
Harry groaned and whined pitifully. "Please, Draco, please," he said, trying to move back against the finger.  
  
Draco chuckled. "Beg, not whine," he said. "Where's that infamous dirty mouth now?" He thrust the finger inside.  
  
"Still here," Harry gasped, wanting to be fucked very badly. Perhaps using his "infamous dirty mouth" would speed Draco up. "I want your _dripping_ cock inside me, fucking me good. _So_ fucking good. _Please_ , Draco."  
  
Draco laughed again at his sexy husband and slid the finger out. He used the lube on the finger to stroke his own cock for a moment and then pressed the head against Harry's entrance. He brought his right hand up and laid it in the small of Harry's back, pressing down so that he could not move to push back onto him. Then he slowly began to slide into him.  
  
"Mm, fuck yeah," Harry groaned, and then realised he could not push back and groaned some more, frustrated. "Fuck, you're such an arse," he said, clenching the blankets to try to relieve his need to make Draco sink into him faster. He'd forgotten that he'd told Draco he would last as long as he wanted.  
  
"Fucking your arse, Potter," Draco said, smirking at his husband's frustration. He concentrated on moving slowly so he could feel every moment as he pushed inside. He leaned forward, holding his husband in place.  
  
Harry knew Draco was going to do this slowly, especially since Harry had called him an arse because of it. He waited, moving his feet again. It felt very, very good, so good that Harry always felt like he needed it Right. At. That. Moment. He needed to feel every bit of Draco before he screamed.  
  
Draco pulled out as slowly as he has slid in, moaning at the feel of Harry's body pulsing around his cock. He stopped just before the head would have slid free.  
  
"Shit," Harry groaned, drawing the word out as he pressed his face into one of his arms.  
  
Draco grabbed both of Harry's hips, still pressing him down to keep him from moving. He flexed his hips, sliding deep in one quick motion. Then he stopped, feeling the other man's body react.  
  
Harry gasped and groaned loudly, and even louder when Draco didn't pull back as quickly as he'd pressed in - fuck, he didn't even pull back at all. "Fuck!" he shouted, pulling tighter at the covers.  
  
Draco grinned, and then began another slow slide almost out, pausing only briefly before plunging forward again and holding the position.  
  
"Draco!" Harry groaned. "You are driving me mad!" He was beginning to sweat a bit and his face was still pressed into his arm.  
  
"You said long and hard." Draco smirked. "There was nothing about it being fast." He knew this was torture for his husband and was quite enjoying making him squirm and beg. He slid out again, slowly, and then, to be particularly annoying, slowly forward again.  
  
Harry made another pitiful noise that he probably would not have made without a cock shoved in his arse. "I'll do anything you want," he said, "just please fuck me."  
  
"I am fucking you," Draco said in a reasonable tone that he shouldn't have been able to manage with his cock in his lover. He leaned in, over his husband’s body. "You may have raw power, my love," he said, "but I have patience and stamina."  
  
Harry clenched his teeth. "I don't care what the hell you have right now," he said. "All I care about is that thick cock in my arse and the fact that it's stationary."  
  
"Feels good, deep inside you," Draco purred. "I could do this all night." He flexed his hips again, pulling out and then back in, then stopping.  
  
Harry groaned as Draco moved, but growled when he stopped. "How about we do it all night multiple times?" he whined.  
  
That got a deep chuckle from the blond, who did indeed begin to move again. He began to set a slow, but at least moving, pace of slow deep strokes inside his lover.  
  
Well, it was definitely better, Harry just wished he could push back, but he would take what he could get. "Mmm, fuck yes," he whispered as Draco went deep.  
  
Draco'd had fun teasing his husband, but now he lost himself in the sensation of fucking him. He rocked in and out, eyes closed as he breathed in time with his movements.  
  
Harry was breathing heavily with Draco, at least able to move when he was pushed into. He glanced over his shoulder, watching Draco fuck him.  
  
Draco's head was bowed forward, hair falling around his face. He began to thrust faster, pressing hard into Harry on each forward move. He was working up a sweat, breathing more ragged, but still keeping the rhythm.  
  
Harry cried out. "Oh, fuck yeah, Draco! So fucking good. Fucking me so good," he babbled.  
  
Draco's hands on Harry's hips dug in for a better grip on his increasingly slick skin and he began to thrust very hard, pressing his lover into the mattress with every movement.  
  
Harry tried to string a few more words together, but all he managed was, "Pound me! Yeah!" and "God!" with a few "Fuck!"s thrown in.  
  
Draco was panting, his hair clinging to his face as he thrust harder and faster into his husband. Harry's magic was crackling over his skin, and as much as he was trying to hold back, Draco knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.  
  
Harry shouted very loudly one last time before his orgasm exploded out of him without warning, making his eyes widen and taking his breath away.  
  
Draco staggered at the wave of magic coursing over and through him. The only thing that kept him from falling was that he was holding on tightly to Harry's hips. He threw himself forward, burying himself inside Harry as his body shuddered, spilling himself deep.  
  
Harry jolted forward as Draco came, panting like he had never drawn breath before. Pleasure flooded his body, bringing that wonderful sense of wholeness.  
  
Draco collapsed on top of Harry, panting and shaking. "Gods," was all he managed after a minute of breathing.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, without really having anything to nod about. He sighed happily.  
  
Draco felt boneless, draped over his husband. He opened his eyes and was startled to find another pair of eyes looking into his. The small grey beast was on the bed, inches away from his face and with its hackles raised. It growled low. Draco chuckled.  
  
Harry turned his head at the noise and saw the cat staring at Draco in its defensive position. He laughed quietly. "I thought we put him in the box," he said, voice a bit hoarse from all the shouting.  
  
"Apparently," Draco said, still panting, "he can get out." The blond arched an eyebrow at the beast, which was staring threateningly at Harry. It growled again.  
  
"Perhaps he thinks we were fighting," Harry mused, raising an eyebrow as well.  
  
"I believe he thinks he is protecting me," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"You!" Harry said in mock-indignance. "I'm the one pinned to the bed!"  
  
"Yeah, the bloke who just did enough magic to light up a small city." Draco chuckled. "Do you have any idea what you can do?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "All I did was have a bloody fantastic orgasm," he said.  
  
That set Draco to laughing and gasping. The cat growled at Harry, thrashing its tail.  
  
"I am terribly sorry," Harry said to the cat, "for having a fantastic orgasm. I will try to hold myself back when you are in the room."  
  
That only made Draco laugh harder, and the cat looked confused.  
  
Harry laughed because Draco was laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked him.  
  
Draco continued to laugh a bit longer and then finally got himself calmed down. He reached his right hand out to the kitten, who sniffed and then licked it. After a minute of scratching under his chin, the cat was purring.  
  
Harry huffed slightly. "You know," he said, "you're crushing me. And what was so funny?"  
  
Draco groaned as he pulled back and then slid sideways to lie beside his husband. The cat moved forward and began rubbing against the blond's hair. "You, you git." He chuckled.  
  
Harry propped his head up on his hand. "Well, whatever I did, I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said with an amused smile.  
  
Draco smiled gently at Harry, his eyes alight with his feelings. "You are bloody amazing," he whispered. "Even after everything that has happened, you still don't realise how powerful you are, do you?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Well, I've noticed I can strip quicker," he teased.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, still smiling. "All that power and it’s still all about sex," he said with a chuckle, happy with that.  
  
"Hey, it's what I learnt it for, isn't it?" Harry said with a small snort.  
  
"Indeed," the blond answered, leaning forward to kiss him.


	50. Selfish

The morning was quiet and it was still a bit dark outside. The sun hadn't yet risen, but Harry was beginning to wake. He smiled, eyes still closed, at the feeling of Draco pressed close to him and at the small baby sounds coming from the cot beside the bed. He stretched like he did most mornings and sat up slowly, trying not to wake his husband. He moved quietly over to Valen and disturbed the sleeping kitten at his and Draco's feet. "Good morning," he whispered to their son, who didn't bother with lowering his noise level as he greeted Harry with his burbling and squeaks. Harry chuckled and reached down to pick Valen up before scooting back against the pillows to feed him.  
  
Sredni Vashtar woke and decided that it was time to attack Harry's feet as they moved under the covers.  
  
Harry quickly moved his feet away. "You _are_ a beast," he told Sredni as he cradled Valen.  
  
The cat began stalking the feet, creeping forward preparing to pounce again.  
  
Harry watched him with a raised eyebrow, prepared to move quickly away again.  
  
Draco reached over and picked up the small kitten by the scruff of his neck and brought it to his chest. "Hey," he said, "he's mine. You don't get to stalk him."  
  
Harry snorted and brought Valen to his nipple, who was beginning to squirm impatiently. "Morning," he said to Draco.  
  
Draco smiled, using his fingers to play with the kitten, who pounced his hand instead. "Morning, love," he said happily.  
  
Harry yawned and rolled his shoulders a bit as he settled himself into his morning routine of feeding Valen. "So," he said, "do we have any plans for today?"  
  
Draco smiled up at his lover and their baby. "Well," he said a bit sleepily, pausing to yawn. "The repairs are going good. Ron and Hermione seemed to have taken on ... supervising that," he said, smirking. It was a running joke that the newly engaged couple still argued constantly.  
  
Harry chuckled. "I don't even think they need to get married," he joked. "It seems as though they've already been so for fifty years."  
  
Draco nodded. "And Fleur seems to have taken over planning our holiday with the same enthusiasm as the wedding," he said, laughing.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Yes, although I've never seen someone switch moods so fast before in my life. Bill seems to be enjoying the pregnancy." He laughed as well. "Was I that bad?"  
  
Draco smirked. "I think I will reserve my opinion on that until after my morning fuck."  
  
Harry laughed again. "I suppose that's answer enough," he said.  
  
"Worth it, though," Draco said, reaching his hand up to stroke the blond hair on their son's head.  
  
"Very worth it," Harry agreed, smiling down into big green eyes.  
  
"Ouch!" Draco hissed suddenly, and grabbed the kitten by the scruff of the neck, holding him up to look him in the eyes. "You had better remember that I am bigger than you and can hex your fur off!" he told him, and then dumped him off the bed.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "What'd he do?" he asked amusedly.  
  
"Bit me," Draco complained, sucking on a finger.  
  
"Aww," Harry teased with a pouty face. "Would you like me to kiss it for you?"  
  
"Sure," Draco said with a smirk. He held his finger up to Harry's mouth and waggled his eyebrows.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and licked the finger slowly from bottom to top, eyes locked on Draco's. He sucked it into his mouth and laved the small cut with his tongue before releasing the finger and giving the cut a gentle kiss. "Better?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Fuck," Draco said, looking down at his son to see if the child was finished suckling.  
  
Harry chuckled darkly. "Sorry, love," he said huskily. "You'll have to wait for the other Malfoy in my life."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed. He huffed loudly.  
  
"Aww, Valen, you've upset Daddy Draco," Harry said quietly to the infant. "And he says I'm the impatient one." But Harry imagined the blanket would be tenting in a few minutes if he kept picturing doing wicked things with his husband inside his head.  
  
Draco sighed but then smirked. He reached his hand under the covers and began to stroke himself.  
  
Harry looked over at him and shook his head. "If you come while you're wanking, you're sucking me off," he said, looking down at Valen, who was still drinking happily.  
  
"You have to fuck me," Draco reminded him, smiling dreamily.  
  
Harry huffed. "Then I at least want to make you come," he said.  
  
Draco smirked, lazily stroking himself still. "I think I can accept that."  
  
"And yet you continue to toss off," Harry said. "And you're hiding it under the covers." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you want to watch?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry smirked a bit, that being his only answer.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, smiling contently. He knew that the second Harry was done feeding Valen, his husband would be all over him.  
  
Harry looked down at Valen, trying to will him to drink faster. "So you're not going to let me watch then?" he said, knowing Valen wouldn't be too much longer at least.  
  
Draco pushed the covers down so that he lay exposed for his husband, his hand gently caressing his shaft.  
  
Harry barely suppressed a moan as he bit his lip, watching Draco with what he knew had to be a hungry look. Valen was beginning to lose suction and Harry looked down to see his eyes drooping.  
  
Draco smiled up at his lover, spreading his legs more so that he could see him better. Harry had the look that Draco privately thought of as The Lion.  
  
Another few minutes passed and Valen finally fell asleep, the blanket covering Harry's lap definitely tenting. He moved as quick as he could with a sleeping infant in his arms and laid him in his cot, breathing a little heavier as he turned his gaze back to Draco.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow at him, still laying spread with his hand on his own cock.  
  
Harry crawled slowly over to Draco, almost like their kitten, only much, much bigger, and hopefully, much, much sexier. "That's mine, you know," he whispered, his lips very close to Draco's as he stared into his eyes with his own half-lidded.  
  
"Yours?" Draco asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, sliding a hand down Draco's stomach slowly as he licked his own lips, almost licking Draco's.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it, Potter?" Draco drawled, resisting the urge to grab the man.  
  
"Fuck you," Harry said, growling only slightly as he moved his hand down even further and placed it over Draco's.  
  
Draco chuckled, his hand stilling and his eyes sliding over his lover's body with an appreciative gaze.  
  
Harry touched his lips to Draco's very lightly before pulling away again. He moved Draco's hand away before he slicked his own and began stroking him. "You want to be fucked?" he whispered into his ear.  
  
"Always," Draco whispered, trembling. Harry's touch always did this to him.  
  
Harry smiled; it was half a smirk. "Mmm, I love what I can do to you, Draco," he whispered. "So cocky one moment and so deliciously panting the next."  
  
"Gods, yes," Draco gasped, arching into Harry's hand while his own reached for him.  
  
Harry's eyes slid shut as Draco touched him. "I'm going to come so fucking hard inside you," he said, thrusting a bit.  
  
"Going to fuck me soon, I hope," Draco tried to drawl, but it came out more as a plea.  
  
Harry released Draco's cock and moved his hand down to sink a finger into him, lightly taking the skin of Draco's neck between his teeth.  
  
Draco threw his head back and arched his hips at the same time, using his body to beg for more.  
  
Harry moved his finger in and out a few times, but he quickly added a second. "Fuck, your arse is so fucking good," he growled.  
  
"Yours, all yours!" Draco gasped, his hand on Harry's cock squeezing and sliding.  
  
Harry moaned and slicked Draco's hand on him with a twitch of his fingers, adding some more lube to his own fingers inside Draco, only because he knew what it would feel like for his husband.  
  
Draco whimpered at the increased slick sensations and at the feeling of the magic inside him.  
  
"Fuck," Harry growled, slipping his fingers out of Draco to move the blond's hand away from his own cock. He moved between his open legs, sliding his erection along Draco's arse to find his opening.  
  
Draco bent his knees, reaching to hold them so that he was spread for his husband.  
  
Harry hissed as he pushed in slightly, holding himself up with his arms as he lowered his head and torso to suck and then lick Draco's bottom lip.  
  
Draco's eyes slid closed. He focused inward on the feeling of his lover's cock inside his body and the magic flowing over and through them. He gasped, his tongue licking out to touch Harry when he bit him.  
  
Harry thrust his hips forward more, hissing again. "God, I fucking love sex," he groaned.  
  
Draco chuckled, his hand coming up to grasp his husband's hair. "Harry Potter, God of Sex," he said in a husky voice, trembling as he felt his husband slide deeper.  
  
"I love fucking you," Harry said next as he thrust in and out. "You feel so fucking good. You look so good. You even smell like fucking. Everything about you makes me so fucking hot."  
  
Harry made Draco feel like he was the sexiest man alive. He craved every word, every touch from him. "I love you; I need you," he answered Harry, his body taking him in and holding him tight with each thrust.  
  
Harry covered Draco's mouth with his own, twisting their tongues together as he pumped his cock in him. "You taste like sex too," he whispered.  
Draco nipped at Harry's lips, pulling his hair so that he could draw Harry's mouth back down.  
  
Harry moaned loudly, wondering if he would be able to add a little magic into his kiss. He tried to, not really able to tell if he was or not.  
  
Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, his entire body shuddering and his hand in Harry's hair tightening to the point of pain.  
  
Harry knew it was working then and was getting off on providing Draco pleasure, the hair-pulling unbelievably hot in a needy-oh-fuck-this-feels-so-good kind of way.  
  
Draco began to shudder as he felt a surge in Harry's magic. He hadn't put his silver hand on, so he hung on tight with his one hand and wrapped his legs around Harry's hips.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" Harry gasped, getting closer. "Fuck yeah, yes!"  
  
Draco arched his entire body, crying out and shaking as he came, spilling his seed between them.  
  
Harry came immediately afterwards, crying out and pumping his hips until he was so over-sensitive he was twitching with any movement. "Oh, fuck," he said again, a whisper this time as he rested against Draco.  
  
Draco shuddered and moaned through their combined orgasms and the power released into his body. He legs were still locked around his lover. Harry's face was pressed alongside his and he rubbed against him, content to stay entangled as long as possible.  
  
Harry was breathing heavily and hummed happily. "You remind me of a cat when you do that," he said quietly.  
  
"Meow," Draco whispered, and licked his husband's ear.  
  
Harry wondered if it was strange that he found that incredibly sexy. If he hadn't come only a minute before, he imagined his cock might have twitched.  
  
Draco did feel like he wanted to rub every part of himself against Harry. No matter how many times they fucked, he still felt like he couldn't get enough. He craved touching, tasting and smelling his lover.  
  
Harry took in a large breath and let it out slowly, closing his eyes and not moving. "You are so sexy," he said. "I can't believe how much sometimes."  
  
"Good," Draco whispered, "because every part of me wants you." He carded his fingers through Harry's thick locks and breathed in the scent of him and sex.  
  
"I imagine I'm the luckiest man in the world," Harry whispered, "when someone like you wants me."  
  
Draco huffed. "You are the most powerful wizard in the world, Harry," he reminded him.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Am I?" he said, slightly amused.  
  
"You can do wandless, nonverbal magic and destroyed the Dark Lord with your feelings," Draco said in an exasperated but amused tone.  
  
Harry smiled a bit. "Well, all right," he said. "If I'm the most powerful wizard in the world, good. Because I suppose that means I make a very good lover for someone like you." He smirked and rolled his eyes a tiny bit.  
  
"Someone like me?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry snorted. "A sensitive. Fitting that 'the most powerful wizard in the world' would end up with a sensitive."  
  
"Well, that makes me the luckiest sensitive in the world," Draco said with a sigh, squeezing Harry tight for a moment.  
  
Harry snorted again. "I suppose," he said, enjoying the feeling of Draco holding him.  
  
Draco let his legs slide down his lover's body until they rested with his feet still hooked around Harry's thighs. "Let's stay in bed and fuck all day," he suggested.  
  
Harry grinned widely and waggled his eyebrows a few times. "Sounds good to me," he said  
  
Draco would have been content to stay where he was but then he suddenly jerked. "Bloody cat is licking my toes," he complained.  
  
Harry sighed, having been intending to lie on top of Draco until they were ready to fuck again, but he rolled off him and placed hands behind his head, crossing his legs and watching Draco and the cat. "Perhaps it's because you're full of magic," he said.  
  
"Then why isn't he licking your toes?" Draco complained, pulling his foot away from the kitten. "Come here, you little fuzzy git," he said to the beast.  
  
Harry shrugged, touching Draco's come on his belly before cleaning it off with a charm. He was silent and content, watching his husband for a bit. "You reckon we'll fuck like we do forever?" he asked.  
  
"I hope so," Draco said, petting the kitten who had settled down on his chest. He was sticky and he could feel himself slick with Harry's seed inside, but he didn't much care at the moment.  
  
"Even when we're really old?" Harry asked. "I mean, 'cause I've seen some old blokes. I can't imagine them getting it on too often." He snorted.  
  
Draco chuckled. "I intend to die fucking you," he said, sighing again.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and mimicked an old man's voice and shaky movements. "I bet that one knocked yeh dead, eh, Draco?" he said with a laugh, and then in his own voice, "I don't think I would appreciate that too much."  
  
The blond rolled his eyes but did laugh slightly. "Better than the alternative," he said.  
  
Harry's face fell the slightest bit. He knew what Draco was talking about. "Not saying that this would ever happen to me," he joked, "but don't some old men have trouble getting it up? Or even ... moving period?"  
  
"The binding promise made it so you can fuck me all day if you want," Draco said, smiling. "I think you have proven that a few times."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Harry said with a smile of his own. "What if I ... die before you?"  
  
"Then the problem is solved," Draco said, looking up at the familiar "H" on the underside of the canopy.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he said.  
  
Draco huffed. "Do you really want to know?" he asked.  
  
"But then you'd die if I did," Harry said, frowning.  
  
"Exactly," Draco said as if it were the perfect answer.  
  
Harry couldn't really argue, because he could see himself wanting the same thing. "So we're never going to change the sexual thing with our binding?" he said. "Because we were ... but never did."  
  
Draco sighed, opening his eyes and turning to look at Harry. "Have I ever said I wanted to change it?" he asked.  
  
"You looked stuff up on binding," Harry said. "Remember? We were going to change it because it was possible that we could get separated."  
  
"Yes, you told me to look it up and I did," Draco said, smiling. "You said you wanted to change it. I never said I did."  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head. "What if I die while I'm not an old man?" he said. "Anything's possible."  
  
"Truth?" Draco smiled.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow again.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, trying to decide if he really should tell Harry. He took a deep breath. "The truth is that I am a manipulative, selfish, Slytherin prat," he said. "I have what I want and I have no intention of giving it up."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked. "Well, I know you're a manipulative, selfish, Slytherin prat, but what is it that you have no intention of giving up?"  
  
Draco chuckled, and the disgruntled kitten hopped off to go sleep at the foot of the bed. The blond rolled on his side facing his husband and looked at those emerald eyes. "You," he said. "I wanted you all those years and you ignored me. Now you can't."  
  
Harry actually laughed at that. "Do you really think I could ever ignore you," he said, "even if it wasn't for the binding? We do fuck at least three times a day, Draco. And we only need to fuck once a day."  
  
Draco was suddenly serious. "I've seen it happen," he said quietly. "This way you can never leave me. Never ignore me."  
  
Harry frowned a bit and rolled on his side to face Draco as well. "I've never ignored you, have I?" he said, feeling bad if he had. He tried to think of what Draco could mean by having seen it happen.  
  
Draco thought of those early days after the binding when Harry had been so stressed out. "Not yet," he said, "but I couldn't live with it if you did. I don't want to. If you ever stopped loving me, I would rather die. This way, I don't even have to make that choice and you know it is true, not just some threat."  
  
"Draco, I could never stop loving you," Harry chided quietly, moving closer to Draco. "Never ever. I never will."  
  
"Good. Then it isn't a problem," Draco said, leaning forward to kiss Harry.  
  
Harry met Draco's lips with his own and stroked his hair gently. "What if you stopped loving me?" he said. "You'd be stuck getting fucked by a bloke you didn't want."  
  
"Not going to happen," Draco said, hand reaching out to stroke his husband's chest.  
  
Harry sighed, kissing Draco softly again. "What about Valen?" he said. "What if I die? What would happen to him?"  
  
"You aren't going to die for a very long time, Harry Potter," Draco said, smiling and nuzzling him.  
  
"I suppose I'd like to agree with that," Harry said quietly, smiling gently.  
  
"I know it's true, because you promised me." Draco grinned.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Did I?" he said.  
  
"You said that if you killed Voldemort, you would grow old with me," Draco said, licking his husband's lips.  
  
"Ah, of course," Harry whispered, smiling gently still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody hasn't told all they know... Slytherins!


	51. Flying High

July of that year was a hard month to get through. After much of the celebration ended and things settled down, reality began to set in quickly. There were many, many funerals and it was not easy to see so many brave people, people that were very good friends, be put into the ground for war.  
  
The trials were next. Dozens of trials for the Death Eaters and others working alongside Lord Voldemort, many of which required Harry and Draco's presence. Mostly all of them were sent for lifetime sentences in Azkaban, which was being rebuilt to include maximum security cells, wards, and guards. The prisoners were being held by nearly all of the Ministry's Aurors day and night until the work was finished. It had been decided, and Harry rather agreed, that the Dementors were highly unreliable and they were never being brought back.  
  
Even the dozens of awards ceremonies had started to get tiring. Everyone who had been present at Voldemort's death had been awarded Order of Merlin, first class, and Harry was even put on a Chocolate Frog card, no matter how much he said he didn't want it. Professor McGonagall, who was very short on teachers after the battle, had called upon Remus to come back for the Defence job, and he'd accepted. It seemed that being a war hero had given him quite a bit more credibility. There would always be the ones who protested a werewolf teaching, but that was a given. Arrangements had even been made so that Sirius would be able to stay at the school with him to "help him during the full moon." Or at least, that was the reason that had been given. And as for Sirius himself, the fact that he was alive again had caused a great deal of news, and very intensive studies on death. Of course, he hadn't even yet had his name cleared of the Potters' murders, but was going though the processes of that. It was a shame that he had to go through any processes at all. He was the only one who had not been awarded yet, despite the fact that he had nearly given his life. Draco's lawyer was helping with that mess.  
  
Harry and Draco also had to deal with getting hundreds of letters a day, even from nations across the planet. Reporters showed up anywhere the couple were going to be and demanded not only to hear the story of the final battle, but they wanted to know _everything_ about their son. How was he born? Who carried him? How did the magic work? Was there any way to help other same sex couples have children? Questions about anything imaginable. And, of course, not everyone was so very wonderful about it, going along the lines of what Voldemort had said about Valen being a magical abomination. Of course, Harry had known not everyone would be pleased. There were still people who didn't approve of his and Draco's relationship at all, and it was stressful to get Howlers screaming about it. But that was reality. Not even saving the world could make everyone accepting.  
  
In short, they _needed_ that holiday in France. Very badly, by the time July was ending. Fleur had helped arrange everything rather excitedly and Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione were very ready to get the hell out of England for a while, even if it wasn't to go very far.  
  
They were going to France the Muggle way, since they couldn't Floo, as it was too far, and they couldn't take a Portkey because of the baby. They arrived at the airport by Floo, where there was a wizarding section, much like that of King's Cross station. There were many people, Muggle and wizard wear mixed throughout the crowd. There were men and women coming through a wall also like at King's Cross, apparently passing though from the wizarding world into the Muggle world and vice versa. There were people standing around, clutching what Harry figured were Portkeys, when he saw a whole crowd of them disappear as a small bell went off.  
  
"Ze flight booth iz over 'ere," Fleur said, having accompanied them to help them on their flight. She led them over to stand in a line of confused or impatient-looking witches and wizards, holding the hands of their children and their luggage, or their arms laden with babies, like Draco's were.  
  
"Merlin, what a mess," Draco complained, holding Valen close. The baby seemed to agree as he was fussing more than usual.  
  
Harry sighed and shrugged. Nearly everything Muggle was an inconvenient mess.  
  
Ron seemed very excited to be going on a Muggle flight and was disappointed that they hadn't yet ventured on to the Muggle side.  
  
"How long do we have to wait in this line?" Harry asked Fleur.  
  
"I do not know," she said. "I suppose eet depends on what ze people een line are needing."  
  
"We have first class passage, why should we have to wait at all?" Draco snapped.  
  
Harry shrugged again, ignoring the tone. "Maybe we don't," he said. He stepped out from the queue and made his way to the front, and he would have never done so if his squirming child wasn't surrounded by a bunch of sniffling other children, and if he wasn't afraid they were going to get mobbed if someone noticed who they were. Harry had a hat on and sunglasses and the man in front of them in line still kept throwing him glances.  
  
"Hello," he said to the wizard in the booth, making the woman he was talking to mutter indignantly and give Harry a filthy look.  
  
"Sir," the bored-sounding man said, "you need to stay in the queue."  
  
Harry pulled his glasses down a bit to rest on the end of his nose as he scratched his forehead, effectively showing his scar and eyes. "I was just wondering if you had someone I could talk to to speed things up for me. I'm taking a first-class flight to France and my child is getting fussy. Is it possible for me to speak with anyone about getting on the aeroplane quickly?"  
  
The man's eyes widened comically and he no longer looked bored. "Mr Potter?" he asked in an awed voice.  
  
Harry quickly threw a glance around him to see that the woman who had given him a nasty look's eyes were widened as well, and she was muttering into her husband's ear.  
  
"Yes," he said quietly to the man in the booth. "But can you keep it down? I really want to just get out of here and not cause a scene."  
  
"Sorry, sir," the man said, and reached his hand out. "Do you have your party's tickets?"  
  
"Yes. Just let me run back and get them real quick," Harry said, and he fixed his glasses and turned. He reached Draco and shoved his hand into the blond's front trouser pocket. "I think I'm getting us out of here," he said as he counted the tickets quickly.  
  
Draco literally squeaked when his husband put a hand in his trousers. Valen gurgled and seemed pleased. "Good," the older blond said in a slightly higher-than-normal voice.  
  
Harry smirked and let out a small snort at Draco's reaction. He made his way back up to the booth and handed the man his tickets.  
  
The man took the tickets and nodded. "It's a pleasure to have you with us, sir," he said. Then he motioned for a woman to come over and bent to talk to her. Harry could see her eyes widen as well and she flushed as she looked up. She stepped forward. "Sir," she said, "let me escort you and your party to the plane."  
  
"Thank you," Harry said happily before apologising to the couple whom he had cut in front of. He gestured for the others to come forward.  
  
"That's okay, Harry," the woman he had cut in front of said enthusiastically.  
  
Draco stepped out of line with the others following him. He wasn't at all perturbed by the disgruntled looks of other passengers. As far as he was concerned, they had earned it.  
  
Harry held back a laugh at Draco's haughtiness and was amused to see Ron acting like a very important person as they were led along.  
  
Men came and took their luggage and Harry lightly took Draco's hand, knowing he was a bit nervous. He himself had never been on a plane in his life either.  
  
They were led even further until they had to pass through the wall and on to the Muggle side, where everything seemed ten times as busy and crowded. The witch dropped them off at their quiet boarding area after whispering into another woman's ear and flushing slightly again as she looked at Harry.  
  
Harry found it a little disconcerting.  
  
"Finally," Draco said, but when they stepped outside and were led to the stairs to enter the plane, his eyes narrowed. "You can't be serious," he muttered.  
  
"What?" Harry said, watching Ron stare at the machine with huge eyes.  
  
"You want me to trust the safety of our child, let alone us, to a flying metal bird?" Draco asked, attempting to make his voice a sneer, but it came out as more of a squeak.  
  
Harry squeezed Draco's hand. "It'll be fine," he assured him.  
  
"It really will be," said Hermione. "Aeroplanes hardly ever crash, and it isn't like we can't Apparate if it starts to."  
  
"Hardly ever?!" Draco stopped dead in his tracks, with Ron running into him from behind.  
  
Ron squawked indignantly and gave Draco a small push for stopping.  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head at Hermione. "It'll be fine, love," he said. "If we don't get on, they're going to leave without us. And I, for one, could really use that holiday."  
  
"How does it fly?" Draco asked. "What spells do they use?"  
  
"It's _Muggle_ , Draco," Harry said. "They don't use spells. It's a machine and it runs on fuel."  
  
"If that was meant to calm me, you've gone mental!" Draco snapped. Valen shrieked and he winced.  
  
"Draco," Harry said in a reasonable tone, stopping again to face his husband so he could cup his cheeks with his hands. "We are not going to die flying to France, okay? We will be perfectly fine."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes, scowling. Then he blushed, realising how foolish he sounded. "Promise?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Harry smiled back and kissed Draco gently. "Yes," he said quietly.  
  
Draco leaned forward and whispered in his husband’s ear, "Can we have sex while flying?"  
  
Harry arched an eyebrow. "Well," he said quietly with a smirk, "I'm sure there's a lavatory."  
  
"Can we go?" Ron asked impatiently, staring at the steps leading onto the plane.  
  
"Lead on, my lion," Draco said, smirking.  
  
Harry chuckled lowly and made his way up the stairs into the small private jet, the rest following him.  
  
They took their seats, strapping Valen into something that Draco thought looked like a torture device, and which their son wasn't too happy with. He howled through takeoff and Draco wished he could too.  
  
Ron's eyes were very wide as they rumbled down the runway, and he didn't seem so excited as he turned a sick green-looking colour. He gripped his seat very hard with white knuckles.  
  
Hermione crossed her legs and pulled out a magazine and Harry couldn't decide if he was nervous because the plane was taking off and shaking, or if it was because Valen was screaming. Ron was looking like he was going to vomit and Draco looked nearly as bad as their son.  
  
Harry's ears popped and finally the rumbling stopped when they were in the air and flying smoothly.  
  
"I don't like this very much," Ron said shakily. Hermione patted his leg.  
  
"There has got to be a spell to stop the pain in our ears!" Draco shouted over Valen's howls, his hands over his own ears as well.  
  
Harry tried to hush the baby, pulling out his magical ball and shaking it in his face. "Try swallowing," he told Draco.  
  
"And if that doesn't work, I have some gum," said Hermione, reaching in her purse and pulling some out. "That helps sometimes."  
  
Draco swallowed, frowning when nothing happened. He tried sticking his finger in his ear and wiggling it. Then reached for the offered gum.  
  
Harry continued wiggling the ball, trying to get Valen to stop crying.  
  
Ron was still clutching the armrests, and wouldn't look out the window, even though he'd flown on a broom hundreds of times.  
  
Draco groaned in relief when his ears finally popped. "Harry?" he said. "Use magic for Valen."  
  
Not really having thought of that, Harry shrugged and gently pressed his hands to Valen's ears, feeling the small tingle of his own magic.  
  
Valen squeaked and then burbled happily at Harry, looking profoundly grateful, sentiments Draco could agree with since it meant the screeching stopped.  
  
"You are amazing, Harry," Hermione said. "I've never seen anyone use magic like that."  
  
Harry smiled a bit and kissed Valen's forehead. He looked up at Hermione and gave yet another shrug, his lips quirked upwards a bit.  
  
Draco looked at his husband and arched an eyebrow.  
  
Harry looked at Draco and gave him a smirk and a slightly questioning look.  
  
To which Draco raised both eyebrows and then unbuckled himself, heading toward the back of the plane.  
  
Harry watched him go, eyes on his arse. He slowly looked back at Hermione, who was shaking her head.  
  
"Fine, I'll watch him," she said with a sigh. "But use a Silencing Charm, yes?"  
  
Harry grinned and flushed just a tad. "Who says we're going to do that?" he said, unbuckling himself and following Draco.  
  
Draco found the lavatory and stepped inside, but didn't lock it.  
  
Harry found it very soon after, opening the door and then closing it behind him. He stepped close to Draco and grasped his belt. "Need help?" he asked huskily, ghosting his lips against the blond's.  
  
"Sure. Want to hold it for me?" Draco laughed, reaching over and locking the door.  
  
Harry laughed too. "Yeah, but I hope what comes out isn't piss," he said.  
  
Draco scrunched up his face and shook his head. "You are an odd one, Harry," he said. "So, what did you have in mind?"  
  
Harry laughed again. "Well, first," he said, "according to Hermione, we need a Silencing Charm." He did a quick one. "Though if we go by the past, I'm not sure how much of a difference that will make."  
  
"Not much." Draco smirked, hands on his hips.  
  
Harry half smiled, half smirked, raising his eyebrows at Draco before he dropped to his knees in front of him. "This?" he said, grasping Draco's belt again. "Or something more?"  
  
Draco smiled. "It's a good start."  
  
Harry snorted a bit. "Well, that's good to know," he said, undoing the belt and then working on the trousers.  
  
Draco lay his hand on Harry's head and gripped the edge of the sink with his silver hand.  
  
Harry smirked up at Draco and slowly tugged his trousers down with his shorts. Then he teasingly kissed Draco's thigh and gave it a little tongue.  
  
"This thing will land before we are done," Draco observed.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you really think that's the way to get my mouth on you, love?" he said.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, twisting fingers in Harry's hair. "Suck my cock, Potter," he sneered.  
  
"Oh, so romantic," Harry teased with a smirk and a quick lick to Draco's shaft.  
  
"Oh, but you like it when I talk dirty," Draco reminded him. "You like being on your knees for the notorious Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry's cock twitched in his jeans and he smirked again and licked his lips. "So, why don't you talk dirty to me then?" he said, raising himself up a bit more and grasping the base of Draco's cock with his right hand.  
  
"Yes, hero," Draco sneered. "I want you to wrap those lips around my cock and suck me, while I fuck your mouth until I come."  
  
Harry couldn't help the small gasp that escaped him. He licked his lips again and then moved forward, taking the head of Draco's cock into his mouth.  
  
Draco moaned, eyes narrowing as he tried to keep them open to watch.  
  
Harry did close his eyes, swirling his tongue over and around, taking a bit more inside. He wondered if there was anything better than this some days.  
  
"Yes, oh, yes," Draco whispered. "Your mouth was made for this, for sucking me."  
  
Harry moaned in agreement, resisting pressing his hand to his own cock by grasping Draco's arse.  
  
"Fuck, yes," Draco said, pulling his husband's hair harder.  
  
Harry moaned again and bobbed his head, taking Draco slowly in and out, tasting him.  
  
"Changed my mind," Draco said, voice husky as he yanked on Harry's hair. "Stand up and hold the wall," he said.  
  
Harry sucked Draco hard as he pulled his mouth off of him. "Gonna fuck me?" he asked, staring up at him.  
  
Draco almost forgot to breathe for a moment as he looked down into those emerald eyes. He swallowed. "Yes, Potter," he whispered.  
  
"Good," Harry said, getting quickly to his feet in the small room and standing with his front to the wall, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Draco reached around his lover's waist, unbuckling his belt and unfastening his trousers. Then he pulled both his trousers and shorts down to his knees.  
  
Harry bit his lip and pressed his arse back into Draco's groin, rubbing against him, his cock pulsing.  
  
"Prepare yourself," Draco told him, leaning forward with his face against Harry's ear.  
  
"Fuck," Harry breathed, slicking his fingers and reaching behind himself to press them into his own entrance.  
  
"Yes," Draco hissed. "Use your power to make yourself ready for me so I can fuck your beautiful arse."  
  
Harry felt light-headed with arousal as he stretched himself out and listened to Draco's voice and breathing in his ear.  
  
"Are you ready for me? For my cock?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry moaned, pulling his fingers out and blindly finding Draco's cock to stroke it with his lubed hand.  
  
"Now," Draco said, pressing his hips forward.  
  
"Now," Harry agreed, releasing Draco.  
  
Draco wrapped his fingers around his lover's hips and pressed into him, feeling that delicious heat surround his cock.  
  
Harry cried out, throwing his head back and reaching to dig fingers into Draco's hair.  
  
Draco slid into him, and held there for a minute, kissing the side of Harry's face. "Oh, but you feel so good," he whispered. "I would go anywhere with you, just to be able to have you like this."  
  
Harry let out a breathless laugh. "As if you need to follow me anywhere to have me," he said, closing his eyes.  
  
Draco pulled back slowly and then pushed in quickly, grunting at the feeling.  
  
"Fuck," Harry breathed, arching his back slightly.  
  
"Oh, yes, fucking you," Draco whispered, nibbling on the side of Harry's neck as he began to set a rhythm with his thrusts.  
  
Harry sucked in a breath through his teeth and moved with Draco, bringing the hand in the blond hair down to grasp Draco's hip.  
  
"I finally get to fuck and fly at the same time," Draco said with a smirk, biting Harry's neck and licking it.  
  
Harry moaned and tilted his head. "See? It's not so - fuck - bad."  
  
"Fucking great," Draco said, eyes closed, his entire focus on the feel of his cock sliding into Harry. He pressed his hands into Harry's flesh, magic swirling around them.  
  
Harry moaned again, panting, and sweating, and breathing Draco's name over and over.  
  
"Yes, my love," Draco whispered, losing himself in his love for Harry. "Inside you," he said, and drove forward, pressing them both against the wall as he came.  
  
Harry reached his hand down and finished himself off quickly, groaning Draco's name again as he spilled his seed, going slightly weak in the knees.  
  
Draco's hands and body held Harry between him and the wall, face pressed into his neck, panting and shuddering as the heat of his lover's orgasm and magic swept through him.  
  
Harry took several moments to catch his breath, still against the wall. "God, your fucking cock is so good," he said after a while, smiling goofily.  
  
Draco chuckled against his lover's neck, licking him. "How long is this flight?" he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter...


	52. A Bright Future

Draco stood on the balcony overlooking the vineyards. They had spent a couple days in Paris and would be going back before returning to England. For now, though, they were in Southern France. The night was balmy and full of the scents of the Mediterranean. He had spent part of every summer here as a child. There were happy memories here.  
  
Harry had just laid Valen down for sleep and joined Draco out on the balcony, leaning his elbows on the edge and looking out with a gentle smile on his face. "It's beautiful here," he said for the millionth time.  
  
"It's almost harvest time." Draco smiled. "I got in trouble for picking and eating them before they were ripe. Only made that mistake once, though."  
  
"Got in trouble?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I think punishment would have been worse, but I paid for it the natural way." Draco smiled again. "Never had a stomachache that bad before."  
  
"Ah." Harry chuckled a bit. "I imagine that would do it."  
  
"Mother loved this place best, you know," Draco continued.  
  
"Did she?" Harry asked quietly, not pressing, but inviting him to say more if he wanted. Draco still never talked about his family much, and especially not after what had happened with his mother.  
  
"She loved everything about France," he said. "If Father would have allowed it, I think she would have preferred to live here instead of England."  
  
"Even though your ... father ... was the French one," Harry said, remembering how Narcissa had spoken to Draco in French at their wedding.  
  
"Our ancestors are French," Draco said, "not us. We are just as English as you." He smiled at his husband. "Every time we came back from here, she would drive Father barmy complaining about the weather, the food, and just about everything in England."  
  
"Eh, it's not so bad," Harry said with a chuckle. "Well, right now England's not looking so great. I was bloody going mad over there."  
  
"We can stay here until things calm down a bit," Draco said.  
  
Harry nodded. "It's nice to not have to wake up to screaming for a while," he said.  
  
"Never did understand the point of Howlers," Draco said. "And why total strangers think they have any business telling us how to live is an even bigger mystery."  
  
"Total strangers have been trying to tell me how to live since I got to school," Harry said with a snort. "Perhaps they think that the screaming will actually get our attention."  
  
"Yeah, because if being at the top of the Dark Lord's hit list didn't do it, that certainly will work," Draco sneered and then shook his head. "I think they are worried that the great hero of the wizarding world likes to take it up the arse. Afraid it sets a bad example and all that rot."  
  
Harry laughed. "Oh, no!" he exclaimed. "I saved the world but I like cock! How horrible!" He rolled his eyes. "Eh, they can take it up the arse for all I care."  
  
Draco chuckled, wrapping his arms around his lover and leaning down to kiss him. "My hero," he whispered before pressing his lips to Harry's.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed Draco back. "And that's all that's important to me," he said.  
  
"So, my love," Draco smiled, "do you have any ideas of what you want for your birthday? It is only hours away."  
  
Harry grinned. "Can I have anything I want?" he said.  
  
Draco smiled softly, looking into his eyes. "Oh, that sounds dangerous," he said in a low, husky voice. "How could I deny you?" He smirked.  
  
Harry waggled his eyebrows. "You simply can't," he said as huskily as Draco, smiling as well.  
  
Draco's breathing was already speeding up as he whispered, "What do you want?"  
  
"You," Harry whispered back, breathing across Draco's lips. "Perhaps it's too wicked for words."  
  
That caught Draco's attention and his heart sped up even more. "Tell me," he said, swallowing.  
  
Harry smirked a bit and leaned in close to breathe in Draco's ear. He licked the shell slowly and suggestively, his heart beating a little quick as well. "Mmm, I want you on your pretty knees, arse in the air. I want to lick you _everywhere_. Make it so that you’re _begging_ for me. Then I want you tied to the bed and your legs spread so I can have you as hard as I want. I want to fuck you, but I want to come in your mouth."  
  
Draco swore he nearly fainted just from hearing his husband talk like that. "Now?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"But my birthday isn't for a few hours," Harry said sensibly, as if he hadn't just spoke filthy things. He leaned back and looked at Draco with only a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "You are evil, Mr Potter," he hissed, grabbing said evil man's arse.  
  
"I thought I was your hero," Harry said with a smirk, clenching his arse muscles beneath Draco's hand.  
  
Draco shut his eyes, taking several deep breaths to keep from strangling his "hero". He swallowed thickly and then opened his eyes again and tried for a calm voice. "When then?" he asked, not quite succeeding.  
  
"On my birthday, silly," Harry said, giving Draco a very unsatisfactory peck on the lips. He was very much enjoying his affect on his husband.  
  
"Harry," Draco tried to explain calmly, "that's several hours from now!" It didn't come out calm though. More like a whine.  
  
"You asked me what I wanted for my birthday," Harry said, barely holding in his laugh. "And I told you. How would that be what I get on my birthday if we did it now?"  
  
Draco's mouth opened and closed several times before he finally gave up trying to think of a reply to that. He was quiet a moment and then a slow smile spread across his face. "Anything you like, love," he said sweetly, kissing Harry on the nose.  
  
Harry's own inside smile faltered a bit. "But, you know," he said quickly, "we could just pretend like it's my birthday right now ...."  
  
"No, no." Draco smiled. "I wouldn't want to spoil it."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, still smiling though. "Oh, of course," he said.  
  
"I think I will take a shower now." Draco smirked again, kissing his husband chastely and heading inside.  
  
"Well, perhaps I need one too," Harry said, following him quickly.  
  
Draco chuckled, not turning around. In the bathroom, he reached in and started the water before starting to strip.  
  
Harry watched dazedly before he began pulling at his own clothes, distracted.  
  
"Something wrong?" Draco asked, almost innocently as he stepped out of his clothes.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, no. Nothing at all," Harry replied, fingers fumbling with his buttons before he simply stripped with magic. Of course, that "nothing at all" was very much visible and something indeed.  
  
Draco smirked, pretending not to notice as he turned his back to his husband and checked the temperature on the shower. He made sure to bend a little more than was strictly necessary as he did.  
  
Harry swallowed. "You are as much of an arsehole as the one I'm staring at," he said shamelessly, indeed staring very intently.  
  
Draco didn't reply, trying to hide a smirk as he stepped into the large tiled enclosure and leaned back under the spray of water. He made sure to arch his back as the water streamed down his body and wet his hair.  
  
Harry huffed, perhaps a little shakily, and climbed in behind Draco after tossing his glasses on the sink. He was tempted to shove him against the wall right then and fuck his brains out.  
  
Draco had had to take his silver hand off when he'd gotten in the shower. He picked up the soap with his right hand and began very suggestive movements as he ran it over his chest, sighing.  
  
"I believe that you, Mr Malfoy, are the evil one," Harry said, stepping towards Draco to press him back with his body.  
  
Draco pretended to blink in confusion. "What's the matter, Harry?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you," Harry said seriously. "Right now."  
  
Draco smirked, eyebrows raised. "Really?" he asked, setting the soap down and reaching for the shampoo as if Harry had said something about the weather.  
  
"Yes, really," Harry said, grasping the tops of Draco's arms and turning him so that he could press in from behind him. "Really," he said again, into Draco's ear.  
  
"Make me," Draco said, smirking and looking back over his shoulder.  
  
"There will be no 'making'," Harry said. "I'm _going_ to do it." He pressed Draco hard into the wall, sliding already slick fingers down between their bodies to Draco's entrance.  
  
Draco's cock had stirred from the moment Harry declared he was going to fuck him. Now, he tried to fight his own natural reaction to spread his legs, attempting to move away instead.  
  
"Oh, I don't even think so," Harry said, pressing harder to keep Draco put as he slipped his fingers inside him.  
  
Draco's body trembled even as he tried to figure out how to get what he wanted. He was physically as strong as Harry but with only one arm, and in the shower, Harry did have the advantage. He moved as if to twist away.  
  
"Not that fucking easy," Harry growled, biting Draco hard on the back of the neck and pressing the hand that wasn't occupied with Draco's arse against his back with bruising force.  
  
"You think I am?" Draco smirked, despite the fact that the feel of his cock pressed against the tile, warm water running down his body, and Harry's hands on and in him made him nearly dizzy with desire.  
  
"For me you are," Harry replied, licking the bite mark and contemplating making another.  
  
"Is that an order?" Draco asked hopefully, unable to stifle a gasp at Harry's mouth on him.  
  
"You want it to be?" Harry asked huskily, adding another finger as he pressed his teeth to Draco's skin with a bit of pressure.  
  
"Yess," Draco hissed, answering both Harry's words and actions.  
  
Harry smirked, not even really sure what the command would make Draco do. "Be easy for me," he said, fucking him with his fingers.  
  
A shiver ran down Draco's body as the command forced compliance, his legs spreading and his body relaxing.  
  
"Mmm, now isn't that much better?" Harry said with a slight sneer, pressing his hard length against Draco's arse.  
  
"Yes," Draco gasped, bringing his arm up against the tiles, bracing himself and resting his forehead on it. He had spread his legs as far apart as he could and still stand comfortably. He arched back onto Harry's cock.  
  
Harry slid his cock in the crack of Draco's arse, lubing it that way. He leaned back a bit to watch himself push into that tightness. "Fuck yeah, take it," he said, fighting to keep his eyes open.  
  
Draco shivered again, Harry's magic making his body feel even greedier than usual, and he moaned loudly as he entered him.  
  
"You look so fucking hot this way," Harry growled, grasping Draco's hips tightly and bringing him onto his cock as he pushed forward.  
  
A long low moan escaped Draco's lips as he felt his body filled. "Hot for you," he managed between panting breaths.  
  
"Fuck," Harry let out, finding he rather liked this side of his husband. He wondered if it was only the compulsion. He slid his hands up and down Draco's sides and hips, grasping to pull him back every time he thrust in.  
  
Draco's moans grew louder as he completely surrendered himself to the slide of his husband's body inside his own.  
  
Harry thought he probably could have come just from the sounds leaving Draco's lips. "Mmm, oh, fuck, yes! I know you love this. I know you love me fucking you."  
  
"Yes, always love it, want it," Draco answered, the compulsion working him into a frenzy, abandoning control as he rotated his hips, fucking back onto Harry's cock.  
  
Harry had never seen something so hot in his life. Fuck, Draco could _move_. Perhaps Harry would be able to get him to dance like this one day, well, probably not. So he made sure to enjoy it while he had it. He was so flushed with pleasure, and his stomach was doing flip-flops, and he could feel that tingling in his lower half. And oh, fucking, _God_ , if Draco got any hotter Harry was going to explode. Not just come, but explode into a million pieces.  
  
Harry's magic felt hot and slick, inside and out. Something about the command made it feel like his entire body was being fucked, not just his arse. Draco moaned and writhed and wondered if he would pass out from the intensity.  
  
"Oh, FUCK!" Harry yelled, beginning to come and thrusting madly. "Oh, shit, fuck YES!" He felt blinded and probably went cross-eyed as he spurted inside of Draco, holding him tight against his cock.  
  
It felt like Draco nearly liquefied with pleasure as Harry's orgasm brought him. He spilled his seed against the tiles.  
  
Harry's head fell forward to rest against Draco's shoulder as he moaned with the aftershocks and panted, eyes very much closed now. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to focus them if they were open.  
  
Draco felt completely relaxed, and probably would have slid down the tiles to the floor if Harry wasn't still pressed both inside him and against him.  
  
"Ho-ly fuck-ing shit," Harry said after a few moments, wondering if he would fall if he moved. "That was a good one."  
  
"Mmhmm," Draco agreed, eyes closed, resting against the tiles.  
  
Harry sighed, sated and happy. "You've got some moves," he said, smiling like an idiot.  
  
Draco couldn't even pretend to be coherent at the moment, so he just smiled and hummed happily.  
  
Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Draco tightly.  
  
Valen began to cry from the next room.  
  
"I suppose that's my cue," Harry said, looking over his shoulder, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see the baby from where he was. He pulled out of Draco very gently, wincing slightly as he did.  
  
"Harry," Draco whispered from his place against the tile. "Release it," he suggested.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, having forgotten. "I release it."  
  
Draco's head didn't exactly clear but he did become more aware of something besides his body. He still didn't move. He couldn't feed the baby and had no intention of leaving the shower yet.  
  
Harry kissed Draco's cheek and then rinsed off quickly and wet his hair before hopping out and grabbing a towel, so used to doing so that he paid no attention to the fact that he could simply use a charm to dry off. He wrapped the towel around his hips and grabbed his glasses before he left the room to fetch the crying baby.  
  
Draco slid to his knees on the tile floor and sat there with the water flowing over him until he felt awake enough to clean up and join his husband and child. He smirked to himself. He still knew how to get what he wanted from Harry.  
  
Harry smiled when Draco came out of the bathroom, sitting cross-legged on the bed as he fed Valen.  
  
Draco lay down on the bed, looking up at the two of them. His smirk was one of supreme satisfaction.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking so smug about?" he asked.  
  
"Just been fucked senseless by the most powerful, gorgeous wizard in the world and am now watching my husband feed our child," Draco said. "Shouldn't I be?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I suppose you are pretty lucky," he teased.  
  
Draco cocked his head for a moment, clearly thinking about something as he watched Valen feeding.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow again. "What?" he said, looking down at Valen and then back up at Draco.  
  
Draco flushed, having not realised that his expression had shown some of what he was thinking. "I ... was just wondering," he said.  
  
"Wondering ... what?" Harry asked, waiting.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, wondering if he really should bring it up, or if he should try to come up with something else to say instead.  
  
"Oh, Draco, come on," Harry said. "You've gotten my interest now. Especially with that deep breath."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at his husband and sat up, studying his fingers for a moment. "Well, Valen is barely four months old, so it might not be the time to ask ...." He trailed off.  
  
Harry looked down at Valen again. "What about him?" he asked.  
  
Draco made a kind of embarrassed face and sighed. "Well, it's not really about him, exactly," he said. "It's something the reporters were asking about and I was wondering about myself."  
  
Harry snorted. "Draco," he said. "What. Is. It?"  
  
Draco frowned, realising he hadn't a way out now. He took a deep breath and plunged on. "Will Valen be an only child?" he asked quickly, and waited.  
  
Well, Harry hadn't been expecting that one. He raised his eyebrows and was silent for a few seconds. "Erm ..." he said, pausing again. "Would it even be possible to ... have ... another one?"  
  
Draco looked into Harry's eyes, trying to keep himself steady as his heart sped up. "I don't see why not," he said. "You are even more powerful now than you were then."  
  
"But ... I thought it was the Manor's magic and mine combined that did it ...." Harry said, frowning slightly as he thought.  
  
"Yes," Draco said. "Magic that is still there, and now your magic is even more powerful. A lot more powerful."  
  
"Well," Harry said after having taken another long pause, "like you said, Valen is only four months old ... but, I suppose having another baby wouldn't be so bad. We can think about it."  
  
Draco's eyes widened and his face lit up in a spectacular grin. "Really?" he asked.  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah," he said, "just as long as it isn't in a damn basement the next time."  
  
"No basements," Draco agreed readily, still grinning.  
  
Harry sighed and sat back against the headboard, smiling gently. "Are you willing to put up with me again?" He grinned.  
  
"I suppose it wasn't that bad," Draco drawled, still smiling as he lay back down and stared at them dreamily.  
  
Harry gave a quiet snort. "You hear that?" he said to Valen. "You might be getting a brother or sister in a few years."  
  
"A girl would be nice for the next one," Draco said smugly.  
  
"Any daughter of ours would be so gorgeous, we'd have to fight people off her with a stick," Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"I think that will be our job," Draco said, grinning again.  
  
Harry laughed. "Hell, we might have to fight people off Valen," he said, looking down into his son's big eyes and smiling.  
  
"Wouldn't want to be Head of Hogwarts in another decade," Draco said.  
  
"Me either," said Harry. "But I suppose we'll know how they feel. We're the ones that have to raise them." He laughed.  
  
"I think we'll manage," Draco said, wondering just how many children they could handle.  
  
Harry smiled. "Yes, I'm sure we will," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End - Or so we thought when we first wrote this. There are two more books in the series that explore the aftermath and rebuilding after the war. The next one is _Harry Potter and the Dragon's Treasure_.


End file.
